


Herdeiro do Céu

by DrikaVeras



Series: Caelum [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Caelum - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Guerra, M/M, disfarce, esconderijo, fuga
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 104,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrikaVeras/pseuds/DrikaVeras
Summary: Manter-se longe da vista da Millefiore prova-se um desafio ainda maior do que esperavam, especialmente quando a guerra afeta aqueles que são queridos.
Relationships: G & Giotto | Vongola Primo, Giotto | Vongola Primo & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Caelum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983587
Kudos: 1





	1. Interlúdio

Nanami já ouvira dizer que algumas pessoas eram almas gêmeas, mas nunca acreditara realmente nisso até ver pessoalmente.

Giotto, de alguma forma, havia convencido o pai de que já era adulto o suficiente para viajar sozinho. O rei Timoteo ouvira os argumentos com um sorriso e mandou que ficasse de olho em seu neto as escondidas.

O plano começou bem. Havia entrado no navio que levaria o jovem príncipe as ilhas Seik sem problema, mas assim que o navio zarpou o loiro se virou para ela com um sorriso.

\- Sei que está aí.

Recusou-se a acreditar que um rapaz, que mal completara seus 14 anos, havia descoberto-a tão facilmente. Isso mudou quando ele parou bem a sua frente e estendeu a mão.

-Pode me chamar de Giotto. Qual seu nome?

-Nanami. - responde segurando levemente a mão estendida.

\- Meu avô te mandou né? - confirmou com um aceno e viu ele dar de ombros, como se já esperasse por isso.

A viagem levou quase três semanas, mas nem Giotto, nem os amigos que o acompanhavam pareciam cansados ou entediados. Assim que chegaram em terra trataram de conhecer todos da família do ruivo, G, e então começaram a trabalhar. Passaram o dia no campo, colhendo milho e trigo das plantações e voltavam para a aldeia, cansados, sujos, mas bem orgulhosos do próprio trabalho. E então ele **a** viu.

Muitos clichês poderiam se encaixar nesse momento. O tempo pareceu congelar quando o olhar dos dois se encontraram e parecia não haver nada além deles. Sem perceber Giotto deixara a cesta que carregava cair de suas mãos. A moça levantou-se ignorando o olhar do companheiro e aproximou-se dele, os cabelos longos balançando com a brisa. Quando estavam próximos o suficiente um sorriso surgiu no rosto dela.

\- Pode parecer estranho, mas você é o cara dos meus sonhos - um sorriso idêntico surgiu no rosto de Giotto e ele estendeu a mão para ela, que entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele.

\- Sou Giotto.

\- Laela.

Depois dessa breve e estranha introdução, os dois se tornaram inseparáveis durante a estada deles na ilha. Mesmo os amigos de Giotto, com exceção de G que já a conhecia, haviam se apegado a ela de forma sobrehumana. Já ouvira dizer que quando os elementos encontram um céu, ele se torna o centro de tudo, mas nunca vira isso acontecer tão rapidamente. O próprio Giotto teve que se esforçar um pouco com sua Nuvem e Névoa e ela só teve de olhar para ambos e eles se renderam.

Por isso não foi surpresa nenhuma quando no último dia de viagem Laela declarou que iria passar os próximos dois anos com eles em Caelum. Giotto foi absolutamente contra, ao ponto de fazê-los embarcar no meio da noite para que ela não fosse, mas não adiantou. Ela já esperava por isso, eles discutiram, ele implorou, ela bateu o pé e ele cedeu. Ela foi com eles para Caelum.

\- Giotto… - tinha ouvido-a entrar e a viu sentar-se na rede onde Giotto dormia. - Está zangado?

\- Claro que estou! - veio a resposta. - Você não sabe como as pessoas de lá tratam os seikas, Laela. Muitos acabam mortos e se…

\- Ei, calminha. - ela segurou os rosto dele com uma mão - Eu não sou fraca, você sabe que luto até melhor que você. Não precisa se preocupar - duvidava que ele tivesse se convencido - Agora chega pra lá, não quero dormir sozinha.

Teve de admitir que até achou fofinho quando os encontrou na manhã seguinte abraçados um ao outro tão próximos quanto possível, mas precisava evitar futuros problemas, então os acordou e mandou que Laela dormisse na sua rede que era ao lado da de Giotto. Funcionou por 10 segundos até que ambos deixassem as mãos estendidas para fora da rede e entrelaçarem os dedos. Deu um suspiro, mas sorriu. Esses dois seriam difíceis de separar.


	2. Proteção

**Aproximadamente 5 meses após o ataque ao castelo**

Lembrava-se de estar numa sala com outras pessoas, mas não estava.

Mukuro abre os olhos sobressaltado. Havia uma forte luz acima de si, que o fez fechar novamente os olhos, mas aquelas imagens terríveis o incomodavam.

-Mukuro – uma voz feminina chamava-o

Esforçou-se para abrir os olhos e pode ver alguém contra a luz. Longas madeixas loiras emolduravam um rosto de porcelana com olhos de um azul profundo. A mulher colocou uma mão sobre sua bochecha.

\- Mukuro – ela chama novamente.

-Mãe... – conseguiu falar numa voz baixa, sua garganta ardia e arranhava quando falava.

\- Meu bem, você tem que ser forte – o azulado franziu o cenho, mas até isso custou muito esforço, parecia que cada musculo de seu corpo estava exausto, seus olhos pesavam e às vezes a imagem da mãe ficava borrada. 

\- Mãe... – fechou os olhos cansados.

\- Mukuro, meu príncipe, olhe para mim – havia uma insistência incomum no tom da loira, abriu os olhos – Você tem que ficar forte e proteger Nagi.

Havia outras vozes ao seu redor, o barulho aumentou enquanto sua mãe parecia ficar menos visível. 

\- Mukuro - ela estava transparente, já dava para ver a luz através dela, tornou a cabeça para o lado e viu que havia uma mesa comprida ao seu lado e que sua mãe estava deitada, um dos olhos fechados de onde escorria um filete de sangue, do outro aberto escorriam lágrimas. Ela estava diferente, magra, sofrimento e mágoa marcados em seu rosto – Mukuro – ela apenas moveu os lábios, mas a voz veio de cima, da imagem transparente – Eu amo você – sente duas mãos segurarem delicadamente seu rosto e torna-lo para cima; sua mãe o olhava com amor, um sorriso sereno em seu rosto – Acima de tudo amo você e Nagi - lágrimas caiam do rosto dela e então ela desapareceu.

A cacofonia ao seu redor aumentou. Virou a cabeça novamente para o lado. Apenas agora que a mãe desapareceu pode ver que havia muitas pessoas na sala que conversavam entre si, andando ao redor dele com papeis e pranchetas usando roupas brancas.

\- Reação negativa da hospedeira.

\- Vamos reanimá-la. Tragam o composto A-zero-três.

Pessoas andando, ouviu o som de vidro contra vidro. Um dos que estava em seu campo de visão moveu-se para o lado para dar lugar a outro e viu de relance a sua mãe, adormecida sobre a cama.

\- Mãe? –chamou em voz baixa, mas ela não respondeu; as pessoas a rodearam novamente, tentou erguer-se sobre os cotovelos e só então notou que seus pulsos estavam amarrados – Mãe – chamou novamente, dessa vez alto.

\- Sem resposta ao comando. Perdemos a hospedeira.

\- Hospedeira número dois não teve reação positiva ao cruzar o terceiro estágio as 1h30min – viu que alguém anotava as palavras que estavam sendo ditas – Reanimação com composto A-zero-três as 1h35min foi infrutífera – pareceu haver um consenso comum entre as pessoas reunidas – Podem levar o corpo.

As pessoas que estavam ao redor de sua mãe moveram-se permitindo ao azulado vê-la por não mais que um instante antes que alguém a cobrisse com um pano de saco e empurrasse a cama para longe.

\- Mãe! – chamou o rapaz.

Alguém entrou em seu campo de visão, um homem de óculos, também usava branco.

\- Parece que houve boa aceitação do hospedeiro 351 – o homem colocou o polegar abaixo de seu olho e o indicador acima, puxando a pálpebra móvel para cima.

\- Quem é você? O que fez com a minha mãe?

\- Dilatação leve no olho direito, alteração da cor da íris para roxo – ele o ignorou completamente e pode ver alguém ao seu lado fazendo anotações – Coloque-o em observação por duas semanas, usem o composto...

\- Quem é você? Responda-me! – falou alto e o homem deixou de falar com o outro para encará-lo, um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

\- De que te importa saber se em alguns momentos não se lembrará? – ele olhou para alguém atrás – Leve-o para a cela.

A cama onde estava foi empurrada até outra sala. Pode ver muitas outras crianças e adolescentes no caminho, estendidos sobre aquelas estranhas mesas com rodinhas, muitos se debatiam e até gritavam. Ao chegar na outra sala, dois homens do tamanho de gorilas soltaram-no da cama, mas notou que ainda assim havia duas finas algemas em seus pulsos ligadas por uma corrente metálica. Eles o guiaram por um corredor cheio de celas, todas com 2 ou 3 pessoas dentro, e pararam numa das últimas, empurrando-o para dentro. O azulado não conseguiu continuar de pé e tropeçou para dentro da sala.

Esperou um pouco até ter certeza que eles haviam saído e usou um pouco de névoa , percebendo que não usava mais tanta força, para criar um pequeno espelho. Seus olhos tinham cores diferentes, o azul na esquerda continuava o mesmo que herdara da mãe, mas o direito havia mudado para um tom roxo escuro, sua pupila havia afinado e parecia muito com o kanji do número um.

O que estavam fazendo com ele?

[...]

\- É esse o lugar? – Takeshi inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Só pode ser brincadeira – Hayato cruzou os braços com um franzir.

\- O nome está certo – Tsuna confere uma pequena placa de madeira onde o nome _Paradise_ estava pintado em branco.

Quando Reborn falara que tinha uma conhecida que os ajudariam a se esconder, o moreno imaginou que, pelo no nome do local, poderia ser uma pousada no início ou fim da cidade ou até mesmo um bar entre os tantos que viram quando chegaram.

\- Mas é um prostíbulo! – continuou Hayato.

\- Acho que as pessoas aqui chamam de cabaré, Hayato – corrigiu Takeshi, mas até ele tinha um leve franzir – O que fazemos? Entramos?

\- É – falou o moreno; entre os três ele era o que mais esperava que ela **não** estivesse ali – Não é como se tivéssemos opção.

Ouve um grunhido de Hayato. Takeshi ainda tinha um leve franzir. Deu um suspiro de resignação e ergueu a cabeça vendo que, do outro lado da rua, muitos chegavam e entravam no prédio de dois andares de onde era possível ouvir o som de música e risos escandalosos.

\- Se isso for alguma brincadeira do Reborn, eu vou matá-lo – jurou o moreno em voz baixa enquanto atravessava a rua.

O moreno franziu levemente o cenho ao notar que alguns dos clientes olhavam-no, não como se estranhassem, mas como se estivessem famintos e ele fosse um pedaço de carne. Takeshi e Hayato também estavam desconfortáveis com os olhares e parecia que quanto mais Hayato franzia o cenho, mais os risinhos de algumas mulheres daquele lugar aumentavam.

O saguão de entrada tinha as paredes cor de vinho com desenhos singelos em cinza, havia um balcão ao lado esquerdo, dois sofás pequenos no lado direito e um tapete também cor de vinho entre eles que levava a sala onde o barulho era mais alto e mesmo com o lustre a cor de ébano dos móveis dava ao lugar um ar escuro. Atrás do balcão, um rapaz de cabelos negros que iam até o queixo num corte repicado estava atendendo alguns homens que entraram antes deles. Quando eles entraram, os três rapazes aproximaram-se do balcão. Mesmo Takeshi tinha de olhar para cima para encarar os olhos negros do rapaz.

\- O que desejam? – ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso enquanto ajeitava a abotoadura da camisa social.

\- Precisamos ver Morgana – Hayato falou, direto ao ponto.

\- Vocês tem hora marcada? – ele franziu ligeiramente o cenho.

\- Não, mas...

\- Então não podem falar com ela – ele cortou o prateado e deu um pequeno sorriso – Se não querem nenhum outro serviço, podem ir – ele fez um gesto de abano com a mão, como se os empurrasse para a saída.

\- Espere – Tsuna aproximou-se do balcão – Pode dizer a ela que Reborn veio pagar a dívida.

O rapaz encarou-o por um segundo e então estalou os dedos, falando algo numa língua que não compreendeu, e uma moça assumiu o lugar dele no balcão enquanto ele sumia numa das cortinas cor de vinha atrás do balcão.

\- Podem esperar ai se quiserem – moça falou gesticulando para o sofá.

Eles preferiram ficar de pé, encostados na parede no lado oposto ao balcão. Isso não diminuiu os olhares que recebiam tanto de pessoas que entravam como de que saiam. Levou alguns minutos até que o rapaz voltasse, dessa vez com uma expressão séria.

\- Ela que falar com você – ele falou e abriu uma portinha no balcão. Tsuna subiu os dois degraus notando que o rapaz tinha sua altura, e o rapaz fechou a portinha – Apenas um de vocês – ele falou antes que Hayato começasse a protestar e então tornou-se para Tsuna – Siga-me.

Concordou com um aceno e seguiu-o. Atrás da cortina tinha um corredor, esse estava mal iluminado, mas ainda era possível ver contornos das portas. Eles subiram dois lances de escada que terminava em uma porta. O rapaz bateu três vezes antes de entreabrir a porta.

\- Morgana, aqui está o rapaz.

\- Obrigada Joshua – veio uma voz feminina muito suave. O rapaz, Joshua, acenou com a cabeça para que entrasse e o moreno entrou no aposento, o outro entrando logo em seguida e fechando a porta atrás deles.

O cômodo era talvez metade daquele andar. Havia duas portas e um umbral com carreiras de miçangas presas com uma cortina. Não havia muitos móveis no cômodo, uma mesinha com um conjunto de chá entre um sofá e duas poltronas , um carpete forrava todo o chão, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi a mulher que estava deitada no sofá.

Ela usava um roupão de dormir vermelho com bordados e apenas isso. O cabelo longo era ondulado e negro como a noite, os olhos escuros tinham um brilho que nunca vira antes, lábios cheios pintados com um batom escuro e o rosto altivo, com a pele clara e perfeita. Ela estava deitada de lado no sofá, o tronco e o braço apoiados no braço do sofá. O roupão deixava muito das pernas torneadas de fora e estava muito aberto pois conseguia ver a linha dos seios.

 _Olhe nos olhos dela. Mantenha o foco_ , repetiu para si mesmo o conselho que Reborn dera mais cedo.

\- É a primeira vez que Reborn manda um mensageiro em vez de vir em pessoa – os olhos do moreno desviaram-se para o movimento que ela fez ao cruzar as pernas. _Foco_ , repetiu em pensamento – O que deseja?

\- Nós queremos pedir a sua proteção.

\- Nós? – os olhos do moreno fitaram o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios da mulher – E quem seria “nós” ? – piscou uma vez levando tempo para seu cérebro parar de olhar para os lábios dela e focar-se nos olhos novamente.

\- Eu e mais dez.

\- Hum... – ela moveu o indicador para a boca contornando o lábio inferior com a unha; _Foco, qual o problema?_ O moreno nunca ficara tão distraído ao ponto de qualquer pequeno movimento chamar sua atenção como acontecia agora – E porque eu faria isso?

\- Nós vamos estar a seu serviço e bancaremos nossas próprias custas, mas precisamos ficar escondidos ou seremos mortos – falou com sinceridade, sentiu que não adiantava mentir para aquela mulher – Reborn disse que você poderia ajudar.

\- E eu posso – ela o encarou por algum tempo em silêncio.

Parecia que estava encarando-a a alguns minutos quando por fim ela disse.

\- Sente-se.

O moreno sentou-se numa das poltronas em frente a ela, o rapaz, Joshua, sentou-se na outra.

\- Você tem 30 minutos – ela deu um sorriso – Convença-me. 


	3. Instável

Tsuna desceu as escadas, dando um suspiro de alívio ao ver Gokudera e Takeshi esperando por ele na entrada. Joshua parou atrás do balcão falando algo com a moça que estava lá e ela se retirou.

-Estaremos esperando – falou Joshua encarando Tsuna, que confirmou com um aceno.

O príncipe saiu, seguido pelos outros dois.

\- O que houve? – perguntou Gokudera assim que se viram a alguma distância daquele local.

\- Ela quer falar com todos nós amanhã de manhã.

\- Então ela vai ajudar? – perguntou Takeshi.

\- Espero – o moreno não sabia se esperava que sim ou que não.

[...]

Knuckle ouviu o sino tocar várias vezes durante seu tempo lutando boxe. Era uma hobbie que havia abdicado há anos desde o acidente em sua ultima luta. Mas nunca imaginou que ouviria aquele som de forma tão alarmante como nessa tarde. Largando os papéis que examinara, correu para a janela para ver o motivo do toque de emergência.

Subindo o rio, a única fonte de água corrente daquela parte do estado, uma frota com vários navios pequenos próprios para navegar em rios ou maré baixa, com o dragão negro no fundo branco da bandeira da Millefiore, destruiu as pequenas embarcações que ficavam num pequeno porto a 2 km da cidade.

Viu que todos encaravam os navios com grande surpresa, mesmo temor, mas ninguém se movia.

\- Coloquem todos dentro da muralha agora! – gritou em alta voz e correu na direção do grande portão que separava a cidade central de Soleil do interior da muralha – Abram os portões! – gritou enquanto se aproximava do portão.

\- Senhor! – um dos homens da guarda corria atrás dele – Se abrir o portão, o exército inimigo irá entrar!

\- Eu não vou deixar inocentes morrerem se posso impedir!

O guarda trincou os dentes, mas gritou a mesma ordem de abrir o portão. Aos poucos as duas portas de madeira, revestida para aguentar até tiros de canhão, abriu-se, dando espaço para os primeiros cidadãos que chegaram entrar as pressas.

As pessoas vinham correndo, empurrando-se e caindo na tentativa de escapar dos soldados do exército branco, que as perseguiam. Tiros e gritos eram sons tão altos entre os que ficavam atrás, que os que estavam mais a frente ficavam apavorados e tentavam ir ainda mais rápido causando maior confusão. Os guardas de Soleil se posicionaram tanto nas muralhas quanto junto ao portão, atirando no inimigo sempre que estava a vista.

Mas o que o exército branco com certeza não esperava era o grupo que veio a cavalo, alguns sendo até atropelados pelos animais enquanto outros caiam pelos tiros precisos do loiro montado a cavalo.

Essa breve distração foi necessária para desviar a atenção do exército branco para o grupo que chegara com Colonello enquanto mais pessoas entravam nas muralhas, mas não durou muito tempo. Sem ver outra saída além de usar de força, Knuckle deixou de lado seu voto anterior de não mais lutar para impedir que mais pessoas acabassem feridas.

Indo contra a multidão até chegar onde estavam os soldados, o moreno desferiu um poderoso soco que mandou o soldado voando alguns metros. Um golpe após outro, um soldado por vez, Knuckle entrava no ritmo dos movimentos. O moreno estava consciente da escolta ao seu redor pelo barulho ensurdecedor de tiros, mas focava-se em um inimigo de cada vez, afinal era assim que aprendera no boxe.

Ouviu Colonello gritar para todos irem para dentro das muralhas e dando as costas para a nova onda de soldados que se aproximava correu com os outros em direção ao portão. Essa foi uma das piores ideias que tivera. Percebendo que havia alguém se aproximando, o moreno virou-se dando um soco no homem que por pouco não o acertara com um bastão metálico que soltava faíscas elétricas.

Então o som alto de tiro, a dor no peito e a sensação de queda quando seus pés deixaram chão.

Colonello correu para o governante (não antes de dar um tiro no bastardo que atirou primeiro) e carregou-o para o interior das muralhas sendo coberto pelos companheiros. O portão fechou-se atrás deles e Hanna veio correndo em direção ao cunhado caído no chão.

\- Knuckle! – ela se ajoelha ao lado dele, a roupa do moreno ganhara uma marca onde a bala atingira. – O que houve?

\- Ai – Knuckle sentou-se, para o espanto da morena – Acho que levei um tiro – o governante abriu ligeiramente a camisa e puxou o crucifixo de metal que sempre usava, a bala acertara exatamente o meio onde os dois traços cruzavam, e ao puxar viu que havia uma pequena queimadura pelo metal quente. – E você dizia que não tinha serventia – falou olhando Colonello.

Hanna simplesmente deu um suspiro aliviado abraçando o cunhado enquanto o loiro balançava a cabeça.

\- Você devia agradecer a Deus. Parece que chegamos a tempo. – Colonello falou e deu uma olhada nos arredores – Tinha muitos Milles no caminho, tivemos que correr para chegar inteiros.

\- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram a salvo – Knuckle levantou-se, ainda um pouco tonto pelo tiro, e Hanna colocou-se ao seu lado para ajuda-lo a manter-se de pé.

\- Mas no que estava pensando colocando todos para dentro assim? Não, já sei no que você pensou, mas você percebe que agora estamos todos confinados nesse lugar sem condições de sair sem perdas?

\- Essas muralhas já sobreviveram a tempestades piores do que aqueles lá fora. Estaremos a salvo aqui.

Knuckle caminhou lentamente em direção a igrejinha que havia dentro do castelo, sendo seguido por Colonello que não se contentara com a resposta, nem acreditava que o moreno realmente estava indo a igreja num momento daquele!

\- Eu não estou preocupado só com segurança. É obvio que eles tomarão o que encontrarem nas casas e queimarão o resto, por mais comida que tenha nesse castelo não dá para alimentar tantos por tempo indeterminado.

\- Você sabia que o castelo foi construído em cima de uma grande bacia de água natural? – Knuckle foi até o fundo da igrejinha e, empurrando um banco para o lado, abriu um alçapão que ficava junto ao púlpito – Tem água suficiente para manter a cidade por cinco anos e essa fonte não é ligada ao rio ou poços próximos da cidade então não tem como envenenarem a água.

Deixando de apoiar-se na cunhada, Knuckle desceu os degraus sendo seguido pelos dois que pararam admirados.

\- Durante os últimos anos sempre mantive uma reserva de grãos para tempos de necessidade. Um ano atrás tinha o suficiente para manter o estado pelos seis meses de seca que vem com o verão. Imagino que dê para durar mais já que não é nada comparado ao estado inteiro. Acho que acrescentei alguns sacos a mais antes dos meus irmãos irem, então não sei exatamente quanto tem aqui – Knuckle deu alguns tapinhas no saco com arroz que tinha a sua altura.

\- Como...?

\- Já ouviu a frase “Se estiver preparado não há o que temer”? É a frase favorita do Giotto. Nos últimos anos G ordenou a construção de armazéns como esse em todas as capitais. Ele sempre dizia que o tempo de consertar o telhado era quando o sol estava fora, não quando a chuva começava a cair – Knuckle olhou para o loiro boquiaberto – Isso acalma suas preocupações?

\- E como, kora! – ele cruzou os braços com um sorriso – quantos mais sabem desses armazéns?

\- Os guardiões e alguns poucos que ajudaram na construção. E Hanna. – Knuckle deu um sorriso para a cunhada.

\- Você nunca soube mentir – ele falou com um suspiro e olhou as fileiras que se estendiam por toda a área debaixo da igrejinha e até mesmo do castelo com seus muitos andares para baixo e corredores com sacos empilhados ordenadamente, alguns com datas escritas em placas metálicas – Mas nunca imaginei que seria tão grande.

\- Agora será que podemos subir? Temos pessoas para acalmar e você Colonello tem uma guarda para organizar.

Knuckle subiu as escadas por último, fechando o alçapão e colocando o banco no lugar de sempre, fazendo a entrada desaparecer novamente. A guarda que viera com Colonello esperava na entrada, as portas estavam encostadas para evitar que alguém visse o local.

\- Vai dar tudo certo – falou o moreno fazendo um sinal positivo para Colonello.

\- Você está quase me convencendo que sim.

[...]

Tsuna observa com olhos estreitos o tutor cumprimentar a mulher com um beijo no rosto. Morgana olhou para o príncipe com um sorriso que o fez esquecer por um momento que havia discutido com Reborn por eles estarem indo procurar ajuda num prostíbulo. Desde o que aconteceu com Natsu há quase dois meses, o clima entre ele e o tutor estava um pouco tenso. Não conseguia confiar no homem de fedora como antes, aliás, era difícil confiar em qualquer pessoa, com exceção dos seus companheiros de viagem. E não ajudava a forma com que Reborn sempre parecia distante e indiferente ao que acontecia, sempre mandando eles se virarem depois de dar uma meia explicação que não fazia muito sentido.

\- Um grupo bem grande dessa vez – falou Morgana olhando para todos com um sorriso pequeno – Qual a história dessa vez?

\- A mesma que Tsuna contou ontem – Reborn respondeu.

\- Entendo... – ela sentou-se no sofá esticando as pernas para o lado – Então todos precisam de proteção... Posso ajuda-los, mas quero que me respondam algo.

Morgana fez um sinal com a mão para Joshua que trouxe para ela alguns papeis.

\- Vocês sabem que esses casamentos foram organizados com fins políticos para evitar que o país se dividisse e ocorresse uma revolução interna no meio da guerra contra a Millefiore – ela passou o dedo pela borda da página enquanto encarava o grupo – Todos são, de certa forma, os futuros governantes de cada estado. Excerto você – ela encarou Haru que arregalou ligeiramente os olhos – A família Miura só poderia assumir esse papel caso não houvesse nenhum herdeiro legítimo da família Sasagawa e ainda assim, com 3 herdeiras de 3 estados diferentes, você foi a escolhida como a futura esposa do príncipe Tsunayoshi. A minha pergunta é: Por quê?

\- Quê? – foi a única resposta, mas não vinha da morena e sim de Tsuna – Você sabe?

\- Obviamente algo tão grande assim deve vir com o máximo de detalhes possível – ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas – Vocês não sabem?

\- Foi mantido sob sigilo todo esse tempo – falou Reborn – Eles só saberiam por volta de março.

\- Quando aconteceu o ataque... – ela complementou com um ar pensativo e então deu de ombros – Então vocês não sabem – ela devolveu os papeis a Joshua – Mas gostariam de saber ao menos como organizaram esses casamentos? – ela sequer esperou uma resposta – Tsunayoshi Vongola e Haru Miura. Takeshi Yamamoto e Kyoko Sasagawa. Lambo Bovino e Bianchi Danna Oleander. Hayato Gokudera Oleander e I-pin Hibari. Kyoya Hibari Castelli e Chrome Dokuro di Spade

Houve um grande silêncio enquanto todos processavam a que acabaram de ouvir.

\- Como é que você sabe? – Kyoya perguntou com um franzido.

\- Eu tenho minhas fontes – ela deu um sorriso malicioso que aumentou o franzir do moreno – Eu posso ajuda-los com uma de minhas casas para morarem e colocá-los em alguns serviços segundo a recomendação do jovem príncipe – Morgana gesticulou para Tsuna – Mas o que vão fazer daí em diante é problema de vocês. Se quiserem qualquer coisa tem de ser com esforço e merecimento próprio. Já estou arriscando demais meus negócios para acobertá-los.

Morgana estalou os dedos e uma mocinha saiu da escuridão, usava um kimono claro com uma simples faixa cor de vinho, o rosto estava encoberto pelos cabelos lilases.

\- Claire, a chave de pinho, por favor.

A menina retirou da manda do Kimono um molho de chaves e destas uma cinzenta e gasta com um desenho de pinho na parte larga e entregou-a para Morgana.

\- Esta é a chave de sua casa. Os trabalhos de cada um são em turnos diferentes para que sempre tenha alguém na casa. Só há comida para hoje, devido a quantidade de pessoas. Vocês vão trabalhar todos os dias e também recebem por dia. Se tem qualquer problema com seu trabalho boa sorte para encontrar outro – ela jogou a chave para Tsuna, que a pegou com alguma dificuldade – Alguma dúvida? Não? Ótimo! – ela deu um sorriso – Claire mostrará onde é a casa e as informações sobre os trabalhos estão em cima da mesa. Se querem garantir sua vida é melhor que comecem hoje mesmo os que ficarão com o turno da noite.

Sem esperar por mais, Morgana saiu da sala acompanhada por Joshua. A menina de cabelos lilases, Claire, encarou-os com o rosto sem expressão.

\- Por aqui, por favor – ela gesticulou para a saída.

Tsuna lançou um olhar para Reborn e o tutor deu um sorriso de canto, talvez só se divertindo com a situação, e seguiu a menina. Os outros se entreolharam antes de seguir Reborn.

[...]

A casa, analisando bem, só tinha três cômodos: a entrada que também era a cozinha com uma porta que levava ao quarto que tinha colchões estendidos no chão na quantidade exata e outra porta que levava ao banheiro. Não tinha nada além de um armário pequeno onde estava a comida e utensílios, que não eram mais do que cinco ou seis entre os talheres, copos e pratos, e uma mesa redondo com quatro cadeiras que davam a impressão que cairiam a qualquer momento.

 _Com certeza é melhor do que dormir a céu aberto_ , tentou pensar o moreno. Havia alguns papeis em cima da mesa e viu uma lista, a mesma que estava com Morgana quando falou a sós com ela no dia anterior. Quando foi pedir ajuda e ela sugeriu os trabalhos, o moreno quase começou uma briga com a mulher dizendo que eles não fariam parte de um prostíbulo. Ela apenas rira e mostrou a lista com algumas necessidades que o lugar tinha como cozinheiros, camareiras e seguranças. Tsuna havia olhado bem cada uma das funções da lista e colocado o nome de cada um do grupo de acordo com o que sabia sobre eles.

Agora, além do nome deles ao lado do nome do serviço havia o horário e o valor que receberiam por dia. Kyoya aproximou-se, lançando um olhar longo para o papel.

\- Joshua e eu viremos buscá-los no seu primeiro dia – Claire sequer havia entrado, ficando na soleira da porta observando-os – Os que começarem a noite devem estar prontos 30 minutos antes pelo tempo que leva para chegar. Até mais tarde – ela mesma encostou a porta ao sair.

[...]

Anna observava o rei a certa distancia. Mesmo há tantos anos tentando afastar-se do loiro, simplesmente não conseguia! Era como se houvesse uma corda amarrando os dois e que por mais que tentasse não conseguia rompê-la.

Giotto estava andando no que restara de uma casa, o olhar vago e de certa forma desfocado era completamente diferente do que vira mais cedo quando tomavam o leste da capital. Normalmente o loiro era do tipo que evitava brigas e quando tinha de lutar, evitava ao máximo tirar a vida de alguém.

Completamente diferente do loiro que liderou uma chacina e causou aquela pilha de corpos além da destruição quase que completa do lado leste da capital.

Giotto levantou o olhar, vendo todo o cenário a seu redor, seus olhos por um momento quase cruzaram com os dela antes de voltarem-se para Ricardo, que o chamava.

Sentia como se a corda tivesse dado um puxão em direção a ele. Com certeza o loiro não estava bem e cada mínima fibra de seu ser imploravam para socorrê-lo. Afinal, ele era o seu céu.

[...]

Já estavam trabalhando há uma semana. O lugar era como um restaurante com apresentações de música, mas ainda era um cabaré. Durante a noite a maioria estava fora. Kyoya e Ryohei eram seguranças de dois clientes do cabaré, Bianchi se alternava entre ajudar a servir as mesas quando tinha muito movimento e cantar quando a mulher que fazia isso não podia (nunca imaginou que ela tivesse uma voz tão bonita, mas a descoberta foi um “acidente” enquanto ela cantava e lavava a louça). Hayato também ajudava a servir as mesas (o prateado recusou duas vezes a oferta de tocar piano só porque o outro cara teve piti ao vê-lo praticar antes do expediente). E ele era como o “tampa buraco”, tirando cozinhar, o jovem príncipe fazia desde a limpeza até controlar o movimento, especialmente nas sextas e sábados (quem diria que haveria literalmente uma confusão por não ter lugar disponível).

Lambo e I-pin trabalhavam durante a manhã e tarde ajudando na arrumação dos quartos no 1° andar (felizmente eles sempre encontravam formas de se divertir, então terminavam rápido, brincando e ainda recebiam por isso; basicamente a resposta aos sonhos de Lambo). Haru, Kyoko e Takeshi trabalhavam durante a tarde (e boa parte da noite nos dias movimentados) e preparavam e compravam o que quer que fosse necessário para o prato do dia.

Pelo lado bom, de uma forma ou de outra eles sempre se viam, seja entrando ou saindo tanto de casa como do trabalho. A mais difícil de ver era Chrome porque era a companhia de Morgana, mas o moreno sempre passava para levar os remédios (que ela sempre esquecia em casa) ou deixar algo para comer (que normalmente Kyoko tinha feito ou Lambo tinha furtado da cozinha). Morgana havia considerado as condições especiais dela e colocou-a próxima e com trabalhos leves, como separar a roupa daquele dia ou pentear os longos cabelos da mulher. Não era muito, mas ajudava-a a sentir-se menos como um peso e mais como uma ajuda. Tanto que ela entregava todo o dinheiro recebido para Tsuna, sequer tirava uma moeda para ela mesma; custou muito convencer ela a manter seu dinheiro, então agora ela guardava tudo num pote que ficava no quarto. A ideia se espalhou e naquela semana todos separavam parte do dinheiro e guardavam no "pote de voltar para casa".

E aquela noite havia sido exaustiva. Parecia que cada pedacinho dele implorava para deitar-se no colchão e esquecer-se da vida por uma noite de descanso (ou uma manhã, já que seus horários estavam invertidos). Mas aí ele viu seu tutor sentado na mesa bebendo um pouco de café enquanto seu camaleão cochilava na barra do chapéu. Os outros cumprimentaram Reborn antes de entrar no quarto para dormir.

\- Reborn – chamou o príncipe e o homem levantou os olhos – Posso falar com você um minuto? – o tutor deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Claro.

Tsuna olhou por um momento para a porta do quarto e decidiu que seria melhor sair. A casa dava numa rua pouco movimentada a algumas quadras do cabaré. Era ao lado de um hospital (bem útil quando precisavam de algo) e havia algumas casas com um andar. Caminhou um pouco para longe da casa e recostou-se contra a parede do hospital. Reborn parou a sua frente com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

\- O que é? – o tutor perguntou com um leve arquear de sobrancelha.

\- Estou cansado.

\- Consigo ver isso – ele deu um sorriso mínimo.

\- É sério, Reborn. Estou cansado de toda essa situação e de ser jogado de um lado para outro sem saber os motivos – o moreno respirou fundo – E também não gosto de ter sentimentos ruins por outros, então vamos fazer um acordo.

Reborn arqueou novamente a sobrancelha, dessa vez com curiosidade, então o moreno continuou.

\- Vamos deixar tudo a pratos limpos, sem segredos. E também – o moreno puxou do pescoço a corrente onde ficava o anel que Giotto dera – Quero que me ensine a usar isso. Se é uma forma de ajudar, quero fazer do jeito certo.

\- E o que eu ganho com esse acordo?

\- A guerra acaba e você pode ir sem se preocupar conosco, porque esse é seu dever, certo? Impedir que fique ainda maior. E sei que Giotto também pagou uma boa quantia para você ou nem teríamos chegado aqui.

\- Ele não pagou tudo.

\- Posso te dar o resto depois.

\- Ah é? E como faria isso?

\- Não sei – respondeu ele sinceramente – Mas vou dar um jeito.

Reborn baixou o chapéu de modo que encobria seus olhos e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

\- Dame-Tsuna, não se diz esse tipo de coisa ao fazer um negócio – ele tinha um sorriso – Até isso eu terei que te ensinar.

O moreno deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão.

\- Fechado?

\- Fechado – Reborn apertou a mão do rapaz com firmeza e um sorriso traiçoeiro nos lábios.

\- Sinto como se tivesse feito um pacto com um demônio.

\- Você nem imagina.

[...]

Ele realmente não imaginava. Reborn era cruel, não se importando se o moreno estava cansado ou não antes de arrastá-lo para treinar afastado da cidade num bosque em que alguns iam caçar. O moreno aproveitava essa chance para tirar Natsu da casa, pois o filhote começou a não gostar de ter só dois cômodos para passar boa parte do dia.

\- Tsuna – Reborn olhou ao redor enquanto as pessoas tornavam o olhar para o moreno.

Percebeu que Natsu havia colocado a cabeça para fora do casaco, não o culpava por isso, pois fazia muito calor, mas alguns dos que passavam para armar suas tendas no centro da cidade olhavam para o filhote de leão. Caminharam mais rapidamente para afastar-se do movimento das ruas e entraram no bosque, mas o moreno não soltou o leão até estarem numa parte mais densa. Natsu pulou dos seus braços feliz, sacudindo-se antes de começar a correr no espaço amplo.

O treino foi um pesadelo como sempre. Às vezes parecia que Reborn sentia algum prazer macabro em vê-lo sofrer correndo ou escalando uma montanha íngreme. A semana seguinte não foi tão ruim como quando começou na semana anterior, porque já conseguia encontrar espaços para se segurar na montanha.

Estava sentado recuperando o folego, observando Natsu caçar um par de borboletas.

\- Tsuna – o moreno levantou o olhar para encarar o tutor – Acho que Natsu não vai poder voltar conosco.

\- Quê? – Tsuna arregalou os olhos, mas lá no fundo já sentia que o tutor falaria algo sobre isso; os olhares quando passava com Natsu estavam mais atentos e em maior quantidade.

\- Ele está chamando muita atenção. Você viu como eles estavam olhando-o hoje – ele falava com calma como se tentasse aliviar a notícia – Tenho certeza que já se espalhou algum boato e estão analisando como pegá-lo – Reborn encarou o leãozinho que se aproximou do dono quando ouviu o nome. – E, além disso, ele vai crescer, não dá para escondê-lo sempre na casa, sem falar no que ele precisa comer.

\- Mas... mas ele não sabe sobreviver sozinho – Tsuna encara seu filhote sentindo o peito doer de tristeza – Ele pode morrer aqui.

\- Ele vai ter que aprender. Se continuar lá, ele vai acabar saindo e virando presa de algum caçador em busca de pele de leão.

Tsuna encara seu animal de estimação que o encarou com olhos dourados curiosos e inocentes.

\- Eu não quero – o moreno abraçou o filhote.

\- Eu sei, mas é necessário.

O jovem príncipe levantou-se com o leão nos braços e colocou-o na extremidade do bosque. Natsu o encarava com curiosidade esperando que o moreno saísse da pequena clareira e fosse com ele, mas Tsuna retrocedeu alguns passos.

\- Você tem de ir Natsu.

O leãozinho deu alguns passos em sua direção.

\- Não! – Natsu encolheu-se com o volume da voz – Você tem que ir!

O animal sequer se mexia, encolhido de medo, não sabia se ficava parado ou aproximava-se do moreno. Tsuna tentou novamente dar um grito para que ele fosse embora, mas isso apenas fez o filhote recuar um pouco. Sem ver outra alternativa, abaixou-se pegando uma pedras pequenas e jogou uma perto do filhote, ele continuou parado; jogou a segunda, que devia acertar próximo as patas, mas em vez disso acertou nos lombos. Com um som entre dor e choro, o leão correu mata adentro.

Natsu não voltou daquela vez.

[...]

Dizer que ficar sem noticias o preocupava não chegava nem perto do que ele realmente sentia. Morgana tinha uma rede de informações que parecia que a mulher estava lá no meio e não a um oceano de distância.

Tsuna havia por muito tempo tentado convencer tanto Reborn como Morgana a mandar uma carta para que Giotto soubesse que ele estava bem, Eles haviam deixado com a condição de que o moreno não devia escrever diretamente para o rei e avisaram que a carta poderia ser extraviada então não poderia ter informações demais.

O moreno tamborilava os dedos na mesa enquanto pensava no que podia escrever.

\- Tsuna, estou indo no mercado – Kyoko deu um pequeno sorriso – Você quer alguma coisa?

\- Não, obrigado Kyoko.

\- Tudo bem então, até daqui a pouco – a moça abriu a porta e o príncipe parou de tamborilar quando sentiu algo estranho.

\- Você vai sozinha? – perguntou com ansiedade.

\- Não, Kyoya vai também já que só ele sabe o que ele quer comer - pode ver Kyoya atrás dela encarando-a com um franzir. Ela deu uma risadinha e acenou antes de fechar a porta.

\- Algo errado Tsuna? – Takeshi perguntou.

\- Não sei. Mas não me senti bem a um momento.

O moreno encarou a porta antes de voltar a pensar na carta.

[...]

Kyoko observou algumas frutas que Haru e ela queriam comprar. Felizmente conhecia o gosto de quase todos, exceto de Kyoya, já que o moreno permanecia afastado e não dava um comentário quando comiam juntos. Pegou alguns doces de uva, o favorito de Lambo; e olhou para os lados procurando por Kyoya, mas não o viu no meio da rua movimentada.

Alguém tocou seu ombro e virou-se sobressaltada apenas para ver o rapaz que procurava com a cara mais fechada do que nunca. Deu um pequeno sorriso e colocou o que tinha comprado numa sacola de pano que ela e Haru fizeram há uma ou duas semanas, falou a ele que já comprara tudo.

Kyoya estava muito incomodado com o crescente número de herbívoros que se aglomeravam na rua principal do mercado livre. Nas primeiras horas do dia costumava ser bem tranquilo, mas aquela era a pior hora para estar lá, pois não podia sequer dar um passo sem quase esbarrar em alguém,

O moreno tomou a frente desejando sair o mais rápido possível daquele meio. Deu uma olhada para trás vendo que Kyoko estava a uma boa distância tentando passar no meio daquele povo todo e continuou andando para alcançar mais rápido uma rua deserta. Quando finalmente saiu do meio do movimento e entrou numa travessa que seria um atalho, lançou novamente um olhar para a multidão vendo a moça seguindo o caminho de casa por uma rua mais movimentada.

Chegou a casa primeiro, como esperado. Tsuna havia terminado a carta e Reborn a lia com olhos estreitos procurando algum indicio que poderia revelar a localização deles.

\- Nada mal – o tutor falou – Ele vai reconhecer que é você?

\- Sim, ele me pedia para assinar assim – Tsuna deu um pequeno sorriso e, só então notando sua presença, encara Kyoya com surpresa – Ah Kyoya, onde está Kyoko?

\- Deve estar chegando – respondeu com indiferença, pelo atalho ela teria chegado cinco minutos do que pelo caminho normal.

Eles esperaram cinco minutos. Haru terminou de preparar algo para a irmã do abacaxi herbívoro, mas precisava de algum tempero que a outra tinha comprado. Passaram-se 15 minutos e nenhum sinal da moça.

\- Tem algo errado – falou Tsuna encarando a porta com ansiedade.

Kyoya podia não conviver com aquele bando, mas sabia que a moça não demoraria sabendo que estavam esperando e também tinha hora marcada para ir trabalhar. Tsuna e Ryohei saíram para encontra-la pelo caminho de sempre enquanto ele voltava pelo atalho que viera mais cedo. Naquela travessa onde a vira pela última vez encontrou a bolsa jogada no chão, as balas caídas no chão, mas nem sinal dela. Ryohei e Tsuna procuraram por todos os caminhos mais comuns que iam.

Kyoko não estava em lugar nenhum. 


	4. Escravo

**Aproximadamente 8 meses após ataque ao castelo**

Sempre havia sido uma pessoa que mantinha as esperanças não importando quão ruim fosse a situação em que se encontrava. Esperança era seu nome do meio. Literalmente seu nome do meio. Kyoko Nozomu Sasagawa. Então quando ela se viu sendo vendida como escrava naquele porto ela esperou, com todas as forças possíveis, que seu irmão fosse aparecer gritando ‘Extremo!’ daquele jeito dele e tiraria ela de lá.

Mas ele não apareceu. E ela foi vendida para um homem que encarava de um jeito que a deixava desconfortável. A roupa de odalisca que ele forçara que ela vestisse não ajudava em nada. Se é que podia ser considerada de odalisca, pois tinha tão pouco tecido que era apenas uma calcinha e um sutiã, ambos muito pequenos e de tecidos translúcidos. Haviam prendido correntes em seus braços e pernas, que impediam que ela sequer desse um passo antes do metal frio puxar seus calcanhares para trás. Tentara falar com uma das garotas que a livrara de suas antigas roupas, mas a única coisa que teve como resposta foi ‘Fique quieta e obedeça ao mestre’.

-Escrava - chama o homem que a havia comprado. Ele tinha cabelos oleosos negros e olhos que brilhavam com algo que não sabia reconhecer. Sabia que ele era rico, era fácil dizer pela quantidade de peças caras e joias ao redor. Ele fez um sinal com a mão para que se aproximasse.

Isso era um sonho. Tinha que ser um sonho. Ela não podia ter sido vendida. Devia ser algum pesadelo por ter visto algumas moças usando as correntes de escravidão quando caminhava na praça. Acordaria em breve e ela e Haru se preparariam para passar o dia fazendo doces.

-Eu estou falando com você - o homem repetiu e levantou os olhos vendo que de repente ele estava ali, bem na frente dela. Viu o homem franzir o rosto com raiva e deu um passo para trás assustada, a bandeja que segurava contendo uma taça de vinho caiu no chão tingindo o mármore com vermelho. Ele agarrou seu braço.

-Por favor. - fala num fio de voz - Meu irmão, eu…

Ela não chegou a completar quando seu rosto se virou bruscamente para o lado e dor atingiu o lado direito do seu rosto onde a mão do homem a atingira. Encara-o com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e medo.

-Não existe nada pra você lá fora sua idiota. Você me pertence agora! - ele agarrou seus ombros com força demais e um gemido escapou dos seus lábios - Se não quiser que esse seu rostinho bonito acabe cheio de cicatrizes, é bom que me obedeça, entendeu? - ele a sacudiu uma vez e fechou os olhos acenando a cabeça, não confiava na própria voz. - ME RESPONDA!

-S-sim. - respondeu em voz baixa e trêmula. Ele joga-a contra um pilar e ela cai com um gemido de dor.

-Sim? Sim!? - ouviu um estalo junto da voz e viu que ele segurava um chicote de couro nas mãos e encarava com um sorriso sádico - Parece que eu terei de lhe ensinar boas maneiras escrava.

Quando o chicote atingiu pela primeira vez a pele junto as costelas, a dor foi tanta que seus olhos se encheram novamente de lágrimas enquanto um grito escapava de seus lábios. Sua pele queimava e um filete de sangue escorria. Quando o chicote era puxado novamente, pedaços de sua pele pareciam se grudar em pequenos espinhos do instrumento de tortura. Ouviu-o rir trazendo a ponta do chicote para perto do rosto.

-Isso. Grite, grite bem alto! Grite até que seu irmãozinho venha socorrer você! - o chicote novamente estalou contra a pele da ruiva que novamente soltou um grito de dor, tentando em vão encolher-se para evitar levar os golpes - Grite! Eu disse grite! - o chicote veio com mais força e rapidez agora, atingindo-a duas vezes.

-Onii… Aniki… - chama entre soluços que eram interrompidos por gritos e gemidos de dor sempre que o chicote atingia sua pele.

-Mais! Mais! - a cada vez que dizia a palavra, o chicote atingia-a, nas costas, nas coxas, nos braços.

Foi apenas por que outro escravo apareceu dizendo que havia alguém querendo falar com o homem é que ele parou de chicoteá-la, puxando os cabelos para trás e recompondo a imagem. E apenas quando ele saiu é que dois outros escravos vieram em seu auxílio, murmurando algo que não entendeu no meio da dor e das lágrimas.

Sentia as costas queimarem, sabia que estavam em carne viva e ainda sangravam se a sensação úmida em sua coluna era alguma indicação, e mesmo a mais leve brisa tornava a dor ainda mais angustiante. Estava deitada no mesmo local que outras escravas para que pudessem passar a noite soluçando baixinho. Queria que seus irmãos estivessem ali para protegê-la, mas Knuckle estava do outro lado do mar e Ryohei nem devia saber onde ela estava. Estava sozinha e nunca teve tanto medo antes. Uma das outras escravas tentou lavar suas feridas, mas sempre que o pano úmido tocava suas costas um grito de dor escapava pelos seus lábios.

-Vai deixar cicatriz. - uma delas disse em um caeli arrastado, mas a única resposta que conseguiu dar foi um soluço quebrado - Você tem que ser forte ou o mestre vai machucar mais.

Mordeu os lábios fortemente para evitar que outro gemido escapasse quando o pano úmido foi colocado novamente contra suas costas. Ela tinha razão, teria de ser forte. Até que alguém a encontrasse, estava sozinha.

[...]

Estava cercado de feras de todos os tipos. Cobras, cães selvagens, grandes felinos, até mesmo as criaturas pequenas eram venenosas ou perigosas. Via seus irmãos e irmãs, porque todos eram irmãos naquele reino de feras, devorando uns aos outros. Mas tinha que ser assim. Apenas o mais forte sobrevivia. E ele tinha que sobreviver. Não lembrava-se porque, mas sabia que devia sobreviver.

Move seu corpo de serpente para desviar-se. Uma das cobras tentou atacá-lo, mostrando os dentes e avançando, mas era maior que ela, mais forte. Engoliu-a sem problemas. Depois dela, outras feras tentaram. Mas ele sempre vencia. Era mais inteligente, podia prever os movimentos deles. E a cada um que engolia, ficava maior e mais forte. Um lobo raivoso, uma pantera, outra cobra essa com o dobro do seu tamanho, um leão, um urso, uma matilha inteira. Atacou e devorou todos, mais havia muitos outros.

Agora só haviam fortes sobreviventes como ele. Foi difícil derrotar todos, especialmente o último (um corvo gigante), mas no fim, o veneno de suas presas perfurou a carne sobre as penas e a ave deu um último grito antes de morrer. Enroscou-o com seu corpo de serpente quebrando os ossos antes de engolir.

Estava acabado. Havia matado todos. Não sobrara mais ninguém naquele mundo além dele, a serpente maligna que mesmo estando fadada a terra havia sobrepujado até mesmo o corvo que podia voar livremente pelos ares. Olha para as terras ao seu redor. O mundo estava escuro agora, sem nenhum calor para basear suas buscas. Foi então que sentiu, um tremor, a dor lancinante. Olha para o próprio corpo vendo que sua forma de serpente que ocupava milhares de quilômetros naquelas terras brilhava com o calor de novas vidas. Também sabia que isso aconteceria. Aquele mundo era um ciclo, como todos os outros. O mais forte deveria sobreviver e dele nasceriam todos os outros para que as batalhas começassem novamente. A dor veio novamente, mais forte do que antes. Seu único olho restante viu seu corpo ser rasgado e de dentro dele outras feras saírem, mais jovens e mais fortes do que sua geração. Era o fim.

-Sinais vitais estáveis. – uma voz falou. Feras não faziam sons como esses. Isso era errado. Era o fim, devia ser o fim. Ele daria vida a novos filhotes para que o mundo não acabasse. – O Caminho das Feras foi completado. – alguma coisa tocou sua pele.

_Não_ , pensa em desespero. _Fique longe._ Ainda sentia o calor na barriga onde seus filhos estavam. Puxou de lá toda a sua força. Eles não podiam tocar nele, não deviam. Alguém, alguém havia dito para não deixá-los tocar. O calor respondeu a seu desejo e ouviu o sibilar de cobras assim como o rugido de animais ao seu redor.

-Ele está usando o Terceiro Caminho. – ouve o som de algo diferente do que costumava. Metal, estavam usando algo metálico. Ouve o som das feras ao seu redor diminuírem. Não, não era para eles morrerem. Eles deviam ficar fortes, devorar uns aos outros.

-Rápido, use o sedativo. – algo foi pressionado contra sua boca. Abriu os olhos, sentindo-os queimar pela claridade repentina que parecia se concentrar acima dele e viu uma silhueta a seu redor, parte dela se estendendo para cobrir sua boca.

_Eu vou matá-lo_ , pensa sentindo o sangue ferver. _Eu vou matá-lo, e minhas feras irão devorá-lo_. Uma cobra caiu sobre o braço do homem, mas ele manteve a mão sobre seu rosto. A claridade e a silhueta agora estavam embaçadas e começavam a se misturar. Seus olhos rolaram para cima antes de perder a consciência.

[...]

Ver Ryohei preocupado era a coisa mais estranha que já presenciara. O boxeador não pronunciava uma palavra, preferindo manter-se calado num canto, um franzir constante em seu cenho.

Já fazia quatro semanas que Kyoko sumira. E a cada dia que passava, mais calado o rapaz ficava. Eles haviam tentado de tudo para encontra-la, mas nem sinal da moça. E a cada dia, Ryohei se tornava mais frio com Kyoya.

No primeiro dia, quando voltaram depois de busca-la sem sucesso, foi a primeira vez que viu Ryohei nervoso. Ele não falava alto como normalmente, mantinha um tom de voz normal, mas falara com uma frieza ameaçadora para Kyoya. E aquele foi o único dia que vira o Hibari dar um passo para trás e ouvir tudo o que o outro dissera sem se defender verbal ou fisicamente.

Nessas semanas o clima só ficava pior. Sabia que tanto Ryohei como Kyoya usavam todo tempo que tinham buscando informações, muitas vezes mal dormindo ou comendo. Tsuna tentara amenizar o clima da casa, mas Ryohei não se acalmaria até que a irmã voltasse e Kyoya só estaria melhor ao encontra-la por que era sua responsabilidade olhar por ela no dia que tudo aconteceu. Só um milagre os ajudaria a encontra-la porque a cada dia parecia que ela estava mais longe.

-Tsunayoshi. – o moreno acordou de seus pensamentos, deixando de olhar o copo de chá a sua frente para encarar Joshua, que estava na porta da casa – Encontramos ela.

Aquelas duas palavras fizeram todos da casa, ele, Ryohei e Hayato darem um salto colocando-se de pé.

-Onde? – Ryohei perguntou adiantando-se e segurando o rapaz pelos ombros

-Você não vai gostar de saber.

[...]

Ela nunca esqueceria as dores que sentira naquele dia e as cicatrizes nunca permitiriam que esquecesse. Achava que as chicotadas eram a maior dor que sentira na vida, mas não eram nada comparadas ao abuso que sofreu. Que ainda estava sofrendo.

O _mestre_ havia usado-a da forma mais brutal, batendo nela várias vezes, chegando até a amarrar-lhe algemas nos pulsos em argolas presas a parede, jogando-a no chão e abusando-a tantas vezes que chegou a implorar a morte só para não ter de senti-lo.

Chegou ao ponto que a mente dela entrou num branco, os olhos opacos fitando o além enquanto sentia-o entrar e sair, sentindo seu corpo entorpecido.

O _mestre_ levantou-se, finalmente satisfeito, e andou até o outro lado do quarto para sua cama com lençóis finos para ter um descanso. Kyoko continuava deitada, uma única lagrima caindo de seus olhos escorreu pela bochecha e caiu no chão de pedra onde estava estendida.

Por que não acabava?

Por que tinha de continuar sofrendo?

Por que ele não a matava de uma vez?

Sabia que o _mestre_ divertia-se com seu sofrimento. Desde que chegara ele a tratava como uma cadela.

Não, mesmo os cães tinham tratamento melhor. Ela era uma escrava, qualquer coisa era melhor que ela e só servia para ser usada como o mestre queria.

Como o homem sequer se moveu da cama com o passar das horas, já soube que aquela seria sua terceira noite naquele chão tendo de encolher-se para aguentar o frio. 

Mas algo diferente aconteceu naquela noite. Um dos escravos entrou no quarto dizendo que havia alguém para falar com o mestre. Sabia que o _mestre_ não gostava de ser incomodado a noite, principalmente depois de já ter se divertido com suas escravas; aparecer alguém após anoitecer devia ser importante.

Depois que ele saiu, o rapaz que trouxera o recado deu-lhe um pouco de água.

-Tem alguém procurando por você. – ele sussurrou e isso trouxe Kyoko de volta a terra.

-Quem? – perguntou em voz baixa

-Um rapaz. Nunca o vi antes. Querem fazer um acordo por você, uma troca.

Algo no peito de Kyoko afundou ainda mais. Seria vendida novamente? Lembrava-se que quando a venderam, havia outros homens disputando com o _mestre_ pela sua compra. O rapaz que trouxera água saiu rapidamente para que o _mestre_ não visse esse pequeno ato de bondade e o castigasse. Poucos minutos depois o _mestre_ entrou novamente no quarto.

-Oh, se eu soubesse antes. – ele tinha um sorriso sádico – Acho que teria me divertido mais com você _milady_. – ele segurou seu rosto com força, apertando seu axilar arrancando um gemido dela – Mas vou ter algo **tão** melhor! – os olhos dele brilhavam de excitação.

Ele largou-a bruscamente e mandou que outro escravo a vestisse com um vestido longo cinza com mangas que cobriam seus pulsos machucados. Esse mesmo escravo teve de ajuda-la a caminhar até o saguão, pois a dor em seu corpo, principalmente nas pernas e no quadril, era excruciante. Ao chegar ao saguão viu que com o mestre havia outras três pessoas, não reconheceu a moça ou o rapaz, mas quando seu olhar cruzou com o do rapaz a esquerda sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem enquanto um misto de emoções refletia-se nos olhos dele.

-Kyoko. – Tsuna ignorou completamente o _mestre_ , correndo para a moça e abraçando-a; sem o apoio do outro escravo ela quase caíra, o peso do seu corpo quase completamente sustentado pelo amigo – Você está bem? Está machucada?

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas com a preocupação mostrada pelo rapaz, fazia tanto tempo que não via alguém se preocupar com ela, parecia que tinha sido a uma vida atrás. Quando as lágrimas começaram a cair, metade pela felicidade de rever um amigo, a outra metade porque sem perceber o moreno segurava-a onde sua pele estava machucada, não tentou conter o choro que segurara durante esses últimos dias. Usando Tsuna como apoio, eles saíram enquanto os outros dois ainda falavam algo com o _mestre._

Ela se encolheu contra o vento frio daquela noite e ao pisar na rua, sequer começara a tremer quando dois braços fortes envolveram-na num grande abraço.

-Kyoko! – a voz do seu irmão estava embargada e ele segurava-a firmemente, apenas um gemido da parte dela fez com que ele afrouxasse o aperto o suficiente para não machuca-la ainda mais.

-Onii-san! – os soluços faziam seu corpo tremer, usou de todas as suas forças para segurar-se ao irmão, só para ter certeza de que aquilo era real, que ele estava ali e que nunca iria embora.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Estou aqui agora. – as palavras dele foram baixas, quase sussurradas só para ela ouvir.

-Levem-na para a carruagem. – Kyoko levantou ligeiramente os olhos, vendo em meio as lágrimas Morgana atrás de seu irmão – Depois chamem Leeland para cuidar dela.

O movimento da carruagem enquanto iam se afastando da sua prisão era incomodo e parecia ressaltar cada ferida que tinha, mas comparado ao que passara antes, estava muito mais confortável ali, ainda nos braços de seu irmão, do que no chão do mestre.

Voltar para a casa onde morava foi a melhor visão que já tivera. Preferia muito mais aqueles cômodos pequenos do que o palácio elegante e espaçoso onde estivera. Todos estavam ali, mas Tsuna mandou cada um fazer algo ou só dar espaço para que Ryohei a deixasse no quarto. Poucos minutos depois, entrou uma mulher no quarto, os cabelos castanhos curtos com olhos da mesma cor. Ela deu um sorriso amigável.

-Oi Kyoko, sou Leeland. Talvez não se lembre de mim. – ela realmente não lembrava, mas havia algo de familiar nela – Lembra quando seu amigo Lambo passou mal de tanto comer?

Ah, agora se lembrava. Leeland foi a “médica” que cuidara de Lambo porque ele passou quase uma semana vomitando sem saber que comera algo a que era alérgico. Percebendo que a moça agora a reconhecia, Leeland sentou-se na cama ao seu lado e tirou de uma bolsa, mas para uma maleta, um frasco com um líquido dentro.

-Isso é pra tirar sua dor, mas eu preciso ver o quanto está machucado para saber o quanto posso te dar. Também trouxe algumas faixas para fazer curativos – ela mostrou uma faixa de tecido branco. – Trouxe outras coisas, como não sabia o que você tinha coloquei um pouco de tudo. Posso?

Kyoko olhou de relance para o irmão e Leeland vendo o movimento rapidamente expulsou o rapaz do quarto para deixar as duas a sós. Quando Kyoko retirou o vestido com a ajuda da mulher, o que levou tempo, pois o tecido grudava-se a carne, Leeland observou-a com surpresa.

-O que aquele monstro fez com você? - Kyoko encolheu-se, mas a mulher manteve o rosto impassível – Eu vou te dar um pouco agora, se sentir-se sonolenta ou tonta avise-me, tudo bem?

Ela confirmou com um aceno e Leeland colocou um pouco do remédio no copo. Tomou-o, fazendo uma leve careta pelo gosto, mas deixou uma sensação de dormência na sua garganta enquanto descia. Via Leeland limpar suas feridas com algodão e um líquido de outro frasco, mas após algum tempo a médica franziu o cenho e levantou-se.

-Meninos – a médica bateu na porta e quase por reflexo colocou as mãos ao redor para proteger sua nudez, mas a médica não abriu a porta. Imediatamente, ouviu uma resposta do outro lado – Preciso que algum de vocês vá no meu consultório e peguem mais coisas para mim. Tem como anotar?

Enquanto a médica passava as instruções Kyoko sentiu a cabeça girar levemente. Leeland notou quando a ruiva apoiou as mãos na cama enquanto sentada e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu vou só terminar aqui. – a médica enfaixou seu tronco, era difícil manter os braços erguidos, eles pareciam pesar uma tonelada. Quando finalmente pode baixar deu um suspiro de alivio - Pode dormir meu bem, posso terminar as outras com você dormindo.

Kyoko concordou, sem realmente sentir o movimento e deitou-se na cama, muito mais macia comparada com o chão. Seus olhos fecharam-se rapidamente e o efeito do remédio dominou-a, levando-a a um sono profundo em pouco tempo.

Quando Leeland ouviu batidas leves na porta, abriu-a para ver Tsuna e Lambo trazendo mais do que o dobro do que ela pediu.

-Como foram e voltaram tão rápido?

-Fomos no hospital. – Tsuna respondeu apontando para a porta – É suficiente? Precisa que peguemos mais?

-Por enquanto tudo bem. Vou terminar de cuidar dela e falo com vocês em um minuto.

Tsuna apenas confirmou com um aceno. Leeland levou quase uma hora para terminar o que quer que estivesse fazendo em Kyoko e sair. A quantidade de sangue nos algodões que ela usara para limpar Kyoko fez Lambo encolher-se um pouco junto ao moreno enquanto Tsuna ajudava-a a colocar todos num saco para jogar fora.

-Oi Lambinho. – Leeland sorriu e tirou do bolso uma bala, estendendo-a ao menino; Lambo aceitou a bala com um sorriso – Posso falar na frente dele?

-É melhor que todos saibam para que todos possam ajudar. – respondeu Reborn – Quão grave? – a médica olhou para os jovens e escolheu usar as palavras mais simples.

-Ela foi abusada sexualmente, por algum tempo se as marcas indicam qualquer coisa. Também foi chicoteada, alguns dos cortes devem ter sido feitos com facas ou outros objetos metálicos pontiagudos. Terei de vir todos os dias para trocar os curativos porque ainda estão muito abertos. – Leeland passou a maleta para a outra mão – Ela está bem abalada, então sejam pacientes. O que ela passou nesses dias foi bem mais difícil do que o que estou falando. Seria bom se sempre tivesse alguém com ela, uma mulher de preferência, vai ajuda-la a se abrir mais. O anestésico vai ajuda-la a não sentir dor, ela deve dormir a noite inteiro.

-Obrigado doutora. Nos vemos amanhã então. – Reborn segura a aba do fedora e puxa-a levemente numa despedida para a médica, que apenas acena para o homem.

-Eu vou acompanha-la. – Tsuna vai com a médica até a porta – Ah,eu vou trocar de postos com Chrome. Vejo vocês amanhã. - acenando para os amigos, Tsuna fecha a porta da casinha com um franzir na testa.

-Como vocês conseguiram?

-Huh? – o moreno viu que a médica o encarava com um leve franzir.

-Como conseguiram fazer o bastardo do Peg abrir mão dela? – Leeland viu quando a sobrancelha do moreno arqueou-se levemente – Eu conheço-o. Bem de perto. – ela levantou um pouco a blusa onde uma cicatriz fina estava sobre seu ventre – Pra um caso de uma noite só ele fez muito estrago, não quero imaginar o que houve com ela nesse mês.

-Mil coroas de ouro e uma noite com Morgana. – respondeu Tsuna sinceramente.

-Gostaria que ele parasse. – a médica virou-se como se fosse seguir para o hospital – Muita gente agradeceria por isso.

-Acredite, ele não será mais nenhuma ameaça. – Leeland observou o rapaz, a firmeza que ele dissera aquilo era quase como se dissesse que o sol nasceria amanhã; Tsuna deu um pequeno sorriso - Até depois doutora.

O moreno caminhou tranquilamente até o cabaré de Morgana, ou tanto quanto podia. Desde o sumiço de Kyoko todos andavam de olhos abertos para o mínimo movimento suspeito nos arredores. A regra era fácil: se viu uma vez, normal; duas vezes, não era coincidência. Chegou bem rápido no cabaré, passando pelos últimos clientes a sair, sendo guiados (quase empurrados) por Joshua que fechou a porta com um suspiro. Tsuna subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto da mulher. A porta entreabriu-se e pode ver um olho púrpura antes de abrir-se definitivamente revelando Chrome, os cabelos presos num coque e as mãos molhadas.

-Oi. – ela deu um passo para o lado permitindo-o entrar – Eu só vou ajuda-la a terminar o banho e já venho.

-Quem é meu bem? - ouviu a voz de Morgana e Chrome correu para a porta do banheiro pegando uma toalha no caminho

-É Tsuna.

-Peça-o que venha aqui. Você já pode descansar, sei que seu dia foi bem cansativo tendo que arrumar tudo o que chegou aqui – Chrome hesitou por um momento olhando para a porta do banheiro e então para Tsuna, mas obedeceu saindo do quarto e indo para um quarto adjacente que ficava no mesmo andar

O moreno aproximou-se da porta e foi preciso todo seu autocontrole para não dar um de seus infames gritos (‘femininos’ como Reborn sempre falara) pela visão. Morgana estava nua na água quente da banheira, o que por si só já era uma visão e tanto, mas não era por isso. O corpo dela estava coberto de hematomas, como se ela tivesse entrado numa briga com Kyoya e não satisfeita se voluntariou como saco de pancadas de Ryohei

-O que houve com você? – perguntou o moreno surpreso.

-Parece que ele quis aproveitar ao máximo as poucas horas que dei. - Tsuna ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira, Morgana tinha uma das mãos sobre a borda de porcelana, Tsuna delicadamente tocou seus punhos.

-Ele te algemou?

-Essa foi apenas uma das coisas. – Morgana reclinou-se na banheira, apoiando o pescoço e deu um suspiro – Estou velha demais para esses sadistas.

-Vou chamar Leeland para você. – o moreno levantou-se.

-Não é necessário.

-Mas você está machucada!

Morgana encarou os olhos alaranjados do rapaz e deu um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos.

-Você fica lindo quando se preocupa, sabia disso?

-Não estou no clima para uma de suas piadas. – Tsuna franzia o rosto, as mãos fechando-se em punhos.

-Deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa. – antes que Tsuna replicasse que ela podia fazer isso depois que ele trouxesse a médica, ela estendeu a mão e uma chama avermelhada cobriu seu machucado nos pulsos por um segundo e então não havia machucado nenhum. O moreno encarou-a com um franzir – Agora vai me ouvir ou não?

[...]

Quando Kyoko abriu os olhos, vendo o breu ao seu redor e ainda ouvindo as palavras que o mestre dissera em seu pesadelo, a sua primeira reação foi gritar. Havia alguém próximo a ela e essa pessoa tentou segurar sua mão, mas ela só colocou os braços ao redor do corpo e gritou mais alto. Ela estava livre, devia estar livre, não é?

Alguém acendeu uma vela e a claridade foi suficiente para iluminar as figuras no quarto.

-Kyoko-chan? – Haru era a mais próxima, as mãos encolhidas e percebeu que devia ter sido dela o toque delicado. Logo atrás dela estavam Takeshi, Bianchi, Lambo e I-pin.

-Ha-haru? – a ruiva sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas – De-desculpe, eu... Eu não...

-Tudo bem Kyoko. – Bianchi aproximou-se e abraçou a ruiva trêmula – Foi só um pesadelo, ele não está aqui. Ele nunca mais vai fazer mal para você nem para ninguém.

Kyoko chorou nos braços da mais velha esperando se acalmar o suficiente para falar. O tempo todo, Bianchi falava que estava tudo bem enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos. Takeshi e Haru foram a cozinha preparar um chá.

-Ele vai voltar atrás de mim. – falou a ruiva contra o ombro da amiga – Ele vai me levar de volta.

-Ele nunca mais vai voltar Kyoko. – Bianchi segurou o rosto da ruiva e deu um pequeno sorriso – Digamos que ele foi encontrado morto na rua, depois de ter bebido e entrado numa luta que quebrou quase todos os ossos do corpo dele.

-E-eh? – Bianchi sorriu

-Não precisa ter medo. Ele não vai fazer mal a mais ninguém, principalmente a você. Ryohei e Kyoya garantiram isso. – quando viu o rosto surpresa da mais nova, o sorriso de Bianchi só aumentou - E parece que todo o dinheiro que ele tinha, num grande ato de bondade só algumas horas antes de sua morte, ele dividiu entre todos os seus escravos e claro deu a liberdade a cada um.

Kyoko chorou novamente, mas dessa vez era por alívio. Ele não iria voltar por ela. Ele morreu. Mesmo assim, sempre que fechava os olhos, conseguia vê-lo, ver aquele sorriso que tanto a assustara naquele mês. Quando acalmou-se o suficiente, aceitou o chá que Haru oferecia, agora morno pelo que tempo em que ela esperara.

-Obrigado – falou em voz baixa.

-Quer dormir novamente? Ainda são 3h da manhã. – fala Takeshi com um pequeno sorriso – A médica disse que você devia dormir bastante.

Kyoko acenou confirmando, com sérias dúvidas se conseguiria dormir ou não. Takeshi moveu-se em direção a vela.

-E-Espera. – o moreno olhou-a curioso – Poderia deixar acesa?

-Claro – ele dá um de seus sorrisos tranquilos – Quer que deixe perto de sua cama?

A ruiva confirma e Takeshi coloca a vela sobre um banquinho de madeira junto da cama. A luz da vela iluminava bastante o quarto, mas nenhum dos outros reclamou, apenas deitaram-se de costas para a luz. Foi desse jeito por uns dois dias. Sempre que dormia, acordava assustada no meio da noite e tinham de passar a outra metade com uma vela acesa para que ela se acalmasse o suficiente para relaxar e dormir novamente.

A escuridão a assustava; eram muitas vezes quando estava escuro que o mestre ia até onde estavam as escravas e tomava uma delas, as vezes só possuindo-as no meio das outras ou colocando-as contra as paredes para satisfazer-se com elas, outras como as que aconteceram com ela, era levada para um quarto isolado onde mantinham-na amarrada até que ele se enjoasse e resolvesse trocar. A luz era segurança, enquanto estivesse claro, ele não faria tanto mal porque poderiam chegar pessoas a qualquer instante para interromper.

-Kyoko-nee? – a ruiva tirou o olhar da vela encarando I-pin, que dormia num colchão ao lado do seu. A jovem chinesa coçou os olhos pela claridade

-Desculpe I-pin, a luz te acordou? – a menina concordou com um aceno – Desculpe.

-Tudo bem. – ela deu um sorriso meio sonolento – Ah eu tenho algo para você.

I-pin saiu rapidinho, pulando por cima de um Hayato adormecido e Lambo que dormia aberto como uma estrela do mar. Ela voltou logo depois com algo pequeno na mão e viu que eram papéis com uma tesoura pequena.

-Meu pai fazia isso quando eu ficava com medo do escuro – viu que no papel havia alguns recortes e I-pin encaixou as partes cortadas fazendo com que os quatro quadrados se unissem formando um quadrado de papel.

Ela colocou o quadrado por cima da vela, de forma que ela ficava bem no centro, o papel diminuía o brilho da vela e evitava que o quarto ficasse muito claro, mas em cima havia um quadrado de luz onde não estava coberto e iluminava o teto acima entre a cama das duas. Viu que o papel era decorado com desenhos de flores.

-Foi você quem desenhou? – ela ficou vermelha, mesmo com a pouca luz deu pra ver.

-Lambo me ajudou. É pra te deixar mais feliz quando acordar.

-Obrigado. – abraçou a menina, que sem jeito retornou o gesto – Agora vou dormir muito mais feliz.

E realmente pode dormir feliz. Porque por mais que quando fechasse os olhos visse o mestre, quando abria-os podia ver sua família. E isso a tranquilizava muito mais que qualquer vela.


	5. Possuído

**Aproximadamente 1 ano e 6 meses após ataque ao castelo**

A mulher move-se com destreza, desviando da multidão em polvorosa que sempre ocupava a praça durante o dia. Já familiarizara-se com a quantidade de odores e o tumulto entre as vozes dos clientes que riam e conversavam entre si e de vendedores que gritavam os preços tentando abafar as vozes dos concorrentes. Sem perder de vista seu alvo, ela continua se movendo, afastando-se da multidão e segue por vielas da parte mais pobre até sair da cidade. A floresta ao redor não era muito densa, as árvores eram esporádicas, mas altas e de troncos grossos com copas enormes que faziam grandes sombras durante o dia.

Ele estava esperando por ela, sempre estava. O asiático encara-a por menos de um segundo e saca, aparentemente de lugar nenhum, um par de tonfas metálicas, avançando contra a moça. Ela defende-se do impacto usando um bastão de aço dando um passo atrás para equilibrar a força do ataque, o tilintar alto pelo choque dos metais trouxe um sorriso ao rosto dela, mas Kyoya permaneceu com o rosto impassível.

Se fosse a dois anos atrás, qualquer um a chamaria de louca por desafiar o rapaz e sua força brutal. Ela era fraca demais, _frágil_ demais para se envolver em lutas. Mas isso foi _antes_. Depois de Kyoko ter sido sequestrado, a decisão foi difícil mas unanime. As garotas também precisavam treinar, precisavam se preparar para sobreviver naquele país estrangeiro e para a guerra contra a Millefiore. E por mais que quisesse, sabia que era ainda mais difícil no caso dela. No início, considerou em pedir ajuda a Tsuna, mas no fundo sabia que o moreno não conseguiria; estava preocupado por ela, preocupado por sua saúde. Mas o pior era que tudo isso era claramente refletido em seus olhos. Precisava de alguém que não desse a mínima para sua condição, sua estatura ou qualquer outra coisa que a impediria.

E Kyoya Hibari foi esse homem.

O rapaz não se importava no mínimo com ela. Era o que ela queria, mas não sabia que podia doer tanto. Voltou muitas vezes com hematomas, mancando, com o ombro deslocado ou com todos ao mesmo tempo. Disfarçava o máximo que podia para não atrapalhar os outros, e acrescentar um remédio para tirar a dor além dos que já tomava não foi difícil, mas quando chegou depois da primeira surra (porque não foi um treino e sim uma surra), com os braços cheios de hematomas pelas armas de metal, sentiu o olhar de Tsuna sobre si, mas o moreno não perguntou nada. A medida que continuava, ainda podia ver que ele a olhava com cuidado quando voltava dos treinos. Ele sabia, e sabia que ele sabia, mas ele não falava nada, e para ela estava perfeito assim.

Levou um mês para convencer Kyoya a realmente treiná-la em vez de simplesmente tentar fazê-la desistir com alguns golpes. O treino dele era difícil, e no início achou que ele aceitou e fazia aqueles exercícios só para ver se ela desistia (e quase conseguiu quando ela terminou a 3° volta ao redor da cidade e caiu sem folego na areia suando como uma porca). A cada dia dormia com os músculos doloridos para no dia seguinte eles doerem ainda mais. Mas agora, podia ver a diferença.

Enquanto o moreno atacava, Chrome desviava usando o bastão de metal. Ela conseguiu investir algumas vezes, mas não demorou mais do que 10 minutos até que o moreno conseguisse fazer ela perder o aperto da arma, atirando o bastão para longe e parar com uma tonfa ameaçadoramente perto do pescoço da púrpura. Chrome estava respirando rápido, mas Kyoya estava completamente normal. O moreno dá um passo atrás.

-De novo. Mais rápido.

-Sim. - a púrpura mal teve tempo de segurar o bastão em suas mãos que Kyoya estava em cima dela novamente, atacando-a ainda mais rápido que antes.

Continuaram assim por quase duas horas. Sempre que Kyoya conseguia desarmá-la ou colocá-la contra uma árvore, ele falava algo como "mais rápido", "respire direito", "levante mais os braços". Até havia se acostumado com as frases curtas do moreno, provavelmente era por isso que com o passar do tempo, Tsuna pedia a ela que fosse falar com Kyoya quando ele estava no expediente. O trabalho dele como segurança era enfadonho (e um Kyoya era um perigo para qualquer um), mas como ele ficava todo o dia e recusava-se a levar algo para comer, a púrpura levava algo a pedido do príncipe. Ele a olhava de soslaio, considerava se valia a pena uma luta só para se distrair, mas então os olhos fechavam novamente e continuava sentado sobre o muro. Chrome colocava a caixa obento (ótima ideia de Takeshi) sobre algumas caixas que não ficavam longe do homem e ia para seu próprio trabalho. Ele comeria quando tivesse fome.

Seu trabalho com Morgana era surpreendente, no mínimo. A mulher tinha uma grande rede de informações que vinham de todas as partes do mundo e era por meio dela que sempre sabiam notícias dos seus familiares em Calum. Infelizmente, alguns, como seu pai estavam desaparecidos da multidão. Ninguém sabia nada desde que ele se trancara no forte, mas o mesmo valia para Knuckle e Alaude, que ao trancarem-se e a seu povo nas muralhas não tiveram qualquer notícia desde então. O máximo que chegava era quando algum Millefiore tentava atacá-los, mas então eram repelidos ou não conseguiam invadir (isso sempre causava alguns suspiros de alívio).

Naquele dia não começou diferente dos outros. Ajudou Morgana a vestir-se, trouxe a refeição dela, enquanto a mulher comia a púrpura penteava os longos cabelos negros. Mas o que diferenciou aquele dia, foi uma carta que Morgana a entregara, mandando-a entregar diretamente a Tsuna e voltar imediatamente depois.

Conhecendo aquele tom de voz e olhar alarmado, a púrpura largou os papeis que ela mandara guardar (largar sendo colocá-los numa mesinha próxima numa pilha organizada), pegou a carta e correu para a casa. Felizmente encontrou Tsuna em casa ainda, ele já usava o macacão verde (uma roupa grande demais para ele, mas que ele gostava de usar para os treinos ainda assim) e estava terminando de comer um pão.

-Chrome, o que houve? - ele levantou-se. A púrpura parou tempo o suficiente para recuperar fôlego antes de estender o papel

-Carta para você.

Tão surpreso quanto ela, o moreno pegou o papel das mãos dela e verificou o conteúdo.

-Aconteceu algo em casa? - ela perguntou com preocupação. Casa se tornou uma das palavras mais difíceis de dizer. Representava seu país de nascença, o lar e família deixados atrás.

-Sim. - o moreno guardou o papel num dos bolsos do macacão - Avise a quem encontrar que temos que estar no cabaré as oito da noite,diga a Hayato e Bianchi que eles não vão ao trabalho e Kyoya e Ryohei não vão aos ringues. Vou encontrar Reborn e Takeshi.

Como se tivesse repensado a ideia, Tsuna guardou a carta no ‘pote de voltar pra casa’. O pote havia aumentado com o passar do tempo, mas então um só não foi suficiente e eles tiveram de aumentar a quantidade de potes com o passar do tempo. Talvez esse era o 15° ou algo assim, era difícil saber já que ela era a que menos ficava em casa, normalmente dormia no quarto adjacente ao de Morgana caso a mulher precisasse de algo.

Curiosa para ver o conteúdo da carta, Chrome abriu o pote e leu. Parecia de alguém que tinha feito as pressas pelo jeito que estava rabiscada, mas depois de ler pode entender porque a pressa.

_Reborn,_

_Eu não sei onde infernos você está, mas sei que ainda está com os meninos ou já teria aparecido. Estou enviando codificada para Morgana, porque ela parece ser a única pessoa nessa confusão que sabe onde encontrar você._

_A guerra está destruindo tudo aqui, muitas cidades foram eliminadas e nem mesmo ruínas tem para contar história. A família desses moleques já perdeu a esperança de encontrá-los vivos depois de quase dois anos sem vê-los. O rei está numa corrida por vingança que nunca imaginei que veria de alguém da personalidade dele. E seus guardiões, os que ainda estão vivos, vão segui-lo até o último nível do inferno se for para vingá-los e suas famílias._

_Eles vão se reunir em Piogge para uma última tentativa contra a Millefiore. Quase todo o país foi tomado pelo exército branco e muitos do governantes locais aceitaram mudar de lado e apoiar o Rei Louco. Os que continuaram fiéis morreram ou estão se juntando ao rei. Alguns, como nós, estão presos e é só uma questão de tempo até termos de morrer ou aceitar a causa daquele bastardo._

_Não sei o que está planejando, mas é melhor agir logo ou muitos vão morrer!_

_-Col_

Colocou novamente no pote com mãos trêmulas e correu para a saída, esbarrando em Kyoko no processo.

-Chrome-chan, o que houve? - perguntou ela alarmada.

-Reunião com Morgana as oito. Urgente. - passou o recado e correu de volta para o prostíbulo. Precisava de respostas.

[...]

Quando o último do grupo chegou, um muito aborrecido Kyoya por ser forçado a continuar mais tempo em bando com herbívoros, Chrome deu um suspiro olhando para Tsuna, que conversava em voz baixa com Morgana e Reborn. Quando conheceu o moreno, não achou que ele pudesse ser capaz de olhar com tanta seriedade considerando o quanto ele sempre foi amável, mas ele tinha mudado. Todos tinham mudado.

Talvez tenha começado quando eles deixaram Caelum. Já havia neles um alerta, algo que os fazia prestar mais atenção no mundo ao redor e notar que nem tudo era luz do sol e flores, que havia muitas trevas e espinhos no caminho.

Saber do acordo de casamento e aquela insinuação, quase acusação de Morgana contra Haru, de que a família dela teria algo a mais no meio daquela guerra, havia deixado todos tensos. O clima ficou muito estranho entre eles, as vezes ela se pegava olhando Kyoya e seu jeito frio e se perguntava como seria se não tivesse acontecido essa guerra. Sabia que não era a única que se perguntava, por mais que os outros disfarçassem ainda tinha aquela sensação esquisita no ar quando as vezes Takeshi e Kyoko sentavam para comer, ou quando Haru e Tsuna saiam para comprar algo. Hayato e Bianchi estavam inconformados porque seria com crianças.

Isso foi posto de lado quando Kyoko foi sequestrada. Qualquer sentimento de desconforto foi posto de lado. Eles eram uma família, eles eram tudo o que tinham um para o outro, não importava quem devia estar com quem caso a guerra não tivesse começado. A confiança passou para outro nível desde esse dia, assim como a necessidade. Todos precisavam estar prontos.

Reborn assumiu a liderança de encontrar pessoas para ajudá-los no meio do pessoal de Morgana. Como a púrpura havia tomado a iniciativa e escolheu um tutor para si e Reborn ficaria com Tsuna e Takeshi, os outros tiveram de encontrar alguém. Pela afinidade com pólvora, Hayato encontrou alguém que o ensinou a usá-la para ataques a média-longa distância. Lambo e I-pin faziam artes marciais com Joshua; Kyoko e Haru acharam uma amigável senhora que era costureira, mas que antes havia sido uma das melhores hitman de Morgana e convenceram-na a treiná-la.

A mais curiosa com certeza fora Bianchi, com uma das cozinheiras do cabaré, ela havia aprendido a manipular veneno e usá-lo de formas inimagináveis. Infelizmente, teve um efeito colateral de que quase tudo o que ela cozinhava tinha veneno. Levou quase três semanas para que percebessem isso já que se revezavam na cozinha. E quem sofria mais era Hayato já que no final do expediente, ela sempre oferecia para ele algo que tinha aprendido a cozinhar naquele dia. Nunca viu ninguém ter tanta dor de estomago como o prateado, ele tinha de tomar quase tanto remédio quanto ela. Depois que descobriram ficou mais fácil e conseguiram convencer Bianchi que ela devia usar suas habilidades para arrancar informação dos outros.

Isso também foi algo que Reborn treinou a todos pessoalmente. Recolher informações, planejar ataques, decidir qual melhor curso de ação entre tantas outas habilidade que seriam necessárias não só para que sobrevivessem a guerra, mas para liderá-la caso fosse necessário. E ele colocava tudo a prova dando-lhes pequenas missões. Conseguir um documento aqui, tirar um coisa ou outra do bolso de alguém que estava na rua. Com o passar do tempo não sabia mais dizer se o que estavam aprendendo era apenas para sobreviver naquele país ou a guerra em si.

Mas algumas habilidade naturais surgiram. Bianchi e ela eram muito boas em recolher informação, Kyoya era quem fazia quando a pessoa não cooperava. Takeshi e Tsuna podiam roubar qualquer carteira e depois por de volta sem que a pessoa desconfiasse. I-pin, Ryohei e Lambo podiam entrar em praticamente qualquer lugar usando um grampo de cabelo. Haru e Hayato eram excelentes estrategistas. E claro, haviam as chamas.

Era difícil manipulá-las. Tsuna tinha uma vantagem com o anel Vongola, mas ainda assim Reborn o proibira de usar aquele e dera um para o treino. Sabia que para ele era tão difícil como para os outros que usavam pedras de baixa qualidade. Na maioria das vezes, quando Kyoya ou Ryohei usavam os aneis eles se despedaçavam em menos de um minuto. Já conseguiam invocar as chamas, isso já era um bom sinal segundo Reborn, mas não podiam lutar com elas porque os aneis não conseguiam trazer a chama em toda sua força.

Quando Tsuna viu que Kyoya já havia se acomodado afastado dos outros, o moreno lançou um olhar para o tutor.

-Sem querer incomodar o que quer que estavam fazendo antes. - começou Reborn - Chegaram algumas notícias de casa. A situação lá está pior do que imaginávamos. - pode ver que alguns já franziram o cenho com preocupação - Precisam de nós lá.

-Trazer vocês aqui, longe da vista da Millefiore foi uma das decisões mais abruptas que ele teve. - Morgana faz um gesto com a cabeça para Reborn, como sempre ela estava estendida sobre seu divã - Todos pensam que vocês estão mortos então isso nos dá o elemento surpresa. Mas ainda assim dez é um grupo bem pequeno para socorrer um país.

-Podemos usar as chamas do céu. - Tsuna falou como se aquilo já tivesse sido discutido entre os três antes - Eles também não esperam por isso. É outro ponto a nosso favor.

-Estou esperando a parte do “mas…” - fala Hayato num tom aborrecido cruzando os braços.

-Ainda assim, a Millefiore tem mais usuários das chamas do que nós. - Morgana falou no mesmo tom que Hayato - E vocês só tem um anel que pode ser considerado digno de uso numa batalha.

-Meio anel. - Reborn corrigiu

-Que? - perguntou Ryohei, sem perceber elevando a voz - Como assim só meio?

Tsuna tirou de dentro da blusa um colar onde usava o anel como pingente.

-Percebemos desde a fuga - o moreno falou com um franzir próprio - Sempre achei que devia ter quebrado com a viagem, mas…

-Os anéis Vongola são feitos de um material muito forte, são capazes de aguentar centenas de explosões de bombas. Mas como já tinha falado a Tsuna, é a primeira vez que vejo um dividido pela metade. - Reborn explicou cortando Tsuna. - E já pensamos no caso de Giotto ter ficado com a outra metade, mas considerando que ele tirou da própria mão durante o ataque ao entregar a Tsuna, provavelmente ele só tem essa metade.

-Então onde está a outra metade? - Takeshi perguntou

-E não apenas isso. - Reborn recostou-se na parede cruzando os braços - O que acontece com o anel do Céu acontece com todos os outros. Talvez, e isso é um grande talvez, eles tenham sido divididos por segurança. Como Giotto conseguiu, eu não tenho a menor ideia. Mas se ainda há outra metade dos anéis Vongola por aí isso mais do que dobra suas chances contra o Rei Louco.

-Então onde está a outra metade? - Takeshi repetiu a pergunta.

-Não sabemos. - Tsuna respondeu sinceramente coçando os cabelos da nuca com uma das mãos - Pelo que Reborn falou, Giotto devia ter mais ou menos nossa idade quando recebeu os anéis pela primeira vez. Acho que doze cabeças conseguem pensar melhor do que três.

-Então ele pode ter escondido dez ou onze anos atrás? - Haru segurou o queixo com o indicador e o polegar - Não ajuda muito.

-Tentem se colocar na situação dele. - Morgana falou enrolando uma mecha de cabelo na ponta dos dedos - Se vocês estivessem com um problema, um muito grande, do qual precisassem se livrar aonde iriam? Em quem confiariam?

Eles se entreolharam por um segundo. Tsuna encarou cada um, dispostos naquele meio círculo podia ver o rosto de todos e então seu olhar parou na expressão de concentração de Hayato, muito similar a de um ruivo que conhecia.

-Meu melhor amigo. - responde Tsuna em voz baixa - Se Giotto tivesse dado a G os aneis estariam escondidos num lugar seguro.

-G é seika certo? - Haru perguntou inclinando levemente a cabeça - Eu nunca ouvi falar de alguém de Caelum que conheceu as Ilhas Seik. - pela expressão que os outros fizeram, eles também nunca conheceram ninguém além dos nativos das ilhas que conhecesse o lugar

-Seria o lugar perfeito. Ninguém nunca foi lá além dos nativos. Estaria seguro o suficiente considerando que o povo seika é bastante conhecido por suas habilidades de combate. Mesmo em todos esses anos nunca conseguiram colonizar a ilha. - Reborn dá um pequeno sorriso - Parece que vamos a Seik.

[...]

Ele já tinha visto muita coisa.

Já passara por experiências que nem acreditava ser possível. Já fora uma besta, um demônio, um humano de vida miserável, um lutador com habilidades anormais. Já provara do pior e do melhor que qualquer criatura poderia oferecer. Mas ainda assim…

-Reação normal a droga. - ouviu um som abafado ao seu lado, parecia que tinha algo tampando suas orelhas, mas sabia que as mãos pendiam ao seu lado

 _Faltava algo_. Tinha muitas lembranças claras de sua vida miserável, de todas as vidas. As lembranças da primeira (e ao que parece atual vida) eram embaçadas, lembrava-se de castelos, de fugir, de chegar ao forte, de ser cercado. Mas não lembrava de muito. Não sabia porque tinha ido aquele lugar para começar. Mas sabia porque continuava ali. Estava sendo ‘estudado’. Todas as memórias se encaixavam de um jeito estranho, algumas se misturavam, mas as mais fortes continuavam bem vívidas.

Nem conseguia contar quantos rostos cruzaram seu caminho e eram esquecidos, mas havia um que estava sempre lá. Quase sempre via de costas, mesmo na sua vida mais miserável, aquela pessoa era um anjo de luz que surgia, mesmo que por poucos segundos, todo o ambiente mudava só porque estava ali. Mas sempre que tentava ver o rosto ou lembrar-se do nome, não estava mais lá.

Mas nas vezes que quase conseguia um deles o atrapalhava. Um daqueles detestáveis homens de branco e suas terríveis injeções. Estava surpreso de seu sangue não sair vazando de tanto buracos que tinha. Um pequeno sorriso fez caminho até seus lábios, como será que seria vazar até morrer? Já tinha morrido esfaqueado antes, e já cortara seu pulso, mas cheio de furinhos seria uma novidade.

Um dos homens desamarrou seus pulsos e tornozelos e empurrou-o para se levantar. Isso era parte da rotina. Ir lá, ser furado, passar sabe-se lá quanto tempo sob efeito do que quer que injetassem, acordar e voltar para a cela. Na teoria, era assim todo dia.

A teoria durou até aquele dia.

Mukuro jogou o corpo contra um dos seguranças que o escoltavam, o outro reagiu de imediato tentando segurá-lo, mas se debateu o suficiente para soltar-se.

-Segure-o! - um dos cientistas, puxou do bolso um lenço e umedeceu-o com o conteúdo de uma seringa

O segurança novamente segurou-o, dessa vez com firmeza suficiente para que não saísse, mas não o suficiente para impedi-lo de se debater. O cientista tentou colocar o pano contra seu nariz, mas virou o rosto e vendo que o cientista teve de se aproximar mais para usar o remédio, reagiu mordendo a mão do homem. Ele gritou de dor, mas seu ato deu tempo ao segurança de soltar uma das mãos e acertá-la na sua têmpora, deixando-o zonzo. O cientista aproveitou a chance e colocou o lenço contra seu rosto. Sentiu o efeito comum dos olhos enevoando e da mente nublando. Mesmo assim, conseguiu dar um sorriso.

Como era fácil enganar os humanos.

Depois de voltar do reino dos seres celestiais, possuir corpos era uma habilidade muito fácil, só era preciso que algo dele encontrasse caminho naquela pessoa. Quando fora um fantasma conseguia imitar o que via que as pessoas faziam, mas não conseguia mover-se em seus corpos. O movimento era estranho, anti-natural; na maioria das vezes parecia que tinha espasmos ou convulsões.

A sensação de deixar seu corpo era no minimo engraçada. Havia um fio segurando-o ao monte adormecido largado sobre o chão da sela, mas ao entrar na mente do cientista podia sentir a ligação com seu corpo. Incrível como mesmo após tantas vidas, sua alma queria se apegar a algo.

Acompanhou o cientista em toda sua programação diária. Percebeu que era mais fácil dominar o homem agora, os movimentos eram tão naturais quanto se fossem de seu próprio corpo. A única diferença é que tinha todo o conhecimento que o homem tinha, e via todas as lembranças dele como se fossem as suas próprias.

Mas percebeu que tinha algo errado quando começou a ver as datas dos relatórios. Lembrava-se de ter chegado naquele lugar em março, na época das neblinas densas pelo qual seu estado era conhecido, mas todos os relatórios recentes eram de setembro e de um ano depois do que imaginara.

Um ano e meio. Os bastardos o prenderam por _**um ano e meio**_!

Ter passado por tantas vidas ajudou-o a mascarar a raiva que fervia dentro de si. Depois de deixar os relatórios novamente no lugar, continuou com a agenda do cientista. Ele verificou testes feitos em diversas crianças e adolescentes, que assim como ele eram sujeitos a toda espécie de droga e experimento. Havia uma arena feita nos andares mais baixos, a pedra das paredes era escorregadia e lisa para evitar que escalassem ou fugissem e no chão havia uma camada de areia fina, na parte mais alta, uma tela de arame cruzado impedia-os de alcançar o topo. Era lá onde obrigavam as crianças a lutarem entre si. Só os mais fortes continuavam.

Os humanos eram doentios.

Não conseguiam ter nenhum respeito ou misericórdia, mesmo pela sua raça. Estava prestes a sair, mas ainda faltava mais um teste. Um garoto loiro de cabelo desgrenhado surgiu no meio da arena. Piscou uma vez encarando-o. De onde reconhecia aquele rosto?

_Mukuro-sama!_

O moreno piscou e olhou para o lado discretamente. Quem era? Quem estavam chamando?

_Mukuro-sama! Olha o que encontrei!_

A voz veio com uma imagem, bem breve. Viu esse mesmo loiro acenando para que se aproximasse.

_É um caranguejo gigante! Como aquele que comemos ontem!_

Viu o rosto dele mais de perto agora, mais jovem, sorrindo e apontando para o tal animal. Piscou novamente e seus olhos focaram-se na arena. O loiro havia encaixado algo na boca e num segundo, havia atravessado o corpo de outro rapaz. Ele tinha presas e garras.

-O Wolf Channel funciona perfeitamente. - comentou outro cientista e viu que encarava o loiro com surpresa - Incrível não é? Todo instinto, força e habilidade animal sob o controle de uma mente humana.

Moveu a cabeça concordando, mas não prestava atenção enquanto o homem falava. Seu olhar estava gravado no loiro.

-Ken. - o nome escapou baixo de seus lábios, mas ainda assim, ele ouviu e o encarou.

O que o homem havia falado era verdade, Ken parecia um animal. Não era o menino que a um momento atrás atormentou suas lembranças misturadas, era uma máquina. O loiro se recusou a voltar, queria ficar num lugar aberto. Ele levou choques e foi conduzido dessa forma para fora da arena e talvez até as celas.

Usou parte de seu controle para fazer o cientista procurar o loiro. Não precisou pedir autorização para ver o local onde Ken estava sendo mantido junto com outras crianças, era no sentido oposto ao da sua cela e parecia que ali era bem mais quente. Não sabia se as gotas de suor que escorregaram da têmpora até pingar no pescoço eram pelo calor ou pelo nervosismo.Parou em frente a cela vendo que era bem pequena larga o suficiente só para caber os dois corpos estendidos no chão.

_Caranguejo é sem graça._

Era outra voz, familiar também. Ambos os meninos levantaram-se e apoiaram as costas contra a parede ficando o mais longe possível dele.

_Kakipi, retire o que disse! Se você não gosta não ofenda o caranguejo!_

O outro tinha cabelo azul escuro, usava um óculos que estava quebrado, dava para ver que um lado estava mais alto que o outro, mas ele havia tentado consertar com uma linha fina. Ele encarava-o com a expressão mais neutra que jamais vira, mesmo sabendo que ele estava assustado, isso não era demonstrado pelo rapaz.

_Caranguejos não precisam ser defendidos, eles tem essas coisas nas mãos._

A imagem veio como um borrão, mas viu um Chikusa mais novo cutucar uma das garras do caranguejo com uma vareta e um sorriso por Ken ainda estar insistindo em defender o tal crustáceo.

-Ken. Chikusa. - falou em voz baixa, aproximando-se das grades

-Já passamos pelos testes hoje! - Ken quase gritou, ele não escondia nem um pouco o receio -E… E você não é daqui! O que veio fazer?

-Vou nos levar para comer caranguejo. Chikusa pode comer outra coisa já que não gosta.

-Mu-Mukuro-sama? - Ken praticamente se jogou contra a grade para segurá-lo - O que fizeram com você? Mudaram seu rosto. - o loiro falou mais baixo e estendeu a mão na direção dele e Mukuro olhou para os lados antes de segurar a mão do loiro e também estender a mão para Chikusa que se aproximara com mais calma

-É só uma ilusão Ken. - o rapaz falou ajeitando o óculos torto, mas sentindo o toque real da mão, duvidou por um momento de suas palavras. Mas havia algo naquele cientista, que não era dele mesmo, mas que reconhecia do seu velho amigo.

-Eles nos prenderam tempo demais. - Mukuro falou com um franzir soltando a mão dos dois - Está na hora de dar uma volta.

Os dois encararam-no com um misto de sentimentos (ao menos no caso de Ken, Chikusa continuava tão impassível como nunca). Mas o que mais pode ver era o desejo de retaliação.

-Virei buscar vocês.

O cientista subiu as escadas voltando a suas tarefas habituais sem sequer notar que a presença do ilusionista saíra. Ele não se lembraria de ter descido as celas, mas se lembraria de boa parte do dia. Mukuro abriu os olhos para o teto de sua cela mínima, um plano se formulando em sua mente.

Já estava na hora dos humanos provarem um pouco de suas criações.

[...]

Graças as informações de Morgana, eles descobriram que havia um navio que chegara de Seik e desembarcaria no dia seguinte. Tsuna, Hayato e Takeshi foram ao porto, carregando tanto dinheiro quanto cabia nos bolsos na esperança de conseguirem comprar a ida deles naquela viagem.

Mesmo que seja apenas de um ou dois, se a chance aparecer, não recusem, foram as ordens de Reborn. Sinceramente o moreno esperava que todos pudessem ir, a ideia de ir sozinho num barco (por mais que fossem do mesmo povo que um de seus melhores amigos, quase um irmão mais velho) incomodava o moreno. Sentia que todos deviam ir, não só um. E teria que conseguir isso a qualquer custo. Por isso pedira para falar e que os outros dois esperassem.

Encontraram o navio facilmente. As velas de azul claro se destacavam no meio das outras brancas, não apenas isso o barco era menor que os outros. Os tripulantes andavam sobre o convés e quando um deles viu que os três haviam parado junto a escada que levava ao navio, o homem colocou o pé sobre a amurada. Ele usava uma pele de lobo como uma capa, a cabeça do animal estava no ombro e no lugar dos olhos havia duas pedras de cor ambar.

-O que vocês querem crianças? - a voz tinha um sotaque muito forte - Não temos mais para negociar.

-Gostaríamos de viajar em seu navio.

O homem encarou-os por um segundo e então explodiu numa gargalhada. Ele encarou-os por um momento balançando a cabeça como se achasse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo e então virou na direção do convés falando algo em seik. As palavras não faziam o mínimo de sentido para os três, mas eles esperaram pacientemente. O homem sentou na amurada ainda falando com alguém no convés e então encarou-os

-Se conseguirem convencer o capitão, são bem vindos. - o homem falou e deu um sorriso. Parecia um espectador ansioso para o show.

Outro homem apareceu, ele também tinha uma pele de lobo ao redor do ombros. O homem encarou-os por um segundo e então arregalou os olhos com surpresa.

-Você… - Hayato começou a falar, Tsuna estava para impedi-lo, mas havia algo de diferente na expressão do amigo.

-O pequeno Gokudera. - o capitão abriu um sorriso, e sem se incomodar com a escada, pulou da amurada caindo no chão três metros abaixo com a suavidade de um gato - Achei que você tinha ficado em Caelum. - o homem segurou a mão de Hayato num aperto de mão diferente, mas que já tinha visto G fazer algumas vezes. Em vez de segurar as mãos, segurava-se o braço da pessoa próximo do cotovelo.

-É, mas o país… Bom as coisas se complicaram. - Hayato deu um sorriso aliviado - Ainda bem que é você. Precisamos de ajuda.

-Resolveu fugir de novo? - o seik tinha o sorriso amigável

-Precisamos ir para Seik. Somos em doze, gostaríamos de ir em seu navio.

O capitão franziu de leve o cenho, coçando a bochecha.

-Podem vir, mas não temos o suficiente para mantê-los. - o capitão perguntou algo em seik para o homem na amurada, ele respondeu em seik também - Se trouxeram o suficiente para vocês, podemos levá-los sem problema.

-Poderia nos dar uma lista? - o capitão confirmou e subiu a escada, gritando para pegarem algum papel para ele.

-Você o conhece? - Tsuna perguntou em voz baixa

-Sim, eu fugi de casa quando… Bom não importa, quando eu fugi fui para o porto, decidido a deixar Caelum e encontrei ele. Ele que me convenceu a continuar e disse que quando estivesse maior ele poderia me levar para Seik se ainda quisesse.

-Faz quanto tempo isso? - perguntou Takeshi com um pequeno sorriso

-Eu tinha oito anos. - respondeu o prateado vendo a surpresa no rosto de Takeshi - Seikas nãos esquecem suas promessas. - o prateado lança um olhar aliviado para o homem que aproveitava a amaruda como apoio para escrever - Não podíamos tê-lo encontrado numa hora melhor.


	6. Carta

**Aproximadamente 1 ano e 6 meses após batalha no castelo**

Era um rapaz de sorte.

Sempre disseram-no isso e só via a verdade daquilo quando foi escolhido como pupilo do chefe da CEDEF, Ricardo. Estar honrado não chegava nem perto de descrever como se sentia, Ricardo havia tirado o loiro das ruas e dado uma chance muito melhor de vida, mas teria de construir seu caminho. Com dezessete, não era ainda um adulto para ir em missões por sua conta e risco ou para ir ao fronte de batalha, mas o loiro ficava junto a parte da inteligência e absorvia o conhecimento da base como uma esponja. Códigos, linguagens, sinais, todos se desmanchavam sob seus olhos azuis bem treinados.

Basil entrou na base de operações da CEDEF, entregando ao marechal Ricardo a mensagem codificada que Oregano lhe passara.

-Basil. - o loiro manteve-se em posição de sentido em frente ao general - Descansar rapaz.

-Sim senhor. - fala ele, relaxando um pouco a postura, mas ainda assim alerta o suficiente para agir. Fora assim que Ricardo o ensinara.

Por mais que as pessoas evitassem aproximar-se do marechal por acharem-no frio, não conseguia ver isso nele. Ele era apenas calado, mas se preocupava por aqueles sob seu comando do seu jeito.

-Eu tenho uma missão para você - os olhos azuis de Basil brilharam com expectativa - Ficará com a Varia e ajude-os no que quer que Xanxus o designe.

-Sim senhor. Obrigado senhor! - o loiro bateu continência novamente, quando Ricardo fez um gesto dispensando-o e estava para sair, mas parou quando o ouviu falar

-E Basil. Seja obediente, especialmente se não entender porquê.

-Sim senhor. Nunca esquecerei disso.

E ainda bem que havia mantido sua palavra. Ricardo havia mandado junto com alguns outros da CEDEF para auxiliar a Varia na organização de operações de ataque. Como a Varia era basicamente composta dos melhores entre os melhores, era com essa elite que o rei planejava e coordenava seus ataques ao exército branco em seu país. Eles haviam montado acampamento numa pequena fortaleza na fronteira em Tempesta e Piogge e eram de lá que saiam todas as operações que movimentavam a guerra.

Xanxus era provavelmente o líder mais jovem dessa organização com seus 23 anos, mas estava no comando desde os 20. Muitos questionavam o moreno, não só acusando de ter chegado a esse cargo apenas por causa da influência de seu pai (o que era uma grande mentira, já vira Xanxus lutando e era simplesmente um pesadelo pensar em ir contra o homem) mas também pelo seu temperamento difícil e forma como tratava seus subordinados (claro que isso era apenas as pessoas de fora, ninguém que trabalhava para Xanxus conseguia olhar para seu chefe com menos do que admiração absoluta).

Squalo, o segundo em comando e braço direito de Xanxus, designou cada um dos homens enviados por seu pai para um grupo ou missão específica, e ele ficou por último. O prateado o encarou com um arquear de sobrancelhas, analisando-o com o olhar que só pode comparar com o de um predador.

-Garoto, você terá um papel essencial aqui. - Squalo fez um aceno indicando que o seguisse. Andaram por alguns comodos da fortaleza até que Squalo parou em frente a um comodo específico - Essa é sua missão. - o prateado abriu a porta.

Imaginou que veria todo tipo de coisa, menos _aquilo_. O lugar estava sobrecarregado de papéis, ocupando todo o chão do comodo com exceção da pequena abertura para a porta e a pilha tinha sua altura, no fundo era até mais alta.

-Esse monte de papeis está ocupando espaço desnecessário aqui. Seu trabalho é organizar tudo. - começou Squalo e encarou o prateado com surpresa - Esses sãos os mais recentes, na sala do lado temos mais antigos desde a época que a guerra começou.

-Não deveria ter alguém para fazer isso? E se houver informação importante numa dessas cartas?

-Tinha, mas precisávamos de cada homem no campo e o que ficou no lugar dele morreu porque um desgraçado achou que Xanxus leria pessoalmente a carta e colocou veneno na folha. - o prateado deu-lhe um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes - Melhor colocar luvas, não queremos você morto também. - ele deu um tapa amigável (forte) nas suas costas - Avise se encontrar algo de interessante! - e dizendo isso o homem foi embora deixando Basil com seu dever.

Levou muito tempo até que Basil conseguisse ao menos andar naquele comodo sem que alguma pilha de carta caísse sobre ele. Descobriu do pior jeito que seus gritos de socorro podiam ser abafados por papeis, a sorte é que um de seus colegas da CEDEF fora procurá-lo no dia seguinte para ter uma informação e pode livrá-lo da quase morte por papeis. Primeiro separou tudo em pilhas organizadas por datas, da mais recente para a mais antiga e então começou a ler. Seguiu o conselho de Squalo quantos as luvas e usava finas luvas de linho temendo o veneno que havia matado seu antecessor.

Depois de quase 10 dias, ele conseguiu ler todas as cartas daquele cômodo. A maioria eram reclamações de abusos cometidos pela Varia, como se acampar no terreno de alguém ou pegar algo das plantações e não pagar. Quando perguntou a Squalo, ele apenas falou para jogar fora porque era lixo.

Havia algumas poucas cartas de familiares para os membros da Varia. Havia muitas direcionadas a Xanxus, a grande maioria eram ofensas, algumas eram propostas e muitas estavam com veneno nas páginas. Squalo havia ensinado-o um truque para saber quando a folha continha veneno ou não, usando a fumaça de alguns produtos. infelizmente alguns venenos reagim mal a fumaça e criavam um vapor que quase o sufocara uma vez, então agora usava um lenço sobre o rosto ao testar algumas cartas.

Ao terminar todas as cartas, jogando grande parte fora, foi para o outro comodo. Pelo que notara, as cartas do comodo que organizara primeiro eram de até seis meses atrás. Então essas iam desde que começara a guerra e por todo um período de um ano. Assim que abriu a porta, muitas cartas caíram e percebeu (com horror) que aquele comodo abarrotado era duas, talvez três vezes maior que o anterior. O loiro deu um suspiro pensando em todo o trabalho.

_Seja obediente, especialmente se não souber o porquê._

_Droga de ordem_ , pensou o loiro colocando o lenço sobre o rosto e enchendo os braços com algumas cartas e levando para o comodo que esvaziara apenas algumas horas atrás.

[...]

Quandos os três voltaram e contaram o sucesso da pequena missão, todos deram suspiros aliviados. Ainda era final de tarde, então eles correram para o mercado dividindo a lista que o capítão seika Milano havia dado a eles e cada um se responsabilizando de comprar algo. Tsuna apenas observou a movimentação dos amigos enquanto iam no mercado, conversando, pela primeira vez em muito tempo animados. Mas o olhar do moreno voltou-se para o lado leste da cidade, onde havia uma mata densa.

Já ouvira algumas pessoas da cidade durante aquele tempo falarem de um leão de pelo dourado, de como tantos agora uniam-se para caçá-lo. No cabaré principalmente, parecia que eles gostavam de falar para as garotas das “grandes habilidade que tinham como caçadores” e ouvia algumas conversas soltas. A cada vez que ouvia que um deles era mal sucedido dava um suspiro aliviado.

-Ei Takeshi, eu vou dar um pulo na floresta e já volto. - quando o rapaz franziu levemente a sobrancelha deu um sorriso - Acho que esqueci minha corrente quando treinamos mais cedo.

Takeshi apenas riu, dizendo que iriam esperar por ele e o moreno foi em direção a mata, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e sentindo a corrente no lugar em que sempre estiveram por baixo da roupa. Achara estranho quando a recebera na primeira vez de seu tio Ricardo alguns anos atrás, especialmente quando ele disse para nunca tirá-la, mas depois de usar em alguns treinos percebeu que na verdade aquela corrente bloqueava suas chamas, então Reborn havia sugerido que usasse-a sempre com o anel por precaução.

Sinceramente não sabia se devia ser grato a Ricardo ou não. Ele era um de seus poucos familiares vivos, mas ele era muito distante. Era de certa forma apegado a Xanxus, eles não se viam com frequência, mas eram próximos (ao menos tanto quanto o mais velho permitia). Mas quando perguntara uma vez se não poderia ficar mais tempo com eles, Ricardo negara e Xanxus até levantara uma arma. De alguma forma, Alberto havia conseguido salvá-lo do meio da confusão, mas levou muito tempo para esquecer-se do som dos tiros.

Caminhou adentrando a mata, sem saber exatamente onde procurar, mas era como se algo o puxasse para o caminho certo. As vezes encontrava pequenos pelos dourados presos na mata enquanto andava e sabia que estava no caminho correto. Já andara bastante dentro da mata, e estava prestes a desistir de buscar pelo leão quando viu alguns pelos dourado numa árvore de galhos baixos.Um barulho baixo na vegetação fez com que se virasse, a mão instantaneamente indo para as luvas.

Tsuna encara o animal que caminha para fora dos arbustos, os olhos analisando-o com cautela a cada passo dado como se esperasse que ele fugisse ou tentasse atacá-lo. Ele ainda tinha os olhos inteligentes e o pelo, comparado com outros leões que quando adultos adquiriam um tom puxado para o castanho, continuava cor de ouro e a pequena juba que se formava ao redor da cabeça era apenas um pouco mais escura que o tom do corpo.

-Natsu. - estava aliviado, assustado e surpreso. O leão encarou-o. Por um momento pareceu que havia dúvida nos olhos dourados, mas aquilo deu lugar a cautela tão rápido quanto surgiu. Deu um passo a frente e o leão rosnou, o corpo tensionando em uma posição de ataque.

Só naquele momento percebeu que aquele não era Natsu, seu filhote com quem saíra de Caelum. Aquela era uma besta, endurecida na floresta sobrevivendo por sua conta e risco que não pensaria duas vezes antes de enfiar as garras ou dentes em seu pescoço se achasse que era uma ameaça.

Encara o leão com um pequeno franzir e dá um passo atrás. Depois outro. Ele não o seguiu. Mesmo assim não se atreveu a dar as costas até que houvessem uns bons trinta passos entre eles; o leão percebendo que ele recuara, voltara para os arbustos. Não se lembrava de ter voltado para a casa, mas quando deu por si estava fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Ei Tsuna. - Takeshi sorriu tranquilo como sempre, mas o sorriso murchou quando ele pousou os olhos sobre si - O que houve?

-Nada, eu… Nada. - baixa a cabeça de modo a deixar a franja cobrir os olhos - Está tudo pronto pra amanhã?

-Todos os suprimentos estão guardados. - Hayato fala prontamente, assumindo o modo ‘seguidor fiel’ como Takeshi havia batizado (não sem alguns protestos).

-Não é como se fossemos levar muita coisa. - Takeshi complementa, ainda fitando-o com um pequeno franzir.

Confirma com um aceno e vai até o quarto. Devia parecer péssimo, porque os outros sequer tentaram para-lo. Tirou do fundo falso da gaveta o anel de Giotto e colocou-o no dedo antes de se jogar na cama. O metal frio trazia um pequeno alento, como uma promessa. _Eu vou encontrá-lo lá_ , aquelas palavras do primo ainda atormentavam seus pensamentos.

Desde que se separara do primo tinha sonhos estranhos quando usava o anel Vongola. No início eram borrões mas sempre terminavam com Giotto envolvidos naquele turbilhão de chamas. Sempre acordava assustado, suando frio, como se sentisse aquelas chamas queimando seu âmago. Reborn explicara que a família Vongola, por meio do anel, podia ver trechos de lembranças que os antecessores viveram.

Era como um _conhecimento cumulativo_ , e era isso que mais ativava sua intuição. Cada geração vinha com a intuição mais forte que anterior por ter experiências diferentes. Na maioria das vezes as cenas eram de quando era crianças, desde recém-nascido até a mais recente quando tinha por volta dos oito anos e Anna e Giotto haviam discutido. Era uma cena que preferia não ter visto porque podia sentir tudo o que Giotto sentia ao ver a mulher dar as costas e ir embora, para nunca mais voltar. E com ela G também foi, e levou anos até o ruivo voltar, mas nunca ao mesmo tempo que Giotto. Ainda havia muito ressentimento, muitas coisas não resolvidas. Era como se G planejasse chegar nos dias que Giotto não estivesse. Além de cansado, todo o acúmulo das emoções de Giotto com as suas havia deixado o moreno um caco por dois dias direto.

Deu um suspiro. Estava pouco se lixando se o anel ficaria lhe mostrando trechos do passado do seu primo. Não importa quão ruim fosse, aceitaria o passado mesmo que isso lhe desse uma tremenda dor de cabeça depois. Fechou os olhos cansado, um nome escapando como um suspiro pelos seus lábios antes de pegar no sono.

_Como sempre, não havia nada até que uma sensação de chão chegou a seus pés. Ouviu passos e um corredor ligeiramente sombreado surgiu a sua frente. Viu que Giotto encarava as paredes, segurando a criança em seus braços enquanto se movia, a luz dos candelabros iluminando o seu caminho. Andou até o lado dos dois, cruzando as mãos atrás das costas_

_-Quem é esse? - perguntou o Tsuna da lembrança apontando para o grande quadro na parede mostrando um homem vestido elegantemente, um leão sentado ao seu lado. Giotto segurava-o no braço enquanto contava a história da família deles. Lembrava-se vagamente da lembrança, devia ter uns cinco anos. Giotto gostava de andar pelos corredores com os quadros de seus antepassados e contar as histórias deles e adorava cada uma delas._

_-Esse é o rei Tsunayoshi Primo. Nosso ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-taravô. - em cada ‘ta’ ele cutucava levemente Tsuna na barriga fazendo-o rir. O Tsuna real deu um sorriso para os dois e encarou o quadro. Ele não se parecia em nada com o homem da foto, que tinha os cabelos louros lisos até o ombro e a pele bronzeada ao contrário da sua pele clara e cabelos castanhos. Até os olhos dele pareciam ser de um laranja mais escuro e vivo que os seus._

_-Ele tem um leão? - Giotto confirmou trocando o peso do garoto para o outro braço ele e apontou para o leão no canto esquerdo._

_-Os leões reconheciam a força dele e obedeciam a seu desejo. Dizem que ele tinha uma bando inteiro deles. - Giotto encarou-o com um sorriso - Ele era um conquistador. Foi o primeiro a cruzar e marcar todo o território do país. Seu nome é Tsuna por causa dele sabia? Por que seu pai dizia que você seria tão grande e forte como um leão. - e dizendo isso, o loiro jogou a criança para o alto ganhando muitas risadas quando ele foi pego novamente nos braços do primo._

Tsuna abre os olhos para a escuridão do quarto sentando-se na cama. Pode distinguir os contornos dos que estavam dormindo pelo quarto. Toca o metal do anel, sentindo-o ligeiramente aquecido. Os leões obedeciam a seu desejo. Seu _Desejo_. Não podia ser tão fácil assim certo? Levanta-se e sai da casa, não antes sem avisar Hayato que sairia por alguns minutos, com um objetivo em mente.

Volta para o local onde vira Natsu no dia anterior. A noite deixava o local com sombras que pareciam animais e animais que pareciam sombras. Será que podia fazer Natsu escutá-lo usando sua Chama do Céu? Era uma ideia louca, mas podia tentar. Põe os braços ao redor do corpo e inspira profundamente para espantar o frio e a insegurança.

-Natsu! - chama, mas não houve nenhum ruído que indicasse que ele estava por perto.

Talvez ele tivesse se afastado. Decidiu procurar pelo leão. Andava alguns metros e chamava, mas nenhum sinal do leão. Viu o céu assumir o tom cinzento que precede o amanhecer e estala a língua, apressando o passo. Se não fosse por sua intuição, não sentiria os olhos grudados a suas costas quando passou perto de um riacho. Virou e viu o leão surgir, saltando dos galhos grossos de uma árvore para o chão.

-Natsu. - fala com alívio.

Ele ainda o encarava com desconfiança. Deu um passo a frente e o felino se retesou, um rugido baixo escapando da garganta. Cruza os braços com um bufo e pode ver algo como curiosidade cautelosa nos olhos dourados e quase pode entender o pensamento do leão. Normalmente as pessoas corriam dele ou o atacavam, o que aquele humano estava fazendo?

-Escuta amigo, não vou sem você. - fala com um pequeno suspiro - Não queria que as coisas tivessem ficado assim entre nós, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu não vou deixar você para trás.

Deu outro passo a frente, mas aquele foi o máximo para o leão. Natsu pulou em cima de Tsuna, que desviou-se para o lado apenas por seu treinamento com Reborn. Antes que o leão pudesse se virar novamente para ele, o moreno havia se jogado em suas costas, usando o peso do corpo para desequilibrar o felino que caiu de barriga no chão. Tsuna coloca as pernas ao redor do pescoço de Natsu e os braços ao redor do focinho, mantendo-os tão fechados quanto sua força permitia. Natsu tentou se debater, rolar no chão, usar as patas para arranhá-lo, mas o moreno não largou.

-Pare com isso. - fala quando o leão jogou o corpo contra uma árvore para tentar livrar-se do peso extra - Natsu, pare! - o leão encarou-o de baixo devido a suas posições e pode mais sentir que ouvir a respiração rápida do felino - Eu não vou machucar você parceiro. - fala na sua voz mais tranquila (o que era bem difícil depois de montar um leão enlouquecido por seu sangue).

Os olhos do felino não o largaram e pode sentir o rugido na garganta dele, fazendo o corpo tremer. Com muita concentração conseguiu fazer com que o anel ganhasse uma pequena chama alaranjada, apenas o suficiente para chamar a atenção do leão e viu com surpresa os olhos dele piscarem num tom alaranjado antes de voltar ao amarelo ouro.

-Você reconhece isso? - pergunta em voz baixa e a única resposta que teve foi o rosnar baixo. Natsu ainda encarava a chama. Inspira profundamente. Era agora ou nunca. Soltou-se do leão e deu um pulo para trás. Viu que os olhos o seguiam, mas ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de atacá-lo de novo. _Bom sinal_ , decidiu.

Natsu andou até ele cautelosamente, farejando o ar a medida que dava pequenos passos em direção ao moreno. Tsuna deu um pequeno sorriso e estendeu a mão. Havia menos de um metro entre eles, se quisesse Natsu poderia matá-lo ali e agora. O leão aproximou-se de sua mão e pode sentir a umidade quando o focinho tocou seus dedos. Natsu lambeu a chama e ela sumiu do anel. O moreno sequer teve tempo de fazer um pouco mais quando um tiro atinge o chão bem perto dos pés de Natsu. O leão dá um pequeno salto para o lado rosnando na direção dos atiradores, mas não parecia disposto a fugir.

-Natsu, vai! - gesticula abertamente com a mão e corre seguindo a margem do rio, vendo o leão sumir na folhagem não muito depois.

Ouviu alguns gritos de homens não muito longe e apressou o passo. Caçadores nessas bandas não capturavam apenas animais. Sua intuição deu um alarme mais alto ainda e fez a besteira de olhar para trás para ver a que distância estava dos caçadores. Uma dor aguda subiu pela sua perna esquerda e caiu no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas a dor apenas piorou e sentou-se vendo que havia algo fechado ao redor de seus tornozelos. Uma armadilha para ursos. Deixa escapar um sibilo de dor quando inclinou para tentar abrir a boca daquilo e livrar seu pé. Infelizmente, quando estava quase conseguindo uma risada ao seu lado o distraiu por meio segundo e a armadilha fechou-se com toda a força sem seu tornozelo novamente. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de água com a dor e um gemido escapou dos lábios finos.

-Ora, que temos aqui?

Tsuna levantou os olhos vendos dois homens, um armado com um rifle e outro com um machado. _Droga_ , pensou trincando os dentes por causa da dor. _Droga, droga, **droga**_. Começava a achar que aquela armadilha iria arrancar seu pé.

-Fiquem longe! - tentou ameaçar, mas com os dentes trincados de dor não soou tão apavorante assim. Os homens riram.

-Eu vi que há um preço pela sua cabeça. - fala o do machado aproximando-se (talvez nesse momento Tsuna se arrependeu de tanto tempo batendo carteiras), ele gira a arma nas mãos com um sorriso - Mas só pela cabeça. - ele levantou o machado e Tsuna fechou os olhos.

Era o fim. Morrer decapitado porque caiu numa armadilha de urso procurando por um leão não foi exatamente como imaginou que seria. _Sinto muito Reborn, parece que no fundo ele ainda era Dame-Tsuna_. O moreno abriu os olhos, que agora brilhavam num laranja profundo. _**De jeito nenhum** iria acabar aqui_. Se caísse nas mãos desses caçadores Reborn acharia um jeito de ressuscitá-lo apenas para matá-lo novamente.

Quando o machado desceu, o moreno rolou para o lado e usou o pé livre para chutá-lo no meio das pernas. O homem encolheu-se de dor colocando a mão sobre a área dolorida e Tsuna aproveitou que a distância entre eles havia diminuído e esticou a mão o suficiente para acertar a veia carótida com três dedos bem posicionados. O homem caiu de lado, mas não era com ele que o moreno estava preocupado. O que estava armado, quando percebeu que o amigo havia sido atingido apontou o rifle para a cabeça de Tsuna, mas nunca teve a chance de atirar. Um vulto em dourado no canto de sua visão o fez virar-se abruptamente e tentou atirar no leão, mas ele já tinha fechado os dentes em seu braço e as garras se afundavam em seu peito e pernas. Tombou no chão se debatendo, mas o leão largou seu braço e mordeu seu pescoço enquanto passava as garras pelo peito do homem.

Tsuna assistiu aquilo com olhos arregalados enquanto seu leão arranhava e mordia o que tinha o rifle. Quando ele parou de se debater, a essa altura com rasgos enormes na roupa que usava e uma poça se formando no rasgo (porque aquilo não podia ser considerado um corte) do pescoço, o leão largou o cadáver e virou-se para Tsuna. Os olhos dele brilhavam em laranja e o moreno franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

-Natsu. - chama e o leão vai até ele em passos lentos. Ele para na sua frente e cheira o tornozelo que sangrava.

Tsuna tenta novamente abrir a armadilha, usando um pouco de chamas para derreter os dentes daquela coisa. Consegue livrar o tornozelo, mas se o cheiro de pele queimado era alguma indicação, devia ter uma queimadura.

-Droga. - fala e arranca a manga da camisa para poder fazer um curativo no tornozelo. Natsu cheirou seu tornozelo novamente e estava para reclamar com o leão quando ele lambeu a ferida e um sibilo dolorido escapou seus lábios - Não, Natsu. - empurra a cabeça do leão para longe de seu ferimento e o leão dá um pequeno rosnado - Ei, você não vai me ter para café da manhã.

Gemeu enquanto fazia uma atadura improvisada com a manga da camisa amarrando firmemente no pé. Levantou-se colocando o peso na perna direita e começou a mancar em direção a cidade. Parecia que pisava naquela armadilha novamente sempre que seu pé machucado tocava o chão. Natsu vinha apenas um passo atrás dele, ainda cauteloso, mas ao menos ele o reconheceu novamente.

Chegar ao porto seguido pelo leão foi fácil. Difícil foi ver todos os que haviam aparecido naquela manhã correrem como loucos por ter uma fera no porto e seguindo um rapaz ferido, deviam pensar que fora o animal que o ferira. Quando os outros o viram, simplesmente erguera a mão para silenciá-los.

-Por favor, não perguntem. Trouxe Natsu de volta e não, não foi ele que fez isso na minha perna.

O moreno, com ajuda de Ryohei, sobe pela prancha do barco e senta-se numa caixa do convés com um chiar de dor. Natsu subira atrás dele e deitara-se junto a caixa, observando enquanto um dos tripulantes da embarcação limpava a ferida. Foi com muito alívio que notou que o seika tinha uma grande facilidade de usar chamas do sol e enquanto limpava sua ferida, as mãos com o brilho amarelado reconstruíam aos poucos sua pele para fechar o machucado. Ryohei observa atentamente, ele não era acostumado a usar a chama do sol para curar, Reborn o ensinara apenas a batalhar com ela.

Natsu ainda o encarava, meio desconfiado, mas passou a mão sobre a cabeça do leão e viu um flash de laranja passar pelos olhos cor de ouro. Sabia que ele iria, mesmo que não estivesse acostumado com pessoas que não o fariam mal, ele ficaria ao seu lado.

[...]

Basil estava quase terminando o comodo infernal. Foram quase 14 dias para que chegasse no fim, mas já tinha jogado ou queimado muita coisa. Estava terminando de olhar algumas últimas cartas quando uma lhe chamou a atenção. Era para Xanxus, mas sabia que não era comum. Era um código, conseguia reconhecer, mas não sabia o que significava

_Ei Xan,_

_Tem cães tentando invadir o quintal. Vou com as crianças para um lugar seguro antes que um deles as morda._

_Volto logo._

O que o surpreendera na verdade foi a assinatura do remetente. O desenho era estranho, parecia um Y com uma linha reta horizontal passando onde as linhas da letra se cruzavam. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e viu Squalo dar um assovio baixo, não havia mais que vinte cartas organizadas sobre uma mesa onde Basil as lia.

-Bom trabalho garoto. - Squalo deu um de seus sorrisos ferais.

-Squalo, senhor, encontrei algo estranho numa carta. - fala o loiro estendendo para o líder - Não está envenenada, mas o conteúdo e a assinatura são estranhas para mim.

Squalo tomou o papel da sua mão e olhou rapidamente o conteúdo da carta, mas seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a assinatura. Ele releu a carta novamente.

-Garoto - a voz de Squalo era baixa, mais séria do que jamais ouvira - Você mostrou isso a mais alguém?

-Não senhor. - respondeu prontamente - Eu estava lendo-a quando o senhor chegou.

-Ótimo. - Squalo guardou a carta no bolso interno do uniforme - Venha comigo.

Basil seguiu de perto seu superior. Era a primeira vez que via Squalo tão quieto, nem mesmo com algumas provocações feitas pelos companheiros de equipe fizeram com que ele falasse. Eles seguiram até onde sabia que Xanxus ficava e Squalo entrou sem nem mesmo bater.

-Chefe! - Basil deu um suspiro, nunca se acostumaria ao jeito da Varia. Xanxus abriu lentamente um olho. Ele estava deitado num sofá, alguns mapas e papéis estendidos sobre uma mesa de centro frente a ele. As marcas de queimadura que ele tinha no rosto sempre deram a ele uma aparência assustadora, ao menos para o loiro.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo estúpido, para atrapalhar meu sono? - Xanxus havia tirado uma de suas pistolas, vermelha e negra, apontando para a cabeça do seu segundo em comando.

-Carta para você. - Squalo estendeu o envelope. Xanxus apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e tomou a carta das mãos do prateado com um grunhido.

A reação dele foi parecida com a de Squalo, ele leu a carta, mais parecida com um bilhete, com desinteresse, mas ficou encarando a assinatura com surpresa e então releu a carta.

-Alguém mais sabe? - ele perguntou em voz baixa seriamente.

-Só ele. - Squalo indicou o loiro com a cabeça e Basil engoliu em seco quando Xanxus voltou seus olhos estreitos para ele.

-Pirralho. - chamou Xanxus e deu um passo a frente - De quanto tempo é isso?

-Pelo lugar em que estava, de 6 a 8 meses atrás.

Xanxus e Squalo trocaram um olhar.

-É depois do que aconteceu no porto. - fala Squalo e Xanxus deu um sorriso, e pela primeira vez viu como as cicatrizes até que caiam bem no moreno.

-Ele está vivo. - fala Xanxus e dá uma gargalhada - O moleque está vivo!

Basil apenas encarava aquilo com confusão, perguntando-se de quem eles poderiam estar falando. Squalo percebeu a confusão no rosto do loiro e deu um tapa nas costas dele novamente.

-Você acabou de encontrar as melhores notícias para o rei.

-Ei lixo. - Squalo virou-se na direção do chefe, que rabiscou algo no verso da carta - Entregue isso para o rei. Nas mãos dele. Se essa carta se perder de novo, ele vai acabar de enlouquecer.

Squalo guardou novamente a carta no bolso, fechando melhor o uniforme como se tivesse medo de perdê-la.

-E você. - Basil sem perceber, bateu continência quando Xanxus focou-se nele novamente - Diga ao rei o que você acabou de me dizer e a mais ninguém. Isso é uma missão da Varia, entendeu?

-Sim senhor. - respondeu e ouviu um risinho de Squalo pela forma tensa que estava - Mas porque esse bilhete é tão importante senhor?

-Aquela é a assinatura do Príncipe Tsunayoshi, é o código que eu ensinei a ele para casos de emergência.


	7. Ponte

_**Aproximadamente 1 ano e 8 meses após ataque ao castelo** _

Ricardo Vongola não era o tipo de homem que se arrependia de suas decisões.

Não se arrependera de ter rejeitado o trono quando mais jovem. Nem ele, nem seus irmãos queriam o reino e seu pai entendera isso. Então o herdeiro se tornou Dante, seu sobrinho mais velho. Sob o comando de Dante, o reinado acabaria e eles começariam uma república ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Estavam cansados da vida de realeza, essa era a verdade, e por mais que tivessem privilégios, a responsabilidade, o perigo, e principalmente os olhares constantes não valiam a pena. Já estava tudo planejado, eles tinham muitas posses que haviam comprado sem conhecimento geral e conseguiriam produzir nelas o suficiente para se manter de forma confortável, sem luxos porque nenhum deles gostava disso.

E então duas coisas aconteceram.

A primeira foi _aquela_ mulher. Sequer lembrava-se do nome dela, não que fosse digno de nota, mas nunca conseguiria esquecer o escândalo que ela fizera. Aparecendo durante um dos poucos momentos que tinha com toda a família, num teatro onde seus sobrinhos (o mais velho com doze, o mais jovem com sete e os outros 4 no meio) estavam se divertindo vendo a alguma encenação de mitos locais. Ela praticamente gritara aos quatro ventos que estava grávida dele quando os seguranças não a deixaram chegar no camarote real. E apesar de sequer se lembrar dela, resolveu dar o mínimo de crédito para a notícia.

Havia ido com ela (seu irmão mais velho havia insistido em acompanhá-lo junto com dois guardas) e ela mostrou-o um garotinho. Não devia ter mais que um ano, ainda estava apoiando-se para andar, mas podia ver a semelhança entre eles. Mesmo tom de pele, mesmo cabelo, até mesmo os olhos alaranjados do sangue Vongola. O menino realmente era seu filho. A mulher não o queria, disse que era trabalho demais e que a criança estava atrapalhando sua vida. Ela estava disposta a abandoná-lo nas ruas se Ricardo não o aceitasse. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Então assumiu a criança, Xanxus segundo a mãe. Seus irmãos ficaram mais do que felizes de ter mais um sobrinho e seus sobrinhos estavam ansiosos pelo novo membro da família.

Mas o escândalo estava feito. Quando a notícia correu, muitos nobres o criticaram. Disseram-no para renegar a criança. Era filho de uma prostituta, diziam, uma vergonha para a família real assumir essa criança. Mas sempre aprendera a colocar a família em primeiro lugar, então ignorava. Mas chegou ao ponto em que não aguentou mais. Pediu ao pai que o renegasse de seus privilégios como herdeiro. Claro que ele tentou fazê-lo desistir, mas não queria causar mais problemas para a família. Com a ajuda de seu pai e de alguns fiéis subordinados do exército abriu a CEDEF, a organização de inteligência externa cujo único propósito era auxiliar a família real. Assim podia estar longe de seus direitos, mas perto de sua família.

E a segunda, o ataque ao castelo e quase toda sua família morreu. Seu pai estava desconsolado. Giotto ficou inconsciente por quase doze horas. Tsuna acordou apenas semanas depois. Sua família estava quase irreconhecível, mas não havia dúvida de que era eles. O enterro teve de ser a caixão fechado, porque muitos estavam em condições terríveis devido ao fogo ou ao ataque. Doze caixões. Seus quatro irmãos, três cunhadas, cinco sobrinhos.

E isso não foi o pior. O pior foi que a condição de saúde de seu pai, que já não era das melhores, piorou muito depois desse golpe. Ele não estava mais em condições de governar. E o fardo foi posto em seu sobrinho, Giotto, com apenas 15 anos.

Foi o _único_ momento em que se arrependeu de não poder tomar o reino de seu sobrinho por ter abdicado dos seus direitos como herdeiro. Conseguia ver o sofrimento de Giotto, os sonhos e a liberdade com que ele tinha crescido e esperava ter com o fim do reinado esvaindo-se quando as responsabilidades caíram sobre ele.

Seu pai tomara medidas para ajudá-lo, fazendo o acordo que permitia que as províncias se tornassem estado-nação independentes assim Giotto se preocuparia apenas com o centro do país, mas todos os outros estados ainda lhe deviam obediência como rei. A coroação de Giotto foi feita apenas seis meses depois do atentado a sua família, e durante a coroação haviam tido uma grande surpresa quando Giotto declarou que seria G seu Guardião e braço direito, não Alaude como tinham planejado e conversado com o loiro. Chamou-o para conversar depois da cerimônia, mas ele simplesmente dissera que sentia que era aquilo que devia ser feito e não mudaria de opinião.

Havia oferecido toda a ajuda que podia. No início passava muito do seu tempo com Giotto, ajudando-o, ensinando-o como lidar com tudo aquilo, mas sabia que estava sendo demais para ele. Na verdade, já imaginava o que era.

-Giotto. - chamou o sobrinho e o loiro levantou os olhos dos papeis que tentava entender - Vem cá. - Giotto não entendeu, mas ficou de pé ainda assim. Ricardo passou os braços ao redor do sobrinho - Eu sei que está sendo difícil, mas pode confiar em mim.

Levou um tempo até Giotto abraçá-lo de volta, segurando com força sua camisa

-Eu nunca vou conseguir tio! Vou estragar tudo! - passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros bagunçados, tentando acalmar o rapaz que tinha quase sua altura agora - Eu sou uma vergonha!

-Ei! - segurou-o pelos ombros fazendo o rapaz olhar em seus olhos - Você não é uma vergonha Giotto di Vongola. Conheço seu pai desde que me entendo por gente e sei que ele estaria orgulhoso do que está fazendo.

Giotto teve os olhos cheios de lágrimas e abraçou-o novamente.

-Eu sinto falta dele.

-Eu também. De todos eles. - deu um beijo no meio dos cabelos loiros e esperou, fazendo leves círculos nas costas do rapaz para acalmá-lo. Giotto melhorou depois desse dia. Ele e G haviam aprendido muito rapidamente o que precisavam fazer e precisava admirar o trabalho que Massimo tinha feito com o jovem seika antes de falecer; quando precisava o ruivo podia ser a educação em pessoa, mas quando não estava sob os holofotes era um desbocado arrogante e inconsequente.

Ficara de longe observando enquanto seu sobrinho crescia e aprendia. Ele ficara mais confiante com o que fazia com o passar do tempo e tinha a ajuda de seu Guardião desbocado. Mesmo quando seu pai morreu, Giotto enfrentou a perda do avô com mais calma, mas mesmo ele acompanhara a situação do antigo rei que piorava um pouco a cada dia. Talvez isso tenha tornado mais fácil. Ainda manteve-se perto, visitava quando podia, mas normalmente seu sobrinho mantinha contato por cartas, respeitando a opinião do tio, mas assim como acontecia na coroação ele fazia o que sentia ser certo.

E não foi diferente com o planejamento das batalhas naquele último ano. Ele era praticamente imbatível, parecia que sabia exatamente aonde ir como se tivesse anos e anos de experiência. Mas seus ataques estavam ficando mais ousados, menos preparados, mais agressivos. Ele estava cometendo erros e temia que aquilo pudesse custar caro, então assumiu parte do controle das decisões para evitar que ele agisse guiado unicamente pelo desejo de vingança.

Hoje tomaria uma decisão da qual se arrependeria.

[...]

Muitas pessoas tinham medo dos Sombras e considerava isso algo bom.

Alberto havia dedicado toda a sua vida a fazer as pessoas temerem o grupo de assassinos. Sempre fazia seu dever com perfeição, nunca deixava rastros, mas o recado estava dado com o símbolo deles gravado nas portas: Tenham medo. Não podem nos encontrar. Não podem nos impedir.

Mas havia algo a mais, algo que ninguém sabia sobre os Sombras.

O mordomo aproximou-se do rei, como sempre nunca fazia ruído. O loiro estava adormecido, não completamente, desde que vira o corpo de seu primo o rei nunca mais conseguira dormir em paz. Fez um sinal para Luchio, que estava num canto do quarto, praticamente fundido as sombras da noite, e o cozinheiro levantou-se da cadeira com um pequeno sorriso e saiu do cômodo.

Alberto colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Giotto, um anel azul anil ganhou uma chama da mesma cor enquanto névoa rondava os dois. O movimento acordou o rei, que encarou-o com sonolência

-Que está fazendo Alberto?

-Você disse que queria informações assim que eu chegasse majestade. - o loiro suspirou, mas o sono se esvaiu de seu semblante

-Sim. - Giotto sentou-se na cama - Que informações tem?

-O forte em Tempesta não está tão ocupado como pensamos. Pude entrar e sair de lá sem inconvenientes. Não há prisioneiros lá, mas havia evidências de que chamas foram usadas na parte interna. Não sabemos ainda se foi para treino ou outra coisa.

-Entendo. Vamos. - Giotto levantou-se, indo para um canto do quarto e pegando sua capa e luvas

-Agora senhor?

-Não existe hora melhor que o agora Alberto. Chame G. Apenas nós três seremos suficientes.

Alberto meneou com a cabeça afastando-se do rei e indo em direção ao aposento do Guardião. G estava debruçado sobre alguns mapas. Se havia alguém que dormia menos que o rei, esse era o seu Guardião.

-Senhor. - chamou e viu quando o ruivo olhou para cima com surpresa por não tê-lo notado entrar antes de dar um suspiro de alívio, reclamando algo sobre fantasmas. Os lábios de Alberto curvaram-se num sorriso mínimo. Não um fantasma, _uma sombra_. - O rei pede que se prepare. Vamos invadir o forte.

-Entendo. - estava prestes a voltar para seu posto junto ao rei quando o ruivo fez um sinal para que encostasse a porta. Reconhecendo o gesto, criou uma fina camada de névoa ao redor, bloqueando qualquer pessoa de ouvir algum som - Como está a organização?

Alberto ajeitou os cabelos, puxando uma mecha grisalha para trás. Os Sombras eram uma organização com uma finalidade específica, com membros espalhados por todo o país e até além, liderada por quatro indivíduos cujas identidades eram conhecidas apenas pelo rei e seu Guardião. Ele era um desses quatro.

-Sofremos algumas perdas, mas ainda podemos aguentar. Sem a Duas Caudas, dois esconderijos foram tomados e muitos morreram, mas a maioria ainda está em condições e pronta.

-E o substituto?

Alberto inspirou fundo. Aquele não era um assunto fácil. Nanami, ou Duas Caudas como era conhecida na organização, precisava de um substituto. Ela também era um dos quatro líderes dos Sombras. Se fosse franco, era mais que óbvio que ela era a líder da organização. Sem ela, o grupo estava inclinado a decisões ruins e traições não podiam ser toleradas. Não no meio de uma guerra.

-Ainda não foi escolhido. Duas Caudas… - ele inspirou fundo. Nunca gostou muito do uso dos apelidos, mas era uma proteção apenas por segurança - Era única. Não temos alguém com a mesma… capacidade que ela. E não conseguimos procurar tendo de nos ocupar com a segurança de sua majestade.

-Entendo. - G pareceu ponderar - E como está o rei?

-Sendo honesto? - com um aceno do ruivo continuou, tão honestamente quanto pode - Ele vai acabar se matando. Seu estado mental e emocional está cada dia mais frágil e piora ainda mais após uma batalha considerando a natureza não violenta de sua majestade. E você não está tentando impedi-lo mesmo que seja de participar de banhos de sangue.

-Ele é meu Céu, Alberto, não é como se pudesse negar. Você sabe como é. E mesmo que negasse, ele iria sem mim. Entre deixá-lo sozinho e estar ao lado dele, eu fiz uma escolha.

-Sim eu sei. - falou interrompendo o ruivo com um gesto da mão - Mas como alguém que perdeu seu Céu, eu posso dizer uma coisa a você. - encarou o ruivo de forma gélida, deixando transparecer suas chamas - Nada vai aliviar a culpa de ver seu Céu morrer. Especialmente se podia impedir antes. - um de seus olhos tornou-se vermelho e o outro anil, a combinação improvável de Tempestade e Névoa que de alguma forma faziam sentido para ele, fizeram seus olhos brilharem de modo sinistro antes do mordomo dar as costas e sair, apenas um traço de névoa sumindo como vapor a suas costas provando que passara.

Os Sombras tinham uma missão e apenas uma.

E ele a cumpriria com perfeição.

Pela sua radiante Nanami.

[...]

Ricardo analisou a situação com crescente preocupação.

O que restava era apenas uma pilha de corpos unicamente de soldados da Millefiore. O forte em Tempesta, que estivera tomado, foi rapidamente recuperado depois de uma ação de seu sobrinho e seu pequeno grupo de homens. Ricardo encarou Giotto, seu sobrinho caminhava entre os corpos encarando-os com o rosto neutro. Mas podia ver nos olhos dele o desprezo, não sabia se era pelos homens mortos, pela situação ou por si mesmo.

-Prisioneiros? - perguntou ao sobrinho

-Quatro. Estava pouco vigiado,conseguimos acabar com eles rápido com o time de Alberto. - o mordomo acenou com a cabeça quando encarou-o antes de voltar o olhar para Giotto - Vamos para Piogge pela ponte a leste do forte onde estamos acampados.

Confirmou com um aceno. G apareceu pouco depois trazendo alguns cadernos nas mãos. O ruivo encarou-o com certa desconfiança, segurando os cadernos mais próximo de si.

-Vou escoltar os prisioneiros. Não demorem aqui.

Ricardo fez um sinal e membros de seu esquadrão cercaram os quatro que estavam presos escoltando-os de volta ao forte. Giotto e seu Guardião se afastaram um pouco e discutiam algo em voz baixa enquanto o ruivo mostrava o caderno.

O chefe da CEDEF apenas olhou para os corpos uma última vez antes de olhar preocupado para o sobrinho. Se arrependia de tê-lo deixado participar dessa guerra, especialmente porque ele usava a vingança como desculpa para ações descuidadas.

[...]

Havia algo de errado com seu coração.

Era a única conclusão que Haru chegara durante a viagem até as Ilhas Seik. Apoiada na amurada e aproveitando a brisa marítima, a morena se perguntou pela milésima vez porque estava pensando nele.

Quando menor, ela havia se apaixonado pelo príncipe Tsuna.

Ser a sexta irmã e a caçula era uma desvantagem, parecia que todas as suas irmãs tinham ciúmes dela. Não era realmente sua culpa, mas enquanto suas irmãs só pensavam em vestidos e bailes, ela estava na cidadela brincando com as crianças na rua. Enquanto elas discutiam dotes e quem seriam os rapazes mais bonitos, ela procurava duendes no jardim. Sempre foi energética e com uma grande imaginação então, a aventura durava dias. Mas suas irmãs sempre a repreendiam. Diziam que ela era feia, gorda, que ninguém nunca iria querer estar com ela e que ela nunca se casaria. E para a pequena Haru, com seus seis anos, ficar sozinha para sempre era aterrorizante. Mal conseguia ficar um dia inteiro sozinha!

Estava chorando no jardim, escondida atrás de um arbusto, quando ele a encontrou. Ele fez um som de surpresa quando levantou o olhar para o menino, devia ter sua idade, e ele viu seus olhos vermelhos e o rastro de lágrimas em seu rosto inchado

-Porque está chorando? - ele se agachou a sua frente, preocupado

-Minha irmã disse que vou ficar sozinha. - esfregou o rosto com a palma das mãos - Que ninguém nunca vai casar comigo.

Sendo bem sincera, a única coisa que Haru entendia era que casando ela teria algo para sempre. E se não, ela ficaria sozinha para sempre. Era assim que acontecia nos contos de fadas, a princesa se casava e só então era feliz para sempre.

-Não precisa chorar. - ele falou, passando a mão em seus cabelos para acalmá-la - Eu me caso com você. E aí você não vai ficar sozinha nunca.

-Eh? - ela o encarou confusa, ele deu um sorriso como se aquela fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo - Sério?

Ele acenou confirmando. Ela enxugou as últimas lágrimas e deu um sorriso em retribuição.

-Meu nome é Haru.

-Sou Tsuna - ele se levantou e levantou-se também, dando uns tapinhas no vestidinho verde que tinha ganhado do pai.

-Você gosta de coelhinhos? Tem uma família que mora aqui perto.

-Sério? - os olhos do menino brilharam - Posso ver?

-Tsuna! - os dois olharam na direção da voz, vendo Giotto a pouca distância - Precisamos ir.

Tsuna fez uma carinha de tristeza mas disse que com certeza da próxima vez ele viria ver os coelhos com ela, e então foi com Giotto que segurou-o por uma das mãos. Tsuna acenou para ela com a mão livre e falou algo para Giotto, que fez o primo rir, mas o loiro também acenou para ela.

Havia alimentado aquilo durante anos (fantasiado um pouco também), mas eram tão raras as vezes em que via o príncipe em ocasiões públicas e era tao difícil falar com ele, porque o moreno sempre estava cercado de guardas ou do ruivo com cara assustadora.

E quanto mais crescia mais a diferença entre ela e as irmãs aumentava. Enquanto a morena buscava aprender ao máximo, suas irmãs reclamavam de qualquer classe que tinham. Chegou a um ponto em que não suportava ficar ao lado delas, porque sempre que estavam todas juntas elas a criticavam por sua roupa ou por seu cabelo ou por seus modos ou só por não ter o que fazer.

Piorou quando seu pai faleceu quando tinha 12 anos e o esposo de sua irmã mais velha assumiu o papel de Guardião de Soleil. Rapidamente ele a enviou a Tuono, já que Lady Bovino pareceu apreciar os talentos dela com costura sendo a própria lady uma criadora de magníficos bordados. Estar em Tuono era liberdade e diversão, especialmente com os filhos gêmeos da Lady Bovino (nunca entendeu porque os encaravam estranho até topar-se com alguns contos antigos num livro que dizia que gêmeos traziam desgraça aonde quer que fossem). Não achava que eles faziam tanta bagunça assim. Mas quando voltava a Soleil na primavera, tinha de manter-se quieta e ouvir.

O contrato de casamento foi um grande choque. Sabia que queriam se livrar dela, mas não imaginou que o desespero fosse tão grande. Pode estar com o príncipe, até dançara com ele uma vez, mas ele não lembrava. Isso deu uma pontada em seu peito, mas rapidamente ela superou isso, determinada a ao menos ser amiga dele. Depois de fugirem e de saber que era ela quem iria se casar com o príncipe, não sabia dizer se estava feliz ou não. Ele havia defendido ela da acusação de Morgana de que talvez tinha algo a ver com o esquema, mas ainda assim…

Não sabia bem o que esperar. Na verdade sabia. Queria que Tsuna a olhasse como as vezes via ele olhando Kyoko. Já estava prestes a desistir mesmo, sabia que agora que a guerra explodira esse contrato seria tão inútil quanto uma folha em branco. Mas seus sentimentos persistiam!

E então aquele idiota veio bagunçar tudo! Haru bufou para si mesma, virou o rosto para o lado vendo o idiota que atormentava seus pensamentos tentando uma conversa em seik com um dos tripulantes do navio. Ele nem era um príncipe, nem chegava aos pés de Tsuna em gentileza, mas desde aquele beijo… Sentiu o rosto esquentar e virou para o outro lado para esconder o rubor.

Não devia ser nada demais! Na noite antes de irem embora Morgana pediu que fizessem um serviço rápido. Era só entrar, pegar um documento e sair e ganharia algo a mais para a viagem. Só tinha um homem guardando a porta seria fácil. Quando estavam para virar a rua mal iluminada, viram o homem encarando os pouco passantes da noite com desconfiança. Decidiram fingir ser um casal de namorados, nada que nunca tivessem feitos antes com os outros também, só andando de mãos dadas, sussurrando parte do plano e rindo como bobos.

O homem não engoliu, e se aproximou deles com desconfiança, uma arma nas mãos. Continuaram andando reto como se a porta a direita não fosse seu objetivo. Hayato passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura, rindo sozinho.

-Ele não está caindo. - falou baixinho com um sorriso

-Notei. - ele fingiu uma risada - Só continue agindo.

O homem estava perto agora, tão perto que se estendesse a mão para o lado poderia tocar nele com a potinha dos dedos. Hayato a fez se virar encarando ele e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

-Como é que você é tão perfeita? - ele falou a encarando com um sorriso e então a beijou. Não um selinho, mas um beijo mesmo! Estava tão surpresa que nem sabia como reagir e acabou retribuindo.

E tão abruptamente quanto tinha começado, o prateado separa os lábios deles e acerta o homem, que havia dado as costas a eles nessa ceninha, na nuca. Hayato pegou as chaves dele.

-Anda mulher, não fica parada aí! - ele já estava na porta quando seu cérebro voltou a funcionar.

Eles pegaram o papel que Morgana precisava, voltaram para casa e então embarcado. E até agora Hayato não tinha dado uma palavra sobre o que tinha acontecido. Nenhum “Desculpe por não ter avisado”, “Aquele beijo não quis dizer nada” ou “Ei, você beija bem”. Nada. Zero.

E aquele foi seu primeiro beijo! Sempre havia algo especial nas primeiras coisas da vida! E ela era uma pessoa com imaginação demais e muito tempo extra naquele navio! Começou a reparar como o cabelo dele refletia o sol, como os olhos dele eram iguais aos de Bianchi… Sua cabeça começou a considerar e em menos de uma semana, Hayato estava dividindo (mais pra invadindo) um espaço em seu coração, meio a meio com Tsuna.

Tinha certeza de que havia um problema consigo. Como é que parte de um relação unilateral para outra por uma pessoa que nunca, NUNCA, demonstrou o mínimo de gentileza com ela? Será que só gostava de quem a fizesse sofrer?

-Haru está confusa. - gemeu em voz baixa

-Do que é que você está choramingando aí mulher estúpida? - ela levantou os olhos vendo o motivo de seu estresse encarando-a de braços cruzados e sua usual carranca. Levantou-se de supetão

-Nada que te importe seu, seu… - ela olhou ao redor procurando algo que pudesse ajudar no insulto e viu os seik tirando algo do mar - Seu cabeça de polvo! - e dando as costas para um muito indignado Hayato, a morena fez seu caminho até Kyoko e Chrome.

Precisava de melhores amigas para conversar, tipo, agora!

[...]

Squalo deu um sorriso ao aproximar-se do forte onde informaram que o rei estava. Levara dois dias a mais do que planejara, o Giotto se movia mais rápido para recuperar território do que o Exército Branco conseguia acompanhar. Basil cavalgava a seu lado, o moleque ficara muito quieto durante esses dias mas podia ver nos olhos dele a determinação.

O príncipe estava _**vivo**_. E só de pensar no garotinho que adorava atormentar quando iam ao castelo fez o sorriso do prateado aumentar. Só de saber que ele estava vivo e bem trouxe um grande alivio a Varia (não como se algum deles fosse admitir, mas desde criança o príncipe já conseguira construir uma ponte entre ele e os subordinados mais leais de Xanxus).

Squalo chega ao acampamento, passando a toda velocidade sem se importar com as pessoas que quase atropelou no caminho. Parou o cavalo frente a um grupo, o animal empinou-se antes de afundar as patas no local onde os homens estavam antes de caírem sentados pelo movimento repentino.

-Onde está o marechal? - perguntou ao grupo, o cavalo ainda estava agitado pela corrida longa e dava passos curtos para trás

-Está no forte com o rei. Trazem prisioneiros. - respondeu um deles, meio assustado

Squalo incitou o garanhão de novo a continuar na direção da ponte que ligava o acampamento ao forte. Basil estava logo atrás, gritando desculpas sempre que os cavalos passavam muito próximo de um infeliz distraído ou derrubavam alguma coisa. Rodou os olhos com a educação do loiro, mas continuou.

Viu Ricardo primeiro com os prisioneiros, mas nem sinal do rei. Mal havia saído do acampamento quando viu o marechal desmontar do cavalo os outros imitando o movimento. Ricardo entregou as rédeas do cavalo a um subordinado, que guiou o animal para o estábulo

-Capitão. - Ricardo acenou reconhecendo-o e então olhou para o loiro - E Basil também. O que aconteceu?

-Mensagem importante para o rei do esquadrão Varia. Sobre o ataque ao porto.

Ricardo franziu as sobrancelhas com isso, mas Squalo viu por cima do ombro do marechal o rei vindo com sua pequena escolta, que era basicamente o seika, o mordomo e dois soldados. Squalo tirou a carta do bolso e segurou-a firmemente na mão querendo que eles viessem mais rápido.

-Majestade - começou antes mesmo que eles pudessem desmontar - Trago boas noticias

Eles mal tiveram tempo de desmontar quando chegaram perto que começou o inferno.

Houve o som de uma trombeta. E um único cavaleiro apareceu no meio da ponte. Mesmo com a distância era quase impossível não reconhecê-lo, o uniforme branco, uma capa da mesma cor com desenhos em negro, a coroa sobre os cabelos brancos. Ele apontou a espada na direção do rei de Caelum, um sorriso maníaco brincando nos lábios.

-Byakuran! - foi a única coisa que ouviu, o nome saindo com tanto ódio da voz do rei que apenas soube que havia sido ele quando viu que Giotto havia disparado em direção ao homem, pegando uma lança no meio do caminho. G seguiu-o de perto, gritando para que parasse.

O estupor durou só um segundo. Ricardo e todos os que estavam próximos correram em direção a ponte, montando em seus cavalos tão rapidamente quanto possível enquanto alguns foram chamar reforços. Byakuran afastou-se com o cavalo da ponte, ganhando alguma distância. Giotto cruzou a ponte e G logo depois dele, mas foram os únicos. Um batalhão do exército branco apareceu bloqueando o caminho, mas do que haviam encontrado até agora; possivelmente mais até do que os soldados que havia no acampamento. Haviam atirado nos cavalos, fazendo os animais caírem e junto deles seus dois cavaleiros. Giotto, ainda com a lança na mão, virou-se para o batalhão que o cercava pronto para lutar.

Ricardo tentava passar por eles, assim como seu exército, mas os Millefiore fizeram uma barreira de homens impossível de ser passada. Parecia que a cada um que derrubavam outros três surgiam no lugar. Byakuran cavalgava com tranquilidade ao redor da batalha travada por Giotto e G, cada um no centro de um círculo de inimigos que estava mais perto de sobrepujá-los.

-Giotto! - gritou Ricardo.

Tarde demais. Alguém havia conseguido acertar G e o ruivo caíra no chão inconsciente. Giotto, tentou ir ao resgate de seu Guardião, jogando a lança num dos homens e usando apenas os punhos cobertos em chamas do céu para aproximar-se do ruivo caído e impedir que os inimigos fizessem algum mal a ele. E então ele parou. As chamas se apagaram de seus punhos.

Squalo mal teve tempo de se preocupar com o rei, quando um dos homens atirou em direção a eles, mas acertou na ponte próximo a seus pés. Foi só então que viu que os soldados não eram o objetivo dos tiros.

-RECUAR! TODOS RECUEM!

Squalo começou a retroceder mas alguns ainda ficaram.

Um dos soldados acertou as cargas de dinamite que havia embaixo da ponte. A ponte tremeu antes de cair e com ela muitos dos soldados. Quando suas costas atingiram a água, Squalo quase perdeu a consciência pelo impacto mas quando seu cavalo caiu por cima da sua mão esquerda o prateado gritou, temporariamente esquecendo-se que estava debaixo d’água. Não conseguia sentir a mão, mas mesmo que sentisse, não conseguiu segurar a carta. Ela seguiu a correnteza do rio, mas não durou muito tempo até se desfazer pela água.


	8. Família

**Aproximadamente 1 ano e 9 meses após ataque ao castelo**

Tentou debater-se em vão contra as mãos que o seguravam, mas mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia levantar a cabeça da água. Sentia seu interior queimar sempre que aspirava a água gelada, mas essa não era a pior parte. Quando tiravam sua cabeça da água, quando conseguia finalmente respirar o ar tão necessário, queimava. Queimava toda a sua garganta inspirar e expirar e a cada vez que afundavam-no a sensação piorava. Ao entrar em contato com o ar novamente sentia seus ombros tremerem de frio e não duvidava que seus lábios deviam ter mudado de cor

-Onde está o conjunto? - perguntou o homem.

Tossiu, tentando tirar parte da água que tinha respirado, mas o homem segurou-o pelos cabelos forçando-o a encará-lo.

-Onde está?

-Por que não pergunta a sua mãe? Deve ter ficado lá na última vez que dormi com ela. - fala o que causa um risinho no ruivo que estava no canto, mas então sua cabeça foi forçada dentro daquele tonel com água fria. Tentou livrar-se da mão que o forçava para baixo, mas foi tão inútil quanto antes.

-Okay, eu falo! - teve sua cabeça fora d’água novamente e tossiu algumas vezes, mas virou-se para ver G. O ruivo estava tão mal quanto ele, podia ver que ele tremia de frio - Não está com sua mãe, está com sua mulher!

Um dos soldados de branco estapeou o ruivo, mas Giotto não conseguiu evitar um risinho apesar da situação.

-Parem com essa brincadeira! Onde está o resto?

-Talvez no seu… - G sequer teve tempo de terminar que o homem acertou-o no rosto.

-Ponham-nos novamente no aquário.

Giotto não conseguiu se debater quando o arrastaram. Estava algemado a dias, as marcas em seus pulsos ficavam mais fundas especialmente porque estava fraco e mal alimentado. Um dos soldados de branco ergueu a grade de metal do chão, muito semelhante as tampas de bueiros que vira em Piogge, e empurram-no para dentro.

Sua prisão era mínima, um poço que mal tinha sua largura com água até a altura do seu peito. A água fedia a algo morto e era escura, então não se arriscava a beber mesmo que tivesse sede e por estar abaixo do nível do solo, a água era mais fria que o normal. As algemas que seguravam seus pulsos eram ligadas a uma corrente que passava por entre as grades e mantinham seus braços levantados numa posição desconfortável.

-Gio?

-Estou aqui. - respondeu, ainda sentia seu interior queimando,mas tentou manter a respiração regular

-Está bem?

-Já estive bem melhor. - ouviu a risada do ruivo, mas ele parecia meio engasgado - E você?

-O mesmo. - ouviu em silencio por um tempo, o guarda foi em direção a porta - Não deixe eles te dobrarem. - veio a voz em seika - Eu não vou desistir ate sair daqui então é melhor que você não desista também.

-Não irei. - respondeu, as palavras meio enroladas pela falta de uso da língua seik.

Horas, ou seriam dias, depois alguém o tirou do poço novamente. Dessa vez usaram ferro quente, marcando suas pernas como se fosse gado. Se saísse dali, numa mais permitiria que fizessem isso com os pobres animais, doía demais! Silvou quando o metal quente foi retirado de sua pele mordeu os lábios para não dar a nenhum daqueles bastardos a satisfação de ouvir sua dor. Pontos pretos e brancos piscavam em frente a seus olhos dificultando sua visão

-Ele é difícil demais chefe. - ouviu alguém falar nas suas costas

-Todos são no começo. - alguém se abaixou encarando-o nos olhos e tentou acertar o homem com sua testa, mas ele se afastou - Segurem-no.

Um soldado segurou sua cabeça com uma chave de pescoço e o tal chefe aproximou-se, havia um frasco em suas mãos com um líquido escuro. Só quando o frasco estava bem próximo de seu rosto notou que não era um líquido, mas sim uma chama escura. Sua intuição praticamente gritou e tentou se debater, mas foi em vão. O soldado forçou-o a abrir a boca e o chefe virou o conteúdo do frasco dentro de sua boca.

[...]

Tsuna realmente se impressionou com a habilidade de Gokudera. Nos poucos dias em que estavam no navio, ele havia aprendido o básico da língua seik graças a conversas com os integrantes do barco e parecia quase natural. Teve mais dificuldade porque os sons da língua seik eram muito parecido, e tinha palavras como pai, tio e avô que era uma única palavra: baba. Quando perguntou o motivo, os seikas responderam que na família todos deviam ser tratados com o mesmo respeito não importava o parentesco. A mesma coisa valia para mãe, tia e avó. Era confuso, mas ao menos estava tentando.

Além disso, a viagem não teve nada demais, exceto é claro, as brigas de Hibari que pareciam piorar a cada dia no mar. Levou um tempo até o moreno ficar entediado com os tripulantes e recluir-se em algum local no convés inferior ou ficar lá em cima do mastro.

-Estamos chegando crianças. - falou o capitão com um sorriso.

Tsuna olhou na mesma direção que ele vendo nuvens negras e um mar agitado, trovões cruzando os céus a cada poucos instantes. Iam entrar numa tempestade das grandes. O vento puxava-os em direção a tempestade, sacudindo as velas de vez em quando quando uma rajada em outro sentido atingia o barco.

-Vamos dar a volta para chegar a Seik? - perguntou Haru

-Não querida, lá é Seik. - o sorriso do capitão se alargou com a expressão de surpresa de Haru quando ela encarou a tempestade - É melhor se segurarem. Podem acender!

Com a ordem do capitão, os seikas começaram a se mexer e viu que eles colocaram algumas lâmpadas em cada extremidade do navio. E então o capitão tocou no mastro e viu que no topo dele uma brilhante chama azul clara surgiu, todas as lâmpadas acenderam-se com chamas da mesma cor.

Algumas ondas acertaram com força o navio quando entraram na tempestade, fazendo-o balançar. Os seikas gritavam algo como “Eu adoro essa parte!”, ao menos, era o que conseguia entender com o pouco seik que conseguia falar. Todos eles haviam se segurado numa corda que o capitão amarrara ao mastro, mas notou que os seikas não se seguravam em nada além das amuradas. O barco subia e descia junto com as ondas, o vento forte açoitando-os, fazendo seus cabelos se mexerem para todos os lados, e a chuva acertava-os como pequenas agulhas

E então tudo parou. Tsuna abriu os olhos que nem percebeu que tinha fechado, vendo apenas um mar azul cristalino e céu limpo. Só quando olhou para trás notou que o barco terminou de atravessar a tempestade e navegava tranquilamente nas águas claras. Havia pedras altas, em forma irregulares, cada uma com uma chama brilhante queimando no topo. Tinham passado entre duas delas

-Como? - perguntou Hayato puxando o cabelo para trás para tirá-lo do rosto. O prateado encarando a parede de nuvens e raios que ficara para trás e então o mar límpido e as ilhas com grandes extensões em verde e dourado.

-É névoa. - falou Chrome puxando o cabelo molhado para trás

-Isso mesmo garotinha. - falou o capitão com seu sorriso jovial, manobrando o navio entre algumas pedras - É para evitar ladrões e desmascarar traidores.

Já estavam bem próximos do porto. Podia ver algumas casinhas e algo como um celeiro enorme.

-Arcobaleno! - falou um dos seikas apontando para a porta e virou-se vendo Reborn sair do convés inferior. Havia marcas em amarelo claro no rosto do tutor e Leon parecia brilhar na aba do fedora.

Foi mais rápido do que pode processar. Todos os seikas haviam cercado Reborn, mantendo uma boa distância claro. Mas então notou que o seikas estavam tentando manter o tutor longe dos garotos.

-Que problema. - falou Reborn com um suspiro levantando as mãos - Só estou fazendo meu trabalho.

-Parem com essa comoção! - fala o capitão e reclama algo em seik, rápido demais para que entendessem, recebe algumas reclamações dos tripulantes, mas um olhar firme e todos se calaram - Senhor Reborn, você não poderá ir além do porto. Não acho que faria bem a eles chegar acompanhados de alguém como você.

-Posso esperar. - falou Reborn 

O capitão acenou apoiando a decisão. Eles atracaram no cais e desceram do navio, ajudando os tripulantes a carregarem algumas caixas e baús grandes.

-Você pode ficar naquela casa amarela Reborn. - fala o capitão apontando para uma casinha com telhado em amarelo claro - Espere ali até eles voltarem. Se sair vai começar uma guerra.

-Tudo bem. - o tutor andou em direção a casa, acenando sem olhar para os jovens - Não morram.

-Eu nunca vi ele fazer algo com tão pouca resistência. - fala Tsuna para si mesmo - Capitão, para onde vamos?

-No casarão primeiro, lá vão dizer onde devem ir.

Eles se entreolharam com receio, mas seguiram o capitão. O que achou ser um celeiro na verdade era como um comodo enorme com duas mesas com oito cadeiras em frente a um balcão, e por trás dele havia pilhas enormes de caixas e baús e uma escada que levava ao andar de cima

-E aí velho. - fala o capitão com um sorriso colocando uma caixa sobre a mesa

-Chegou mais cedo Kule. - respondeu o senhor de cabelos escuros atras do balcão, ele escrevia num livro grosso sobre o balcão.

-A patroa me mataria se me atrasasse.

-Uma mulher assustadora a sua. - o homem falou rindo, mas deixou seu livro de lado e deu a volta para cumprimentar o capitão com um abraço - E esses jovens?

-Vieram ver a família. Primeira vez nas ilhas. - o capitão gesticulou para Gokudera - Eu trouxe algumas caixas para o topo.

-Eu vou ajudá-lo a descarregar e meu filho pode acompanhar vocês - o seika deu um sorriso amigável antes de voltar-se para a escada - Hayato! Hayato, desça aqui!

Tsuna olhou para o amigo que pareceu tão confuso quanto ele e então um rapaz desceu da escada. Ele tinha cabelos lisos e prateados até o ombros e olhos azuis.

-Chamou pai? - perguntou o rapaz prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo

-Faça o registro dos visitantes e depois leve eles até a tribo.

O senhor saiu, conversando com o capitão, e o outro Hayato pegou uma pena e o livro.

-Nome e tribo.

-Hayato Gokudera - o prateado franze de leve o cenho, não sabia nada sobre tribo. Sabia que os seikas se dividiam assim, mas nunca perguntara qual poderia ser a sua.

-Hayato, tribo Gokudera… - o rapaz escreveu - Mesmo nascendo fora seus pais mantiveram a tradição?

-Tradição? - o seika apontou para os cabelos prateados

-Com essa cor de cabelo, mesmo que não fosse seu nome, sempre te chamariam assim. - ele olha para a pessoa ao lado de Gokudera - Vocês são muitos, mas não parecem seikas. Você fica responsável por eles viu. - fala o seika apontando a pena para Gokudera como se fosse uma faca - Só preciso do nome de vocês.

Levou tempo até todos falarem os nomes, e alguns soletrarem, mas depois de anotar o rapaz pediu que os acompanhasse. Eles saíram da casa e seguiram uma pequena trilha que ia em direção ao centro da ilha.

-Eu sou Hayato Milano. Pode me chamar só de Milano pra não confundir então vou te chamar de Gokudera. - falou o seika com um sorriso amigável - É a primeira vez de vocês aqui?

-Sim. Como… - Gokudera mordeu levemente o lábio - Como são os Gokuderas?

-São muito fortes. Vocês vão conhecer o Aeghin! Ele é muito legal!

-Aeghin? - perguntou Takeshi estranhando a palavra

-Eu não sei como seria a palavra em caeli, mas ele é o guerreiro mais forte e que comanda os outros na batalha

-Como um capitão?

-Acho que sim. Ele é o mais forte das ilhas!

Tsuna prestou só metade da sua atenção no que o rapaz falava cada vez mais empolgado, ainda olhava ao redor para a paisagem colorida. Parecia ser primavera na ilha e mesmo de longe podia ver outras ilhas menores que assim como aquela estavam em tons vibrantes de verde e amarelo. Parecia que a maioria das árvores dava flores amarelas.

Eles andaram por cerca de trinta minutos ate chegarem ao final da ilha e uma ponte enorme conectá-la a outra, maior com uma montanha no meio. Eles atravessaram a ponte e viraram para a direita andando quase uma hora.

-Quanto tempo mais até chegar? - reclama Lambo passando a mão na testa para tirar o suor.

-Eles devem estar por aqui. - fala Milano, as arvores abriram espaço para um largo campo de trigo do lado direito e uma cerca envolvendo uma area tao grande quando a do campo com muitas vacas no lado esquerdo - Ali! - fala Milano pulando na cerca, usando um pé como apoio e apontando - Sao eles!

Todos se aproximaram da cerca vendo que as vacas começaram a correr como se fugissem de algo. E viram logo ao lado delas uma onça enorme correndo atras de um dos bovinos, quase mordendo um deles. E logo após a onça, quatro homens montados a cavalo com cães enormes.

-Incrivel. - fala Haru vendo um deles puxar um arco e com um disparo derrubar uma vaca, a onça pulando sobre o animal e devorando-o.

-Aquele é Aeghin. - fala Milano com um sorriso - Flechas certeiras sempre. Vamos, é só dar a volta e vamos encontrar o acampamento.

Havia muitas tendas a medida que se aproximavam. Viu também algumas construções de tijolos a medida que andava em meio ao acampamento, mas não pareciam ser muito usadas. Milano cumprimentava alguns acenando, mas a maioria olhava-os com curiosidade. Os seikas eram conhecidos principalmente pelo tom da pele muito claro, já ouvira algumas pessoas debocharem chamando-os de "desbotados", mas só agora entendia o porque. Mesmo os que tinham cabelos castanhos, a cor era tão clara que podia ser considerado um loiro. Era bem fácil notar quais eram os estrangeiros simplesmente pela cor mais bronzeada da pele ou pelo tom mais escuro no cabelo.

Milano os levou até o centro do acampamento e parou em frente a uma tenda enorme, talvez a maior dali. De dentro dela saiu um armário, era a melhor definição para aquele homem. Alto e muito musculoso, usava uma pele de leopardo num ombro as patas se unindo no ombro esquerdo para segurá-la no lugar. Ele tinha os cabelos vermelhos claros assim como os olhos.

-Baba. - falou Milano curvando levemente a cabeça - Você tem alguns visitantes. Nascidos fora das ilhas.

O homem olhou-os de canto, cruzando os braços e teve de se controlar para não se esconder atrás de alguém. Treinamento ou não, nem precisava da sua intuição para saber que aquele homem era perigoso. O olhar dele era assustador, parecido com…

-Querido, está assustando-os. - fala uma voz suave e uma mulher aparece ao lado do homem, a mão sobre o ombro dele. Ela tinha o cabelo castanho com fios grisalhos e segurava um bordão de pastor, com uma pedra onde a madeira fazia a curva - Olá Milano, como vai seu pai?

-Nana. - o rapaz poe a mão sobre o peito cumprimentando-a com um aceno também - Estamos bem, obrigado por lembrar-se. - a mulher sorriu antes de olhar para eles

-Podemos ajudá-los?

-Sim. - Hayato pigarreou uma vez, não soube se pelo olhar assustador do homem enorme ou pelo olhar doce da mulher - Estamos procurando…

-Em primeiro lugar, é muito feio simplesmente pedir as coisas sem ao menos se apresentar. - fala o homem cortando-o e Hayato olhou feio para ele, deu um passo mais perto do amigo só pro caso de precisar impedir que ele falasse algo com a cabeça quente - Por parte de quem você vieram?

-De quem você é parente rapaz? - a mulher perguntou com um leve franzir.

-Lavina. Lavina Helen Gokudera.

-Lavina? - o homem repetiu em voz alta descruzando os braços - Minha Lavina?

-Como assim sua? Olha como fala sobre minha mãe velhote

-Lavina é nossa filha mais velha. - falou a mulher aproximando-se de Hayato com olhos marejados, ela coloca a mão em frente a boca - Você é o filho dele, o nosso Hayato?

Ela estendeu a mão, como se quisesse tocar em Hayato, mas então ela desmaiou. O esposo a segurou antes que pudesse cair no chão.

-Ela está…? - começou Tsuna aproximando-se com preocupação.

-Vai ficar bem. Sempre foi emotiva demais. - fala ele erguendo-a sem dificuldades - Entrem, acho que temos bastante que falar.

[...]

A ruiva respirou entre dentes. Como pode ser capturada tao fácil? Costumava ser do tipo que pensava antes de agir, mas quando viu Giotto em perigo… Esse loiro nunca fez ela pensar direito. Sua vida nunca mais foi tranquila desde que o conheceu. Será que ele estava bem? Não ouvia nem boatos sobre ele de onde estava.

Tentou recostar-se na rocha, mas fez suas costas arderem mais. Estava algema, com os braços acima da cabeça, felizmente estava sentada, mas seus braços estavam dormentes a tanto tempo que não sabia se poderia voltar a movê-los. Todo o seu corpo doía, pelas surras dos soldados e principalmente pelas marcas deixadas por ferro quente em sua pele. Sempre a largavam naquela cela úmida e fedorenta depois de uma sessão de interrogatório e tortura.

 _A vadia do rei_ , foi como alguns a ofenderam. Não haviam tentado nada além de fazê-la falar, ver se ela teria alguma informação. A má notícia para eles é que não falaria nada. Sabia desde o que houve com Laela que Giotto estaria em perigo e procurou fortalecer-se para não ser um peso para ele, então não daria um pio sequer.

Abriram a porta da cela e levantou os olhos semi cerrados em direção a porta. Já começariam a tortura? Acabara de voltar de uma pela manhã, será que eles estavam tão desesperados assim? Mas em vez de sair, alguém foi empurrado para dentro e a porta foi fechada novamente. O rapaz quase caiu andando em sua direção, as algemas prendiam suas mãos e eram conectadas por uma corrente as que amarravam seus pés que tilintava com seus passos.

-Lampo. - falou reconhecendo-o. O pobre menino estava um trapo, parecia que qualquer brisa o levaria e se ele estava naquele lugar também… Ele abraçou-a, tanto quanto possível com as mãos acorrentadas - Lampo, você está bem? - sentiu o rapaz tremendo contra seu corpo, um soluço sacudindo seu corpo, mas sem a costumeira lamentação - Lampo, não chore. Que houve com você?

O rapaz afastou-se, só o suficiente para que visse seu rosto. Ele estava tão magro, parecia ter sofrido tanto, os cabelos negros estavam crescendo e o verde só ocupava metade de seu cabelo. Ele abriu a boca, mas não saiu som nenhum. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar porque ele não estava realmente chorando. Haviam cortado sua língua.

-Lampo. - os olhos dele encheram-se de lágrimas quando a abraçou novamente e a ruiva só pode encostar a bochecha contra os cabelos dele, impedida pelas algemas de segurar o rapaz com seus braços.

[...]

 _Estranho_ seria uma boa palavra para definir aquele silencio. Enquanto a matriarca Gokudera bebia um pouco d’agua recostada no marido, que afagava suas costas, eles sentaram-se pela tenda enorme. A tenda toda tinha tapetes e peles no chão, então eles tiraram os calçados para poder ficar dentro. A maioria dos moveis era baixo, na altura do joelho talvez para que ficasse numa altura confortável quando se sentavam. Lambo havia se acomodado bem, deitado no que parecia um travesseiro de pele.

-Desculpem-me pelo que ocorreu. - fala ela colocando o copo sobre um banquinho de madeira - Eu não esperava, já faz tantos anos… - ela olhou Hayato novamente - Nem sei bem como me desculpar pelo que aconteceu.

-Não precisa. - começou Hayato, ele parecia tão constrangido quanto todos eles.

-Meu nome é Gena, mas podem me chamar de _nana_ , esse é meu esposo Khali, mas pode chamá-lo de _baba_.

-Nana! - a “porta” da tenda foi empurrada para o lado e um homem entrou. Ele tinha uma pele de leoa sobre os ombros, a cabeça da leoa sobre a dele impedia que visse seu rosto claramente. Mas ainda assim puxou Natsu um pouco mais perto, o filhote aproximara-se do homem pelo cheiro da pele

-Akim, estou bem. - ela falou com um sorriso. O homem tira a pele da cabeça, permitindo que cabelos castanhos claros caíssem livres ao redor de seu rosto, e encarou a todos com desconfiança. Seu olhar demorou um segundo a mais em Tsuna e o moreno engoliu em seco, mas esforçou-se para manter a visão.

 _Ele parecia muito com G_ , foi a primeira coisa que Tsuna pensou. Tinha a mesma altura, mas Akim tinha músculos mais definidos enquanto G era magro, até o olhar assustador era o mesmo. Devia ser coisa de seika, Hayato conseguia ficar bem assustador as vezes.

-O que vocês fazem aqui?

-Viemos procurar a família de G. - começa Tsuna e ter o armário e Akim encarando-o não ajudou a mantê-lo calmo então inspirou uma vez tremulamente antes de continuar - Achamos que ele deixou algo aqui. Anéis.

-Vocês vieram atrás dos anéis Vongola? - ela perguntou e eles se entreolharam com surpresa.

-Sim, mas como você…

-Vocês não vão levá-los. - Akim falou com seriedade, e antes que pudessem replicar o moreno estendeu a mão impedindo-os de falar - Vocês não vão levá-los. Isso já foi decidido a muito tempo.

-Akim… - começou a mulher.

-Não _nana_! Você viu o que houve com Anna! O que essa maldição fez com minha irmã! E com Laela também. - viu ele fechar as mãos em punho - Eu não vou permitir..

-Filho, por que você não tenta ouvir primeiro? - ela sugeriu com calma - Acredito que eles tem excelentes motivos para pedir por algo assim. - ela encarou a Tsuna - Você é Céu, certo? Pode falar em nome deles.

-Bom… - Tsuna olhou para os amigos - Eu não posso falar em nome deles senhora, mas posso falar por mim mesmo. Pessoas que amo estão em perigo por causa desse anéis. Se eles podem me dar a força que preciso para protegê-los, eu lutarei o quanto for necessário. Mesmo que tenha de ser contra você Akim-san.

-Você tem alguma coragem se acha que pode me vencer garoto.

-Os anéis pertencem a Vongola. Você não pode simplesmente tomar posse deles. - replicou Tsuna com um leve franzir.

-Akim? - alguém entrou na tenda, a mulher olhou-os com surpresa ao ver a tenda tão cheia, mas quando encarou Tsuna ela abriu um sorriso - Oi pequeno Tsuna.

-Fiore?! - sorriu lembrando-se da jovem seika que havia ajudado-o no baile de máscaras - Que faz aqui?

-Eu moro aqui. Com meu esposo. - ela gesticulou para Akim

-Verdade, você estava perto de casar. - deu um sorriso para a moça. Ela se casaria com o irmao de G… Tsuna encarou Akim com certa surpresa antes de voltar a olhar para a moça, tentando dar um sorriso amigável - Ah, han.. Acho que nunca te dei parabéns.

-Não precisa. - ela sorriu e aproximou-se do esposo, entrelaçando seus dedos - Não consegui ouvir vocês lá de fora, é muito sério?

Tsuna tornou a encarar Akim, havia algo diferente na forma que ele o observava agora. Antes era pura desconfiança, mas parecia que havia remorso junto ao olhar do guerreiro. Viu que ele puxou do pescoço um cordão que ficava escondido por baixo das roupas e que havia três anéis pendurados nele. Ele tirou um do meio e jogou para ele, que pegou com facilidade.

-Faça o que quiser com isso. - ele replicou cruzando os braços - Esse é o anel Vongola e o único que terá daqui. - Tsuna abriu a palma vendo a outra metade do anel do céu. - Vá embora.

Tirou o anel de Giotto que usava na corrente e encaixou-o com o anel que ele dera. Com um suave clic, eles se uniram e sentiu-os aquecidos. Teve a sensação de ser arrancado do chão ao mesmo tempo que uma luz o envolvia.

E então não estava mais lá.


	9. Céus Gêmeos

**Aproximadamente 1 anos e 9 meses após ataque ao castelo**

Tsuna esfregou os olhos vendo-se no castelo. Sequer teve tempo de estranhar o local quando viu uma figura familiar passando e deu um suspiro. Era uma lembrança, uma lembrança de Giotto. Tinha a sensação de que não era o único observando, mas apenas seguiu o fluxo da lembrança. Estava no calabouço do castelo, num dos níveis mais profundos. A única luz que havia ali era da tocha que levava.

-Ei Giotto, você acha que é uma boa ideia? – pergunta uma voz atrás de si, vira-se encontrando o rosto de G bem mais jovem e sem a tatuagem no rosto. Shimon estava atrás dele carregando outra tocha sendo seguido por um rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhos ametistas.

-Espero que possamos encontrar alguma coisa aqui Gio-kun. – fala o rapaz de cabelos brancos com um sorriso de raposa.

-Eu tenho certeza que vamos encontrar Byakuran. – fala e então vira-se e para em frente a uma porta de madeira que bloqueava o caminho, empurra sem dificuldade a madeira apodrecida ouvindo o ranger das dobradiças

-Jovem príncipe. – fala uma voz no fundo do cômodo escuro. Eles se aproximam e veem um velho cego usando uma roupa muito grande para seu tamanho que remexia em um cordão de pedras coloridas.

-Velho Talbot, eu os trouxe comigo. – para em frente ao velho que sorri, seus olhos vazios passaram por cada um deles antes de voltar a Giotto.

-Um filho da Millefiore, um filho de Shimon e um filho de Vongola. – fala o velho remexendo no colar de pedrinhas e vê que ele virou o rosto para G que olhava-o com desconfiança – E quem é você?

-G é meu braço direito. – responde Giotto impedindo o ruivo de rebater a pergunta. – É de minha completa confiança.

-Então devo iniciar. – fala o velho e tateia a manga grande do manto que vestia e retira dela uma caixa negra com estranhos símbolos que pareceram pulsar para fora da caixa

-O que é isso? – pergunta G, imediatamente pondo-se um pouco a frente de Giotto. O loiro coloca uma mão sobre o ombro dele, e acena com a cabeça sinalizando para que ele não se preocupasse.

-Os anéis dos descendentes. – explica o velho colocando a caixa no colo e acaricia-a como a uma criança – Há muitos anos eles dormem nas profundezas desse castelo, selados e guardados por mim. Mas devo alertá-los que mesmo com todo o poder que eles darão, quando em desequilíbrio os anéis são perigosos. – ele levanta os olhos mirando os garotos

-Então é verdade? A lenda sobre o Céu, Terra e Mar? – pergunta Shimon colocando a mão em frente à boca com um pequeno sorriso – É até difícil de acreditar.

-Vejo que vocês conhecem a história desses anéis. Então devem saber que eles trouxeram muitas desgraças aos antigos possuidores. Se não possuírem um desejo inabalável ao usar o poder que eles darão, terão suas mentes e corpos destruídos.

-É um risco que eu assumo. – fala o rapaz, Byakuran, dando um passo a frente estendendo a mão para a caixa, mas o velho segura-o pelo pulso e volta para ele seus olhos cegos

-Filho da Millefiore, levar-se por desejos pequenos como curiosidade vão levá-lo a destruição.

Byakuran solta-se do aperto do velho e esfrega o pulso, mas ainda tinha aquele sorriso de raposa no rosto apesar do pequeno franzir de cenho.

-Então nós podemos ter esses anéis? – pergunta Shimon olhando para o velho

-Apenas se os três concordarem. Seus antecessores selaram-nos para proteger as gerações futuras, apenas o sangue deles pode libertar os anéis de sua prisão.

-Se eles selaram então essas coisas não eram tão boas assim. – fala G e olha para os outros tentando chama-los a razão – Vocês sabem quantos morreram por causa desses anéis. Se eles estão selados para nos proteger é melhor que continuem assim.

-Seu amigo está certo. É perigoso, mais do que podem imaginar. Com a libertação deles o destino do mundo é incerto e cheio de desesperança. Podem até mudar o mundo se o desejo do possuidor for forte o suficiente. – fala o velho com um pequeno sorriso – Mas os anéis também podem ser usados para o bem e em benefício das pessoas. Como último pacificador, estou rendido a vontade dos três reinos. Se decidirem tirar o selo, eu o tirarei.

Eles se entreolham. G obviamente achava uma loucura, Shimon estava incerto, mas Byakuran possuía um estranho brilho no olhar quando confirmou.

-Se os libertarmos, pode nos ensinar a usar? – pergunta Giotto olhando para o velho.

-Se for de seu desejo.

-Então, pode retirar o selo.

-Concordo com o Gio-kun. – fala Byakuran com um grande sorriso.

-Já que é assim, acho que podemos usá-los para o bem. – fala Shimon coçando o queixo.

-Então, por favor, toquem-nos. – fala estendendo a caixa para os rapazes que tocam ao mesmo tempo.

Olhou para o castelo, sem reconhecer o novo local. Viu que Giotto caminhava pelos corredores do castelo e inspirou profundamente antes de bater numa porta e entrar.

-Papai. - chamou o loiro. Tsuna deu uma olhada no tio que vira apenas por fotos. Massimo era magro e com cabelos escuros que iam até o pescoço e viu que ele olhava para o filho com um leve franzir, ele segurava um livro nas mãos e tirou o óculos de leitura.

-Que é Giotto?

-Eu já estou indo. - falou o loiro num fio de voz e viu que seu tio inspirou profundamente

-Você já sabe minha opinião sobre isso. - falou ele com a voz gentil, mas firme. O Giotto mais novo não notou

-Porque você fica me tratando como criança? -Giotto bateu o pé, ficando vermelho de raiva - Eu já tenho quatorze! Dante já viajava sem o tio Enrico bem antes.

-Se você quer algum respeito, faça-se digno dele. Como posso confiar em você se passou por cima da minha autoridade para conseguir o que quer? -Tsuna viu que o tio, apesar de ter elevado apenas um pouco o tom mantinha-se com a expressão calma

-Você nunca me deixa fazer o que quero! - Giotto replicou com raiva - Se não tivesse pedido ao vovô eu viveria trancado nesse castelo! - viu o primo dar as costas ao pai e abrir a porta - Ainda bem que eu vou ter duas semanas sem você me isolando do mundo!

-Giotto! - o loiro nem ouviu, apenas fechou a porta e saiu a passos largos. Viu que no fim do corredor ele parou como se estivesse arrependido, mas então ele balançou a cabeça e continuou andando. Ele foi para a entrada onde viu seu avô recebê-lo com um sorriso

-Já se despediu de seu pai? - perguntou o senhor apoiado em sua bengala e Giotto apenas confirmou com um aceno sem olhar nos olhos do mais velho. Timoteo deu um sorriso conhecedor mas aproximou-se de Giotto para abraçá-lo ainda assim - Divirta-se em Seik. E conte-me tudo quando voltar. - Timoteo aproximou-se sussurrando no ouvido do neto - E talvez um livro de lá para seu pai. Tenho certeza que ele adorará.

-Tudo bem vovô. - falou Giotto retornando o abraço e solta o avô - Obrigado por convencer o papai.

-É para isso que servem os avôs certo. - o velho deu uma piscadela que arrancou um risinho do loiro. E antes que ele pudesse reagir, um rapaz alto puxou-o num abraço.

-Que é isso priminho? Fugindo assim sem nem dar um abraço? - o rapaz tinha cabelos negros e apertou Giotto uma vez antes de cutucar-lhe as costelas

-Ai Dante, isso dói! - reclamou o loiro livrando-se dos braços do primo - Você não devia estar em aula?

-O futuro rei também tem direito a comer. - ele falou fazendo uma careta enquanto apertava as bochechas - Não aceito que você vai viajar sem mim. Parece que todo mundo está me deixando para trás.

Giotto livrou as bochechas do aperto do primo e eles ficaram rodando o avô porque Dante ainda queria apertar as bochechas dele e Giotto tentava fugir se escondendo atrás do avô. O velho só deu um suspiro, acostumado com a bagunça. Tsuna não pode deixar de sorrir vendo os outros primos se aproximarem e aumentarem a confusão, com as meninas tentando defender Giotto e os meninos tentando segurá-lo para que ele fosse vítima de Dante.

-Crianças! - foi a voz de um homem que fez eles pararem e Tsuna arfou vendo o próprio pai - Acho que você deviam estar em suas aulas e Giotto tem que pegar um navio.

Eles riram antes de se dispersarem, não antes sem bagunçar os cabelos do loiro ou dar-lhe um rápido abraço. Iemitsu aproximou-se de Giotto e deu-lhe um rápido abraço também

-O cavalo está selado e suas malas já estão no navio. Alaude e Daemon já estão prontos, Ugetsu e Knuckle estavam terminando de colocar a casa dentro do navio - Giotto riu - G está lá fora com os cavalos.

-Obrigado tio. - Iemitsu saiu com ele e assim que os viu G montou num cavalo.

-Lembre de tomar cuidado e não se separe do G por nada nesse mundo.

-Já sei tio. - Giotto montou no cavalo também

-E traga um presente para sua nova prima quando voltar. - Iemitsu sorriu

-Você nem sabe se é menina ou não.

-Vai ser menina, eu sinto isso! - ele falou com confiança - Tem homem demais nessa casa.

Giotto só riu antes de acenar para o tio e para o avô que ficou na porta. O loiro olhou para cima e viu que o pai o observava de uma das janelas, mas não se deu ao trabalho de acenar para ele apenas deu meia volta com o cavalo e partiu.

A cena mudou para um navio. Reconheceu as velas coloridas que os seikas usavam e viu Giotto apoiado sobre uma amurada, ele virava uma conchinha nas mãos. Viu Alaude e Daemon, completamente focados numa partida de xadrez, ambos não pareciam ter mais que vinte anos. Ugetsu e Knuckle observavam os dois, com expressões completamente sérias. G parou ao lado dele, olhando o mar antes de voltar o olhar para a conchinha.

-Onde conseguiu isso? - Giotto mostrou um pequeno envelope

-É do meu pai. - G arqueou a sobrancelha - Ele disse que é de uma praia em Yema e que se quisesse, quando eu voltasse, podíamos ir.

-Não era o que você queria? Que seu pai saísse um pouco mais e te deixasse sair também.

-É, mas… - o loiro suspirou - Tá bom, você pode sair. - falou o loiro virando-se e encarando o mastro - Eu sei que está aí moça e que foi você quem colocou isso no meio das minhas coisas mais cedo.

De lugar nenhum surge Nanami, mais jovem talvez no início dos seus vinte anos e com os cabelos na altura do peito ainda. Ela fez uma pequena reverência, mas não se levantou, mantendo-se curvada.

-Fico honrada de ver que sua intuição seja tão forte mesmo quando tão jovem, jovem mestre.

-Por favor, sem cerimonias ou títulos. Pode me chamar de Giotto. E você é? - ela endireitou-se dando um sorriso

-Meu nome é Nanami e sou uma sombra. - ela abriu os primeiros botões do vestido que usava mostrando-o uma tatuagem, tinha o formato similar a de um olho com uma reta seguindo até o meio dos seios.

Tsuna sentiu que sua respiração faltaria. Conhecia histórias dos sombras, todos conheciam. E todos temiam. Mas a radiante Nanami, uma sombra? Nem nos seus mais loucos delírios imaginaria isso! Os sombras eram assassinos cruéis que só se importavam com eles mesmo, era o que toda a história dizia. Não foi a toa que a reação mais rápido que aconteceu foram Alaude e Daemon, como os mais velhos do grupo, posicionarem-se a frente dos outros que estavam incrivelmente pálidos.

-Isso sempre acontece. - a morena reclamou para si mesma - Mas espero que não se importem se deixar os botoes abertos, é bem mais quente aqui do que imaginei inicialmente.

-Meu avô mandou você não é? - Giotto parecia ser o único calmo de todos e ele deu um passo a frente. Alaude imediatamente estendeu um braço para tentar pará-lo

-Sim, senhor. Não vejo qual seria a necessidade considerando que já possui elementos tão super protetores, mas imagino que seu avô não saiba sobre o anel Vongola em suas mãos. - o loiro imediatamente segurou as mãos, tocando o anel, viu os outros encarem-na com surpresa - Há quanto tempo o senhor o possui?

-Vai fazer um ano. Eu e outros dois amigos conseguimos achar os três conjuntos de anéis. Você é uma névoa certo? Para conseguir se esconder dessa forma.

-Sim senhor. - ela olhou rapidamente para todos os rapazes - Tem todos, exceto o trovão. Espera encontrá-lo nas ilhas senhor?

-Por favor, não me chame de senhor eu sou mais novo que você. - fala o loiro com um sorriso amigável - Se você é mesmo uma sombra, a quem veio matar? - a mulher deu um grande sorriso

-A qualquer idiota que ouse ameaçar sua segurança. - ela ainda sorria, Alaude e Daemon não pareciam inclinados a se mover nem um milímetro. Ela notou isso e continuou - Os sombras foram absorvidos a muitos anos para a guarda da família real. Meu único propósito é mante-lo a salvo até seu retorno, não é diferente do objetivo de vocês. Entretanto sou apenas uma intermediária, então se mesmo um de vocês que são guardiões ameaçarem a vida do jovem príncipe… - ela deu a eles um olhar que podia ser comparado apenas a um olhar do demônio - Não hesitarei em matá-los.

-Eu confio em você. - Giotto falou com um sorriso e os outros olharam-no como se estivesse louco - Ela está falando a verdade.

-Eles são treinados para mentir Giotto. - Daemon fala em voz baixa ainda encarando a mulher com desconfiança.

-Isso é verdade. - fala Nanami acenando enquanto fechava um dos botões do vestido de gola alta que usava cobrindo parcialmente a tatuagem - Mas mesmo nossas habilidades não poderiam ir contra a Hiper Intuição da família Vongola.

-Eu confio nela. - Giotto falou colocando um braço no ombro dos dois homens a sua frente, ambos saíram da posição defensiva e apenas a encararam com desconfiança.

-O mesmo aviso vale para você mulher. Se fizer qualquer mal a Giotto… - Daemon deixou a ameaça no ar.

-Lembrarei sempre desse aviso.

A cena mudou de novo e estavam num acampamento da família Gokudera. Viu o pai de G, Khali mais novo mas ainda assim uma montanha comparada com a sua esposa, Gena que ainda não tinha os cabelos levemente grisalhos.

-Boa tarde. - Giotto faz uma leve reverência ao casal - E obrigado por nos receberem. Por favor, ensinem-nos como usar as chamas que possuímos.

-E o que vocês fariam com esse conhecimento?

-Ajudar. - respondeu Giotto sinceramente e viu Gena sorrir

-Tudo bem. - ela colocou a mão sobre o braço do esposo. Khali apenas rodou os olhos antes de suspirar.

-Okay crianças, se quiserem aprender a controlar essa chamas primeiro vão ter que ter força nesse corpo. Ao trabalho. - o patriarca bateu as mãos.

A cena mudou novamente e viu Giotto e os amigos fazendo diferentes trabalhos, desde colher espigas de milho a uma luta propriamente dita. Riu para si mesmo vendo Giotto encher as mãos de lama antes de jogar nas costas de Alaude e quando o loiro tentou se vingar acertou Daemon começando um guerra de lama, nem Alaude nem Daemon se importando de ficar cobertos de lama mesmo tendo quase a idade de Nanami. Viu cenas breves em que eles conversavam, quando Daemon com toda a felicidade do mundo lia em voz alta uma carta vinda de Elena, na época eles eram recém-casados e ela acabara de contar que estava grávida.

Quando a cena mudou novamente, eram apenas Giotto, G e Daemon andando pelo milharal que vira eles antes, os três carregavam cestas vazias.

-Não acredito que você perdeu aquela brincadeira pro Ugetsu. - reclamou Daemon esticando os braços - Eu poderia estar tomando banho agora e…

-E releria a carta de sua querida Elena. - fala G - Cara, eu te ouvi tanto reclamar disso que poderia até completar suas frases.

Giotto apenas riu. Viu que havia outros dois jovens mais a frente, com as cestas quase cheias. Uma moça de cabelo longos dourados estava de costas para eles enquanto um rapaz de cabelos loiros claros jogava algumas últimas espigas na cesta. Devido a um grito de G em resposta a provocação de Daemon, a moça, que havia se abaixado para pegar a cesta, levantou os olhos para eles no mesmo momento que Giotto olhou para ela.

Tsuna pode apenas encarar os olhos alaranjados da moça com um arfar de surpresa. Ela se levantou e andou em direção a Giotto, ignorando completamente o rapaz que a acompanhava. Ela era igualzinha a Giotto, mesmo formato do rosto, mesmo nariz, mesmos olhos, mesmo tudo! Era Giotto de cabelo longo e saia. Ela deu um sorriso, que era tão familiar no rosto de Giotto e que era igualmente lindo nela, a um ainda em choque Giotto

-Pode parecer meio estranho, mas você é o cara dos meus sonhos. - Giotto deu um sorriso idêntico e ele estendeu a mão, como se quisesse ter certeza que ela era real.Ela entrelaçou os dedos aos dele.

-Sou Giotto. - fala ele saindo do choque.

-Laela. - se possível o sorriso dela se alargou.

-Eu nunca imaginei que te conheceria. Não em vida. - fala Giotto e viu que ele estava com a respiração errática, como se o choque de ver a gêmea o impedisse de respirar corretamente.

O que aconteceu em seguida apenas fez com que o loiro ficasse ainda mais em choque. Eles mudaram a forma de segurar as mãos e, no breve intervalo que suas mãos se soltaram, o anel em sua mão direita, com um leve clic dividiu-se em dois. Giotto ficou encarando a metade do anel escorrer por seu dedo e cair na mão da moça. Ela pegou o anel com curiosidade, mas não teve tempo de perguntar porque o rapaz que estava com ela se aproximou, observando Giotto em choque.

-Este é meu irmão Lamôni.- ela falou gesticulando para o rapaz, um pouco mais alto que ela com cabelos loiros claros e olhos castanhos.

-Estes são G e Daemon, meus amigos.

-É um prazer conhecê-los.

Ela olhou para os outros, cumprimentando-os com um aceno, mas foi breve. O olhar dela voltava-se para Giotto e eles não conseguiam deixar de se encarar. G rodou os olhos.

-Você é dos Milano não é? - o rapaz acenou concordando, já que a outra estava distraída encarando Giotto - Somos Gokudera. Gostariam de ir conosco?

-Eu teria de avisar a nossos pais. - fala Lamôni e coloca o braço sobre os ombros da moça ganhando a atenção dela - Podemos ir lá para jantar não acha?

-Vou avisar para aumentar a refeição.

A cena mudou novamente e viu Laela sentada ao lado de Giotto, eles comiam algumas espigas que tinham sido cozidas. O olhar de surpresa dos outros guardiões de Giotto não podia ser mais evidente. Especialmente porque via que a loira tinha uma caixinha no colo com a metade dos outros anéis, que haviam se dividido assim como o anel do céu.

-Então as pessoas do seu país acham que gêmeos trazem má sorte? - ela perguntou antes de dar uma mordida no milho. Giotto concordou, ainda mastigando. Tsuna notou que eles até se sujavam comendo do mesmo jeito! O casal ao lado de Laela não pareceu se importar com isso, apenas pensava.

-Eu a encontrei ainda bebê, largada entre algumas lixeiras numa parte afastada do porto. - falou o homem ao lado da loira, passando a mão carinhosamente nos cabelos ligeiramente revoltos da filha - Achamos que os pais não a queriam e a largaram lá para morrer, só a ouvimos porque ela chorou muito alto. Na época Lamoni era pequeno e ver um bebe assim… - o homem balançou a cabeça - Esperamos no porto até o dia seguinte, mas quando o navio partiu eu a trouxe comigo.

-Era para termos nascido no castelo, mas mamãe teve dores no navio. Ela só teve tempo de entrar numa pousada para nos ter e um dos guardas chamou uma parteira da cidade. Ela morreu no parto e a parteira se aproveitou da desatenção do meu pai para tirar você de lá. Meu avô mandou prendê-la quando viu que tinham te levado, mas a mulher disse que livrou a família de uma maldição matando você. - Giotto olhou a gêmea - Eu nunca achei…

-Não importa. Vocês se encontraram. - o homem ao lado de Laela estendeu a mão e acariciou os cabelos de Giotto - Isso te faz família também!

Laela fez um ‘yay~’ mas viu que Giotto tinha ficado envergonhado e entendia ele. Por mais que fosse de uma família grande e amorosa, simplesmente ser aceito como da família por pessoas que mal conhecia era um tanto… A cena mudou novamente, várias vezes e em todas elas sempre via Laela e Giotto juntos, conversando, brincando, rindo. Quando os viu novamente, ambos estavam em frente a um campo aberto e Giotto olhou para ela com incerteza.

-Você consegue! - ela incentivou. Giotto esfregou as mãos uma vez antes de socar o ar com a mão direita. Uma parede de chamas da altura do primo seguiu a direção do soco seguindo por quase vinte metros antes de sumir. Eles olharam embasbacados para o rastro de destruição.

-Giotto! Laela! - a voz grossa fez os gêmeos virarem-se e curvarem, gritando “Perdão!” ao mesmo tempo. Eles levaram um grande sermão do pai de G por ter queimado quase metade de um dos campos de trigo deles. Quando os dois foram colocados de castigo, tendo que debulhar todas as espigas e tirar os grãos para guardar no sacos que seriam comercializados sozinhos, viu Laela delicadamente acertar Giotto com o cotovelo.

-Belo soco. - ela falou em voz baixa e ele sorriu.

-Você ia me mostrar o seu também.

-Não é um soco, é diferente. - ela une os indicadores no alto e os polegares, formando um triângulo com os dedos - Quando você faz isso pode reverter as chamas em gelo.

-Não gasta muita energia?

-Bastante. - ela admite e volta a se ocupar - Mas é perigoso também porque só chamas do céu poderiam derreter o gelo e teria de ser uma quantidade bem maior que a usada para congelar. - ela se inclina na direção do gêmeo - Uma vez eu congelei o gato de Lamoni. - Giotto fez uma cara de horror e ela levantou as mãos - Ele simplesmente pulou na minha frente quando estava praticando! Foi um acidente!

-Ele morreu?

-Não. - a loira suspirou - Mas foi horrível porque só acertou a pata dele mas o gelo começou a se espalhar até ele todo estar preso. Consegui descongelar ele, mas assim que ele saiu correndo eu desmaiei. Meu pai me encontrou umas duas horas depois e achou que eu tinha morrido porque ele até jogou água em mim mas não acordei.

-Esse negócio do gelo parece perigoso. - ela acenou confirmando

-Nunca farei de novo. Então estou tentando mudar a habilidade para algo menos perigoso.

-Conseguiu algo?

-Não. - ela fez um bico - Esperava que você pudesse ajudar.

-Sobre isso… - Giotto olhou para baixo - Eu já estive duas semanas aqui e…

-Ah verdade! Você ainda não conheceu a minha tribo não é? A maioria da tribo Milano tem chamas da chuva. Ou a tribo do Céu? Sabia que eles…

-Laela, eu vou embora em dois dias. - Giotto corta a gêmea e viu a tristeza no rosto dela. Imaginava que ela já sabia que isso aconteceria. Ela abaixou o rosto,os cabelos cobrindo-o da sua vista, mas então ela encarou Giotto com um sorriso.

-Bom, então eu vou com você. - ela disse com determinação.

-O que? Não! Você ouviu tudo o que eu disse sobre a história dos gêmeos lá não é? Iriam te tratar mal, talvez até te matar!

-Eu não tenho medo. Sei lutar melhor que você. - viu que Giotto mordeu de leve o lábio e sabia que ele não tinha argumento contra isso. - Só preciso avisar a meu pai.

-E seus elementos? Vai deixar a todos para trás? - ela pareceu surpresa com isso, olhou para a frente antes de baixar a cabeça.

-Eu sei que eles vão entender. Akim, Lamoni e Laman vão ser mais dificeis, mas Sunny e Aeri com certeza vão me apoiar.

-Você não pode ir sem falar com eles. Pelo menos isso. - fala Giotto e isso convenceu a gêmea.

Viu quando Laela foi despedir-se de um rapaz que tinha a metade de cima do cabelo loira e a metade de baixo negra, ele usava o anel da chuva e Lamoni, que usava o do trovão.

-Embora? Como assim você vai? - perguntou o rapaz de cabelos coloridos.

-Eu tenho que ir Laman. Eu preciso. - ela falou com tanta certeza que os dois apenas a encararam preocupados.

-É a sua intuição te dizendo isso ou você só quer ir com seu irmão? - perguntou Lamoni em voz baixa e viu ela colocar a mão sobre o ombro dele

-Você é meu irmão tanto quanto ele. - ela abraçou o loiro - Eu amo você e nunca se esqueça disso. E não case antes de eu voltar! - ela falou apontando acusadoramente para o loiro que apenas riu, mas viu os olhos dele lacrimejados

-Ei, eu só tenho dezesseis! Só vou me casar daqui três anos isso se Aeri não mudar de ideia. Você sabe como ela é. - a loira apenas riu antes de abraçar o rapaz de cabelos coloridos

-Amo você. - ela falou em voz baixa e viu ele a segurar com mais força - Vou escrever toda semana.

-Eu irei em cada navio que passar por Caelum para te visitar. - ele a soltou - Amo você Laela.

-Nossa, como vocês estão deprês! - falou uma voz feminina e viu duas morenas aproximarem-se. A que falara tinha cabelos curtos e repicados e viu que ela usava um anel com a pedra roxa - Só vai embora logo antes que esses dois te amarrem. - a loira riu abraçando-a, mas pode ver que os olhos dela estavam marejados

-Vou sentir saudades também Aeri. Cuida do Lamoni pra mim. - ela soltou-se e voltou-se para a outra morena, de cabelos longos e que já chorava copiosamente. A morena esfregou as lágrimas dos olhos e viu o anel do sol em suas maos enquanto ela tentava parar o choro - Não faz isso Sunny, você sabe que não aguento ver ninguém chorando.

Sunny abraçou-a em lágrimas e viu que um por um, todos juntaram-se no abraço enquanto Laela chorava. Viu Akim, mais jovem aparecer e encarar a todos com preocupação, mas ele mal teve tempo de perguntar qual o problema antes de ser puxado para o abraço também. Laela deu um último abraço em todos, demorou-se mais em Akim por não ter se despedido dele antes. Podia sentir a dor dela em despedir-se de seus amigos e guardiões e sentiu seu próprio coração apertar-se um pouco.Tsuna piscou uma vez para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. A pior parte de ver as lembranças era sentir tudo o que aquela pessoa sentira.

A cena mudou novamente e viu-se no navio. Giotto encarava Laela com surpresa por ela estar lá, mesmo eles saindo bem mais cedo do que o esperado. Viu eles discutirem brevemente e sentiu tanto a aflição de Giotto e o medo de perder a gêmea, como a determinação de Laela e o mesmo medo de afastar-se do gêmeo.

-Eu vou quer você queira, quer não. - ela bateu o pé e seus olhos ganharam um brilho alaranjado refletindo as chamas que possuia em seus olhos - E não é como se eu pudesse deixar um dos meus elementos simplesmente fugir entre minhas mãos assim.

-Que quer dizer? - perguntou Giotto e só então ele viu Nanami, a mulher deu-lhe um sorriso desconcertado mas mostrou o anel índigo que usava na mão.

A cena mudou novamente. Eles estavam todos na amurada do navio e Laela estava sentada em frente a Daemon.

-Você tem que perder parte do sotaque se quiser convencer. - fala o homem coçando a cabeça - Repete as palavras do mesmo jeito que eu disser.

Tsuna estranhou, mas a medida que as cenas mudavam viu que todos os guardiões de Giotto e com o passar do tempo, ele mesmo, estavam ensinando Laela a se comportar como Giotto. Andar, falar, até a prática com a espada. Eles estavam num dos quartos e viu que Nanami deu a ela um colar com uma pedra indigo e que assim que usou, a aparência dela mudou e que ela estava realmente igual a Giotto.

-Deve funcionar. - fala Daemon analisando-a de cima a baixo - A ilusão está muito boa, mas por quanto tempo funciona?

-Enquanto eu estiver perto posso mantê-la, mas sem mim talvez por um dia.

Daemon e Nanami discutiam sobre como seria caso a mulher precisasse sair por mais de um dia, mas então Laela tirou o colar pedindo a Ugetsu que segurasse e segurando o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto com uma mão, ela segurou uma faca na outra e usou para cortar os fios. Todos a encararam com grande surpresa quando ela colocou os fios que havia cortado tranquilamente sobre um baú e então encarou-se num espelho.

-Acho que cortei demais. - fala ela mexendo nos fios, agora que estavam curtos eles ficaram tao espetados quanto os de Giotto, e então vira-se com um sorriso para o rosto surpreso dos outros - Assim nenhum dos dois precisa me esconder e podem fazer o que precisarem despreocupados.

Nanami explodiu numa gargalhada e Daemon apenas balançou a cabeça. Alaude apenas rodou os olhos focando-se na parte prática.

-Giotto, você vai ter que cortar um pouco também. Seu cabelo está 4 centímetros maior e vocês usam a franja para lados diferentes.

-Acho que isso podíamos manter. - sugere Laela - Quando for Giotto, ele deixa do jeito que está e quando for eu, posso deixar assim - ela puxou a franja para o lado - Não difere muito para os outros, mas ao menos entre nós fica mais fácil de reconhecer quando for cada um.

A cena mudou novamente e viu que eles já chegaram ao porto. Viu que Laela era encoberta por uma ilusão e andava ao lado de Nanami enquanto observava com admiração o local. Viu as esposas de Alaude e Daemon irem cumprimentá-los (ou se jogar nos braços deles no caso de Elena). Giotto apenas riu, mas quando o pai do loiro se aproximou viu que ele ficou um pouco tenso.

-Oi. Pai. - aquilo fez Laela olhar o homem com cuidado e Giotto coçou a bochecha - Sobre o que eu falei antes…

-Está tudo bem filho. - viu seu tio dar um suspiro e Giotto dar um meio sorriso - Desculpe se não consegui falar da forma correta.

-Fala tio. - G dá um tapinha no braço de Massimo e viu o moreno segurar o ruivo pela orelha

-Cadê as boas maneiras? - perguntou ele com um sorriso vendo G fazer uma careta de dor

-Perdão senhor pela minha grosseria e irreverência ao tratá-lo assim em público. Poderia por favor, soltar minha orelha?

-Bem melhor. - Massimo deu um sorriso soltando G, o ruivo colocou a mão sobre a orelha que estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos - Vamos ficar aqui em Piogge por alguns dias Gio. Se quiser algo...

-Só quero ir para casa.

A cena mudou novamente e viu quando eles chegaram ao castelo Vongola e toda a família recebeu Giotto, os primos curiosos perguntavam tudo o que havia em Seik. Viu Laela observar sua família de sangue com um sorriso, memorizando os nomes, rostos e apelidos que tinham enquanto eles estavam almoçando. Sua tia Nana tinha perdido o bebe pouco depois que partira, mas havia engravidado de novo e estava com um médico sempre a acompanhando. Tsuna observou o rosto da mãe, querendo memorizar a doçura em seus olhos castanhos e o som de sua risada. A ilusão quase fraquejou quando Dante, usando um garfo como catapulta, lançou uma almondega no irmão do outro lado da mesa e errou acertando a loira. Felizmente ninguém pareceu notar quando todos ficaram ocupados na guerra de comida. Apenas a chegada de seu tio Enrico fez com que todos parassem.

-Eu deixo vocês cinco minutos sem um adulto por perto e é isso que acontece? Francamente. - o tom de repreensão não combinava com o sorriso ou o balançar de cabeça

A cena mudou novamente. Viu quando Giotto apresentou a gêmea a Byakuran e Cozart, ganhando um arfar surpreso do ruivo. Laela havia ficado numa das aulas de Giotto enquanto o loiro estava no jardim do castelo, sentados sobre a sombra de uma árvore. Olha para o anel em suas mãos que possuía o símbolo da Vongola gravado.

-Agora que encontramos todos os guardiões podemos usar o anel como quisermos certo? – pergunta Byakuran, ele estava deitado e havia colocado a mão em frente ao rosto para ver o anel de perto.

-É. Agora podemos ajudar as pessoas contra os bandidos, como super-heróis. – fala Shimon e olha na direção do castelo – Consegue imaginar quantas vidas podemos salvar com o poder desses anéis? Como poderemos mudar o mundo?

-Vamos devagar. – fala Giotto olhando para o amigo - Eu ainda preciso de um guardião, mesmo que vocês já tenham encontrado todos - ele levanta-se vendo que os outros dois olhavam para ele com curiosidade – Preciso voltar ao castelo. Meus tios chegaram pela manhã com o filho.

-Não sabia que você tinha um primo. – fala Shimon com um pequeno sorriso.

-Ele é só um bebê. – dá de ombros – Não faz mais que comer, dormir e chorar.

-Achei que íamos jogar de novo. Queria testar uma coisa. – fala Byakuran sentando-se.

-Quando eu me livrar deles, podemos jogar pelo resto das nossas vidas se quisermos. – olha para G e o ruivo apaga o cigarro na árvore e segue-o enquanto caminhavam para o castelo.

-Até mais tarde Giotto. – grita Shimon acenando para o loiro que retribui o aceno com um sorriso - Te vemos na festa.

Eles pareciam ser bem próximo, Tsuna notou vendo que todos conversavam bastante e discutiam sempre o que tinham descoberto sobre as próprias chamas. Laela conversava bastante com Byakuran, viu que eles estavam no jardim um dia escondidos enquanto discutiam sobre as chamas

-Ver o futuro?

-Isso mesmo. - fala o albino com um sorriso - Posso ver todas as possibilidades de futuro. Cada escolha antes que a escolha seja feita e todas as consequências que possam vir depois.

-Isso é tão legal! - os olhos dela brilharam - Eu consigo ver, mas não muito. Normalmente são coisas que iriam acontecer de todas as formas, mas eu só notei antes.

-Quase a mesma ideia.

-É diferente. Só faz sentido pra mim quando está próximo de acontecer, antes são só imagens borradas. Como o de ontem. - viu ele inclinar a cabeça em curiosidade - Sonhei com um filhote de gato lutando contra um animal branco. Estava bem embaçado, então não sei bem o que é ou porque.

Ele apenas deu de ombros como se não fizesse ideia também.

A medida que Laela trocava com Giotto, a mudança ficava menos perceptível. Nem mesmo Cozarto e Byakuran conseguiam notar a diferença entre eles depois de certo tempo. No início eles trocavam no tempo que Giotto tinha aulas, assim o loiro poderia sair e praticar com suas chamas enquanto ela aprendia sobre o país. Os professores ficavam muito surpresos quando o loiro passava de desinteressado num momento para no seguinte estar absolutamente focado em tudo que diziam. Viu que ela começou a interagir com a família e até conversava a sós com o pai.

-Pai.

-Hum? - Massimo encarou o filho, na verdade a filha, mas ele não percebeu a diferença

-Se você tivesse a chance, teria ficado comigo e minha irmã?

-É claro que teria ficado. Teria desistido do trono como Ricardo fez se pudesse manter vocês dois. - viu o tio balançar a cabeça - Nunca entendi essa besteira sobre filhos gêmeos, mas não imagino que desgraças poderiam acontecer para as pessoas terem tanto medo.

Quando viu Laela em frente ao túmulo da mãe e dela, nem estranhou o olhar de determinação que a loira tinha.

-Nanami. - a névoa aparece junto dela - Eu realmente não consigo me imaginar como Rosane. - ela deu um sorriso para o nome no túmulo

-É apenas por causa do seu nome que recebeu por seus pais adotivos senhora.

-Não precisa me chamar de senhora. - a loira voltou a olhar para o tumulo - Em Seik, meu nome significa “a que pertence aos céus”. Pareceu bem adequado, já que eu não tinha um lar de sangue e desde cedo mostrei aptidão para as chamas do céu. - ela encarou sua névoa - Percebo que tinha razão em vir para cá, mas não vim para tomar meu lugar ao lado de meu irmão. Eu sei o que significa a história dos gêmeos. A partir do momento que eu voltasse, Giotto e eu estaríamos disputando pelo anel Vongola e não vim brigar por ele. O anel é uma grande ferramenta, mas não quero dividir minha família.

-No que está pensando?

-Eu me tornarei uma sombra. - o olhar de surpresa de Nanami fez a loira dar um sorriso - Já pensei nisso por um tempo e estudei bastante sobre a história de Caelum para entender do que se tratava o grupo. E pelo jeito que as vezes você some, imagino que o grupo ainda não esteja muito grande pra requerir tanta atenção.

-É verdade. - falou a morena - Sou uma das líderes devido a minha habilidade com a névoa. Mas você tem certeza? Se chegar o dia em que precisar matar...

-No início os sombras eram inimigos, mas quando se tornaram aliados por causa do excesso de controle do rei muito se perdeu, tanto na sua história como na habilidade. Não quero fazer de vocês assassinos, e sim espiões. Preciso de pessoas que possam proteger Giotto quando eu for, com uma lealdade que nunca precise me preocupar, que possam informá-lo de qualquer ameaça antes que ela comece a se formar. Giotto vai ser uma grande luz, mas quanto maior a luz maiores serão as sombras. - a loira esfrega as mãos uma na outra - Já te contei que as vezes sonho com o futuro certo? - quando a mulher concordou, ela desviou os olhos para o céu - Sinto urgência em proteger meu irmão. Não é muito claro ainda, mas sinto uma ameaça.

-Mas Laela...

A medida que as imagens avançavam mais rápido, mostrando o treinamento da loira enquanto nos sombras, e não apenas isso, mas graças a sua intuição ela pode separar os que tinham talento e determinação dos que queriam apenas uma oportunidade para derramar sangue. Viu quando Alberto aliou-se ao grupo, e como as duas chamas dele, névoa e tempestade, envolveram-se imediatamente as chamas do céu de Laela. A maioria acreditava que Laela na verdade era o príncipe Giotto, mas com o passar do tempo, a medida que o cabelo dela crescia novamente e ela deixava de usar a faixa seik que prendia seus seios, pode ver o novo olhar de respeito que ela adquiria.

Ela disfarçava-se com habilidade, as vezes parecia uma senhora corcunda e enrugada, outras uma bela mulher de cabelos escuros e as vezes como um rapaz de rua; mas via que ela usava esses disfarces para andar pelas ruas, procurando qualquer boato suspeito. Viu que com a ajuda dela, em menos de um ano, os sombras haviam dobrado em tamanho e qualidade. Ela havia organizado em esquadrões e posições de acordo com a forma de batalha que aprendera, um misto entre o estilo seika e caeli. E não menos que o justo, fora escolhida para ser uma das quatro líderes do grupo.

Agora ela não trocava com tanta frequência com Giotto, mas sempre que estavam juntos eles falavam por horas a fio. Ela sobre as coisas que aprendera em luta, ele sobre o progresso com as chamas e o controle da técnica com o gelo, que ele aprendera a usar de forma controlada. Viu a si mesmo bem pequeno e Laela brincando com ele usando um fantoche, enquanto sua mãe o segurava porque tentava segurar o palhaço. Mesmo que ela não ficasse tanto tempo com a família de sangue, conseguia sentir o carinho que tinha por todos eles e o amor que ela tinha por Xanxus e por ele, por serem os mais novos e ela adorar crianças.

Viu que ela também ia ao porto pelo menos uma vez por mês para ver seus elementos. Muitas vezes viu-a conversando com Laman e Sunny nos navios, ou andando entre as lojas com Aeri e Lamoni, mas a diferença era bem obvia quando Akim aparecia. Eles ficavam juntos todo o tempo, mesmo que nem sempre saíssem, mas sempre via que eles estavam abraçados ou de mãos dadas. Pode sentir o amor que ela tinha por ele e isso o fez sorrir, vendo eles se esconderem para que não vissem a loira.

Quando a lembrança parou novamente, viu Laela em frente a um espelho, encarando-se com um franzir. Ela usava apenas a faixa seik, cheia de desenhos em azul e vermelhos, para prender os seios e disfarçar suas curvas e uma calça folgada, pelo estilo masculino imaginoi que fosse de Giotto. Nanami estava sentada na cama observando-a com preocupação

-Tem se sentido assim a muito tempo?

-Duas semanas, eu acho. Mesmo com remédios o enjoo não passa e qualquer comida com cheiro forte só piora.

-Não parece ser a febre que atingiu o porto a alguns dias.

-O porto… - murmura a loira para si mesma pensativa e então seus olhos se arregalam, ela coloca a mão sobre o ventre - Akim. - o nome do namorado saiu como um sussurro que Nanami não percebeu, mas ela viu quando os olhos da loira encheram-se de lágrimas - Nanami, quais… quais são as chances de eu estar gravida?

Quando a cena mudou novamente, viu Laela sentada com Lamoni na amurada de um navio. Ela usava o disfarce da mulher de cabelo castanho.

-É serio isso? - Lamoni a encarou com olhos arregalados mas um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto - Eu vou ser titio?

Ele a abraçou com força enquanto ria e ela foi contagiada rindo também. Pode sentir a insegurança dela esvair-se ao dar a noticia para o irmão de criação, a forma que ele recebera deixou-a relaxada.

-Nem acredito, achei que me casaria antes que você! E o Akim... Estou louco pra contar pro Akim! Ele nunca vai acreditar! - o rosto dela torna-se serio.

-Moni, eu preciso que você guarde segredo, ao menos por enquanto. - ela fala e viu o loiro encara-la com preocupação.

-Por que?

-Eu quero só deixar tudo organizado antes de ir embora. Se ele souber agora não duvido que ele vá me amarrar só para garantir que volte a Seik com ele. - ela deu um sorriso reconfortante para a confusão no rosto do loiro - Promete que não vai dar com a língua nos dentes.

-Prometo. - fala o loiro e então da um sorriso de canto - Mas já posso comprar brinquedos para meu sobrinho?

-Deve. - ela riu quando ele a abraçou novamente, falando tudo o que iria comprar e as brincadeiras que iria ensinar. Laela passou a mão pela barriga com delicadeza, o pequeno volume já começava a aparecer.


	10. Céus Gêmeos II

**Aproximadamente 1 anos e 9 meses após ataque ao castelo**

Quando a cena mudou novamente, viu Laela e Nanami numa casa pequena. Viu grandes bolsas e sabia que eram as malas de Laela e tambem de Nanami, sabia que ela seguiria seu Ceu para onde ela fosse. Alberto havia assumido o lugar de Laela no grupo, mas viu a relutância dele ao deixa-las na casa. Viu pela janela que estava escuro, mas no horizonte o negro começava a se tornar azul escuro.

-Encontre alguem tão bom quanto eu para ocupar a sua vaga e da Nana. Só entao pode vir comigo para Seik. - a loira deu uma piscadela e Alberto abraçou-a, tanto quanto possível com a barriga volumosa dela no meio deles.

-Pode deixar. Buscarei Giotto-sama e estarei em suas ilhas antes que imagine. - Alberto manteria durante o dia seguinte a ilusão de Giotto e o buscaria no porto na noite seguinte e ela partiria pela manhã. Não conseguiria se despedir do gemeo, mas ele prometera que a visitaria em Seik.

Ela sorriu e deu um empurrãozinho em Nanami para que ela fosse dar um abraço em Alberto tambem. Eles sempre competiram um com o outro pela sua atenção, mas com uma forcinha de Laela, Nanami admitiu que gostava do moreno (em particular, obvio porque a assassina nunca diria isso para o coração de gelo)

-Por que você fica fazendo isso? - pergunta a morena depois do homem ter saído

-Acho que eu não sou o único motivo de Alberto querer ir a Seik. - ela riu vendo Nanami ganhar um leve rosa na bochecha, normalmente ela usava nevoa para esconder, mas não era como se pudesse fazer isso com a loira. - Ai. - Laela colocou a mão sobre a barriga

-Esta chutando de novo?

-Sim, acho que já é a quarta vez desde que chegamos aqui. - ela faz um biquinho olhando para a barriga - Calma aí criança, vamos ver seu pai em alguns dias.

Nanami riu enquanto ela falava com a barriga, mas então a expressão dela se tornou neutra quando ela olhou para a mulher.

-Nanami, você falou que já tinha participado de um parto não é?

-Sim. Não me diga que acha que vai nascer no navio.

-Não. Minha bolsa estourou. Vai nascer agora.

Tsuna nunca tinha visto um parto antes, o mais perto que chegara foi quando morava naquela cabana que Morgana cedera a eles e ouvira quando uma mulher gritara por uma contração. Depois ate fora ver se estava tudo bem, mas disseram que isso era normal. Ver o trabalho de parto de Laela com certeza fez aquela vez parecer nada. Ela havia colocado o cabo de uma colher de madeira na boca e mordia-o com força sempre que sentia uma contração, agarrando-se aos lençóis da cama e jogando o cabeça para trás. Estava tão aflito por ela, queria poder segurar a mão dela ou só tentar aliviar a dor que marcava-se no rosto dela sempre que uma contração a atingia. Mas o bebê nasceu talvez uma hora depois do sol nascer, depois de quase quatro horas de sofrimento da loira. Nanami segurou a criança nas mãos ensanguentadas e buscou um pano úmido para limpar a criança que chorava. Laela estava ofegante na cama, mas mesmo assim, viu ela olhar Nanami.

-Meu bebê... Deixe-me.. - ela fala entre respirações erráticas e Nanami se aproxima com um sorriso.

-É um menino. - fala a morena colocando o recém nascido nos braços da mãe cansada. Laela observou o menininho com um sorriso.

-Ele é tao lindo. - ela ainda arfava mas passou a mão pelo rosto do bebe - Vai ser lindo igual ao pai.

Nanami ajudou-a a se limpar e trocou os lençóis enquanto Laela dava de mamar ao bebe sentada num pequeno sofá, depois a morena a carregou para a cama, colocando a moça com delicadeza nos lençóis limpos. Garantindo a loira que nada aconteceria ao bebe, Nanami segurou a criança nos braços e cantava uma canção de ninar. Laela dormiu completamente exausta.

_Pode ver um dragão branco erguer-se, o corpo comprido e as patas curtas como aqueles dragães dos contos chineses. Ele levantou a boca e labaredas subiram aos céus, tao compridas quanto o dragão antes dele voltar a cabeça para o chão e lançar as chamas contra a terra primaveril. Ouviu barulhos a distancia, tiros, gritos, lamentos, crianças chamando pelos pais. O dragão queimava tudo o que encontrava a sua frente e aqueles terríveis sons ficavam ainda mais agonizantes._

_Um rugido vindo do leste fez com que virasse a cabeça naquela direção. Viu um leão, ainda jovem com um juba dourada curta surgir do meio das cinzas. O leão rugiu para a serpente, que sibilou antes de lançar chamas em sua direção. O felino foi mais rápido e esquivou-se pulando para o lado e avançou para cima do dragão._

_Eles rolaram numa mistura de patas, garras, pelos dourados e escamas brancas. Feridas começaram a aparecer, sangue manchando ambos os animais, mas nenhum desistiu de tentar dar o golpe fatal._

Notou que Laela franze as sobrancelhas. Já tinha visto aquilo antes. Seus sonhos, especialmente os que de alguma forma poderiam representar o futuro, não costumavam se repetir. E foi então que a cena mudou.

_Havia alguém sobre um monte ligeiramente sombreada pela escuridão ao seu redor. Os cabelos espetados para cima desafiando a gravidade brilharam cor de ouro quando o sol surgiu e o iluminou, a capa negra balançava gentilmente a seus pés com a brisa. Ele se virou em sua direção e não pode evitar um esgar de surpresa. Olhos alaranjados, tão cheios de tristeza e culpa, a encararam e viu uma coroa dourada pousada sobre a fronte dele._

_-Está feito. - ele fala num voz grave, repleta de emoções conflitantes. E só então, só então o sol surgiu o suficiente para que visse que ele não estava sobre um monte, mas sim sobre uma pilha de corpos._

Ela abre os olhos assustada, sentindo o coração acelerado e senta-se na cama ignorando o leve desconforto no ventre. Anoitecera enquanto ela adormeceu. Via a loira sentar-se, o corpo ainda dolorido e cansado pelo parto.

-Está tudo bem? - move os olhos para a amiga que estava sentada numa cadeira próxima a cama, o bebê adormecido em seus braços.

-Estou bem Nanami. Ele já acordou? - estende os braços e a morena entrega-lhe o bebe.

Acomoda o pequeno nos braços, colocando um dedo na mãozinha dele e sentindo os dedinhos se fecharem levemente. Ele fez um barulho baixinho e encosta os lábios brevemente a testa dele, antes de mover o dedão pelos poucos fios castanhos do bebê e suspira tranquila por agora ter ele nos braços. Seu bebe a acalmava simplesmente por estar perto.

-Ele ficou bem quieto enquanto você dormia. - a empregada fala com um pequeno sorriso e se levantou - Nunca vi uma criança tao tranquila antes. É como se ele soubesse que você precisava descansar.

Acenou brevemente. Claro que seu bebê seria assim, ele era exatamente como o pai. Olha apreensivamente para a janela vendo que a noite já havia caído enquanto dormira. Talvez ainda impulsionada pelo medo gerado pelo sono, mas seus pensamentos pareceram se focar num único fluxo. Precisava chegar ao castelo. E **rápido.**

-Laela não devia se levantar. - fala Nanami colocando uma mão sobre seus ombros. O fluxo de pensamentos parecia se intensificar, sua intuição gritava. Ela **precisava** ir.

-Eu vi algo. - fala a loira olha pela janela, tentando colocar alguma calma na voz mas era dificil quando todo seu corpo gritava para que corresse - Preciso ir ao castelo.

-Agora? Mas você não esta em condições.

-Vou voando. - a loira estendeu as mãos para a morena, que entregou-lhe novamente seu filho. Amamentou-o novamente, admirando os contornos de seu rostinho e quando ele dorme beija os fios castanhos que havia no topo de sua cabeça - Nana, você vai poder ser mãe comigo. Porque não vou conseguir tomar conta dele sozinha. - a loira sorriu para a sua guardiã que retribuiu

-Claro. - um sorriso se espalhou no rosto da empregada e sorriu de volta.- Ainda acho que não devia ir. Eu posso ir por você se quiser.

-Não, é algo que devo fazer. Fique aqui e espere Alberto. A essa hora, ele deve ter ido buscar Giotto e deve chegar aqui logo.

Nanami ainda tentou dissuadi-la, mas foi inútil. Laela pegou um par de luvas negras e coloca-as nas mãos. Nanami deu-lhe um cordão com uma pedra índigo e assim que o colocou a ilusão envolveu-a e ela era Giotto. Laela abre a janela, sentindo uma brisa quente do inicio do verão.

-Natsu. - ela fala e olha para sua guardiã com um sorriso - O nome dele sera Natsu.

-É um nome lindo.

Laela sorri para a amiga e se demorou um pouco a mais vendo-a e vendo seu bebê. Seu coração apertou-se sentindo que não o veria mais, mas sabia que ele nascera saudável. Deu um ultimo sorriso a morena.

-Tome conta dele ate eu voltar.

As mãos dela foram envoltas em chamas do céu e ela disparou pelo ar, pouco se importando com algumas crianças que a viram. Sentiu, mas do que viu, o cansaço da loira e a força enorme que ela usava para voar ate o castelo. Mas foi a distância que ela notou as altas labaredas. Aterrissou no jardim, vendo com horror o castelo que aprendera a amar em chamas. Não, não podia ser verdade! Tentou entrar no castelo, mas as labaredas eram extremamente altas e impediram-na de se aproximar.

Ouve o relinchar de cavalos e vira-se a tempo de ver os cavalos do estabulo dispararem para todos os lados saindo do celeiro que começava a pegar fogo. Lá. Seguindo sua intuição, ela correu para o estábulo e parou com surpresa.

-Não. - era Nana. Ela tinha levado um tiro e respirava com dificuldade, o sangue se acumulando ao seu redor. E o pequeno Tsuna, estava largado ao lado da mãe. Correu até ela ajoelhando-se ao seu lado - Tia Nana. - sua voz saiu trêmula. Olha para o ferimento dela e coloca as mãos sobre ele. Foi difícil focar em usar apenas uma das seis chamas, mas a chama do sol ajudou sua tia a respirar melhor

-T-Tsu.. - ela colocou uma das mãos ensanguentadas sobre as suas. Laela tremia quando colocou uma mão sobre a garganta de Tsuna e a outra frente a seu nariz. Arfou com surpresa sentindo fracamente a respiração do pequeno.

-Ele ainda está respirando. - olhou novamente para a tia. Precisava tirá-la dali para conseguir ajuda, precisava…

O olhar de Nana fez com que parasse. A mulher já sabia que não teria chance, mas não pensava em si mesma. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas entendendo perfeitamente o sentimento dela. Ela queria apenas que o filho ficasse vivo. Pegou Tsuna nos braços com cuidado e saiu correndo, o estábulo desabando pouco depois. Olhou ao redor, tossindo um pouco pela fumaça.

Onde? Para onde devia ir? Sua intuição agiu mais rápido que ela. A loira decolou novamente, indo para uma velha cabana que ficava ao sul do castelo. Estava abandonada a muito tempo, mas ela e Gio costumam ir lá para treinar. Sequer teve tempo de surpreender-se ao ver um homem velho usando um robe grande demais, uma faixa cobria seus olhos.

-Parece que você está com um problema jovem Vongola.

-Por favor, ele está morrendo! - fala a loira, aproximando-se dele e viu-a fazer uma careta de dor ao dar alguns passos

-Não posso forçá-lo a viver.

-Ele é só uma criança! Não tem nada a ver com essa luta! - ela gritou para o velho e viu que os olhos dela ganharam um tom mais vivo de laranja.

-Mas a chama da vida dele está se esvaindo criança. E não posso subtituí-la. - viu o rosto dela mudar da raiva para o choque e então para a determinação.

-Então eu darei a minha.

E antes que o velho pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, as chamas de Laela se materializam ao redor dela, girando como um turbilhão. A porta abre de supetão e vê Giotto olhar para a gêmea com surpresa.

-Sinto muito. - fala ela com olhos cheios de lágrimas abraçando-se a Tsuna.

Giotto ainda tentou alcançá-la, puxá-la para fora daquele turbilhão. Mas no momento que conseguiu encostar na irmã, ela sumiu e Tsuna estava no chão, apenas o cordão com a pedra índigo havia restado. O loiro caiu de joelhos, arfando por ter parte de suas chamas levadas, com lágrimas rolando por seus olhos. G surgiu logo depois, vendo o loiro bater os punhos contra o chão. O velho aproximou-se do pequeno Tsuna, tocando-lhe o pescoço.

-Ora, ela conseguiu. Ele está vivo.

O que Laela fez foi sentido por seus guardiões de forma palpável.

Nanami apertou o vestido, como se ele a estivesse sufocando e foi ate a janela olhando para o horizonte com afliçao.

Lamoni, que ajudava a mae a guardar algumas porcelanas que decoraram para vender, deixou as peças cairem e uma delas cortou-lhe quando caiu de joelhos.

Sunny, que fazia uma mistura de várias ervas para produzir remédios ao sentir o aperto, procurou apoio proximo e segurou num pequeno barril com suas misturas e acabou por derruba-lo junto o que carregava nas maos. O forte cheiro aliado com a sensaçao e a queda fez ela desmaiar.

Aeri e Akim disputavam no tiro ao alvo e Akim errou uma flecha por quase um metro do alvo. A dor o fizera curvar-se apertando o peito e da mesma forma aconteceu com Aeri apenas alguns passos de distancias deles.

Laman levou algum tempo ate reagir e levantar-se, mas assim que ficou de pé correu ate Sunny encontrando-a desmaiada muito dos liquidos haviam evaporado junto dela. Ele a tirou do comodo gritando por ajuda.

Eles só receberiam a noticia dias depois. Todos haviam pulado no primeiro barco em direçao a Caelum, Sunny usando Laman como apoio por ainda estar fraca. Nanami estava as lagrimas quando os encontrou, o rosto de Giotto era uma mascara de pesar enquanto ele segurava uma caixa negra nas maos. Nenhum deles precisou falar para que entendessem o que signifcava. A dor nos olhos de cada guardião foi ainda pior do que ver Laela dar sua vida.

-Sinto muito. - fala o loiro baixando a cabeça.

Akim havia quase voado para o pescoço de Giotto segurando-o pelo colarinho, em sua furia os olhos do moreno refletiram suas chamas da tempestade.

-Isso é tudo o que tem a dizer?! - grita ele sacudindo o loiro - Voce a deixou morrer! Estava tudo bem antes de você chegar e você... - os olhos dele encontraram os alaranjados de Giotto, cheios de remorso e uma culpa que mesmo as palavras dele não conseguiriam tornar maior. G tentou afastar o irmão, mas recebeu um olhar cheio de ódio - Você ainda o defende? Depois do que ele fez?! Olhe só para você!

-Eu tomei minha decisão Akim. Giotto não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Eu o odeio - fala o moreno voltando a olhar Giotto e larga-o, andando a passos pesados para longe dele. Lamoni foi atras dele para tentar acalmá-lo, mas podia ver que ele estava tremendo.

Laman e Sunny foram logo depois. Sunny chorava muito, mas não ouvia a voz dela quando ela movia os lábios.

-Como? - perguntou Aeri apertando as maos em punho. Grandes lagrimas caiam de seu rosto, mas ela ainda assim encarou Giotto.

-Houve um ataque ao castelo. Ela deu a vida dela para salvar a de uma criança. - foi G quem falou. Giotto encarava o chao. O ruivo estendeu para a moça uma caixa - Sao os aneis de Laela junto com algumas coisas dela.

-Obrigado. - fala a moça aceitando a caixa - Vou guarda-los. E o seu? - pergunta olhando para Nanami, a mulher esfregou os olhos.

-Esta com o dela. Fui uma falha para protege-la, não mereço o titulo de guardiã. Acredito que ficarão melhor sob seus cuidados.

Aeri apenas confirmou com um aceno antes de dar as costas a eles. O tempo que a moça saiu de vista foi o necessário para Giotto desabar, grande lagrimas rolando por seus olhos enquanto ele gritava. G abraçou o loiro para tentar acalma-lo

-É tudo minha culpa. Se não tivesse encontrado os anéis para começar… - ele abraça G com força - Eles tem todo direito de me odiar! Eu também me odeio!

Viu o sofrimento de Gio durar por dias, perder quase toda a família de uma vez fora um golpe duro, especialmente da irma que ele mal encontrara e já perdera novamente. E foi piorando quando ele assumiu a coroa pois ele fechou-se e mergulhou de cabeça no trabalho da coroa. Ignorava que a saúde de seu avo estava precária e que seu tio não conseguiria mais se dividir entre o castelo e o exército por muito tempo, porque tinha medo de ser deixado sozinho com tantas responsabilidades as quais não estava pronto. Ignorava que Tsuna e Xanxus sentiam falta de uma família grande e barulhenta, porque ele sentia ainda mais que eles e carregava o fardo de que era tudo sua culpa.

Foi apenas a intervenção de seu avô e de G que fizeram o loiro sair do casulo que havia criado envolta de si mesmo. Viu Giotto brincando com ele e Xanxus, contando histórias dos seus familiares enquanto andavam por corredores cheios de quadros. Giotto viajava bastante, passando tanto tempo quanto possível com seus guardiões, enquanto resolvia a sugestão de seu avô e monitorar as nações-estado em que haviam dividido seu país.

-Que esta fazendo aqui? - a vozinha fez Giotto virar-se vendo um garotinho na porta da sala onde estava. O loiro não conseguira dormir (na verdade fazia semanas que não sabia o que era dormir bem) e fora para a sala de convivência onde iria sentar-se no sofá com um bom livro para tentar dormir de novo. Giotto apenas encarou o rostinho adorável do filho de Alaude, ele usava um pijama azul claro e tinha uma pelúcia de canário embaixo do braço.

-Só andando. - fala aproximando-se do menino. Ele não era mais que um ano mais velho que Tsuna.

-Você é ladrão? - Giotto se segurou muito para não rir quando agachou-se vendo que o garotinho o encarava com muita seriedade.

-E o que você faria se eu fosse?

-Eu… - ele pareceu inseguro por um momento antes de inflar as bochechas num biquinho - Eu vou morder você.

-Me morder? - perguntou ele com um sorriso

-Isso mesmo. Mama disse que não posso bater, então vou morder.

-Então é melhor eu ir embora. Não quero que você me morda ate a morte, certo?

-Certo.

-Kyoya? - o garotinho olhou para trás vendo uma mulher numa confortável yukata aproximar-se.

-Mama, ele é um ladrão! - fala com determinação apontando para Giotto e a mãe dele apenas pega-o no braços

-Não amor, ele é um convidado. - ela suspira antes de olhar para Giotto com um sorriso - Perdão majestade. Kyoya não é acostumado com pessoas diferentes em casa especialmente depois que tentaram nos roubar.

-Não se preocupe. - a mulher acenou com a cabeça antes de virar-se para ir ao quarto. Giotto acenou para Kyoya que mostrou a língua para ele.

Sequer teve tempo de rir por isso. Quando viu a si mesmo num barco em uma tempestade terrível sabia que havia algo de errado. Viu um rapaz no topo do mastro, andando numa das vergas mais altas do navio enquanto segurava-se numa corda.

-Lamoni, volte aqui! - era a voz de Akim, que estava no cesto do topo do mastro, tentando fazer o loiro ouvir acima da tempestade. Trovões soavam no céu e Lamoni os encarava com um sorriso desvairado.

-Lamoni! - a voz de Aeri vinha de baixo

-Eu consigo ouvir a voz dela! - ele fala olhando para o céu - Consigo ouvir ela falar meu nome.

-Lamoni, Laela está morta! - Akim grita e isso fez o loiro piscar confuso e olhar para o amigo - Volte aqui! Não é seguro aí em cima!

Ele tentou. Mas uma onda forte demais atingiu o navio, por pouco não o fez virar. Mas Lamoni não conseguiu se segurar e caíra no mar. Levou alguns dias até que encontrassem o corpo do loiro flutuando na água e vira Aeri chorar abraçada a Akim, evitando olhar o corpo do rapaz que casaria com ela em poucas semanas.

Viu quando o romance de Giotto e Anna começou e sorriu com ternura vendo a si mesmo sentado no colo da ruiva enquanto ela cantava uma musica de ninar, Giotto deitado ao lado dela na cama observava-a com tanto carinho. Ate doía saber que eles terminariam.

Viu Natsu. Seu coração se apertou ao ve-lo. Nanami mantinha-se sempre por perto, usando a nevoa para encobrir seus olhos alaranjados mas ela não conseguia disfarçar o quanto ele saíra a mãe. Ver-se brincando com Natsu fez com que sorrisse. Mas não foi apenas ele que viu junto a si.

-Que legal! - sua voz era fininha quando criança especialmente por estar tao empolgado - Eu quero mudar também!

Estava com outras duas crianças no quarto. Chrome e Mukuro riram quando viram ele fechar os olhos com força, tentando fazer com que seu cabelo mudasse de cor como o de Chrome que ficara roxo. A ilusão sumiu do cabelo dela revelando cabelos azuis escuros. Viu a si mesmo fazer um biquinho por não ter conseguido mudar a cor de seus cabelos.

-Tenta assim. - um dos olhos de Mukuro mudou de azul para vermelho.

O pequeno Tsu fechou os olhos com força e ate deu uns pulinhos, mas ao se olhar no espelho continuava igual. Ele sequer teve tempo de ficar triste porque os gemeos continuavam usando ilusoes simples para criar borboletas do nada e isso fez com que risse. Era dificil diferenciar ela de Mukuro quando eram assim pequenos e sua versão mais nova concordava piamente nisso. Tanto que sempre que estava com eles Chrome mantinha os cabelos roxos e Mukuro manteve um olho vermelho.

Notou algo que não tinha visto antes. Eram como círculos, ao redor deles, com uma parte mais brilhante que rodava por todo o circulo envolvendo-os. Não, não envolvendo eles. Envolvendo Tsuna. Eram as chamas da nevoa dos gemeos, girando ao seu redor como dois planetas girariam ao redor do sol. Mesmo quando algum deles se afastava enquanto brincavam de pique, pode ver que os circulos se esticam para sempre estar ao alcance do moreno.

E não foi apenas com ele. Quando a cena mudou e viu-se brincando na neve com um Kyoya mais novo, que ria enquanto montavam um boneco da altura deles, viu o circulo que mostrava a chama dele envolvendo-o tambem.

Não foi diferente com Ryohei, Kyoko e Takeshi enquanto brincavam numa das piscinas rasas de Piogge ou quando Hayato e Bianchi mostravam a ele como tocar algumas notas no piano. Pode ver a chama deles circunda-lo. E não era o único.

-Parece que ele já tem bons guardiões. - fala Ugetsu vendo Tsuna cair e Hayato ajudá-lo a levantar antes deles correrem novamente de Ryohei.

-É. - Giotto tinha um sorriso tranquilo vendo-o brincar feliz com os outros.

Por cerca de um ano viu que estava sempre junto de pelo menos um deles dependendo de onde Giotto estava. Em qualquer baile que o rei comparecia não era estranho ver alguma criança na ponta dos pés tentando ver o príncipe Tsuna. E os círculos ganhavam cores mais vibrantes, as chamas aceitando o céu que as acolhera.

Mas foi como um efeito em cadeia. No dia seguinte, enquanto Tsuna estava brincando na neve com todos ele desmaiou. As crianças entraram em pânico, mas felizmente Knuckle estava junto delas. Apesar de não ter nenhum ferimento, Tsuna suava e respirava com dificuldade como se alguém houvesse atravessado seus pulmões com ferro. Knuckle havia colocado na banheira com água gelada e jogava água sobre sua cabeça na tentativa de diminuir a sua temperatura corporal. Até haviam pegado gelo do lado de fora, para jogar na água e diminuir ainda mais a temperatura

-São as chamas dele. - fala Knuckle - São grandes demais para uma criança.

-Não pode controlá-las?

-Não e nem ele pode. Se não conseguirmos diminuir, vai acabar queimando-o de dentro pra fora.

Giotto agiu por puro impulso. Sentiu o medo dentro dele junto com a determinação de não perder a família que lhe restara. Enquanto Knuckle saíra para procurar algo que pudesse aliviar a febre do menino, Giotto segurou Tsuna, ainda mantendo metade do corpinho dele dentro d’água e encostou a testa a do primo. Viu quando as chamas do céu do pequeno saiu em grande quantidade como se tentasse afastar o toque do loiro, mas então elas sumiram e Tsuna voltou a respirar normalmente.

Ao mesmo tempo em Caligo, ouviram as crianças pedir ajuda. Daemon que estava mais próximo, disparou a frente e parou junto aos filhos e aos dois amiguinhos deles. Chrome havia desmaiado, um livro aberto a seu lado.

-Chrome. - chama sua filha, mas ela não abria os olhos - O que houve?

-Estávamos procurando um livro de histórias e ela pegou nesse e… - Mukuro falava tão rápido e parecia tão assustado que era difícil entender o que ele falava. Daemon sentiu-a com o corpo quente, chamas da névoa praticamente escorriam dos poros dela. - Chrome-nee… - Mukuro tocou-a e antes que Daemon pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, os olhos do filho brilharam em índigo antes dele desmaiar.

Mukuro acordou naquela mesma noite, não se lembrava de nada até entrar na biblioteca. Levou dias até que Chrome se recuperasse completamente. Mas mesmo assim, os cabelos dela nunca voltaram ao azul que eram antes mas continuaram no roxo que ela usava quando brincava com Tsuna. Não importava o quanto Daemon e Elena, por mais habilidosos que fossem em usar chamas da névoa, pareciam que quanto mais tentavam, mais se fixava. Tanto que enquanto o cabelo de Chrome crescia ele começou a crescer roxo também!

Mas a parte mais difícil foi que o corpo dela estava reagindo de forma estranha as chamas. Quando Giotto soubera, ele fora até lá para selar as chamas da moça, assim como fez com Tsuna.

No mesmo dia que Chrome desmaiara, Alaude sentiu uma perturbação sem igual em seu castelo. Correndo para o seu escritório que era a fonte, encontrou no turbilhão de chamas da nuvem seu filho extremamente assustado. Ele havia colocado o anel Vongola, que havia guardado num compartimento secreto em sua mesa e as chamas saíam pela jóia sem controle. Havia tentado se aproximar, mas não conseguia chegar perto do anel. Levantou a mão e acertou o rosto do filho, fazendo-o cair de lado. O olhar magoado e assustado partiu-lhe o coração, mas tomou o anel de suas mãos antes de segurar Kyoya pelos ombros.

-Nunca mais mexa em minhas coisas! - falou Alaude com a voz firme, viu os olhos do filho se encherem de lágrimas; sabia que ele estava assustado, mas precisava deixar isso bem claro - Pare de chorar. Você me entendeu Kyoya? Nunca mais mexa nas minhas coisas.

-Sim papai. - falou ele em voz chorosa e soltou-o. Sinceramente queria abraçá-lo, mas precisava garantir que manteria não apenas seu anel Vongola mas qualquer pedra formada por chamas da nuvem bem longe de seu filho. Kyoya correu para fora do seu escritório e sabia que ele iria para a mãe.

Com Takeshi e Hayato, a sorte é que estavam brincando bem próximo a um rio, que apesar do inverno não estava completamente congelado. Hayato havia encontrado uma pedra de caelum, feita de chamas da tempestade e assim que a segurou na mão, suas próprias chamas começaram a sair. As de Takeshi vieram muito como uma defesa porque as chamas de Hayato quase acertaram seu braço. A sorte dele foi que Lavina, que já conhecia bem de perto o poder de chamas da tempestade, foi capaz de pegar o filho e entrar com ele no rio. No susto, o prateado deixou a pedrinha cair no fundo do rio.

Lavina voltara imediatamente para o castelo de Tempesta, onde pode tratar do filho que pelo banho gelado ficou doente por muitos dias. Enquanto cuidava dele, ela ignorou os próprios cuidados e quando ele melhorou, fora ela quem caíra doente. E infelizmente, ela não se recuperou como o filho. Hayato chorou muito a perda dela, mesmo não sabendo que a mulher era sua mãe ele gostava de brincar com ela. Giotto encontrou-o sentado no piano que ela estava ensinando ele a tocar.

-Está tudo bem? - Hayato apenas virou o rosto para não olhar o loiro

-Mamãe diz que não deveria ficar triste, que vou esquecer da moça do piano. Mas.. Mas eu não quero esquecer! - Hayato encarou-o com olhos marejados

-Você não vai. - garante Giotto colocando uma mão sobre seus cabelos e encosta suavemente o dedão a testa do garoto. Usando apenas a chama do sol, concentrou-se em reforçar a memória do garoto para que ele não esquecesse a mãe.

-O que é que você está fazendo?! - G tinha praticamente arrancado sua mão de longe do menino, mas já tinha conseguido - Você tem ideia do quanto é perigoso mexer assim nas chamas de uma criança? Ela ficam em perigo pelo resto da vida!

-Que? - pergunta Giotto - Eu só estava ajudando

-Não, não estava! - G explodiu. Hayato ao seu lado piscou algumas vezes antes de sair correndo com medo da expressão do ruivo - Você está brincando com a vida dele mexendo assim nas chamas que mal se formaram! E se algo acontecesse a ele?!

-Nada vai acontecer G! - o loiro elevou o tom de voz em reação. G não costumava gritar tanto com ele ou parecer tão chateado

-E como você sabe? Já testou por acaso? - o ruivo explodiu e antes que Giotto pudesse replicar, ele encarou-o com olhos arregalados - Você mudou as chamas do Tsuna não foi? - a falta de resposta de Giotto fez com que o ruivo lhe segurasse pelos ombros - Você mudou as chamas dele? É por isso que ele está tão desastrado e com dificuldade para aprender?

-Eu estava desesperado! Ele iria morrer! - defendeu-se o loiro e G solta-lhe

-Agora com certeza ele irá! Você simplesmente tirou toda e qualquer habilidade que ele poderia ter. Como espera que ele cresça se suas chamas estão trancadas? - G andou de um lado a outro.

-É apenas por enquanto, até ele estar forte o suficiente para aguentá-las.

-E quem vai dizer isso? Você tambem? - G encarou-lhe com raiva - Você tem todo o direito de decidir como alguém deve ou não viver ou usar suas chamas, é isso? Porque sem você nenhuma delas começaria não é mesmo?

G deu meia volta e saiu de lá, espumando de raiva. Giotto tentou conversar com o ruivo, mas foi em vão, ele simplesmente se recusava a ouvir qualquer coisa. Viu que seu primo ainda tentara falar depois com Anna, quando estavam em particular.

-Giotto, acho que temos de terminar.

-Que? - o loiro encara-a sem compreender

-Falo sério. Eu sou uma seika e é tudo o que posso ser. Fazer de G seu guardião não muda isso. - ele tentou falar, mas ela ergueu uma mão para impedi-lo e o encarou com firmeza - Case-se com uma das damas de Caelum e tenha os herdeiros que seu trono precisa...

-Eu não quero nenhuma delas. Eu quero você Anna! - o loiro tentou se aproximar e ela manteve-se firme mesmo quando ele segurou suas mãos

-Voltarei para Seik para velar minha irmã. - viu que ela se envolvera em frieza - E oro Giotto para que meu sobrinho não seja afetado pela sua atitude mais do que Tsuna está sendo. - ela afasta-se do loiro e viu Giotto sentar-se, vendo seu maior apoio durante as dificuldades escapando entre seus dedos.

Tsuna sabia tanto quanto ele que não adiantaria impedi-la. Anna era uma tempestade temperamental e com grande senso de lealdade. Se ela sentia-se traída, ele levaria tempo para recuperar sua confiança. Viu quando ela partira com o corpo da irmã, Giotto observando-a de longe e sentiu a dor dele por perdê-la.

Seu primo tomara medidas drásticas para evitar que suas chamas disparassem novamente. Manteve Tsuna o mais longe possível de qualquer baile ou festa em que um de seus guardiões estivesse presente para evitar que os pequenos se encontrassem. Viu Kyoya e Takeshi, os com quem passara mais tempo, procurando-o muitas vezes, mas que acabaram por desistir depois de algum tempo.

-Takeshi, vamos brincar. - fala uma criança tentando puxá-lo.

-Algum de vocês viram o Tsu?

-Quem é Tsu? - outra perguntou - Nunca ouvi falar dele.

Não foi diferente com os outros.

-Ei. - uma vozinha delicada e viu Chrome segurar a mão de Kyoya - Você viu o Tsu-kun? Você é amigo dele também não é? - o nome fez com que o moreno pensasse, mas ele mesmo já não lembrava muito desse amiguinho com quem brincara.

-Não. Não toque em mim. - fala ele e puxa o braço do aperto dela. Chrome o olhou com a maior cara de cachorrinho que foi chutado.

-Ei, você está tratando mal minha irmã?! - o pequeno Mukuro pulou no meio, mas Kyoya apenas ignorou-o em favor de aproximar do pai - Não liga pra ele Chro, vamos brincar com Ken e Chikusa.

A medida que o tempo passava, viu a si mesmo mais solitário, mais desastrado e com mais dificuldade e ao mesmo tempo viu que eles estavam mais isolados, violentos e com tendência a arrumar problemas. Viu quando a saúde de Chrome se deteriorou e isso fez com que ela ficasse mais isolada também.

A última lembrança que vira foi de Giotto e Reborn. Eles estavam no escritório e Reborn sentava-se confortavelmente no sofá.

-Reborn-san, há algo que eu gostaria que soubesse sobre o Tsuna. Talvez ajude-o.

-E o que seria? - Giotto inclinou-se um pouco para a frente.

-Quando criança, Tsuna teve suas chamas seladas. Esse tempo em que ele vai estar aqui com os outros jovens, que são seus guardiões… - Giotto umedeceu um pouco os lábios - Quero pedir sua ajuda para que ele possa se tornar forte o suficiente para esse momento. Seus guardiões o escolheram antes, mas um Céu distante não tem a confiança de ninguém.

-Quer que eu desbloqueie a chama do rapaz?

-Se possível, sim. Mas ele mesmo tem de fazer isso.

-Vou fazer o melhor possível majestade. - fala o homem com um aceno e Giotto dá um sorriso aliviado.

Percebeu que assim que eles chegaram, a reação foi imediata. Eles sempre o olhavam. Isso explicava porque as vezes o moreno sentia-se vigiado enquanto estava no castelo, mas era algo inconsciente até para seus guardiões. Sempre que estava no mesmo comodo que algum deles ou que passava, via que eles observavam-no até que não estivesse mais a vista e então olhavam novamente para o que quer que estivessem fazendo.

Viu que sempre que Reborn o treinava até o extremo, ele tentava forçar suas chamas a saírem para mantê-lo vivo. Mas algumas coisas mais simples funcionavam também, como quando apostou uma corrida a cavalo com Reborn. Viu seus olhos brilharem em laranja como lanternas e a postura diferente que seu corpo tomou, como se tivesse cavalgado toda uma vida e não que aquela era a primeira vez que fazia isso sozinho.

A fuga, quando Mukuro fugiu, todas essas passaram mais rápido. Provavelmente por ter vivido. Ainda assim, ver a morte de Natsu novamente fez com que seu peito apertasse. A sensaçao só não piorou por que viu a si mesmo, seus olhos brilhando como faróis enquanto tentava livrar-se de Reborn e aproximar-se do amigo enquanto seu tutor tentava mante-lo de cabeça baixa para que ninguém visse a chama refletida em seus olhos. Viu quando estavam escondidos com Morgana os circulos se formarem ao seu redor enquanto estava com eles. Dependiam completamente uns dos outros e isso os uniu de uma forma que levaria anos de convivência numa vida normal. Ver Reborn acabando com eles em treinos, fez o moreno fazer uma careta de dor, mas conseguia ver a diferença.

Ele não era mais o garoto inseguro e estabanado que vivia no castelo com Giotto. Estando longe do primo, em situações de vida ou morte quase diariamente graças a seu tutor, viu sua postura mudar, até a forma que andava era diferente. Era confiante. E ele viu que essa confiança refletia nos outros.

Viu Morgana, quando ela mostrara a ele sua chama. Havia ajoelhado-se ao lado da banheira enquanto observava a chama avermelhada na mão da mulher, que parecia dançar em volta de seus dedos.

-Chamas da tempestade não conseguem curar. - falou, ainda observando a chama em transe.

-Realmente não conseguem. Essa chama é diferente. - observava a chama que seguiu por todo o braço de Morgana, os hematomas sumindo no processo - Não é uma tempestade. Para falar a verdade, nem sei se possui um nome. Não consegue evitar olha-la certo?

Tsuna apenas balançou a cabeça, era difícil para ele olhar Morgana, o mais suave movimento da chama em sua mão parecia atrair sua atenção.

-É por causa dela que consigo ter o que quero e o motivo de ser o centro das atenções em qualquer lugar que vou. - a morena moveu-se o que fez ela fazer uma pequena careta - Ela não cura, apenas faz com que eu pareça bem e bonita, mas por baixo ainda esta tudo quebrado.

-Então para que?

-Preciso passar confiança. Mostrar que nada pode me atingir, principalmente bastardos como o que levou a menina Kyoko.

-Ainda assim, eu chamarei um médico.

Quase um ano depois, viu a si mesmo novamente no quarto de Morgana. Estava penteando os cabelos longos da morena que estava de olhos fechados reclinada em seu divã.

-Uma pena que você irá embora. Comecei a gostar de sua companhia. - fala a morena e Tsuna deu um sorriso

-Eu nunca me acostumaria a esse lugar.

-Claro, você ainda é bem puritano. - ela deu um de seus sorrisos cheios de significados - Apesar que ontem não foi tão assim.

Tsuna não ficou vermelho apenas porque Reborn havia ensinado a mascarar suas emoções, mas estava envergonhado. Normalmente, não se envolviam nos negócios, mas alguns clientes eram bem específicos ao pedir por ele ou seus amigos. A solução mais simples era colocar algo na bebida e eles desmaiariam, o efeito também causava uma sensação boa então eles acordavam achando que se divertiram quando na verdade estavam inconscientes. Normalmente Tsuna levava um livro para se distrair ate o cliente acordar e então mandava-o embora. Mas a moça que Morgana pediu que acompanhasse não bebeu nada do que ofereceu. Ela estivera tão nervosa, viera pressionada pelas amigas, eles passaram muito tempo conversando.

-Ate onde sei, minha vida sexual não faz parte de sua lista de interesses. - replicou o moreno sem se deixar abalar.

-Hum, agora você tem uma vida sexual. Estou orgulhosa de você. - ela provocou

-Tudo culpa sua. - respondeu com um sorriso. Estava acostumado com as provocações dela, no inicio ficava extremamente envergonhado quando ela pedia que trocasse de lugar com Chrome para cuidar dela (um dos motivos de Reborn ter lhe ensinado a mascarar emoções), mas agora já revidava as provocações.

-Tsunayoshi. - para de escovar os cabelos dela, normalmente ela o chamava de nomes mais ridículos como “coelhinho” ou “gatinho”, uma vez ate “tímido Tsu”, mas nunca por seu nome - Você é um Céu magnifico sabia?

Agora ele ficou vermelho. Ela cumprimenta-lo assim, do nada, não era do feitio de Morgana.

-Seus amigos tem sorte de ter um Céu tal benevolente.

-Voce está querendo alguma coisa? Não costuma me elogiar. - voltou a escovar os cabelos dela.

-Na verdade quero. - ela faz um gesto com a mao e da a volta no divã para ve-la de frente, ela da dois tapinhas no pouco espaço ao seu lado e sentou-se - A dívida que Reborn tem comigo é muito longa, mas é simples. Eu preciso de um Céu e não era Luce. - ela o encarou com um sorriso delicado que acentuava ainda mais seus belos traços - Sei que minha chama não serve para lutar, mas muitas lutas podem ser vencidas antes de serem travadas. Posso fazer as pessoas olharem para você.

-Não é como se tivesse muito o que ver.

-Mas elas vão olhar. E assim como eu, verão em você alguém que podem seguir. - ela o observava com calma e toca seu rosto com uma das mãos, o cheiro suave de seu perfume era familiar depois do tempo juntos- Você aceitaria minha chama?

-É claro. - respondeu com um sorriso, colocando a sua mão por cima da dela

-Então me de um beijo. - Tsuna rodou os olhos, mas aproximou-se da morena e beijou sua bochecha. Ela deu um suspiro fingindo - Um ano e nem consegui um beijo seu.

-Vai sonhando. -respondeu ele com um sorriso largo e ela riu, parecia música - Quanto está nossa conta? Manter-nos escondido nesse ultimo ano não foi fácil.

-Não, não foi. - ela tocou o local onde a beijara - Considere paga. Use o dinheiro para comprar soldados e reocupar sua casa. Farei uma visita, então deixe tudo em ordem. - ela deu uma piscadela sexy e Tsuna apenas balançou a cabeça rindo

O moreno sorriu para a lembrança. Morgana parecia ser perfeita em todos os sentidos quando a encontrara ela primeira vez, mas vendo o começo e quando foi embora já dava uma noção do quanto tinha perdido sua timidez.

O cenário mudou para o céu. Literalmente, era apenas céu azul com algumas nuvens a distância, mas não havia nenhum sinal de terra. O chão a seus pés poderia ser vidro porque conseguia ver o azul abaixo também.

-Obrigado. - deixou de olhar seus pés para ver a mulher que falara. Laela deu um sorriso vendo sua confusão; ela ainda parecia com Giotto, mas parecia ter por volta de seus vinte e cinco ou trinta anos.

-Pelo que? Foi você quem me salvou. - respondeu com um sorriso

-Por querer a verdade. Era o único jeito de poder mostrar tudo isso. - ela aproximou-se e tocou seu rosto com uma das mãos - Sei que é muito, mas é o fardo da Vongola. Ter todo o passado na palma das mãos custa o desejo de usá-lo para mudar o futuro. Como era o lema da família mesmo? - ela sorriu e tocou o queixo com o indicador como se pensasse - Quem não conhece o passado...

-É fadado a repeti-lo. - Tsuna apenas balançou a cabeça e se possível o sorriso dela se alargou

-Agora, que tal chutar o traseiro daquele garoto Millefiore? - ela coloca uma mão sobre seu peito e beija-lhe a testa - Boa sorte. - viu ela dar um passo atrás, Lamoni segurou a mão dela.

Quando piscou, Tsuna viu-se na tenda dos Gokudera.

-Você não pode simplesmente expulsar-nos assim! - e este era Hayato, gritando com o tio. Piscou novamente, e viu as chamas de seus amigos rodarem a seu redor como círculos e ao piscar novamente elas sumiram.

-Porque essa cara Tsuna? - pergunta Lambo e olha para ele. Conseguia ver as chamas do trovão brilhando em seus olhos, mesmo que ao piscar novamente, soubesse que era apenas uma impressão.

-Você. - voltou o olhar para Akim e soube que ele só estava de pé porque se apoiara na lança. Ele o encarava com olhos arregalados, um turbilhão de sentimentos passavam por eles. Akim apenas largou a lança e saiu, ignorando o chamado da esposa e dos pais.

-Você viu algo não é? - Gena encarou-o e pode ver as chamas do céu nos olhos da mulher por um breve segundo antes de voltar ao verde que era antes

-Sim - confirmou esfregando os olhos e os círculos e as chamas do olhos dos outros sumiram - Eu vi tudo.

[...]

A prisão era fria por ser na cavidade de uma montanha, mas depois de quase oito anos lá sequer notava. O homem abriu os olhos, que refletiram suas chamas da chuva por um mísero segundo, antes de encarar a garota sentada em seu colo.

-Viu isso Sunny? - ela confirmou com um aceno - Parece que temos um motivo para sair daqui.


	11. Herdeiro

**Um mês após o ataque ao castelo de Caelum.**

Silvano andou pelo corredor do castelo de Gravitta e para em frente ao quarto do príncipe Enma. Bateu duas vezes, e pedindo licença, abriu a porta. O ruivo havia arrastado uma das cadeiras de sua mesinha para junto da janela, os braços cruzados no parapeito da janela observando a baía distraidamente.

-Príncipe? - chama e isso faz com o que ruivo piscasse uma vez antes de encará-lo.

-Ah, Silvano. Perdão, não o escutei chamar. - o príncipe deu um pequeno sorriso e não pode deixar de retribuir. Ele se preocupava demais com os outros, mesmo com ele.

Silvano havia adquirido um grande carinho pelo príncipe. Era meio desastrado mesmo usando óculos e acabava sendo motivo de chacota pelos outros empregados. Eles diziam que tinha a voz muito fina quando gritava e que seus sapatos eram estranhos demais para o trabalho (mas recusava-se a mudá-los!). Porém Enma sempre fora muito gentil com ele. Talvez por se identificarem nisso. Acabava sendo um dos contrabandistas de guloseimas para o ruivo.

-Eu trouxe seu almoço. Você não desceu para comer. - coloca a bandeja sobre a mesinha que o príncipe tinha no quarto.

-Não sinto fome. - o ruivo voltou o olhar para o horizonte, apoiando novamente os braços na janela - Já sentiu como se algo fosse acontecer? - Silvano parou por um segundo estreitando ligeiramente os olhos

-Você ganhou um terceiro sentido por acaso? - falou com um pequeno sorriso e Enma deu de ombros

-Tsuna já devia estar aqui não é? - o ruivo mudou de assunto e terminou de colocar a refeição (um sanduíche, suco e algumas frutas) para o príncipe na mesa

-Ele deve chegar em breve, príncipe. Não precisa se preocupar. - aproximou-se do ruivo, esfregando-lhe os cabelos e ganhou um riso baixo como reação - Agora coma algo ou cairá pelos cantos.

Silvano ficou no quarto para garantir que o ruivo comeria. Organizou a pilha de livros que ele tinha deixado no canto da mesa e recolocou em seu devido lugar na estante. Ao passar pelo espelho, parou com um franzido. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao ver que uma mecha negra de cabelo não estava no devido lugar (penteada para trás como todas as outras) e roçava sua orelha. Puxou a mecha rebelde para o devido lugar, ajeitando também o óculos de lentes grossas. Enma só beliscava o sanduíche, pegando um pedacinho e demorava um tempão mastigando.

-Silvano? - a porta abre e vê uma menina entrar. Com seus seis anos e cabelos ruivos até o meio das costas, uma presilha de cereja prendendo-os longe do rosto para que não atrapalhasse quando fosse brincar, a princesinha sorriu.

-Olá princesa. - fala fazendo uma pequena mesura

-Silvano, podemos ver as cerejeiras de novo?

-Já é outono princesa, não acho que ainda tenha flores. - ela fez um biquinho de tristeza - Mas assim que tiver flores podemos ir de novo. - ela ficou mais feliz dando um sorriso enorme

-Olha! - Enma deu um pulo da cadeira, foi até a janela com um sorriso no rosto. Silvano olhou na mesma direção, vendo um navio de velas amarelas com um desenho em marrom aproximar-se do cais reconheceu o símbolo de Soleil - É Tsuna!

-Tsuna! - a menininha repetiu imitando a alegria do irmão e jogou os bracinhos pra cima como se comemorasse.

-É melhor comer logo então.

Nunca vira o ruivo comer tão rápido. Em menos de quatro mordidas, o sanduíche que ele passara tanto tempo mordiscando acabara e ele encarava o horizonte com um grande sorriso.

-Vem Mami, vamos encontrá-los lá em baixo! - Enma segurou a mão da irmãzinha - Aí depois podemos ir patinar!

-Patinar! - ela riu com a ideia e mais ainda porque Enma, em sua ansiedade de descer, pegou-a nos braços e colocando a pequena sentada sobre seus ombros, correu pelo corredor ganhando risadas da irmã.

-Príncipe! Cuidado! - Silvano correu atrás dele, mas tropeçou num carpete e viu o príncipe continuar correndo com a irmãzinha - Ai, é só aquele outro chegar que começa a correria. - reclama para si mesmo. Nada contra o príncipe Tsuna, mas não havia sossego na casa quando ele e Enma estavam juntos.

Levantando-se, o moreno foi atrás do príncipe andando rapidamente, mas observando o chão para não cair. Quando chegou topo da escada no saguão de entrada, viu que por algum motivo Enma e Mami ainda não haviam chegado (talvez a fome tenha atingido o ruivo ao correr carregando a princesa, esperava que estivessem na sala de jantar). Deu de ombros e voltava para ver se precisava ajudar em algo quando ouviu os portões se abrirem. Cozarto recebeu os visitantes de braços abertos. Entrou um com o uniforme real azul e dourado de Caelum, usado pelos diplomatas e seguido deles muitos homens.

E aí começou o inferno.

O homem de uniforme atirou em Cozarto e o rei caiu, morto no mesmo instante. A rainha Adelia sequer teve tempo de ver o corpo do marido tombar ao chão antes dela também levar um tiro. Todos os homens entraram atirando em todos os que encontraram no caminho.

-Onii! - Enma apareceu do nada, surgindo de um corredor lateral; Mami estava em seus braços e ambos encaravam a cena com puro horror.

O homem de uniforme gritou uma ordem para capturá-los vivos. Enma correu corredores adentro e perdeu-o de vista. E então teve outra preocupação iminente ao ver o exército de Caelum entrar no castelo e espalhar-se, atirando na maioria dos soldados que encontrava.

 _Não, eles não podiam chegar lá embaixo_ , pensou com desespero correndo pelos corredores na parte interna do castelo.

Ao chegar no térreo, um homem armado apareceu em seu caminho. Usando o impulso da corrida, joga o corpo para a frente, apoiando as palmas no chão e então joga os pés contra o peito do homem, jogando-o longe. Continua correndo. Os óculos caídos não lhe fizeram falta, eles eram apenas uma lente de aumento para evitar que reconhecessem seu rosto.

_Tinha que chegar lá em baixo antes deles._

Ao passar pelo corredor seguinte viu que havia outros dois homens no corredor. Eles tentaram pará-lo apontando armas. O moreno percebendo a intenção deles, acelera e ao se aproximar muito deles, pula em direção a parede, apoiando o pé esquerdo usa a parede para empurrar seu corpo e desfere um soco no soldado, que com a força caiu derrubando o outro junto.

Outro apareceu. Tirando a camisa branca, o moreno driblou o ataque do homem e usou o tecido para enforcá-lo. Mas não tinha tempo para esperar, então com um movimento quebrou o pescoço do infeliz. Largou a camisa longa atrás, não se importando de deixar o couro roxo da sua roupa aparecer após cobri-la por tanto tempo.

_Eles não podiam descer._

O moreno seguiu até o fim do que do corredor e atravessou a parede ilusória. Uma escadaria mal iluminada que ia junto a parede formando um caracol na parede de pedra levava para o fundo. Já conhecia o caminho o suficiente para não precisar de velas ao descer, mas não tinha tempo para isso.

_Eles não podiam achá-la._

Pulou a escada, caindo trinta metros abaixo apenas com uma cambalhota e continuou a correr como se não fizesse a mínima diferença.

E para ele não fazia.

Seu corpo era quase completamente a prova de dor. Havia sido uma criança tão travessa que já quebrara quase todos os ossos do corpo, com exceção do pescoço, e alguns mais que uma vez. Sofria de uma doença que o incapacitava de sentir dor, então talvez por isso tenha se machucado tanto. Não sentia quando distendia, quebrava, torcia, se tinha febre, frio. **Nada.** Apenas sob condições muito extremas era capaz de sentir um mínimo de dor.

Talvez por isso tenha desafiado a morte tantas vezes. E sobrevivido em cada uma das suas loucuras. Imaginava que era por isso que fora chamado pelos Arcobalenos.

No fim da escadaria havia um lago, uma pequena cabana no meio. Cruza uma ponte estreita de madeira velha, para chegar ao único aposento que encontrava-se no meio da água. Abre a porta as pressas e vê a pessoa que buscava. A mulher de cabelos negros estava deitada na cama, usava um vestido folgado devido a seus machucados.

-Skull! - a morena senta-se na cama com alguma dificuldade, fazendo uma careta pela dor - O que houve? Ouvi barulho lá em cima.

Há dois meses Luce havia decidido que ficaria com ele em Gravitta. Disse que sabia que era o certo e que estaria longe de qualquer perigo mesmo. Aria argumentou, Gamma implorou, mas Luce não cedeu. Seu Céu podia ser tão teimosa quanto era determinada. Havia deixado-a ali, longe dos olhos de todos para que ela pudesse ficar em segurança. Mas a alguns dias ela perdera o bebê e estava numa situação frágil demais.

Por que tudo acontecia no pior momento possível?

-Vou te tirar daqui. - falou aproximando-se da mulher. Os olhos azuis de Luce encaravam-no com preocupação - Um exército de Caelum entrou quebrando tudo. Mataram o rei.

-Onde estão as crianças? - ela perguntou preocupada

-Não sei, elas fugiram. - Skull aproximou-se, pretendendo pegar a morena no colo e se mandar daquela confusão porque conhecia bem demais o esposo dela. Podia não sentir dor, mas sabia que Reborn encontraria um jeito para que sentisse. E se algo acontecesse com Luce, além de nunca se perdoar… Bom, a fúria dos outros Arcobalenos não era algo com o que queria lidar.

-Não, Skull. Você tem que voltar e ajudá-los.

-Minha prioridade é você. Não importa se a maldição nos deixou assim, você está muito mal. Se te encontrassem…

-Não irão. E se me encontrarem, tenho o Cosmo. - para provar seu ponto o esquilo subiu no ombro da mulher - São crianças! Sei que se preocupa por eles tanto quanto eu. - um flash com o rosto de Enma e Mami surgiu em seu pensamento e apertou as mãos em punhos - Por favor, Silvano!

-Não me chame assim. - ele rangeu os dentes com raiva - Não se mexa até eu voltar!

E falando isso ele disparou porta afora.

**O dever dos Arcobalenos é ser uma testemunha.**

Ele retirou a calça, ficando apenas com o macacão de couro roxo que usava por baixo. O sapato social estranho do qual riam, na verdade era uma de suas melhores botas de combate. Colocou a mão no pescoço onde uma corrente balançava contra seu corpo e puxou-a.

 _É um elemento neutro. Vai conter sua chama e disfarçar sua aparência, mas se usar as chamas usando ela, vai quebrar e sairá mais caro te dar outra._ A ilusão de Viper, quer dizer, Mammon, dissipou-se. Seus cabelos e olhos voltaram a cor roxo natural, passou a mão para tirá-los do penteado formal e voltar a bagunça que sempre era, os piercings em seu rosto reapareceram. Colocou a corrente num bolso do macacão para quando precisasse esconder-se.

-Oodako, proteja Luce! - um tentáculo apareceu na água e pulou nele, sentiu o vento bater contra seu rosto quando o polvo gigante o impulsinou para cima.

Agarra-se ao corrimão da escada, estava a menos de um metro da porta ilusória. Correr pelo corredores agora não foi tão difícil agora que podia chamar a atenção. Encontrou-se com outros dez homens no caminho, mas livrou-se deles com alguns golpes bem aplicados (graças a Fon e suas aulas de luta) ou mesmo com tiros, quando pegou as armas de alguns. Foi por uma das janelas que viu um grupo se afastando a cavalo. Lançou-se pela janela, quebrando o vidro e ganhando atenção dos que estavam abaixo. Três tiros, um para cada um e com o impulso de sua queda, caíra por cima do que restara. Pelo barulho devia ter quebrado muitos ossos dele, o homem cuspiu sangue para o lado.

-Onde estão?! Onde estão o príncipe e a princesa? - grita segurando o homem pelo colarinho. O homem, trêmulo de dor (e talvez até medo por alguém com sua aparência ter caído sobre ele) olhou na direção que os cavalos tinham ido - Que merda!

Correu em direção a cidadela, tentando cortar caminho pela floresta. Pegou num dos bolsos uma pedrinha roxa e segurou-a na mão enquanto corria. O navio ainda estava lá, conseguia ver as velas a distância, mas não parecia ter intenção de ficar. Se levassem o príncipe e a princesa… Não, não deixaria acontecer! Que se danem as regras que devia só observar, as crianças não mereciam isso!

Deu um sorriso a si mesmo quando o chão acabou abaixo de seus pés na curva da colina, mas ao invés de cair, usou suas chamas da nuvem. A pedrinha em sua mão teve uma reação instantânea, era de baixa qualidade, então ela apenas explodiu. O impulso mandando-o pelo ar uns bons quarenta metros. Não perdeu tempo, antes mesmo de começar a cair, com a outra mão pegara outra pedrinha do bolso e explodira da mesma forma, lançando-o novamente para a frente.

Só conseguiu fazer isso outras três vezes, já chegara a metade do número de pedras que tinha e precisava garantir que teria mais para afastar-se quando pegasse as crianças. A cidadela estava um horror, explosões acontecendo a cada poucos instantes pois os miseráveis dos navios usavam os canhões contra pessoas inocentes.

Foi o tom do cabelo da princesa que fez com que a encontrasse, um vermelho tão escuro quanto o sangue que banhava as calçadas. Ela estava longe e debatia-se nos braços dos que tentavam levá-la. Tentou aproximar-se, mas um tiro de canhão acertou pouco mais que um metro a sua frente e o impacto fez com que fosse lançado para trás. Mesmo usando suas chamas, mesmo usando aquelas pedras de baixa qualidade, Skull não pode fazer nada além de observar quando a princesa foi colocada num navio pequeno que a levaria até o maior que estava a alguns metros da baía. Se ao menos Oodako estivesse ali, seu polvo poderia atacar o navio e pegar a princesa.

Voltou ao castelo praguejando. _O que fazer?_ Podia pegar Luce, mas não tinha a menor ideia de para onde haviam levado Mami. Morde o lábio inferior murmurando alguma praga. A princesa seria um espólio de guerra agora, sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer com ela. Pelo status ela seria bem tratada, mas o que Caelum pensava ao invadir o país assim? E Enma… Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto repassava o ataque. Em momento nenhum vira o príncipe.

Voltar ao castelo foi bem mais demorado. Usou a corrente ilusória de Mammon e recolocou a roupa de mordomo, deixando-a bagunçada como evidência do ataque. Haviam reunido todos os empregados sobreviventes num cômodo e conseguiu esgueirar-se próximo o suficiente para que os guardas achassem que era um deles tentando fugir e lançaram-no dentro com todos os outros.

-Silvano, tudo bem? - veio o sussurro preocupado de uma das maids, ela ajudou-o a se sentar

-Estou bem. - ajeita o óculos falso sobre os olhos - Onde está o príncipe? Alguém o viu?

-Está nas masmorras, vi quando o arrastaram para lá. - respondeu outro dos mordomos.

Ele mal teve tempo de perguntar mais, os guardas mandaram-nos calar com ameaças de atirar neles. Esperaram por algumas horas, mas então o castelo inteiro foi sacudido numa explosão, todos gritaram, tampando os ouvidos e baixando as cabeças, mas apenas olhou para fora preocupado. O que infernos? Queria desabar o castelo com eles dentro?

Mas foi pior que isso. Outro batalhão havia invadido e lutavam contra o exército de Caelum. Mas não era o batalhão de Gravitta com seu uniforme vermelho e branco, era o da Millefiore. Não levou muito tempo até que os soldados de branco entrassem, matando os guardas que os cercavam. Um homem alto de cabelos ruivos mandou que fossem até o saguão de entrada e deu ordem a outros soldados que prosseguissem.

Foi fácil para Skull, afastar-se do bando e virar num corredor e disparar para as masmorras. Um soldado de branco gritou atrás, mas não deu a mínima para ele, apenas continuou correndo. Precisava ter certeza, precisava… Abriu a porta que levava as masmorras de supetão

-Enma! - sua voz ecoou no local de maneira sinistra, mas não foi a única.

-Silvano! - o alívio inundou-o quando aproximou-se de uma das celas. A porta de madeira possuía apenas uma janelinha mínima em cima na qual era possível ver os olhos do prisioneiro. Abriu-a vendo os olhos carmesins do seu jovem monarca - Silvano, está tudo bem?

-Príncipe! Você está vivo! - fala com alívio

-Onde está Mami? Eles tiraram ela de mim!

-Ela…

Não teve tempo de terminar, um grupo de soldados da Millefiore entrou e antes que pudesse correr, dois deles o seguraram. Podia se debater, podia fugir e levar Enma, mas quando o próprio Byakuran entrou na masmorra pode apenas encará-lo. Em seus vinte e oito anos, Byakuran era alto e, por mais contraditório que fosse, os cabelos brancos deixavam-no mais jovem. Ele usava o mesmo uniforme que seu exército, apenas uma pequena coroa dourada que ficava ao redor de sua testa o diferenciava dos outros. Bom, isso e os soldados que o cercavam, pedindo que ficasse um pouco afastados para o caso de ser uma armadilha. Um dos soldados abriu a porta da masmorra e puxou Enma para fora.

Não estava preparado para a cena que viu.

O rosto de Byakuran, que até o momento estava franzido, relaxou em puro alívio e ele permitiu-se um sorriso. O homem correu até Enma, abraçando-o com ombros trêmulos por um segundo, antes de afastar-se e começar uma enxurrada de perguntas para saber se ele estava machucado.

Enma estava tão estático quanto o próprio Silvano. Seu irmão havia lhe dito uma vez para não se aproximar de Byakuran, e apesar de não entender bem o motivo, obedeceu afinal seu irmão queria apenas o seu bem. Mas vendo aquele homem ali a sua frente, não conseguia sentir nele nenhuma ameaça.

-Graças aos céus você está bem. - ele abraçou-o novamente e Enma pode notar como os ombros dele pareciam trêmulos - Assim que me informaram do que Giotto planejava, fiquei com medo de não chegar a tempo.

-Do que está falando? - pergunta o ruivo afastando-se dele com alerta

-Seu irmão não te contou? - Byakuran tinha o cenho levemente franzido com preocupação, mas então balançou a cabeça - Claro que não contou, ele não iria querer vocês envolvidos nisso. Está a salvo e isso que importa. - ele deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar para o homem a seu lado - Kikyo, já encontraram o rei ou a princesa?

-Encontramos o corpo do rei, majestade. - Kikyo inclinou levemente a cabeça - Um dos soldados de Giotto estava se gabando pelo feito e matei-o no mesmo instante. Bluebell e seu esquadrão ancoraram na cidade e procuram pela princesa.

Enma viu Byakuran apertar as mãos em punhos, o rosto contorcido de dor. Mal tivera tempo de processar ver a morte do irmão, mas ver a reação do albino o surpreendeu afinal nunca os vira juntos. Normalmente seu irmão ficava próximo a Giotto. Byakuran foi guiado pelos soldados a um dos lugares menos destruídos do castelo onde ele pode se acomodar com Enma, por insistência do ruivo Silvano viera junto. Byakuran, sentava e se levanta a cada poucos instantes, questionando os líderes de seus esquadrões a cada vez que vinham e traziam um relato de mortos e sobreviventes. Os que sobreviveram no castelo haviam sido guiados para um outro cômodo onde os ferido estavam sendo tratados.

Quando Byakuran sentou-se dessa vez, ele deu um suspiro pesado, retirando a coroa. Dando uma ordem aos soldados para que os deixassem a sós, mantendo apenas Kikyo na porta do cômodo, Byakuran encarou Enma por alguns segundos antes de esfregar as mãos nervosamente.

-Príncipe Enma, eu preciso contar algo que não será fácil de acreditar, mas peço... - ele balançou a cabeça - Não, eu imploro que me escute antes de tomar qualquer decisão. - com o aceno do ruivo, Byakuran inspirou profundamente - Toda essa confusão começou a muito tempo porque Giotto sequestrou um membro de minha família. Tsunayoshi.

-Que? Impossível! - o ruivo reagiu e Byakuran ergueu as mãos num sinal pacificador.

-Por favor me escute! Seu irmão também não acreditou em mim! Eu tenho provas e ele tinha me mandado uma carta dizendo que as recebeu e pediu ajuda com medo de Giotto, ele temia que nosso amigo pudesse retaliar.

Enma lançou um olhar para Silvano e o empregado aproximou-se, colocando-se a seu lado como testemunha.

-Tsuna é um Vongola. - começa Enma - Os olhos dele…

-Meu reino é conjugado, basicamente é governado por duas pessoas de cada vez, um da família Gesso, no caso eu, e um da família Nero. Algumas gerações atrás as famílias foram unidas em casamento e para evitar qualquer confronto as duas mantiveram-se no comando do país juntas. - ele inspirou fundo novamente enquanto escolhia as próximas palavras - Quando eu era criança, uma de minhas primas, a herdeira da família, ela… envolveu-se com um dos príncipes da Vongola, o Jovem Leão Iemitsu.

-Pai de Tsuna. - fala Enma estreitando os olhos.

-Sim. Mas a questão é, ele era casado com a lady Nana de Tuono e não assumiu a relação que teve com minha prima, que estava grávida. Para encobrir o escândalo, mandaram-na para um local recluso onde poderia ter a criança enquanto tentavam fazer Iemitsu considerar assumir a criança. Ele trouxe minha prima a Caelum, manteve-a escondida para não causar um escândalo maior ainda porque lady Nana estava grávida na mesma época. O bebê de lady Nana não nasceu vivo, mas o de minha prima sim. - Byakuran levantou-se ainda com as mãos erguidas - Não estou dizendo que Tsuna não é Vongola, porque ele é, mas ele também é um Nero e é o herdeiro do trono da Millefiore tanto quanto eu.

-E que provas você tem de que essa… essa história é verdadeira? - Enma parecia mais desconfiado do que surpreso, Silvano ouvira a história com a boca escancarada.

-Todos na família tem um sinal de nascença desde o casamento entre Nero e Gesso antes. - Byakuran levantou parcialmente a camisa e virou-se de costas usando uma das mãos para apontar para um desenho semelhante a uma estrela de cinco pontas na base da coluna, um pouco mais escuro que o tom natural da pele.

 _Ei, Tsu você caiu?_ , a sua voz era de uma lembrança vaga. Tsuna e ele estavam nadando e vira a marca na base da coluna do moreno. Tsuna inclinou-se para ver suas costas antes de tocar no sinal

 _Ah, isso? Tenho desde criança. Acho que é um sinal de nascença_ ; ele respondera dando de ombros. Na época não fizera diferença para eles, mas agora...

Enma apenas encarou Byakuran em choque, a medida que as peças se encaixavam em sua cabeça. A forma como Giotto sempre fora super protetor por Tsuna, nunca o deixando sair sem que estivesse por perto, nunca permitindo que ele fosse a bailes em que todos os governantes compareceriam para evitar o contato entre ele e Byakuran

-E não apenas essa, tenho também as cartas que minha família mandou a Iemitsu pedindo que assumisse a criança, tenho os documentos que minha prima usou para vir a Caelum com o nome falso de alguém da nobreza, o registro de quando o menino nasceu no dia catorze de outubro. - Bykuran ajeitou a blusa encarando a Enma novamente - Eu tenho todas as provas necessárias para que Tsunayoshi assuma seu lugar como rei e governante, mas nunca consegui chegar perto dele. Levou algum tempo para encontrar alguns dos documentos que estavam em Caelum, mas quando mostrei todas as evidências a seu irmão, ele finalmente acreditou em mim. Ele iria me ajudar.

O albino sentou-se segurando a cabeça com as mãos, antes de balançar a cabeça levemente.

-Eu devia ter me mexido antes, mas tive que conter os ataques do exército caeli as cidades do meu reino. Muitos dos meus homens perderam as famílias porque as cidades foram incendiadas, Bluebell foi uma delas. - o albino levanta os olhos para a moça que a pouco entrara no cômodo e falava em voz baixa com Kikyo.

-Majestade, alteza. - ela inclina-se e Byakuran faz um gesto para que ela se aproxime - Encontramos isso no navio destruído alteza, o senhor reconhece? - ela aproximou-se de Enma, ajoelhando-se a sua frente e estende as mãos. Uma presilha de cereja, levemente torta, mas era a mesma que Mami usava.

-É de sua irmã? - pergunta Byakuran e confirmou com um aceno, pegando a presilha da mão da moça de cabelos azuis - Bluebell. - ela colocou-se em posição de sentido

-Encontramos nos destroços do navio que impediu nossa entrada majestade. Meu grupo procurava sobreviventes em meio aos destroços e também entre a cidade. Estava nas mãos de um soldado, mas não encontramos a princesa.

-Continuem buscando. Ela pode ter sobrevivido. - viu a moça franzir de leve o cenho, mudando o peso de um pé para outro. Só então percebeu que ela era nova, talvez dezoito anos - Que houve Bluebell?

-Senhor, o impacto com os canhões foi muito forte, sem falar nas chamas de Zakuro… Não creio que alguém que estava no navio possa ter sobrevivido.

Enma recostou-se na cadeira, sentindo seu corpo entorpecer. Seus irmãos estavam mortos? Não, recusava-se a acreditar que Mami estaria morta. Ela era uma coisinha tão pequena, podia estar escondida em qualquer lugar! Ela já se escondeu dentro de uma gaveta uma vez. Mas olhando para a presilha em sua mão… Lágrimas caíram dos olhos do ruivo enquanto seu corpo era sacudido por soluços. Byakuran aproximou-se, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro.

-Lamento muito Enma. - o ruivo pode jurar ter visto os olhos dele marejarem, antes do albino inspirar profundamente com os olhos fechados, quando abriu-os novamente havia apenas determinação - Não deixarei que isso continue acontecendo. Impedirei Giotto de causar ainda mais mortes.

O ruivo apenas balançou a cabeça. Estava perdido, sem sua família o que poderia fazer? Tsuna, precisava ajudar Tsuna.

-O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo Byakuran? - perguntou o ruivo encarando-o com seriedade. Byakuran abriu e fechou a boca, indeciso se deveria falar ou não, mas ao olhar para Enma deu um sorriso de canto.

-Já ouviu falar sobre as chamas da Terra?

-Não.

-Então temos muito o que conversar.


	12. Dividir e conquistar

**Aproximadamente 1 ano e 10 meses após ataque ao castelo**

Era tão fácil manipular a verdade. Uma pequena verdade junto a muitas meias-verdades e um toque de mentira e então o circo estava montado.

Ugetsu deu um sorriso aliviado para a esposa quando ouviu seu guarda avisar que o rei Giotto chegara trazendo reforços. Os céus sabiam como precisavam, não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria contra a Millefiore por si mesmo. Por mais que a cidade fosse preparada contra emergências, nunca imaginara uma desse tamanho.

Havia saído do castelo, dando uma beijo na esposa e no filho de um ano, para recepcionar o amigo. G mandara uma carta dizendo que Giotto estava muito mal, e sem Daemon e a comunicação por meio da ligação mental que ele fizera, a carta era a única opção viável apesar de ser a mais perigosa. Já havia perdido a noção de quantas foram extraviadas ou alteradas, apenas o código que fizera com os amigos ajudava-o a saber o que realmente era verdade ou não.

Mas abrir o portão para o rei foi a decisão errada.

Giotto comandou o exército para atacar a cidade, matando os guardas. Foi apenas a ordem de Ugetsu que baixassem as armas que impediu uma carnificina. Viu quando os moradores da cidade entraram em suas casas, assustados por estarem sendo atacados pelo exército que jurara defendê-los.

-Que está fazendo Giotto? - perguntou entre dentes, colocando a mão sobre o cabo da katana em sua cintura. O loiro o ignorou.

-Tranque-o na torre junto com seu conselheiro. - falou Giotto para um soldado

-E a família?

-Pode matar, não preciso deles.

A frase falada de forma tão sem emoção, fez com que Ugetsu avançasse com a katana em punho. Não era Giotto, era uma ilusão. Giotto _nunca_ diria isso! O loiro aparou seu golpe com um florete. As chamas azuis se materializaram automaticamente ao redor do japonês. Precisava proteger sua família, sua esposa e filho estavam no forte atrás dele; não deixaria esses impostores chegarem a eles!

Mas suas chamas causaram uma reação no loiro. Chamas do céu formaram-se ao redor dele também e suas chamas reconheceram a dele. Deu um passo atrás, vendo que a chama de Giotto além do laranja agora estava parcialmente negra, como se dois fios, um de cada cor, estivessem enrolados juntos. As chamas da chuva se estenderam ao seu redor, envolvendo o loiro, mas a reação foi imediata.

As chamas de Giotto, que antes acolheram as suas de forma tão natural, que sincronizara com a sua a tal ponto que os deixou tontos como se estivessem embriagados, agora o rejeitavam. O anel em seu dedo queimou e suas chamas retrocederam. Com muito esforço Ugetsu arrancou-o de sua mão, vendo que ele deixara uma marca de queimadura.

Seu Céu o havia rejeitado.

[...]

-Majestade?

A voz de seu subordinado o trouxe de volta a consciência. Byakuran sentou-se, massageando as têmporas com uma leve dor de cabeça. Passaria em poucos minutos, era uma consequência de procurar ver o futuro antes que ele se mostrasse, mas como esperado a maioria das imagens eram embotadas. Apenas algumas definiam-se com clareza contra os cenários.

-Que houve Kikyo? Já falei que não quero ser incomodado.

-Perdão senhor. - o homem inclinou a cabeça, o cabelo esverdeado escorrendo pelos ombros - Mas disse que queria ouvir sobre o príncipe de Gravitta.

Ah, Enma. O ruivo fora mais fácil do que imaginara. E tinha uma grande capacidade para usar chamas, até maior que a do irmão. Não foi difícil treiná-lo nesse período de quase dois anos, os guardiões também foram facilmente encontrados, entre eles Adelheid, irmã da finada rainha que se escondera entre os empregados. Quem visse a moça que se escondera e a fera que ela se tornara agora nunca a reconheceria. O ódio mudava as pessoas de um jeito inexplicável.

-Eles tem tudo pronto, os soldados foram treinados e aqueles que tem chamas colocados em esquadrões próprios. Sairão ao seu comando.

-Peça que espere. - Kikyo franziu de leve o cenho, sabendo que seu governante antes estava especialmente apressado em conseguir derrotar Giotto - Vi algo indo a Gravitta, mas não sei o que é. Não é como os nossos. - Byakuran franziu o cenho pensativo, tentando lembrar-se do que vira - Velas coloridas, mas não sei de que país são ou quem os requisitou. Podem ser mais aliados. Peça a Enma para fazê-los juntarem-se a nós.

-Sim, meu senhor. - Kikyo inclinou-se novamente antes de retirar-se.

[...]

-Tsuna, tudo bem? - pergunta Takeshi. O príncipe respirou fundo antes de acenar confirmando

-Eu vi quinze anos em um segundo, só preciso respirar. - fala dando um sorriso que esperava fosse acalmar os outros. Não adiantou muito.

-Talvez todos devessem descansar um pouco. - fala Gena com um sorriso terno antes de olhar preocupada para a porta - Podem acomodar-se se quiserem ou dar uma volta, mas não fiquem muito longe.

Kyoya foi o primeiro a sair, não aguentando mais estar num bando. Estava até surpreso por ele ter ficado tanto tempo. As meninas saíram pouco depois acompanhadas por Fiore que se ofereceu para mostrar alguns de seus artesanatos. Lambo dormiu onde estava.

Khali ofereceu-se para levar os outros a dar uma volta, mas Tsuna recusou preferindo ficar e por isso Hayato quis ficar também. Sentia a cabeça doer, mas imaginava que era o excesso de informação. Deu uma olhada em Gena e Hayato, o prateado não parecia muito confortável junto da avó, mas imaginava que ele só não sabia o que fazer. Avisou que daria uma volta e pediu ( _insistiu_ ) para ir sozinho, dizendo que Hayato poderia ficar.

O prateado apenas suspirou vendo Tsuna sair. Esperava que ele pudesse ao menos falar o que tinha visto, mas pelo segredo imaginava que não era algo para espalhar a frente de todos.

-Quer um doce? - a voz de Gena, sua avó (nossa como era _estranho_ para ele pensar assim!), trouxe-o de volta a tenda. Não sabia como Lambo não pulara acordado na hora com a palavra mágica, mas o menino ainda dormia. Aceitou o quadrado escuro envolvido em açúcar e deu uma mordida.

-É muito bom. - fala com um sorriso e coloca o resto na boca - Muito bom mesmo. - ela riu oferecendo outro.

-Também era o favorito de sua mãe. - pode perceber o leve tom de tristeza na frase e engoliu o doce evitando olhar para a mulher.

-Não lembro muito dela. - admite ainda encarando algum ponto a seu lado - Só que tenho o cabelo da mesma cor e do sorriso.

-Ela tinha um sorriso lindo também. Muito namoradinhos por causa disso, seu avô não sabia se morria ou matava cada vez que algum rapaz vinha aqui pedindo a mão dela. - ela balançou a cabeça e o rapaz deu um sorriso - Claro que ela nunca deu muita atenção, ela era uma romântica. Esperava encontrar o amor de sua vida.

 _E encontrou,_ quase que o prateado respondeu, _e ele era um tremendo sacana_. Deu uma mordida no doce, evitando olhar a mulher. Vai que ela percebesse seus pensamentos, não era exatamente do tipo de disfarçar como sentia-se. Seu pai podia não ser a pior pessoa do mundo, mas com certeza não era o melhor.

-Hayato, eu sei que é meio repentino, mas… - voltou a olhar para a mulher mais velha - Bom, eu nunca tive a chance de te segurar nos braços. Importa-se se te der um abraço? - ela abriu os braços tentativamente. Sentiu-se corar com a pergunta, mas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Foi meio estranho quando ela o abraçou. Gena era um pouco menor que ele, mas os braços ao seu redor lhe davam uma grande segurança e calor. Não lembrava-se de ter sentido isso no braços de sua madrasta, nas poucas vezes que a mulher o segurou. Apoia o queixo no ombro da mulher, talvez isso fosse como um abraço de mãe devia ser. Ela mexeu em seus cabelos por um momento antes de afastar-se, enxugando uma lágrima do canto dos olhos.

-Ai, que piegas. Provavelmente seu avô diria isso. - ela ri e segura o rosto dele com as mãos, afastando alguns fios prateados para o lado, colocou uma das mãos por cima da dela - Você já é tão grande e tão lindo também. Puxou a sua avó.

-A modéstia também.

-Isso com certeza. - eles riram e ela o observou com ternura - Você poderia ficar.

Se fosse a dois anos atrás teria aceitado ficar sem pestanejar. Odiava a corte, as regras estúpidas, seu pai hipócrita e sua madrasta esnobe. Não pensaria duas vezes antes de fugir, tanto que apenas a promessa que fizera com o capitão Milano de que esperaria até ser maior de idade antes de ir a Seik manteve-o no país de nascimento. Mas agora… Não podia simplesmente deixar os outros, deixar _Tsuna_. Gena pareceu notar isso.

-Não estou dizendo que deva abandonar seu Céu - ela deu um sorriso calmo - Mas sempre que quiser vir, haverá um lar o esperando e pode ficar o quanto quiser.

-Obrigado.. vó. - respondeu com um sorriso. Ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

[...]

Tsuna havia vagado ao redor do acampamento seika, sorrindo ao ver algumas crianças brincarem. Sem que percebesse, seus pés o arrastaram para um local conhecido que vira em lembranças. Dava para ter uma boa vista da ilha dali, o mar se estendendo para um lado, a ponte que atravessaram e levava a outras ilhas do outro lado. E Akim sentado na grama, Natsu com a cabeça e patas apoiada em seu colo. Seu leão moveu as orelhas em sua direção quando aproximou-se. Akim virou-se para olha-lo, a pele de leão que usava sobre a cabeça estava caída sobre os ombros deixando os cabelos castanhos caírem ao redor do rosto.

-Oi. - fala com um pequeno sorriso sem saber bem como começar a conversa.

-Oi. - ele respondeu voltando a afagar o leão. Natsu, que levara toda a viagem para estar em bons termos com Tsuna agora se derretia no colo de Akim como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo deitar-se no colo de um desconhecido. _Gato traidor_ , pensa o moreno. Senta-se ao lado de Akim ainda observando o horizonte.

-Ah, Akim-san… - será que devia usar os sufixos? G nunca gostara, mas o irmão levantou os olhos mesmo assim - Essa pele…?

-Era de uma leoa de uma amiga da Tribo do Céu. Peguei ela filhote ainda, planejava dar a Laela quando ela voltasse de Caelum. - ele deu um sorriso de canto passando a mão sobre as costas de Natsu - Parece que ele reconheceu a pele da mãe. G disse que o levaria quando nasceu, era muito pequenino e assustado, os irmãos implicavam com ele.

-Ele tem irmãos? - perguntou com um sorriso

-Dois, moram com a tribo do Céu lá em cima. - ele olhou em direção a uma das ilhas com um grande monte, mas voltou a afagar Natsu - Como ele era? Meu filho.

-Bom… - Tsuna abraçou os joelhos - Ele adorava plantas e natureza, sempre se voluntariava para cuidar do jardim. E cavalgar também.

Começou contando as coisas que mais lembrava, quando eles cuidaram de seu filhote juntos, as tantas vezes que ele e Nanami o levaram a cidade disfarçados, e foi contando até coisas mínimas como as cores que ele mais gostava ou coisas que gostava ou não de comer. Akim ouvia tudo enquanto afagava Natsu, sem levantar os olhos para encará-lo e ficou grato por isso. Só falara sobre Natsu uma vez com Reborn porque precisava “superar a perda”, mas quanto mais falava do amigo mais percebia que nunca superou. Antes que percebesse, havia parado de falar para enxugar as lágrimas.

-Obrigado. - fala Akim em voz baixa - Por estar com ele.

-Ele ficou mais vezes por mim do que eu por ele. - droga, por que as lágrimas não paravam? Esfrega os olhos, tentando fazer com que parem de cair - Ele me ajudou mais vezes do que pude ajudá-lo.

-Eu vi você, quando ele morreu. Sei que se o Arcobaleno não te segurasse você teria pulado para salvá-lo no mesmo instante mesmo não sabendo lutar.

-Meu amor. - a voz feminina fez Akim virar vendo Fiore

-Olá meu bem. - ele fala e a mulher aproxima-se. Tsuna rapidamente esfregou os olhos para limpa-los das lágrimas para evitar que a morena visse e Fiore senta-se entre os dois, dando um selinho no esposo.

-Está tudo bem Tsuna? - ela pergunta com preocupação e segura seu rosto. O moreno nunca sentiu-se tão chateado por seus olhos ficarem vermelhos e o rosto inchado quando chorava. - Quer um abraço?

Ela sequer esperou que respondesse antes de puxá-lo para um cálido abraço. Pela primeira vez sentiu as chamas de Fiore, cálidas e suaves, mas fortes. Chamas do Sol. Fazia sentido Akim gostar dela, _ela o curara_.

-Pronto, pronto. - ela moveu a mão por seus cabelos e riu com o jeito maternal - Você está mais magro do que me lembro. Vamos comer!

Ela levantou-se, puxando Tsuna consigo e depois deu dois tapinhas no esposo para que se levantasse. Mas pararam ao ver algo subir ao céu.

-Fogos de artifício? - perguntou Tsuna olhando para a explosão laranja que ocupou o céu por um segundo.

-Não, é um sinal. Os anciãos estão avisando que alguém está vindo. - Fiore fala com um sorriso - A segunda cor indica a tribo - e foi apenas a morena falar que outra explosão acontece, dessa vez vermelha

-É aqui. Deve ser por causa deles.

-De nós? - pergunta Tsuna preocupado. Não sabia que ir a Seik poderia causar algum problema.

-Não. Dos outros guardiões.

Tsuna franziu o cenho tentando lembrar-se dos outros. Tinha um rapaz de cabelo metade loiro, metade castanho, uma moça de cabelos castanhos longos e outra de cabelos curtos.

-Akim! - a voz era autoritária e eles viraram-se vendo uma mulher, ligeiramente ofegante. Os cabelos estavam maiores, mas ainda eram repicados com duas trancinhas no lado esquerdo

-Aeri. - fala o homem surpreso e a mulher aproxima-se dele correndo e segura Akim pelo colarinho

-O que infernos foi aquilo? Laela… - ela inspira fundo, não sabia se para recuperar o fôlego ou para segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos - Aquilo que ela falou…

-É tudo verdade. - fala Tsuna e quando a mulher o encarou pode ver a surpresa em seu olhar.

-Você é o menino… Tsuna?

-Sim.

Talvez foi por ter visto as chamas antes, durante as lembranças e também na barraca, mas sentiu quando as chamas da mulher tentaram alcançá-lo. Alcançá-lo não era a palavra certa, talvez seria testá-lo. Suas próprias chamas reagiram, e foi como se duas ondas batessem de frente. Parte de suas chamas a reconheceu, a parte que antes eram chamas de Laela e que sincronizaram com a nuvem a sua frente, mas ela não era mais dele. Já tinha encontrado seus guardiões e deu muito trabalho sincronizar com cada um, obrigado. Ela deu um sorriso de canto como se reconhecesse esse pensamento.

-Eu vi sua Nuvem. Boa sorte.

-Sorte não vai ser suficiente. - fala dando de ombros, mas sorriu também.

-Você sabe quem fez aquilo não é? - ela ficou subitamente séria

-Sim.

-Ótimo. Só aponte pra onde que eu vou tirar a vida dos bastardos. - ela soltou Akim e puxou o cabelo para trás - Laman e Sunny estão vindo.

-Eles deviam estar trancados.

-Não cabe mais a você decidir. - replica ela e gesticula para Tsuna.

-O que houve com os outros dois? - perguntou sem entender. Eles se entreolharam e Aeri virou-se para ele.

-Sunny não consegue mais falar, ela ficou bem doente pelo efeito dos muitos remédios terem caído e se misturado. - fala a morena - Laman ficou louco. Ele e Sunny tinham ido a uma cidade em Caelum e ele matou dezenas de pessoas. Sunny se recusou a separar-se dele então os dois estão presos desde então.

Tsuna franziu o cenho, sentia que faltava algo naquela história. Os outros haviam se reunido novamente junto a tenda de Gena, não duvidava que o avô de Hayato tivesse explicado o significado. Não tiveram de esperar muito até que eles apareceram. Névoa surgiu formando um círculo em frente a eles e fez com que um arrepio subisse sua coluna. A névoa subiu formando uma cúpula com quase dois metros de altura. Formas, apesar de encobertas pela névoa, ficaram definidas ao aproximar-se da barreira.

-É ele. - fala uma voz de dentro da barreira

Um homem sai da cúpula, usava um grosso sobretudo que cobria suas roupas e estranhamente tinha o rosto enfaixado com uma cartola sobre os cabelos que saltavam entre as brechas das faixas. Ele os encarou com desconfiança.

-Eu assumo a responsabilidade pela liberdade deles. - fala Akim ficando de frente para o homem e estende a mão. O homem o encarou antes de dar-lhe duas correntinhas e então voltou para a cúpula.

A cúpula sumiu, assim como a névoa que a envolvia, mas em seu lugar ficaram duas pessoas. Um homem, tão alto quanto Akim, com o cabelo de duas cores presos num rabo de cavalo alto e uma moça de cabelos castanhos longos. A moça continuava como nas suas lembranças, a única diferença é que parecia um pouco mais magra e com olheiras, mas o homem estava completamente diferente. Laman não tinha mais o sorriso das lembranças de Laela, o rosto era duro e marcado, os olhos tinham um brilho que beirava a loucura. Os dois tinham algemas nos pulsos, ligadas a correntes nos pés. Também havia um pequeno baú próximo a eles

-Engraçado que só agora você assumiu responsabilidade por qualquer coisa. - começa Laman olhando Akim com um sorriso provocativo

-Você agiu sem pensar.

-Pensar nunca foi um ponto forte seu e nem por isso estou te julgando. - antes que Akim pudesse replicar, Tsuna pigarreou ganhando a atenção do outro - Você deve ser o céuzinho. - fala Laman com um sorriso de canto - Vimos você pelo anel, não é Sunny? - a moça confirmou com um aceno

-É um prazer conhecê-los.

-Não comece com formalidades moleque, não estou interessado nelas. - ele ergue uma das mãos fazendo as algemas tilintarem, mas então a moça segurou seu cotovelo. Ele a encarou por um breve segundo antes de voltar a olhá-los - Tem razão Sunny. Você podia ao menos tirar as correntes para facilitar nossas vidas.

Akim tinha uma expressão muito séria quando retirou as algemas, mas Laman parecia achar muita graça nisso pelo jeito que deu uma piscadela para o amigo guardião. Sunny apenas se manteve impassível enquanto Laman esfregava os pulsos.

Havia tanta tensão entre os guardiões de Laela que fez uma dor de cabeça surgir no príncipe. Já tivera tanto trabalho com Kyoya pra fazer ele conviver com o grupo, conseguia ver que teria o mesmo trabalho com os dois que acabaram de sair da prisão.

-Tsuna, isso é pra você. - fala Hayato estendendo um pedaço de papel dobrado e o moreno agradeceu, vendo o mensageiro esperando a resposta um pouco afastado deles.

 _Quem dera estar afastado dessa bagunça_ , pensou com um suspiro mental desdobrando o papel. Era um recado de Reborn. Apenas uma frase que fez com que seu estômago ficasse gelado.

_Giotto e G foram capturados._

(...)

Reborn bebe um pouco do café oferecido por um dos moradores da pequena casa onde estava. Já tinha ouvido falar que muitos seikas eram nômades mas a maioria tinha casinhas como essa, nada grande demais apenas o suficiente para suas famílias e a que o recebeu era ainda pequena. Especialmente depois que Aeri saíra correndo a alguns minutos.

O capitão do navio em que vieram, Jarel Milano se não lhe falhava a memória (e raramente falhava) sentou-se com um suspiro, tomando um gole da bebida quente.

-Ela sempre faz isso?

-Ela faz o que quer. - ele responde dando de ombros

-Deve ser coisa de mulher, minha esposa é da mesma forma.

-Para as esposas que nos deixam preocupados. - fala o seik levantando o copo e retribui o gesto com um sorriso.

Terminou a bebida e acomodou-se no sofá, como se pretendesse cochilar, e coçou de leve o pulso. O gesto passaria despercebido pelo seika e sabia que com os outros não era diferente.

Em algum lugar, no meio do exército, Mammon tocou numa das marcas no rosto, parecia uma expressão pensativa. Noutro local, Fon massageia de leve o ombro onde estava sua tatuagem. Um a um, todos os Arcobalenos entravam em sintonia.

A forma que Luce encontrou de organizá-los foi criar um espaço em sua mente com uma mesa grande e cadeiras para todos. Todos apareceram ao mesmo tempo, todos ainda pareciam inteiros. Tomou seu lugar ao lado direito de Luce, dando um tapa em Skull para que ele se afastasse dela. Ele apareciam mais perto ou mais longe da sua esposa dependendo de quão longe estavam dela fisicamente e ele era o que estava mais longe.

-É bom ver que estão todos bem. - fala Luce e segura sua mão - O que aconteceu no último mês?

-Tem algo errado com o Enma. - Skull fala e franze o cenho, já fazia meses que souberam da mentira que Byakuran armou, mas Skull não sabia com detalhes o que acontecia com o príncipe exceto que a cada dia ele estava mais distante

-O guardião da névoa de Byakuran está em Caelum, não acho que mesmo com competência ele conseguiria manter o controle sobre ele a essa distância sem visita frequente. - fala Verde, ajeitando o óculos sobre os olhos - O príncipe, quer dizer, rei de Gravitta deve estar lidando com a perda da família.

-Não é isso! Eu sei que tem algo errado com ele!

-Calma Skull. - fala Luce para apaziguar sua nuvem - Além disso, que mais está acontecendo em Gravitta?

-Byakuran ainda tem parte do exército aqui. A maioria já foi embora após terminar o treinamento mas quase todos os líderes do exército são da Millefiore.

-Verde, como está a situação com você?

E assim um por um relatava o que estava acontecendo. Foi dessa forma que soubera de Giotto ser capturado meses atrás, mas não poder falar nada era a pior parte. O máximo que podia aproveitar dessas reuniões era reunir dados e preparar aquelas crianças para a guerra que enfrentariam.

Verde falou das novas invenções que cientistas sob comando de Byakuran estavam criando, Viper falou de como a Varia estava tentando se segurar ao máximo mas assim como Lal Mirch falou, o exército estava com a moral fraca nos locais que foram tomados. Fon e Colonello estavam junto a Alaude e Knuckle respectivamente e o exército era forte apenas porque estavam limitados a um espaço pequeno, mas não sabiam quanto tempo mais poderiam aguentar. Especialmente Soleil, sem muito alimento e depois desse ano no qual não puderam plantar e com mais e mais pessoas procurando abrigo na cidadela, o estoque estava ameaçado de acabar em breve. O pior eram os boatos de que Giotto estava indo contra o próprio exército, apesar de saberem ser impossível o loiro ser capaz de tal ato.

-Reborn, como estão os meninos?

-A salvo. - viu Fon e Colonello respirarem mais aliviados - Estão procurando a outra metade dos aneis Vongola no momento.

-Já encontraram? - pergunta Viper

-Não sei. Eles pediram para ir sozinhos, mas não estou longe. A carta de Morgana com a informação de que Giotto foi capturado chegou em minhas mãos agora e repassei para eles. Devo avisar sobre Gravitta? - pergunta olhando para Luce e vê a morena balançar a cabeça

-Não devemos fazer mais que observar e evitar que mais vidas se percam. - fala a morena e encara-os com seriedade - A não ser é claro que tenham tomado uma decisão.

-Estou do lado de Giotto kora! - responde Colonello cruzando os braços

-Eu também. - fala Lal Mirch.

-Minha família é daqui. Tambem estou ao lado de Giotto - fala Fon

-Eu estou ao lado do príncipe, quer dizer, rei Enma - fala Skull teimosamente

-Estarei ao lado de quem me pagar melhor. - Viper remexia uma moeda entre os dedos.

-Não sou contra a Millefiore nem a favor de nenhum dos outros. - fala Verde, ele ajeita o jaleco ignorando como sempre o olhar furioso de Skull e de Colonello por sua resposta imparcial - Há algo que me interessa na Millefiore.

-Eu estarei do seu lado. - fala Reborn olhando pra esposa e ela suspira.

-Sem uma decisão unânime, não podemos agir diretamente. Nos encontraremos novamente em duas semanas, como combinado.

E simples assim estava acabado. Não tinha se passado mais do que dois minutos no tempo real, o tempo no mundo criado pela mente era impressionante.

Jarel continuava lá, olhando a porta com preocupação.

-Não se preocupe, ela voltará antes do que imagina. - ele sorriu com a resposta, mas deitou-se no sofá

-O problema é o que vai acontecer quando ela voltar. Parece que a mulher traz uma nuvem de problemas com ela.

-Você não tem ideia. - fala o arcobaleno movendo os dedos na costeleta curvada.

(...)

-Capturados!? - Khali praticamente grita tomando o papel das mãos do príncipe

Tsuna ainda estava ligeiramente entorpecido, mas acenou e encarou seus guardiões.

-Precisamos ir. **Agora**. - a maioria apenas acenou, já estavam mais do que ansiosos para retomar seus lares.

-Iremos com você. - foi Gena quem falou e encarou-a com um franzir. Sabia que os seikas não se envolviam em nenhuma luta, eles até mesmo evitavam os arcobalenos

-Não posso pedir que lutem conosco.

-Não precisa pedir. Minha família está em perigo. - ela olha para o esposo - Vamos precisar de navios, os mais velozes. Fale com Neri.

Khali apenas acenou antes de afastar-se. Tsuna não pode deixar de encarar com surpresa enquanto a mulher ordenava e as pessoas facilmente obedeciam.

-Ela é o Céu da tribo. - fala Laman remexendo no baú e entrega um cinto a Sunny - Toda tribo tem um pelo menos para manter a união entre todos, principalmente para equilibrar com os que não tem chamas. São os líderes das tribos.

-Não sabia que uma mulher podia ser aceita como líder aqui. - comenta Haru vendo a movimentação em toda a tribo. Era bem difícil em Caelum darem muito valor a opinião de uma mulher, mesmo as da nobreza.

-É bem comum na verdade. A maioria dos Céus que nascem aqui costumam ser mulheres por isso tem os Aeghin. Eles agem como os líderes para evitar qualquer problema com as mulheres, nem todos são gentis com elas. Isso é seu meu bem. - Laman entrega a moça uma pistola num coldre de couro.

-Alguem ja tentou ir contra um Céu?

-Várias vezes, mas a maioria eram estrangeiros. Levaram tempo até se acostumar. - ele encarou Sunny por um momento - É claro que sei Sunny, só os estrangeiros atacam mulheres. - ele trincou os dentes antes de balançar a cabeça e voltar aquele sorriso debochado - Mas o ceuzinho não vai fazer isso certo?

-Você pode me chamar de Tsuna. - fala o príncipe com um sorriso - Foi isso que aconteceu a Sunny? Ela foi atacada por algum estrangeiro?

Sunny mostrou leve surpresa, mas Laman continuava com o sorriso de deboche apesar da loucura voltar a refletir em seus olhos.

-E o que importa? Já ficamos presos mesmo. - ele deu de ombros então puxou da roupa um colar onde deixara o meio anel da chuva - Imagino que vá querer isso. - ele jogou em sua direção e por pouco o anel não caiu - Já vi o que precisava, pode ficar com essa porcaria.

Sunny foi mais gentil, colocando o anel em suas mãos e deu um pequeno sorriso que o moreno retribuiu. Quando ela aproximou-se de Laman, ele tinha tirado mais algumas pistolas e cintos do baú, uma pilha de roupas havia ficado ao lado do baú.

-Não me importa Sunny. Ele não é ela. - a morena continuou encarando-o dessa vez fez um biquinho - E pare de reclamar, eu já falei que não me importo.

-Ele está falando com ela ou falando sozinho? - pergunta Takeshi próximo a seu ouvido.

-Não tenho certeza. - respondeu o príncipe sinceramente.

(...)

Mais da metade da tribo Gokudera havia seguido-os, grande maioria dos homens e metade das mulheres. Os outros receberam ordens de esperar junto a outra tribo até que eles voltassem e Tsuna realmente esperava que eles fossem voltar. Reborn estava no porto quando chegaram, e deu um assovio baixo vendo os navios com as velas coloridas, algumas vermelhas, algumas azuis e outras verdes.

-Nada mal.

-A quanto tempo? - pergunta o moreno

-Se você considerar quanto tempo leva para a noticia chegar a Morgana e dela até nós, pelo menos dois meses.

Tsuna inspirou fundo. _Dois meses_. Pensou em Kyoko e no que acontecera com a ruiva em menos de uma semana, o que poderia acontecer com seu primo e G em dois meses... Balançou a cabeça para livrar-se desses pensamentos. Precisava retomar seu lar e garantir que Giotto estava bem, foi pra isso que treinaram. Foi para garantir que poderiam treinar sem ser descobertos que mudaram a rota de Gravitta para o esconderijo de Morgana, a um oceano de distância. Inspirou fundo novamente subindo no navio.

Eles iriam lutar. E iriam vencer.

-Para que lado garoto?

O mapa a sua frente tinha Caelum no centro, mas era possível ver a fronteira com Yema ao sul e uma parte de Gravitta a sudoeste. O moreno encarou o mapa pesando as informações que tinha.

-Precisamos de mais aliados.


	13. Dividir e conquistar II

Aproximadamente 1 ano e 10 meses após ataque ao castelo

-Precisamos de mais aliados. - Tsuna encara o mapa, mesmo que não parecesse pelo desenho, o país era enorme e precisava pensar com cuidado nas suas decisões - Ainda temos um grupo muito pequeno. - o moreno cruzou os braços - Cozarto pode nos ajudar.

-Cavallone também - fala Reborn.

-Vamos ter que nos dividir então. - Tsuna olha para os seus guardiões. Tirando Lambo, que só fazia raios dispararem ao seu redor, a maioria conseguia usar as chamas e poderia liderar os seikas país adentro - Hayato e Takeshi vem comigo para Gravitta, junto com Kyoko e Lambo.

-Tsuna… - começa Ryohei

-Eu sei. Você, Haru e Bianchi vão direto para Soleil junto com metade da tribo Gokudera. O cerco lá está intenso então usem a vantagem de conhecer a área para poder libertar o forte e proteger os cidadãos. De lá sigam pelo litoral oeste. - Haru e Bianchi acenaram confirmando

Tsuna encarou o mapa e apontou para Yema

-Kyoya, Ipin e Chrome vão até Dino, sei que ele está ajudando Alaude a manter as fronteiras, mas precisamos que ele se envolva diretamente. Recuperem Nebula e de lá adentrem o país com o exército Cavallone. - fala fazendo uma linha indo até a capital - A Varia está em Caelum, eles vão se animar quando souberem que estão a caminho. - o moreno olhou para Gena - Vocês preferem lutar em solo ou tem armas nos navios?

-Só diga o que precisa garoto e faremos. - foi Akim quem falou e Gena confirmou com um aceno.

-Precisamos tirar os navios do caminho. Sem suprimentos chegando vai ser mais fácil derrotar o exército. De Nebula até Tempesta - ele faz um arco grande - Deixem Kyoya e de lá vão subindo, nas cidades que retaliarem tem permissão para fazer o que acharem melhor.

-Estou gostando desse céuzinho Sunny. - fala Laman passando um braço ao redor da morena, ela apenas o encarou - Não é? Pensei o mesmo.

-Temos de nos dividir aqui, então seria melhor já separar os grupos em cada navio.

-Sunny quer ir no que tem permissão para retaliar. - fala Laman erguendo a mão da moça - E eu não posso me separar dela.

-Então, Laman e Sunny junto com Akim. - o ex-guardião da tempestade acenou, mas Laman fez um biquinho - Deixo o resto da divisão entre vocês pois não sei qual dos navios vocês usarão.

Akim e Gena facilmente separaram os seikas em grupos. Akim e Aeri deram os meio-anéis restantes a seus amigos e eles se separaram. Os que foram em outros navios acenaram ou deram um abraço rápido, exceto Kyoya, mas isso não era do feitio do moreno então apenas acenou quando desceu do navio e ganhou um rodar de olhos.

Era interessante, depois de ver o passado conseguir ver as mudanças que aconteceram com seus guardiões. Gokudera tinha memória excelente, apesar de não lembrar-se com clareza da mãe, ele tinha muitos livros decorados. Kyoya havia adotado o ‘morder até a morte’ depois do que falou com Giotto (teria certeza de contar isso a ele depois, seria engraçado). Ryohei havia ficado muito mais enérgico, já que suas chamas ficaram acumuladas. Takeshi nunca havia deixado de procurar seu céu inconscientemente e era amigável com todos para poder acha-lo. Chrome, assim como Tsuna, teve de forçar o uso das chamas arriscando a própria pele, mas o resultado não podia ser melhor para a garota. Até mesmo Lambo, que vira apenas brevemente em suas lembranças, estava tão diferente; agora em vez de chorar ou reclamar ele falava “Preciso ficar calmo” e com um pouco de sufoco conseguia acalmar-se o suficiente para não fazer suas chamas explodirem.

Um tapa em sua testa junto com um “Pare de sonhar acordado” de seu tutor fizeram seus pensamentos voltarem pro lugar.

[...]

O anel Vongola era surpreendente. Chrome encara a pedra em seu anel, bom meia pedra, mas ainda assim… A chama da névoa apareceu nela, tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. Com algumas outras pedras que Reborn trouxera fora tão difícil fazer a chama sair, mas agora era tão fácil e natural como respirar. E o anel também não quebrava ou explodia em seus dedos como as pedras de baixa qualidade faziam. Havia praticado algumas ilusões, gaivotas e golfinhos flutuando no ar tão reais quanto os que vira a pouco tempo e sorriu para si mesma. Nunca conseguira fazer algo tão bom com outras pedras.

-Uau. - fala Ipin e olha para a entrada do compartimento vendo a garotinha olhar admirada para aquilo. - É tão lindo Chrome-nee.

-Obrigado. - com um aceno elas sumiram e ao seu redor surgiu um grande jardim florido com um lago. Ipin entrou, olhando maravilhada para as flores tão coloridas, conseguia até sentir o cheiro! A menina deu alguns passos, olhando ao redor fascinada, até que suas costas bateram em Chrome

-Desculpe! - ela normalmente se encurvaria numa situação dessas, afinal foi por desatenção sua que batera na mais velha, mas Chrome a abraçou impedindo o ato - Chrome-nee?

-Estou tão feliz. - ela afasta-se e viu que em vez do tapa-olho negro, o olho direito estava lá inteiro, assim como quando a conheceu - Nunca consegui usar tantas ao mesmo tempo e nem cheguei a usar o mínimo das chamas que Reborn-san ensinou.

Com outro gesto, a ilusão mudou para o grande salão do castelo, cheio de pessoas dançando em trajes de gala. Olhou para Chrome que usava um vestido colorido e cheio de lacinhos e babados, muito parecido com o que havia em si mesma.

-Nossa, você fica linda assim. Mas isso tudo de vestido é desnecessário sem um parceiro. - o vestido de Chrome muda para um terno, o cabelo ficando preso num rabo de cavalo alto - Gostaria de dançar senhorita? - pergunta ela e Ipin apenas riu quando Chrome e ela começaram a girar, como se tudo aquilo fosse real.

Kyoya aproximou-se da porta e ouviu os risos. Dando uma olhada pela porta entreaberta viu Chrome e Ipin girando, o cenário de um grande baile atrás delas. Balançou ligeiramente a cabeça e sentou-se junto a porta ainda ouvindo as risadas. Já fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia sua prima rir assim que o som substitui qualquer música que a ilusão criasse.

[...]

Precisava admitir que era impressionante. Os navios enormes com velas brancas com o dragão negro pintado nelas eram possíveis de ser vistos de longe. Assim como o tiro de disparo que atingiu a água bem próximo de onde estavam.

-É um tiro de aviso. - fala Akim para a mãe.

-É melhor darmos o nosso então. - ela olhou-o com um sorriso - Tire-os do caminho.

Fazendo um sinal para Aeri, o guerreiro prepara o arco e flecha apontando para o meio dos cinco navios que bloqueavam a passagem para a cidade de Nebula. Aeri lançou um de seus aros, o contorno de metal era preenchido pela chama da nuvem, ele ficou flutuando uns bons metros a frente dele. A flecha foi envolvida por chamas da tempestade e disparou-a. Se o brilho avermelhado causou algum pânico no navio, ele piorou e muito quando passou pelo aro de nuvem e aumentou, a flecha de chamas espalhando-se como galhos de árvore.

Mesmo diminuindo um pouco a intensidade de sua chama da tempestade, a propagação fez com que ela atingisse três dos cinco navios bem em cheio fazendo-os explodirem na hora, mas os outros dois apenas foram atingidos na lateral. A chama brilhava contra a madeira e no breve tempo que levaria até seu navio alcançar as grandes embarcações, elas já teriam sido reduzidas a pó e seus tripulantes queimados vivos ao ponto de restarem apenas as cinzas.

Akim lembrava que nunca gostou de suas chamas, elas eram violentas, selvagens e incontroláveis, como a própria tempestade. Sempre achou que seria melhor ser um céu, como sua mãe, ou qualquer outro elemento na verdade desde que fosse algo que não causasse tanto dano. Não combinava com a tempestade, não tinha nenhum traço em sua personalidade que o identificasse como uma tempestade, mas a cada ano elas se tornavam mais brilhantes e fortes. Não entendia porque as tinha e **odiava** tê-las.

Mas naquele momento, com os urros eufóricos de seus companheiros de tribo enquanto passavam pelos destroços do navio, nunca ficou tão feliz por ter uma chama tão perigosa.

[...]

Hayato observou as pedras em seus dedos.

_Sua avó havia insistido para que fizesse o ‘teste’ das chamas enquanto ainda estavam todos juntos. Achava desnecessário, Reborn também achava (dava para ver pelo leve rolar de olhos do arcobaleno), mas todos fizeram ainda assim. Mas para que não fosse algo ‘forçado’, nas palavras dela, Gena fez com cada um individualmente. Quando foi a sua vez, deu um sorriso para a mulher sentindo o cheiro doce das ervas que ela havia queimado para aromatizar o cômodo._

_-Eu não sei se todo mundo vai concordar em fazer isso._

_-Você é o último, já passei por todos. - ela responde com um sorriso - Aquele seu amigo da nuvem, Kyoya certo? - acena confirmando - Teve de ser o primeiro. Se tem algo que você deva aprender é que nuvens tem que ser os primeiros em tudo, faz parte do orgulho deles - ela deu um sorriso enquanto se acomodava a frente dele_

_-Vou me lembrar disso. - cruzou as pernas, daquele jeito de meditação - Mas eu sou uma tempestade, a senhora já sabe disso._

_-Já, mas quero ver qual o nível de sua chama. É sempre bom ter outros anéis e se der um de nível mais baixo ele quebraria._

_-Qual foi o nível dos outros?_

_Ela apenas deu um sorriso tranquilo e estendeu para ele um fio longo com sete pedrinhas, reconheceu a cor da chama do céu no centro e todas as outras ao redor._

_-Não é uma competição. Feche os olhos._

_Gena observou o neto enquanto ele inspirava fundo, nem um pouco feliz com a resposta, mas tentando não começar uma briga e deu um sorriso. Anna havia sido igualzinha quando fizera esse mesmo teste. Ele segurou uma ponta do fio em cada mão, deixando o fio esticado._

_-Quero que pense na coisa mais importante para você. - fala colocando mais uma folha para queimar, usando sua chama do céu. O cheiro da planta mais o cheiro da chama do Céu, que por natureza era doce e envolvente, fez com que os ombros dele relaxassem - Agora, quero que pense o que você faria se isso estivesse ameaçado._

_A chama da tempestade acendeu-se imediatamente, brilhando forte._ Tirar o que ameaçasse do caminho com o maior dano possível _. Mas junto com ela viu uma leve faísca na pedra do lado._

_-O que você estaria disposto a fazer para manter isso a salvo?_

_A chama do trovão apareceu, não tão forte quanto a da tempestade, mas ainda lá._ Trazer todos os danos para si mesmo _. Hayato franziu de leve o cenho e deixou-o seguir sua linha de pensamentos. Viu que aos poucos a chama do sol apareceu._ O desejo de sempre ver aos outros em bons momentos _. E então a da chuva, tão forte quanto a do sol._ A disposição de enfrentar os momentos tristes. _Por último, a da nuvem._ Liberdade para fazer o que achasse melhor e orgulho por suas ações _._

_Gena observou a última pedra, mas a da névoa nem mesmo reluzia. Deu um sorriso a si mesma e pediu a Hayato que abrisse os olhos. Quando viu a quantidade de chamas, ele imediatamente largou o fio, as chamas se apagando assim que suas mãos afastaram-se._

_-O que..? Como..?_

_-Você podia ter sido um céu. - fala Gena e morde a unha, um gesto que fazia quando ficava irritada, quase dava para ver o biquinho de irritação nela e o gesto fez com que ele encarasse a mulher com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada - E eu achando que pelo menos um de meus netos poderia ter herdado minhas chamas. Especialmente porque Helen tinha três. - ela olha para algum lugar as suas costas - São um bando de Gokuderas mesmo, pense num sangue teimoso._

_-Não reclame querida, você devia ter imaginado. - Khali estava sentado ao fundo. Hayato olhou para o homem com surpresa, como não havia visto aquele armário humano entrando? Tsuna, que estava sentado ao lado de Khali, riu com uma mão em frente a boca._

_-Eu devia ter procurado outro céu. Minha mãe sempre me avisou, cair na lábia dessas tempestades só dá problema. - uma maçã quase acertou Gena na cabeça, ela pegou a fruta no ar e lançou contra Khali acertando-o no peito - Pelo menos você é um alvo bem grande._

_-E você é um céu muito pequeno. - ela faz uma careta_

_-Qualquer pessoa seria pequena perto de você._

_-Gente! Espera aí! - Hayato, que já estava entre os dois mesmo, agita os braços ganhando a atenção dos avós - Como assim cinco chamas? Eu nunca ouvi falar que era possível ter mais que uma!_

_-Céu é a combinação perfeita entre as seis. - fala Khali como se aquilo fosse óbvio - Seu amiguinho tem seis chamas. - ele dá uns tapinhas no cabelo arrepiado de Tsuna, ouviu ele reclamar algo como ‘_ não sou tão pequeno pra usar inho _’, mas o avô continuou - O único que te faltava era a capacidade de guardar as coisas para si mesmo, a característica mais comum da névoa. Mas é óbvio que você não consegue nem disfarçar o que pensa._

_-Como qualquer Gokudera. - sua avó completa e a maçã voa em direção a ela de novo, ela pega e dá uma mordida - Uma pena que você não é um céu. Tenho que ter fé nos meus futuros bisnetos agora. - ela limpa uma lágrima inexistente do canto do olho_

_-Faria mal um adulto oferecer as chamas a uma criança? - a pergunta de Tsuna fez com que Gena ficasse tensa e o observasse com um franzir._

_-São letais. Infundir as próprias chamas em alguém que mal formou as suas pode mudar drasticamente a pessoa._

_-Mudar como?_

_-Bom.. - Gena girou a mação entre os dedos enquanto escolhia as palavras_

_-As chamas são parte de quem você é. Infundir outra é basicamente transformá-la em outra pessoa, muda comportamento, forma de pensar e na maioria dos casos leva a uma morte prematura. - Khali cortou a esposa_

_-O corpo não aceita bem as chamas novas então se deteriora mais rápido. - ela coloca a maçã de lado observando o rapaz enquanto tentava entender seu súbito interesse nisso. Tsuna franziu o cenho com preocupação e olhou para Hayato. Gena inspirou fundo e viu-a apertar o tecido o vestido longo - Alguém_ mexeu _nas chamas do meu neto? - ela estava quase sibilando, laranja brilhou em seus olhos por um momento._

_-Sim. Não muito, mas só o suficiente para reforçar a memória para que ele não esquecesse a mãe. - o motivo surpreendeu Gena e os olhos dela voltaram ao verde, mas ainda assim viu ela trincar os dentes_

_-Foi por isso que Anna voltou para casa e ficou tanto tempo aqui? - Tsuna acenou confirmando - Não notei nada de diferente nas suas chamas. - ela comenta olhando o neto - Mas é melhor ficar de olho. - ela suspira, tentando relaxar os ombros - Suas outras chamas são mais fracas que as da tempestade, mas você deve conseguir usá-las com bastante treino._

_-Mas como você soube das outras?_

_-Eu sou um céu. Naturalmente minhas chamas atraem a das pessoas ao meu redor, especialmente sangue de meu sangue. Tempestade e trovão apareceram mais rapidamente. Quando seu céu entrou.. - ela gesticulou para Tsuna - É que as outras apareceram._

_A mulher levanta-se usando o bordão como apoio. Khali levantou-se sem dificuldade, falando algo sobre a esposa estar ficando velha e ganhou a maçã mordida sendo atirada em sua cabeça._

_-Vou separar as pedras para você, apesar do seu amigo ter dito que não queria é melhor prevenir que remediar. - ela fala a Tsuna e então observa o neto com um sorriso - Se você conseguir pelo menos ativar as outras chamas que tem, já vai ser um grande avanço._

Agora, observando os quatro anéis coloridos em suas mãos junto de seu anel Vongola, o prateado tentava acender as chamas. Estivera todo o caminho tentando fazer isso, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um pequeno brilho na pedra verde, mas sequer chegou a ser uma faísca de trovão para ser considerada.

-Devia comer algo doce. - fala o capitão Milano e olha-o com surpresa, não havia notado quando o homem apareceu - As chamas usam toda a energia disponível, quanto mais chamas você tem, mais precisa comer.

-Não sou fã de doces.

-Então tente carnes. Doces tem efeito mais rápido, mas a carne garante por mais tempo.

-Então vou viver apenas de carne. - os dois riram, mas então Hayato parou. Será que era por isso que Giotto e Tsuna comiam tantos doces e Kyoya comia tanta carne?

[...]

Quando os navios chegaram perto da costa, Laman observou o cenário familiar. Lembrava de ter várias vezes viajado para Caelum quando Laela estava lá, de conhecer a cidade com ela. Seriam lembranças até boas, mas não. A vida na prisão diminuiu suas lembranças de seu céu e tinha certeza que se não fosse pela súbita explosão de imagens causadas pelo céuzinho, não restaria nada em sua mente além da vaga lembrança de um sorriso.

Sunny segurou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele e deu um pequeno sorriso. Todos aqueles anos na prisão, só os dois numa cela (relativamente pequena se pudesse comentar) fizeram com que fosse capaz de entendê-la mesmo quando não usava palavras. E sinceramente era grato por ela ter continuado a seu lado mesmo quando foi condenado. Levou muito tempo para que notasse que tudo o que precisava estava bem debaixo de seu nariz, literalmente. A morena estava sentada em seu colo, com o tronco apoiado em seu peito. Apoiou o queixo aos cabelos dela vendo os garotos descerem.

-Um grupo bem esquisito, não acha Sunny? - ela apenas o encarou - Nem mesmo nós éramos assim.

O guardião da nuvem, a guardiã da névoa e a garotinha desceram do navio. Akim ainda tentou oferecer alguém para ir com eles, mas o da nuvem encarou-o com uma carranca antes de virar-se. A da névoa agradeceu, mas então afastou-se segurando o bastão numa mão e a mão da garotinha na outra.

-Laman, é melhor ir com eles. - fala Akim e arqueou a sobrancelha para o moreno com um sorriso debochado

-Sem sua supervisão, ó grande Aeghin? - falou e sentiu Sunny beliscar de leve sua mão em reprimenda

-A cidade está tomada. Só tire o exército de lá e volte para o barco. Vamos tirar os navios e o forte do caminho.

Deu de ombros e levantou-se, Sunny checa a arma em sua mão direita e passa um braço ao redor da cintura dela.

-Pronta para dançar Sunny?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, pegando a outra arma do coldre. Pareceria ameaçadora, com a roupa negra e os cintos cor de vinho combinando com a pistola, mas só achava ela fofinha.

Chrome estava sinceramente preocupada. Não pela quantidade enorme de soldados (Kyoya estava cuidando bem deles sozinho, obrigado), mas em ir mais rápido. A cidade de Nebula em que estavam era próxima à fronteira com Yema, mais quanto demorassem com o exército mais tempo levariam até que pudesse ir a Caligo. Já fazia tempo que sentia que havia algo errado com Mukuro e por mais que não soubesse explicar era como se ficassem mais distantes. Hayato havia dito que era pela distância física, mas sabia que era algo além. Parecia que seu gêmeo estava fugindo, escapando por entre seus dedos e não podia fazer nada. Às vezes temia que ele pudesse estar morto e era por isso que sentia-se assim. Precisava encontrá-lo.

Uma saraivada de tiros faz com que os inimigos cercando Kyoya caíssem mortos e o moreno olha muito irritado para os que atiraram.

-Sunny pediu desculpas. - gritou Laman do topo de um telhado - Mas eu não! Hahahaha.

Mais soldados vieram, deixando de se preocupar com Kyoya (um grande erro em sua opinião) para apontar as armas para os dois no teto. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido e ela só veio a entender momentos depois.

Laman e Sunny ficaram de costas um para o outro, entrelaçaram uma das pernas, os joelhos se tocando por dentro. Eles apontaram, cada um uma arma para baixo no mesmo ângulo em posições opostas. Quando atiraram as armas, em vez de balas, saíram chamas e eles giraram juntos em alta velocidade, como um pequeno furacão. E desse furacão saiam balas que acertavam soldados que eles sequer tinham notado se aproximar. Quando pararam, Laman quase deu um uivo de alegria.

-Eu senti falta disso. Você quase errou aquele carinha a nordeste Sunny. - em resposta ela apontou uma das armas para a cabeça dele e ele riu alto como se ela tivesse contado uma piada.

I-pin apertou levemente sua mão, preocupada por eles, mas ficou encarando as armas deles como que em transe. Mas é claro! Como não pensou naquilo antes? Fazia dias que Tsuna estava tentando aprender a usar suas chamas para voar, mas sabia que ele estava tentando lançá-las para a frente. Ele explicou que viu isso numa lembrança de Giotto, mas sempre que ele tentava as chamas empurravam-no com tanta força para trás que parecia que ele mesmo havia sido atingido por elas. Chrome até mesmo tentou usar uma ilusão (na verdade vários tipos e formas diferentes) que pudessem segurar o moreno no lugar, mas nada serviu.

-Senhor Laman! - chama em voz alta e consegue a atenção deles. Laman segurou Sunny pela cintura e apontou a arma para trás, as chamas empurraram-no até onde estava e Chrome sorriu - Como conseguiu fazer isso?

-Voar? - ele sugere arqueando a sobrancelha

-Usar as chamas como apoio. - ele coçou a têmpora usando o cano da arma e deu de ombros

-São minha chamas. Uso como quiser.

-Pode mandar uma mensagem a Tsuna por mim? - Chrome pegou na bolsinha que I-pin carregava um pedaço de papel e escreveu um recado para Tsuna.

-Tenho cara de pombo correio? - o homem levou uma cotovelada entre as costelas da companheira baixinha, ao lado dele ela mal chegava a seu ombro. Ela apontou para os lábios e achou que ela pediu silêncio, mas ele fez uma expressão de choque - Como assim? Você vai me abandonar ao léu assim, do nada?

Sunny estendeu a mão e pegou o bilhete, guardando num bolso. Laman fez um biquinho.

-Tá vendo? Por sua causa, ela está com raiva de mim. - ele cruzou os braços - E como poderei fazer nossa dança se ela não quiser?

-Dança? - perguntou I-pin com curiosidade - Aquilo que fizeram?

-A Dança do Sol e Chuva. O nome foi ideia da Sunny, achavam que fazíamos isso por sermos seikas e selvagens. - ele agitou a mão com displicência - Pensamento típico.

-Obrigada. - fala para ambos - Podem cuidar daqui para irmos?

Sunny acenou confirmando enquanto Laman tentava abraçar a moça, bem... mulher na verdade, sem levar um tiro. Chrome segurou a mão de I-pin e afastaram-se um pouco da confusão para procurar montarias. Felizmente a maioria estava sendo mantida dentro de um cerco de soldados que foi rapidamente derrubado por Kyoya até eles chegarem.

-Quanto tempo até Yema?

-Se Dino estiver no forte, dois dias. Na capital, cinco. - falou Kyoya ajudando I-pin a montar num corcel e monta logo após ela. Eles levaram outros dois animais para revezar durante o caminho.

Eles viajaram o mais rápido que puderam, parando apenas uma vez para dormir depois de quase dois direto de viagem. Imaginava que os cavalos estavam mais gratos pelo descanso do que eles. Entrar em Yema foi bem fácil, Kyoya já era bem conhecido por ir visitar o rei com frequência. O rei estava na capital e não no forte, então a viagem foi maior do que esperavam. Levaram quase seis dias e só porque conseguiram trocar os cavalos por outros dois bem descansados para levá-los na parte final da viagem.

O castelo de Yema era tão grande quanto o da Vongola fora e fez com que se sentisse desconfortável ao entrar na sala do trono. O rei Dino estava lá, junto com alguns homens de confiança e discutiam como prosseguir para ajudar Caelum. Mas o que a surpreendeu foi ver a rainha ao lado do marido. Em Caelum, as mulheres raramente iam a grandes reuniões, especialmente as que envolviam batalhas, e as poucas que iam ficavam retraídas num canto da sala. A rainha não apenas estava sentada ao lado do esposo, mas pode ver pela forma que a mão dela estava sobre o mapa que ela devia ter comentado algo pouco antes de entrarem.

Com a interrupção, todos pararam como estavam e os observavam. A atenção de todos sobre eles fez com que I-pin se escondesse parcialmente atrás de si, e se sentisse desconfortável pelos dias viajando sem banhar-se.

-Kyo! E I-pin também. - Dino deu um sorriso aliviado.

-Você vai lutar conosco. - o que Kyoya falou soou mais como ordem do que como pedido. Dino franziu de leve o cenho.

-É nisso que está o problema. Há muitas formas de irmos, mas em todas teremos desvantagem demais para ser considerada. Não podemos arriscar a vida de mais inocentes.

-Temos um exército lutando pelo mar. Entre por Nebula, reforce o exército de meu pai e de lá parta para a capital para encontrar a Varia. Com a CEDEF e a Varia vocês podem se organizar pelo resto do país.

Os homens observaram-no surpreso. Só durou um segundo até a rainha rir baixinho, colocando a mão em frente a boca e Dino sorriu.

-Bom senhores, parece que já temos um plano. Organizem as tropas. - os homens fizeram uma rápida reverência ao rei e a rainha antes de saírem.

-Você sempre surpreende Kyoya. - falou a rainha aproximando-se deles. Os cabelos longos e negros, enfeitados pela coroa dourada, balançaram levemente com o caminhar.

-Camile. - ele fez um meneio com a cabeça (para ele era o equivalente a uma reverência já que não costumava mostrar respeito por qualquer um) e a rainha passou o dedão por sua bochecha, antes de esfregá-lo para tirar a poeira.

\- Vocês precisam de um banho antes de sair. E algumas roupas melhores nos seus tamanhos, a da I-pin parece ser para alguém bem maior.

-Mimi. - I-pin aproximou-se da rainha, fazendo uma breve reverência antes de pular na cintura da mulher que abraçou-a de volta, plantando um beijo em sua testa.

-Ainda com vergonha dos outros meu bem? Sabe que é melhor encará-los do que se esconder. - a rainha moveu os olhos castanhos para Chrome, que puxou o cabelo para trás da orelha num gesto nervoso - Você deve ser a noiva forçada do Kyo. Não se preocupe querida, com o tempo você aprende a amá-lo. - ela deu-lhe leves tapinhas nos ombros - O meu foi arranjado também, mas Dino e eu somos grandes amigos.

-Hã...

-Não vamos nos casar. - Kyoya cortou o pensamento da rainha, Dino apenas ria baixinho

-Mas você vai ficar solteiro para sempre. - isso fez Kyoya ganhar um franzir, Dino continuou rindo mas para evitar que o moreno ameaçasse a vida de sua esposa, interferiu

-Meu bem, porque não mostra as meninas onde elas podem ficar mais confortáveis? Sei que elas precisam descansar um pouco. - falou Dino afagando levemente os cabelos de I-pin que corou com o gesto e soltou a rainha para abraçar Kyoya, envergonhada com a atenção do belo rei - Enquanto isso, eu converso um pouco com Kyoya.

-Claro. - a rainha passou um braço ao seu redor e I-pin gratamente aproximou-se dela aceitando o abraço - Algo quentinho para comer antes de sairmos também será ótimo.

Chrome olhou por cima do ombro com um franzir vendo Dino conversar com Kyoya. Queria ouvir o que eles falavam, mas a rainha não deu muita escolha além de segui-la e seria muita descortesia desobedecê-la debaixo de seu teto.

-Não se preocupe. - voltou a encarar a rainha - Tudo o que ele está discutindo com Kyo agora falará com você também. Meu marido não é muito bom em lidar com muitas pessoas juntas, fica muito estabanado se eu ou Romário não estamos. É mais fácil para ele quando fala com um de cada vez.

-Oh… - sua voz saiu tão baixa, mas a rainha passou a mão por seus cabelos em um gesto de conforto.

-Mas querida, qual seu nome mesmo? Tenho certeza que já a vi antes.

-Chrome. Chrome di Spade

-Camile Cavallone. Pode me chamar de Mimi, você ganhou meu respeito por quase casar com aquele monstrinho, mesmo sendo contra vontade. - ela deu uma piscadela e riu.

O quarto a que foram levadas era grande e ela se perguntou porque parecia que era a uma vida atrás que morava em um pouco menor que ele. Camile pediu a uma criada que trouxesse comida enquanto outra tomava rapidamente a medida de ambas para pegar roupas em seus tamanhos. Sentou-se na cama enquanto a rainha ajudava I-pin a tirar a roupa para banhar-se e observou o quadro na parede. Dino usava o traje real e Camile tinha um vestido longo branco, com uma faixa verde e uma coroa (aquela maior que usavam apenas em ocasiões especiais) sobre os cabelos negros.

Antes que percebesse havia se deitado. A rainha a observou com um sorriso e deixou que a moça dormisse. Seria bom que descansassem o quanto pudessem porque a próxima viagem seria bem longa.

[...]

A medida que o navio aproximava-se Ryohei observava com mais inquietação a costa. Ele não conseguia ficar parado (ao extremo!). Havia explicado que a melhor forma de se aproximar seria pelo mar e de lá subir o rio já que as embarcações eram pequenas o suficiente para isso.

Não foi exatamente uma surpresa ver que o caminho para o rio estava bloqueado por árvores que foram derrubadas das margens e tanto entulho quanto o exército branco pode colocar no rio. A surpresa foi ver uma mulher girar um disco de metal nas mãos, ele brilhar com chamas do sol e e ela lança-o para a frente contra o bloqueio que EXPLODIU!

-Como você fez isso? - perguntou Ryohei observando a mulher que apenas sorriu e pegou o disco quando ele ricocheteou de volta para ela

-Suas chamas são como suas mãos, é só dizer o que fazer que elas farão.

Parecia ser fácil ao EXTREMO! Era só mandar tudo para a frente! Quando desceram do navio, Ryohei correu com fogo nos olhos (literalmente). Quando avistou os primeiros soldados ele preparou-se para a luta. É claro que Reborn havia tentado convencê-lo que boxe possuía desvantagens comparado a outras lutas, MAS ELE NÃO ESTAVA NEM AÍ! BOXING É VIDA!

E foi com esse pensamento determinadíssimo que, quando ele socou o ar imaginando acertar o soldado, o seu soco foi projetado para a frente cerca de um metro. Não era tão potente nem foi tão longe quando o disco que a mulher lançara do navio, mas era tão forte como se o homem tivesse sido derrubado por um soco seu. O soldado desmaiou e Ryohei pulou por cima dele gritando algo como “ _Vou socar vocês todos ao extremo!_ ”

Haru e Bianchi vieram atrás dele, um pouco mais cautelosas, mas apenas rodaram os olhos quando ele se afastou. Ainda dava para ouvir cada vez que ele acertava alguém com as chamas, não bastava o leve clarão em amarelo ele também se repreendia ou comemorava em voz alta. E comparado com o nível normal de voz de Ryohei isso era bem alto. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele foi usado como isca para atrair a atenção dos soldados enquanto os seikas cercavam-nos.

Tiveram de passar por três cidades até chegar no forte onde Knuckle havia se abrigado com o povo. Felizmente, a notícia que eles estavam lá e dos ataques não foi espalhada porque conseguiram impedir a comunicação entre os soldados (graças aos seikas, eles tinham uma grande pontaria e pareciam farejar mensageiros).

Haru havia aproximado-se de uma fonte, sedenta após essa sucessão de batalhas, mas quando põe as mãos em concha na água, Bianchi coloca uma mão sobre seu ombro e encara a água com um franzir.

-Está envenenada.

-Tem certeza? - e mesmo antes da mulher responder, Haru já tinha soltado a água e limpava a mão nas roupas

-Sim. Os soldados não bebiam daqui, ele usam a do rio. - ela apontou para grandes barris que estavam próximos a onde os soldados se reuniam - Devem ter envenenado todas as fontes para o caso de uma invasão. Até o inimigo tem sede.

Haru apenas concordou e foi ao rio beber água. Aproximaram-se do forte a pé, contornando a cidadela pelo lado que levava ao deserto. Apesar de não achar a ideia muito prática no início porque deixaria eles em campo aberto e sujeitos a qualquer ataque inimigo, um homem do navio possuía chamas da névoa e escondeu-os, permitindo que se aproximassem de fininho. O forte estava cercado e assim como as cidades em que passaram, todos os campos estavam queimados. Pelas grandes lascas e marcas no portão de entrada, não duvidava que tentaram forçar a entrada ali também.

Mas sinceramente o que fez a morena travar foi ver quem estava junto ao exército inimigo. E o imbecil ainda tinha a audácia de usar o uniforme azul de Caelum. O esposo de sua irmã mais velha, o guardião de Soleil, um homem a quem chamou de _irmão_ a pouco tempo atrás explicava ao exército outra forma de entrar pelo forte que ele havia descoberto a poucos dias. Foi Haru quem fez o sinal para que eles atacassem e em poucos segundos metade dos soldados tinham sido derrubados por flechas. A outra metade não tardou a segui-los para o mundo dos mortos com o ataque combinado de chamas usado pelo seikas.

Ver seu cunhado tentar fugir causou repulsa nela. Aproximou-se do homem que estava de costas a ela, ele havia sido encurralado por três seikas e encolhia-se contra o chão. Imaginava que eles deveriam parecer assustadores, com a pele de lobo sobre os ombros e as armas com sangue pingando. Mas ele tentava convencê-los.

-..E-eu posso dar a vocês o que quiserem. Há bens dentro da fortaleza, podem levar tudo! Levem tudo!

- _Por acaso temos cara de saqueadores?_ \- um dos seikas perguntou a outro com um franzir e os três fizeram uma cara feia. Seu cunhado não entendeu a frase dita em seik, mas achou que havia algo de errado com sua oferta e tentou melhorá-la.

-Também há mulheres e crianças lá. Não me importa o que farão com elas, podem usá-los como quiser.

- _E agora de molestadores?_ \- o seika aprumou a espada, apontando-a para o homem - _Posso ensiná-lo uma lição senhorita?_

Quando o seika olhou para ela, seu irmão (precisava admitir que até tinha repulsa em considerá-lo assim) também olhou em sua direção e viu a surpresa e o choque em seu rosto. Ele observou a morena, com as roupas grossas em cores escuras para combate que havia ganhado de algumas mulheres da tribo Gokudera, um cinto largo onde ela prendera sua arma, botas altas e uma pele de lobo bem semelhante que os homens haviam dado para que a diferenciassem como uma das que guiaria a investida.

-Você.. está viva? - as palavras saíram dele com surpresa. Ignorou-o para olhar os seikas

- _Não há necessidade senhores. Esse é meu._ \- os seikas mantiveram-se em seus lugares, apesar de guardarem as armas.

-Oh Haru, graças a Deus está viva! - ele levantou-se e abriu os braços como se quisesse abraçá-la. Um dos seikas ficou ao seu lado, um aviso silencioso para que não se aproximasse, mas foi a pura frieza que viu no rosto da garota que fez o homem parar.

-Como você pode? - ela praticamente sibilou as palavras - Como pode trair a todos assim?

-Trair? Nunca, eu...

-Não minta para mim! - o ar ao redor da morena faiscou e isso fez com que o homem desse um passo atrás. Ela puxou do cinto uma de suas armas, uma agulha de vinte centímetros de comprimento, grossa como a ponta de uma pena - Eu vi você entregando segredos aos soldados. Foi para isso que me arranjou no casamento também? Para ter alguém próximo ao rei e conseguir informações?

-Claro que não. - ele rodou os olhos como se repreendesse uma criança - Você nunca conseguiria informações dele. Só precisava de alguém ao lado do príncipe, alguém com um herdeiro para assumir o lugar quando a família real morresse.

-Você planejava matá-los. - as palavras vieram cheias de ódio, especialmente quando lembrava-se do quão gentil Giotto sempre foi com ela. E mesmo não tendo sido tão próxima do rei, ela considerava Tsuna como de sua família, na verdade até mais do que considerava sua própria família. A agulha em sua mão quase faiscava com eletricidade - Traição contra a coroa é punida com a morte.

-E o que vai fazer irmãzinha? - o apelido fez com que uma nova onda de raiva subisse por seu corpo - Vai mandar algum deles me matar? - ele tentou mostrar deboche, mas ao olhar para um dos seikas ele engoliu em seco e preferiu encará-la.

-Eu cuido dos meus próprios problemas.

Antes que o homem pudesse realmente entender o que estava acontecendo, não só uma agulha, mas cinco haviam atravessado seu pescoço e peito. Ele observou os fios dourados na ponta de cada agulha ligados a mão da garota, onde um anel verde faiscou e gritou sentindo o pulso elétrico. Mas não durou muito e caiu morto pouco depois. Com um gesto da mão, Haru puxou as agulhas de volta para si e colocou-as ao lado das outras.

Sinceramente, ela achou que teria pena. Havia crescido perto dele, era um dos poucos que a tratava bem (apesar de não impedir que suas irmãs a tratassem mal). Mas ao observar o corpo, o cheiro de chamuscado que vinha dele e a expressão vazia só a trouxeram repulsa.

- _Certeza que você não tem sangue seika mocinha?_ \- um dos soldados perguntou com um sorriso - _Nem mesmo os da tribo Akela são tão frios. Ele era de sua família._

- _Minha família é meu céu e os que ele aceita. Não há traidores nela._ \- ela enrolou os fios de ouro no pulso novamente - _Vamos ajudar Knuckle._


	14. Céu e Terra

**Aproximadamente 1 ano e 11 meses após o ataque ao castelo**

Ver o castelo de Gravitta trouxe-lhe uma grande nostalgia. O porto tinha um caminho feito por pedras que levavam até o castelo, que parecia estar cravado na montanha tendo até algumas torres dentro dela numa caverna imensa, e era possível ver de longe a cúpula redonda do santuário, com a bandeira branca com uma rosa dos ventos bordada no tecido. Eles aportaram e os seikas observaram a ilha com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

-Lugarzinho animado hein. - falou o capitão Milano e outros riram - É para descermos com vocês?

-Não há necessidade, seremos rápidos. - Tsuna falou, mas sentiu sua intuição incomodando-o de leve quando baixaram a rampa - Mas se demorarmos mais que duas horas, podem vir nos procurar. Só… Não machuquem ninguém.

-Pode deixar.

Tsuna desceu com os amigos, Lambo segurando a mão de Kyoko dizendo que ela não precisava ficar com medo apesar dele olhar para o porto vazio meio assustado. Olhou para o navio vendo Reborn apoiado na amurada, tomando o que imaginou ser um café com o capitão. Lembrava que ele falou que não podia se envolver numa luta, então ficaria para trás com os seikas.

-Gravitta deveria ter o porto bem mais movimentado não é? - pergunta Takeshi, observando barraquinhas que Tsuna lembrava de comprar comida e lembrancinhas quando vinha visitar o amigo

-Sim, está muito esquisito. - fala o moreno.

Eles subiram pela estrada de pedra batidas no chão (uma forma que Cozarto achou de quebrarem menos rodas de carroças dos que iam e vinham do porto) e ela bifurcava-se, o caminho a esquerda levava ao santuário e foram para a direita que levaria a cidade. O caminho abriu-se no topo para uma cidade tão deserta quanto o porto. As ruas costumavam ser cheias de vida, com crianças e cães correndo, músicos tocando aqui e ali. Passaram pela rua principal indo em direção ao castelo e um movimento no canto dos olhos fez com que observasse uma casa. Viu uma mulher observá-lo parcialmente escondida pela cortina, mas quando notou que a observava ela rapidamente puxou o pano bloqueando sua visão.

-Temos que chegar no castelo. Agora.

Mas o moreno mal falou aquelas palavras que ouviram passos. Soldados, usando roupas marrom e cor de vinho aproximaram-se. Imediatamente levantou as mãos, mostrando que não tinha intenção de fazer algum mal e os outros repetiram o gesto. Adelheid estava com eles, montada num cavalo cor de areia e encarou-os com desconfiança.

-Adel. - fala o moreno com um sorriso, ela apenas o encarou sem nenhuma reação. Estranhou a frieza, afinal Adelheid sempre foi muito doce com ele e Emma. Por ser irmã da rainha eles viviam brincando juntos, mas a rainha Adelia sempre dizia que Adelheid estava lá mais como mãe deles do que como amiga pelo grande cuidado que ela tinha, desde aprender primeiros socorros até lembrá-los de usar casacos quando ficava mais frio.

-Tsunayoshi? - ela arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha - Como chegou aqui?

-Vim com seikas, eles me protegeram durante esse tempo. - a história foi ensaiada, mas era parcialmente verdade então não ficou tão óbvio em seu rosto. Ela desceu do cavalo e fez um gesto para que se virasse.

-Deixe-me ver suas costas.

Suspirou, mas sabia que era algo comum. Na dúvida, o jeito certo de reconhecer um nobre era por uma cicatriz ou sinal e ele tinha uma nas costas. Felizmente só precisava erguer um pouco a camisa que já daria para ver ela, pouco acima de sua calça. Ela fez um sinal positivo e gesticulou novamente para os guardas.

-Desculpe, o porto foi atacado muitas vezes e as pessoas tem medo de sair. Estou fazendo rondas com os soldados. - a mulher aproximou-se do cavalo e segurou-o pelas rédeas - Venham, vou levá-los para o castelo.

-Quem atacou vocês?

-Millefiore. - respondeu a morena com um suspiro - Mataram o rei e a rainha. Estamos mantendo Enma na parte mais interna do castelo para o caso de conseguirem passar por nossas defesas novamente.

-Que?! - Tsuna aproximou-se de Adelheid e segura com delicadeza o braço dela - Adel, eu sinto muito. - ela parou e o encarou por um segundo, não sabia descrever o que passou pelos olhos dela naquele momento, mas viu uma leve ternura quando ela falou.

-Enma é minha família. Não vou permitir que algo aconteça a ele também.

A caminhada até o castelo foi bem silenciosa. Adelheid acenou para os guardas dando as rédeas a um deles para que guardassem o cavalo, havia pelo menos quatro guardas em cada portão que passavam, sem falar nos grupos que rondavam pelas áreas de fora do castelo. Entraram no salão principal, não via nenhum dos criados apenas guardas circulando.

-Seus amigos podem esperar aqui. Não podemos permitir que ninguém armado chegue perto do novo rei. - Adelheid encarou seus amigos com desconfiança, Hayato estava entregando algumas lâminas a um soldado e fez um som de protesto.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou sozinho. - fala tranquilizando a moça. Fez um sinal para os outros para que se acalmassem e esperassem.

A parte mais interna do castelo era mais fria por ser dentro da montanha, lembrava-se que Cozarto sempre mantinha algumas lareiras acesas para tornar o local mais agradável. Mas parecia que eles não tinham tido essa preocupação. Adelheid abriu uma porta que levava a uma sala que costumava ser usada para reuniões, era uma das maiores salas de reuniões do castelo, já brincou lá correndo embaixo da mesa com Enma enquanto Giotto e Cozarto conversavam, mas a mesa havia sido retirada assim com as estantes. Havia apenas uma cadeira de costas altas, semelhante ao trono, porém sem tanto detalhes em ouro no canto oposto a porta onde Enma estava sentado.

-Tsuna? - ele parecia levemente surpreso em vê-lo, mas então encarou Adelheid com um leve franzir - Adel, poderia sair por favor?

A morena apenas acenou retirando-se. Ouviu um barulho esquisito do lado de fora, sentindo o ar esfriar mais dentro da sala, voltou a olhar Enma com preocupação. Havia algo diferente nele, não sabia dizer o que, mas sua intuição estava mais atenta que o normal.

-É muito bom te ver Enma. - fala com um sorriso, o ruivo apenas levantou-se do trono ainda com um franzir.

-Ainda bem que encontramos você a tempo Tsuna.

-A tempo? - arqueou levemente a sobrancelha - Enma, o que está acontecendo? Quando Adel me contou do que aconteceu aqui, achei que você teria ido para um lugar mais seguro ou ter pedido ajuda a Giotto

-Nunca pedirei ajuda aquele traidor! - a frase fez com que travasse e encarasse o ruivo com assombro, conseguia ver algo nele, algo diferente que lembrava as chamas que vira nas lembranças girando ao redor de alguns como uma pequena órbita. Foi bem breve, mas achou ter visto o mesmo em Enma - Tsuna, você não entende! Giotto enganou você todos esses anos..

-Enma, você não sabe do que está falando

-Você é que não sabe! Tsuna, ele te arrancou dos seus pais.

-Meus pais morreram Enma, num ataque coordenado pelo Byakuran! - nada nas lembranças do moreno acusava o Rei Louco, mas sentia que era verdade mesmo sem provas.

-É mentira! - sentiu a pressão do ar mudar e foi arremessado para trás, atingindo a porta. Chiou pelo impacto, apesar de não ser tão forte - Você foi enganado. Precisamos ajudar Byakuran a parar Giotto!

-Você não sabe do que está falando Enma! - Tsuna estendeu a mão para o lado e pegou a maçaneta, precisava encontrar os outros. Girou-a e abriu a porta, mas deparou-se com um paredão de gelo, tão espesso que nem conseguia ver nada através.

-Você não vai sair daqui. Adelheid cercou tudo e só ela consegue desfazer. Ela tem ordens de livrar-se daqueles pesos mortos para que possamos ir até a Millefiore.

-O que?!

-Vamos estar seguros lá.

[...]

Hayato não estava gostando nada disso. Takeshi sempre reclamava que ele era desconfiado demais, mas estavam desarmados no meio de um monte de guardas numa sala pequena então achava sua preocupação muito mais que justa. Kyoko ainda segurava a mão de Lambo e até o pequeno olhava ao redor com preocupação.

-Kyoko-nee, quero ir embora. Vamos lá fora. - ele tenta puxá-la em direção a porta, mas um guarda aponta a espada para os dois.

-Ninguém pode sair daqui. - ele fala e Lambo segura a mão de Kyoko

-Será rápido, ele é criança só precisa dar uma volta e ficará bem.

-Não. - a voz do guarda foi ainda mais firme.

-Preciso.. ficar.. calmo. - ele inspirou entre cada palavra, Hayato já sentia os pelos do braço arrepiados pela estática. Sempre que Lambo tinha um acesso de medo, raiva ou só fazia birra mesmo as chamas dele começavam a faiscar ao redor.

Kyoko passou a mão pelos cachos volumosos, puxando o menino para mais perto e Takeshi colocou-se em frente a eles, com as mãos erguidas num gesto pacifista.

-Tudo bem, ficaremos aqui. Seria melhor guardar as armas, não queremos ninguém machucado certo. - o guarda não respondeu a Takeshi, mas também não guardou a espada. Os outros já estavam com a mão sobre a bainha das armas ou espadas.

Não estava gostando disso nem um pouquinho.

[...]

Tsuna colocou uma mão sobre as costelas respirando com dificuldade. Agora via com clareza que a chama de Enma fazia anéis cor de vinho circularem ao redor de seu corpo, mas via que havia algo diferente na chama dele. Nada do que fizera para sair funcionara, até mesmo as janelas estavam recobertas pelo gelo, e Enma havia desistido de argumentar com ele.

-Eu não quero lutar com você. - com um gesto da mão, Tsuna é empurrado contra a parede e a pressão sobre ele é tão forte que rachaduras surgem em suas costas - Mas você não me dá alternativa. Você vai comigo, mesmo que seja inconsciente.

Enma move o braço em direção ao outro lado do salão, como se jogasse algo, e Tsuna segue esse movimento sendo lançado pelo ar acertando a parede com toda a força. O ar escapa dos pulmões do moreno e Tsuna cai de bruços no chão. Podia sentir que se continuasse nesse ritmo não levaria muito tempo até perder a consciência.

Puxou o ar devagar, com lábios trêmulos e fecha os olhos, usando as mãos para erguer-se devagar. Sentia sua chama quase desesperada para mantê-lo vivo, queimava em seu peito. Sabia que se continuasse nesse ritmo entraria no modo Último Desejo, e seria ainda pior tentar lutar contra Enma ignorando seus limites físicos. Nunca havia visto esse tipo de chama antes, mesmo nas lembranças de Giotto, Cozarto nunca fizera mais do que movimentar alguns poucos objetos fazendo-os levitar. Não tinha chance, não assim.

Pare de ouvir seu medo, pensou repreendendo-se. Inspirou fundo novamente. Não podia ignorar seus limites físicos ou poderia morrer, mas Reborn estivera tentando lhe ensinar outra coisa nos últimos dois anos. Algo que o ajudaria mais: remover seus limites internos.

Remover seus limites internos era basicamente convencer a si mesmo e tudo dentro de você a entrar em equilíbrio e focar num objetivo. Falar era bem mais fácil que fazer, especialmente quando todos os seus medos, dúvidas e desconfianças vinham a mente de uma vez só como se soubessem que pretendia acalmá-los e isso os deixasse ainda mais agitados. Havia tentado de tudo com Reborn, desde meditação até a luta de vida ou morte (método preferido pelo tutor), mas seu medo e falta de confiança sempre ganhavam e ele desistia gritando um “Não consigo fazer isso” e afastava-se do tutor durante algum tempo.

Reborn sinceramente entendia, ter de encarar tudo o que engoliu durante todo esse tempo, ver cada ato, cada coisinha que deixou passar porque o momento era crítico demais e simplesmente aceitar, tudo de uma vez? Não deu certo. O que Reborn chamava de remover limites internos, Tsuna chamava de paz interior e isso ele não tinha. Não no meio da guerra, não com a vida de seus amigos dependendo dele, não com Giotto e G capturados, não sem poder explicar a Anna o que viu nas lembranças do primo, mas principalmente não quando tinha de lutar com um amigo de infância, não depois de perder um.

_Não posso. Não posso lutar. Não sei como._

Reborn passou os últimos dois anos me ensinando a fazer isso.

_Está doendo demais, não posso continuar._

Já tomei surras piores do Kyoya. E sobrevivi a todas elas.

_Não posso lutar contra as chamas dele. Nunca vi nada assim, não fui treinado para isso!_

Ele também não conhece as minhas.

_Enma era seu amigo. Não podia machucá-lo! Não podia perder a ele também!_

Não. Mas iria **salvá-lo**!

Foi com esse pensamento que ele encarou Enma.

-Eu **vou** salvar você. - e aquela frase tinha tanta determinação quanto seus olhos, todo o seu ser se concentrando naquela tarefa.

Quando Tsuna encarou Enma, o ruivo franziu o cenho. O rosto do moreno estava calmo, concentrado, nenhum resquício da dor do impacto além do leve mancar quando ele se levantou. Mas seus olhos, o antes laranja claro que sempre via estava brilhante como a chama do céu que havia em suas mãos e num tom profundo, como das folhas quando o outono chegava.

-Me salvar? Você está sendo enganado!

-Não Enma. - a voz de Tsuna estava mais baixa, mais firme - Você que está sendo. Tem algo errado com você, eu sinto isso.

O moreno viu pelo canto dos olhos Adelheid mover-se, andar para o lado junto a parede em direção ao trono. Não duvidava que seus amigos já estavam desconfiados de algo e tentavam forçar o caminho, mas não sabia quanto o gelo dela aguentaria. Precisava parar Enma e Adelheid e fugir.

Quando Enma move novamente a mão pode ver os círculos girando ao redor dele. Suas chamas surgiram em suas mãos e usou-as para impulsionar-se para longe da chama do ruivo. Mesmo que as mãos do ruivo não pudesse pará-lo, sabia que ele observava seus movimentos com tanta atenção quanto ele observava os do amigo.

Tentou avançar algumas vezes, usando a chama apenas como um impulso para ir a frente. Apesar de não demonstrar com nada além de um franzir, estava surpreso por Enma estar lutando de volta com ele. Estava tentando acertar um ponto de pressão, algo que o fizesse apagar ou pelo menos o impedisse de usar tanto as chamas. Conseguiu segurar os pulsos do ruivo e tentou imobilizá-lo cruzando os pulsos.

-Enma, Byakuran está te enganando! - tentou raciocinar, mas viu algo.

Desde que entrou sentia que havia algo errado com Enma, mas agora notava melhor uma leve chama, diferente, escura, mas não era como as vermelha-amarronzadas do ruivo. E cada vez que mencionava o nome de Byakuran ou que havia algo errado com o ruivo, ela pulsava e Enma ficava mais inclinado a lutar. Olhou bem nos olhos do ruivo, as chamas faziam com que os olhos dele ficassem completamente vermelhos, cobrindo o desenho da rosa dos ventos. A pressão sobre eles ficou maior, como se houvesse uma dúzia de elefantes obesos sobre seus ombros. Enma aproveitou-se por ter afrouxado ligeiramente o aperto e empurrou-o para trás usando sua chama.

-Você está errado! - ele estendeu a mão, mas invés da imensa pressão que esperava uma dúzia de esferas negras apareceram ao redor da sala.

_Droga_ , trincou os dentes. Ao invés de jogá-lo, sentia o ar puxa-lo em direção às esferas. Tentou recuar, mas sequer levantou o pé e sentiu-se perder o equilíbrio. As chamas envolveram suas mãos novamente e tentou usá-las para contornar as esferas, mas seu voo ainda era sem prática e a força com que o puxava fez com que ficasse num estranho zigue-zague. Mas como se não fosse suficiente, as esferas começaram a mover-se aproximando-se devagar mas certamente para o encurralar. Viu Enma, a respiração dele estava mais pesada, mas ele não desgrudava os olhos dele e das esferas. Trincou novamente os dentes e subiu, as esferas já formavam um meio círculo ao seu redor e a força delas tão próximas foi mais forte. Suas chamas falharam por um segundo, mas usou em maior quantidade e impulsionou-se na direção de Enma. Precisava acabar com isso e rápido, seja lá o que se passava na cabeça de Enma ele não parecia ver diferença entre detê-lo e matá-lo. Pousou no chão bem perto do ruivo, seus joelhos falharam e, sem aguentar o próprio peso, acertaram o chão. Podia sentir os anéis ao redor do ruivo fazerem uma leve pressão no ar, deixando-o mais pesado, mas seu próprio corpo parecia gritar em protesto.

-Você tem razão. - fala apoiando as mãos no chão - Eu me rendo, não vou lutar com você. Vou para onde quiser ir.

Enma, que esperava um ataque pelo movimento, piscou surpreso. Tsuna tinha os ombros trêmulos e parecia tão cansado, mais do que ele mesmo. Manipular as chamas dava muito trabalho e também era extremamente cansativo, o ruivo desmaiava muito no início devido a exaustão, já achava surpreendente ele estar aguentando usar tantas para desviar os buracos negros. Quando Tsuna levantou os olhos, o laranja estava mais suave e claro novamente. Tsuna deu um sorriso trêmulo.

-Se eu for com você, não precisamos lutar certo? - o moreno sentou-se a cabeça baixa e a respiração mais pesada - Nossa, como isso dói. - ele murmurou para si mesmo

-Tem minha palavra. Nada de mal vai te acontecer.

O moreno acenou, mas ainda estava sentado no chão. Enma estendeu a mão, os olhos dele ainda estavam completamente vermelhos, ele ainda esperava algum ataque surpresa. Aceitou a mão, levantando-se com dificuldade, Enma segurava seu braço com força, mas viu quando o desenho do compasso apareceu em seus olhos novamente. Era a brecha que precisava. Segurou a mão dele com as duas e num movimento mais rápido que o ruivo poderia revidar, fez o amigo cair e puxou os braços dele para trás imobilizando-o. Acertou uma cotovelada na cabeça de Enma fazendo-o bater o rosto com força no chão, esperando que isso o deixasse inconsciente e pulou afastando-se.

Seu corpo parecia uma tonelada. Colocou a mão sobre a costela, sentindo o local arder e observou o ruivo que não se movia. Ótimo, só precisava esperar que seus amigos chegassem. Sua intuição praticamente gritou e pulou para o lado, desviando-se de uma faca por pouco. Adelheid o encarava com seriedade segurando a lâmina. Sentia algo diferente vindo da morena, mas não era como Enma e sua chama que ficava agressiva. Bastou encará-la por um segundo para reconhecer a sensação. Uma ilusão, diferente das que já vira Chrome fazer, parecia mais real.

A morena tentou atacá-lo novamente. Seu corpo protestou por mover-se, além da dor das pancadas que recebeu de Enma, o uso das chamas começava a cobrar o preço e sentiu os músculos tremerem de dor, subindo desde a ponta dos dedos até seu pescoço. Ela avançou novamente, desviou-se desse por muito pouco, mas ela não parecia ter pressa, como se desfrutasse vê-lo com dor e mais lento a cada minuto. Sua intuição o alertava quando vunha o ataque mas seu corpo não se mostrava disposto a agir.

Enma abriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça girar pela pancada. Piscou, focando a visão e viu Adelheid atacando Tsuna, golpes lentos e longos que não combinavam em nada com o estilo de luta dela.

-Adel, não… - tentou chamar, mas ela ignorou e continuou atacando-o. O ruivo levantou-se, limpando sangue do nariz quebrado - Adel… - chamou um pouco mais alto, mas ela não olhou.

Tsuna olhou para ele e recuou um passo para desviar da morena, mas tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. Adelheid avançou para atacá-lo, mas pulou entre eles para segura-la. Tsuna havia se rendido, eles deviam apenas mantê-lo a salvo. Segurou a mão livre da moça, mas ela girou a faca nas mãos e acertou seu lado abaixo das costelas.

-Não! Enma! - pode ouvir Tsuna gritando, mas o choque fez com que encarasse a morena. O rosto de Adelheid estava mais claro, quase transparente. Foi como se um monte de pontos que ignorava se encaixassem e viu o objetivo. Byakuran sabia que Tsuna não lutaria com ele e esperava essa chance de guarda baixa para dar cabo dos dois com um só golpe. Como foi estúpido por não ter notado antes.

A porta explodiu! Enma caiu no chão quando Adelheid, a verdadeira Adelheid, entrou, perseguindo Hayato e Takeshi. A morena travou ao ver o seu rei caindo e uma cópia sua com a adaga em mãos. O leque que Adelheid trazia em mãos, era formado por lâminas e lançou uma delas contra a ilusão que desapareceu ao ser atingida, a lâmina caindo com um baque seco.

-Enma! - ignorando os antes fugitivos problemáticos, a morena correu para seu monarca e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, rasgando um pedaço da blusa para fazer pressão sobre o ferimento.

-Adel, uma armadilha… - o ruivo balbuciou e ela encarou Tsuna. Nunca imaginava que o moreno seria capaz disso, estivera todo o dia dentro do castelo organizando táticas para proteger o oeste do país que era mais vulnerável aos ataques vindo de Caelum quando ouviu a confusão causada pelas explosões do seika e saiu para detê-los. Enma colocou uma mão sobre a sua, que pressionava o ferimento- Querem matar Tsu… não deixe, tem de protegê-lo...

-Está envenenada. - fala o rapaz de cabelos prateados e pode ver que ele segurava a lamina próximo ao rosto - Cheira como um dos venenos de Bianchi.

-O exército branco está tentando matá-lo.. Pare Byakuran… Ajude Tsuna.. Me prometa.

-Prometo. - a morena fala e Enma fecha os olhos com dor - Chamem Koyo! Rápido!

Os soldados que perseguiam os meninos espalharam-se para procurar o rapaz. Adelheid ficou no salão até Koyo chegar e então saiu a passos decididos pelo portão, os olhos vermelhos estavam num tom mais profundo refletindo chamas.

-Ela me dá medo. - fala Hayato em voz baixa, Takeshi acenou confirmando. Tsuna havia desmaiado de exaustão e o prateado havia deixado a cabeça do amigo sobre seus joelhos para dar o mínimo de conforto possível - Onde acha que ela foi?

O que eles só viriam a descobrir bem mais tarde é que a morena havia acabado SOZINHA com todos os soldados da Millefiore que estavam lá para ajudá-los, alguns ainda estavam congelados em torres ou perto de entradas como um lembrete para o que aconteceria caso alguém mexesse com o rei Enma.

Os soldados do rei, pela forma fria que Adelheid começou a agir, refletindo as chamas da geleira, mantinham por ela uma mistura de medo e admiração. Ela era fria, letal e não tinha medo de desafio, lutar se tornou para a morena de corpo belo tão natural quanto respirar. Eles a chamavam de Rainha do Gelo, a segunda em comando de seu país e com certeza a que assumiria o comando na incapacidade do rei. Hayato a chamava de Hibari de saias (claro, nunca na frente dela). No final não fazia diferença, ela nunca ouviria sobre esses nomes (e ai dos que começaram se ela ouvisse!) mas ambos representavam o desafio que ela se tornara.

Tsuna não podia ficar mais feliz por ter ela como aliada.

[...]

-Tem certeza? - Tsuna perguntou pela milésima vez.

-Tenho. - falou Kyoko com certeza.

A ruiva havia decidido ficar e cuidar de Enma. As chamas de Aoba eram boas, mas ela já havia lidado com os venenos de Bianchi antes e podia ser de maior ajuda lá. Adelheid havia falado que aquilo soaria diplomático, deixar a “noiva” do príncipe em troca de Adelheid ir a guerra com tropas junto deles. Não concordava com a mentira, mas sentia que Kyoko ficaria melhor lá. De todas, a ruiva foi a que mostrou menos disposição para lutar preferindo aprender a usar suas chamas para curar. Se ela preferiu ficar lá e cuidar dos feridos, e principalmente ter alguém de completa confiança ao lado de Enma enquanto Adelheid e todos os outros guardiões com exceção de Aoba saiam, não iria contra a decisão dela.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa…

-Eu vou gritar tão alto que vocês vão me ouvir de Caelum. - ela fala com um sorriso brincalhão e balançou a cabeça, dando uma abraço na amiga - Tome cuidado usando suas chamas. Você ficou horrível nos últimos dias. - ela sussurra, os soldados se moviam indo para os navios e olhavam-nos, poucos tentavam disfarçar isso.

-Eu sei. Vou tentar usar mais vezes com Reborn para me acostumar. Não se preocupe - falou em voz baixa e afastou-se um pouco dando uma última olhada no rosto da ruiva - Cuide-se bem. E cuide do Enma por mim.

-Irei. E Tsuna… - ela segura suas mãos onde havia uma pequena diferença no tom da pele em algumas áreas - Arrume luvas ou vai acabar se queimando.


	15. Outra metade

**Aproximadamente 2 anos e meio após ataque ao castelo**

  


Kyoya observou a cidade com uma fúria que não podia ser contida. Chrome havia desistido a muito tempo de acalmá-lo, então apenas o seguia e continha os danos causados pelo guardião da nuvem. Sabia que estava sendo difícil para o rapaz e por mais que ele não admitisse, sabia que ele sofria. Afinal, ele viu o pai ser morto bem na sua frente.

Haviam chegado na capital de Nebula em menos de um mês depois de juntar forças a Dino. A nação-estado era uma das mais fortes, mas mesmo assim, estava arrasada com cadáveres e cidades e campos queimados. Alaude havia concentrado suas forças na capital e pelo visto eles chegaram bem a tempo, porque o exército branco havia conseguido entrar no forte e os sons da batalha podiam ser ouvidos de longe.

Rapidamente eles pularam no meio da luta. Kyoya, com seu eterno desejo de briga, parecia tão a vontade no meio de um grupo inimigo derrubando tantos quanto possível com suas tonfas quanto um peixe estaria dentro d’água. O moreno mandou um voando com um golpe das tonfas. Talvez estivesse mais para um tubarão com muitos peixes ao redor. Peixes pequenos. Outros dois desmaiavam. Peixes muito pequenos.

Haviam encontrado Alaude, no centro da confusão toda, derrubando ainda mais homens que o filho. Fon estava afastado deles, mas não ficava para trás. Devia saber que isso devia ser de família. Mesmo com o cerco que os soldados tentavam fazer, nada adiantava. A família de Kyoya com certeza era assustadora. Chutes, socos, golpes de tonfa acertavam com tanta habilidade e facilidade que parecia que eles nasceram para a guerra.

Alaude derrubou o último que o cercava e olhou para a grande quantidade de corpos caídos ao redor. Muitos inimigos, mas alguns poucos de seu exército. O lorde fez uma nota mental de treiná-los melhor.

-Pai. - a voz de Kyoya fez com que o loiro se virasse. Kyoya o encarava nos olhos, seu filho tinha crescido quase um palmo desde a última vez que o vira estando na mesma altura que ele. Parecia ter se mantido bem, não notou nele nenhuma dificuldade na luta.

-Filho. - fala com um aceno aprovatório. Seu filho ainda se mantinha impassível - Está atrasado.

-Fui buscar aliados. Soube que não pode lidar com tudo sozinho. - ele deu um sorriso de canto, provocando.

-Soube errado.

-Tio Alaude! - agora que a batalha terminara, I-pin correu abraçando o tio. Ela também havia crescido, já chegava quase a seu ombro. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, bem mais curto do que ele lembrava e um pouco mais áspero também

-Bom revê-la I-pin.

A pequena soltou-o quando viu o pai aproximar-se. Fon abriu um grande e aliviado sorriso e sequer teve tempo de abrir os braços antes da menina pular sobre ele, agarrando-o com todas as forças que tinha. Chrome deu um sorriso para a menina, apesar de não ter a mesma demonstração de afeto sabia que Kyoya e o pai estavam aliviados em se verem também. Esperava poder encontrar os pais e o irmão em breve.

O som de um disparo fez todos congelarem. Eles se entreolharam preocupados e Alaude inspirou com dificuldade. A bala havia atravessado seu coração.

Kyoya conseguiu pegá-lo antes que caísse no chão. Fon havia se movido, empurrando I-pin para mais perto de Chrome e correu em direção ao homem que atirou, um soldado de branco ferido com uma pistola na mão. O golpe do chinês foi rápido e preciso, mas o estrago já tinha sido feito. Fon gritou por ajuda, por um médico ou qualquer um que poderia ajudá-los.

-Pai, respire.. - Kyoya tentou colocar uma mão nas costas dele e outra na frente para impedir o sangramento - Não se atreva a morrer! Não agora! - Alaude encarou Kyoya e colocou a mão sobre a de Kyoya que estava em seu peito

-Filho… - um resquício de sorriso em seu rosto - Meu filho.. - ele apertou levemente os dedos de Kyoya antes dos dedos afrouxarem o aperto.

-Não! Pai! - ele tentou sacudir o homem, mas a falta de reação fez com que tentasse massagem cardíaca para fazer o coração voltar a bater.

Um médico chegou, mas Kyoya não deixou que chegasse perto. Ele continuou fazendo a massagem cardíaca, até que Chrome colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro

-Kyoya, ele se foi. - falou em voz baixa. Ele diminuiu o ritmo do movimento, mas não parou

-Não! - ele falou entre dentes trincados

-Kyoya. - segurou ambos os ombros dele. Tentar puxar o moreno era loucura, Kyoya já era violento normalmente não queria imaginar numa situação dessa. O moreno parou e encarou as mãos manchadas com sangue agarradas a camisa do pai. Pode ver as mãos dele tremerem, apertarem com mais força o tecido e então ele solta e levanta-se.

Kyoya havia se mantido longe depois disso. Não participou do cortejo fúnebre ou do enterro do pai. Se não fosse o tempo de convivência que tinham treinando juntos duvidava que fosse capaz de prever o que aconteceria. O rapaz entrou em frenesi, indo de cidade em cidade sozinho para lutar. Havia mandado um recado para Fon e I-pin que ficaram para trás cuidando da cerimônia enquanto seguia Kyoya.

Já estavam assim a quase seis meses. Claro que agora Kyoya não estava tão furioso quanto antes, mas ainda assim ele era perigoso. Bastava apenas ver alguém com o uniforme do exército branco que parecia que toda a raiva voltava. Suspirou cansada e Kyoya virou-se para observá-la com um franzir.

-Devia descansar não acha? Não dorme a quase dois dias Kyoya.

Ela estava servindo como a voz da consciência de Kyoya nos últimos meses. Ele apenas bufou, mas sentou-se recostado a uma árvore. Ele a encarou antes de recostar-se contra o tronco de uma árvore e fechar os olhos. Sentou perto e massageou os pés, acompanhar Kyoya por tanto tempo estava sendo cansativo, mas pelo menos eles dois já estavam em Nebula mais rápido do que se tivessem esperado o exército.

Observou o forte que se erguia depois da cidade, tinha a aparência de abandonado com a mata crescendo livremente sobre sobre o telhado. Seu pai nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse, muito menos seu tio que morava lá. Torcia para que eles tivessem saído de lá antes do exército atacar.

Eles dormiram durante o final da tarde, não mais que cinco horas, porque mais que isso Kyoya não aguentava ficar parado. Ele havia se levantado antes dela e quando ela acordou o percebeu bons metros a frente. Levantou-se de um pulo e seguiu o moreno. Ele fez um gesto apontando para a direita e seguiu naquela direção enquanto ela continuava pelo caminho principal que levaria ao forte.

Depois de muito caminhar, estava aproximando-se da entrada ao sul do forte. O que viu fez seu corpo travar. Era seu tio Angelo! E estava cercado! A púrpura rapidamente aproximou-se por trás, dos dois homens, um deles gritava algo para seu tio.

-Você disse que seria mais fácil por aqui. Já fazem duas horas que entraram!

-Vocês criaram esse monstro! O que esperavam?

Usando o bastão, derruba os dois homens do exército branco sem dificuldade.Comparados a Kyoya, nenhum deles era tão problemático e a quantidade de vezes que já lutara contra o exército branco dera a ela mais experiência em combate que tudo. Seu tio olhou ao redor procurando de onde viera o ataque e desfaz a ilusão que a cobria.

-Chrome? - seu tio era pura surpresa - Você está viva?!

-Olá tio. - fala com um pequeno sorriso, mas este murcha vendo um broche com dois crisântemos cruzados sobre o peito, estava parcialmente escondido sob a gola do casaco. Fácil o suficiente de cobrir e também de mostrar caso fosse necessário - Onde está meu pai? - perguntou com seriedade

-Ah, minha cara. - ele aproximou-se dela segurando-a pelos ombros - Seus pais foram para um abrigo, ao norte. Se formos agora podemos encontrá-los.

Ela livrou-se dos braços do homem e colocou o bastão contra o seu pescoço.

-Não sou estúpida, seu broche é bem fácil de ver. - ela franze o cenho - Quero a verdade. Onde estão meus pais?

[...]

Kyoya entrou no forte, vendo corpos caídos do exército branco por toda a parte. Parece que ele não era o único lutando contra eles.

-Quem é você? - a voz de criança fez com que se virasse. Um menininho, talvez com seis anos, o observava assustado por uma porta entreaberta - Você veio me machucar também?

Kyoya aproximou-se da porta, mas o menino apenas continuou encarando-o. Não havia medo ou preocupação no rosto infantil, não havia nada além de desafio.

-Foi você quem fez isso?

-Não.

-Quem foi?

-A morte. - franziu o cenho com a resposta, mas o menino deu um sorriso macabro - Talvez ela venha te ver também! - viu algo prateado quando o menino moveu a mão e por reflexo deu um passo atrás desviando-se da ponta de um tridente, mas ainda assim arranhou de leve o braço que ergueu para defender-se.

O menino sumiu. Kyoya franziu o cenho olhando para o corredor, agora invés de corpos o local se tornara completamente negro, sufocante, como se estivesse preso dentro de uma grande caixa.

-Kyoya. - a voz familiar fez com que observasse de olhos arregalados a figura que via de longe.

-Mamãe?

Ela não estava diferente do que lembrava. E a pintura do casamento de seu pai não fazia jus a beleza da mulher, os cabelos negros caindo como cascata nas costas, o rosto com traços asiáticos realçado pelas maçãs do rosto coradas e a cor rosa suave do batom preferido dela. Ela veio do final de um corredor e mesmo quando estava próxima o suficiente não pode deixar de ficar admirado observando-a. Não era a toa que seu pai havia se apaixonado à primeira vista. Mas então viu nela o medo e uma porta surgiu entre eles, ela fechou-a separando-os. Havia paredes ao redor dele, estava trancado.

Não, de novo não, pensou o moreno em desespero. As paredes estavam próximas demais, faltava o ar para respirar. Estava dentro daquela caixa novamente e podia ouvir todos os sons da luta que ficaram do lado de fora. Trancado e inútil novamente e isso o irritava tanto quanto o enchia de medo.

-Kyoya, segure I-pin! - a voz dela, era tão nostálgica ouvir, mas real demais para ser apenas um sonho.

-Eu posso ajudar! - tentou gritar de volta - Mamãe, abra! - o som de choro de um bebê fez com que começasse a socar com violência ao redor, mas as paredes que eram tão próximas estavam longe demais do alcance de suas mãos - Abra! Abra logo!

Sabia o que viria depois disso. Sua mãe morreria, atacada por bandidos enquanto ele e I-pin estavam trancados naquele baú ridículo e ficariam lá até ser encontrados por Fon. Não podia deixar acontecer, não podia. Foi então que quando tentou chutar uma parede, seu pé atingiu outra coisa. Algo mais macio que madeira, uma sensação que reconhecia. Carne e osso.

-Isso dói byon! - a voz era distante demais, baixa demais.

Piscou uma vez, ainda estava dentro do baú sequer enxergando um palmo a sua frente devido a escuridão, mas teve certeza que ouviu uma voz que não pertencia àquilo que aconteceu apesar de não entender o que foi dito. Trincou os dentes. Era uma ilusão? Sua chama da nuvem apareceu, brilhando com tanta força em seu anel que achou que ele fosse explodir como aconteceu a tanto outros. Mas o meio-anel Vongola continuou intacto, como se implorasse para que continuasse. Apertou as tonfas com mais forças nas mãos e algo engraçado aconteceu. Quando o metal do anel enconstou-se ao de suas tonfas, ela incendiaram em chamas roxas, tão brilhantes e famintas quanto as que havia em seu anel.

-Uau. - fala o moreno observando admirado as tonfas.

O ar ao seu redor tremeu um pouco e pode ver: a falha na ilusão. Lançou uma das tonfas em chamas em direção ao local e quase acertou um rapaz de cabelos azulados. Apesar de estar mais alto e com o cabelo mais comprido não havia dúvida de que aquele era Mukuro. Metade de sua mente sabia que não devia lutar com ele, a outra metade estava furiosa por ele ter usado a última e pior lembrança que tinha de sua mãe. Quando o loiro com presas enormes (que ele tinha certeza que não estavam lá quando o viu da última vez) mordeu-o, a raiva falou mais alto.

Aqueles bastardos iriam se arrepender de ter ousado manchar a memória de sua mãe.

[...]

Mortos. A mão da moça tremia e ela acertou o homem com o bastão. Não podia ser verdade, não podia! E seu próprio tio… Encarou o homem com uma mistura de terror e asco, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos. Fora ele que colocara seu nome no meio dos casamentos arranjados, seu pai estava fora resolvendo questões diplomáticas na França e ficou mais do que enfurecido quando voltou e soubera disso.

Os pensamentos da moça corriam a mil. Lembrava de ter perguntado a Tsuna sobre como foi feito o acordo e ele dissera que dos guardiões de Giotto apenas Ugetsu e Alaude haviam comparecido a reuniões, todos os outros estavam fora resolvendo algo e os segundo em comando de cada nação-estado foram como representantes. Seis contra três.

Será que..? Encarou o forte com horror antes de olhar ao redor. Fazia sentido, mas recusava-se a acreditar. Seria possível que Byakuran começou uma guerra interna? Sabia que os guardiões de Giotto jamais o trairiam, mas não sabia se o Rei Louco conseguiria comprar todos os que estavam abaixo do poder dos guardiões. Mas se ele conseguisse o país não teria a menor chance, estando aberto de todos os lados para os ataques. 

Precisava avisar os outros. Reborn dissera que traição era uma possibilidade, mas não podiam confiar em ninguém que encontrassem.

[...]

Queimava. Tudo dentro de si queimava, principalmente seu abdômen. A dor era tanta que ele já esperava morrer porque mesmo doendo ele não conseguia abrir a boca para fazer alguém saber. Seu corpo estava petrificado, não conseguia movê-lo, mas ardia como se tivesse sido jogado numa fogueira. Será que era isso? Será que havia morrido, estava envolto numa mortalha e seria cremado? Era costume em Gravitta cremar os reis e guardar as cinzas junto a túmulos que tinham seus bustos em pedra para evitar que qualquer um tentasse saquear os túmulos.

Mas foi em meio a tanta dor que ouviu. Alguém chamou seu nome. E a dor aliviou um pouco, não o bastante, mas comparado ao que tinha acontecido já era um grande avanço.

-Não desista Enma. - a voz era suave e a dor aliviou um pouco mais novamente.

Fez tanto esforço para abrir os olhos mas eles abriram apenas parcialmente, mas foi o suficiente para que visse. Um anjo. Havia luz ao redor dela (ou seria de trás dela?). Ela sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que já vira, e tocou levemente suas pálpebras, fechando novamente seus olhos e se pudesse teria se debatido em protesto.

-Você é mais forte que isso. Não desista.

Não era sempre que entre a dor conseguia ver ou ouvir o anjo. Mas sempre que a dor se tornava demais, quando voltava a ver a morte de sua família cada vez com cenas mais horríveis do que realmente aconteceram, sempre que achava que ia desistir podia senti-la tocando seu rosto e dizendo a mesma frase. _Não desista. Você é mais forte que isso._ Talvez tenha sido a convicção com que ela falava isso que o fez aguentar. Ou pelo alívio da dor que ela sempre trazia. Não sabia a quanto tempo estava com ela, mas sabia que a dor era menor agora.

Já conseguia sentir quando ela vinha. Tinha alguém ao seu lado agora. Aoba, sentia a chama da floresta dele tentando alcançá-lo, curar o que pudesse, mas seu corpo estava tão fraco e as folhas não eram suficientes. Já conseguia fazer barulhos, sentia o ar passar por sua garganta em chamas, e tentou avisar ao amigo a dor que sentia. Ouviu um som estranho, uma mistura entre grunhido e gemido e imaginou que houvesse mais alguém ali.

-Ele está piorando de novo. - a voz de Aoba foi alta, mais alta do que quando ouvia o amigo murmurar a seu lado.

Então veio ela. Pode sentir de longe enquanto ela vinha, apressada e depois quando parou a seu lado. Sentiu o toque suave em sua testa, a mão dela era fria, um alívio contra aquele inferno que ele sofria.

-Enma, não desista. Está me ouvindo? Não desista. Já estamos quase lá.

Então ele iria mesmo morrer? Se estavam quase lá, então ela iria levá-lo ao céu? Lamentava-se de ir, seus amigos sofreriam tanto se fosse, mas doía tanto ficar. E Tsuna, nem pode ajudá-lo. Ele estava andando para uma armadilha. E havia dito coisas tão ruins a ele também, havia lutado contra ele! O que havia de errado consigo? Conseguiu forçar os olhos a abrirem-se e viu o anjo.

-Tsu… - tentou forçar o pedido de desculpas a sair, talvez se ela pudesse levar suas desculpas o moreno aceitaria.

-Ele está esperando por você. - o anjo o consolou segurando sua mão - Não desista.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou naquele inferno. Doía, queimava e muitas vezes pensou em desistir. Mas um dia estava melhor. Não que a dor houvesse passado, mas já diminuiu tanto, havia uma dormência em seu corpo impedindo-o de sentir o fogo novamente. Conseguiu abrir os olhos e mantê-los abertos. Conseguiu piscar reconhecendo o teto com a pintura de estrelas de seu quarto, conseguia sentir seu corpo dolorido e pesado e os lençóis molhados envolvendo-os. Mas sentiu quando o anjo veio novamente.

A moça entrou no quarto, carregava uma bacia com água e algumas toalhas secas. Ela colocou-os no criado mudo (onde seus livros costumavam ficar, mas eles não estavam mais lá) e umedeceu uma das toalhas.

-Eu conheço você. - sua voz saiu arranhada, grossa e embolada, parecia que não falava a muitos anos. O anjo sorriu.

-Meu nome é Kyoko. Sou amiga do Tsuna. - ela espremeu a toalha e colocou-a em sua testa, limpando o suor - Majestade, você sente dor? - o ruivo pensou. Sentia o corpo pesado, mas só quando inspirou sentiu o abdômen latejar.

-Minha barriga. - ela olha para o local e faz uma careta. Havia algo de errado com seu abdômen? Tentou mover a mão para o local, mas ela o impediu segurando sem dificuldade sua mão.

-Você está ferido. Tinha veneno na lâmina que o atingiu e aconteceu algo com suas chamas. Os seikas… - ela o observou e então deu um breve sorriso - Eu explico quando estiver melhor.

Será que parecia tão exausto quanto se sentia? Porque parecia que todas as forças que usou para abrir os olhos estavam se esvaindo. Kyoko pegou um copo que estava sobre o criado mudo e aproximou-o dos lábios do ruivo, segurando a cabeça dele com a outra mão para ajudá-lo a beber. Não conseguiu tomar mais que um gole, o gosto era horrível apesar de estar fresco. Piscou, dessa vez demorou mais tempo para abrir os olhos, mas Kyoko ainda estava lá.

-Você vai ficar?

Ela sorriu.

-Não vou sair do seu lado Enma. Pode dormir.

[...]

Mukuro colocou a mão sobre as costelas, devia ter quebrado três ou quatro. Olha para seu inimigo, deitado cheio de ferimentos e sabe-se lá quantos ossos quebrados e ainda assim ele tentava se levantar. Um monstro. Ainda mais que ele e seus companheiros de experimentos, aquele moreno erguia-se apenas pela vontade de lutar mais. O exército deveria estar trabalhando para fazer mais soldados como ele.

Trincou os dentes com dor, não aguentaria muito mais. Já havia perdido muito sangue lutando contra aquela besta e foi com certo alívio que vira-o cair, o corpo exausto não aguentava mais o próprio peso e ele apagou.

Sabia que não estava muito longe da inconsciência. O canto de sua visão estava enegrecendo,ouviu passos e forçou-se a ficar consciente vendo uma mulher entrar. Ela viu primeiro ao rapaz caído, arquejando com surpresa (então ele fora mesmo mandado para matá-lo) e volta-se a ele.

-Você fez isso a ele? - ela segurou o bastão mais próximo ao corpo, em defensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo relaxada.

-Sim. - e avançou, usando o resto de força que lhe sobrava para aparecer na frente da moça em menos de um segundo. Viu com surpresa que ela conseguiu impedir seu movimento usando o bastão para defender-se de seu tridente - Não se preocupe - afasta-se e tenta acertar outro golpe, mas trinca maxilar ao vê-la defender - Vou te mandar para a próxima vida e você pode mandar um oi em meu nome.

Mukuro tentou de todas as formas ultrapassar a defesa da mulher, tentando acertá-la no lado direito para aproveitar-se da falta de visão, mas ela defendia com maestria como se previsse cada movimento. Como aquele bastardo fizera. Mas não importa o quanto atacava, ela nunca revidava, apenas defendia e isso o irritou ainda mais. Ela estava apenas brincando, é claro que sabia que ele não aguentaria mais tempo.

-Lute! - tenta acertá-la com o tridente e ela pula para o lado, puxou o tridente para atingir-lhe de lado, mas ela defendeu usando o bastão - Lute contra mim! - grita. Se fosse para morrer, morreria lutando! Ele era apenas um experimento para aqueles homens, preferia morrer a voltar a cair nas mãos deles. Tenta acertá-la com o tridente, mas ela usa o bastão para bloquear o golpe e com força que não esperava para aquele corpinho pequeno, ela lança sua arma para fora de sua mão.

Era o fim. Viu o movimento como se fosse em câmera lenta, quando ela gira o bastão em sua mão, empurrando seu tridente para longe de sua mão e aproxima-se. Mas invés do golpe final que esperava, um movimento do bastão ou a sensação de uma das lâminas que ela carregava, o que sentiu foi dois braços ao seu redor com o baque que o bastão fez ao cair.

-Mukuro-nii, sou eu! - ela o encara com o olho marejado - Sou Chrome.

A forma que ela o segurava era tão familiar. Sim, lembrava-se. De uma menininha que chorava e sempre o abraçava quando assustada, como seus braços se encaixavam perfeitamente ao redor dela. Eram feitos um para outro. Não, mais que isso. Foram feitos _juntos._ Colocou uma mão sobre o rosto dela, ainda o de suas memórias bagunçada, mas tão diferente. Tão mais mulher e menos menina, mas ainda assim era o rosto que sempre aparecia em suas lembranças confusas. Era o anjo inalcançável em todas as suas vidas, o que sempre buscava, mas nunca conseguira ver. Ela era sua ilusão, seu devaneio. Era sua outra metade.

-Nagi… - fala com surpresa mas alívio, uma lágrima escorreu pelo olho dela.

-Sim. - ela sorri, segurando seu rosto com uma mão, até mesmo a forma que segurava era um espelho dele, de como colocou a mão sobre o rosto - Sou sua princesa, mas você já pode dormir meu cavaleiro. Estou a salvo, graças a você.

Era ela sim. Aquela história infantil que eles criaram, o mundo em que brincavam, ele era o grande cavaleiro e ela sua delicada princesa. Mesmo quando se afastavam, sabia que ela o esperaria. E enquanto ele lutava, ela sabia que ele voltaria. Ele sempre voltava e ela sempre diria que estava salva graças a ele.

-Chrome. - fala com um suspiro encostando a testa na da gêmea, estava mais alto que ela, mas nunca se sentira tão pequeno - Perdoe-me.

-Sempre. - ela abraça-o com mais força.

Mukuro não conseguiu manter-se acordado além disso. Felizmente Chrome estava segurando quando os joelhos de seu irmão fraquejaram e encontraram o chão. Com cuidado depositou-o no chão, segurando seu rosto com cuidado. Ele parecia tanto com seu pai. Não se apegou demais a isso, porque ouviu palmas.

-Ora, ora, ora. - o homem parou de aplaudir com um macabro sorriso em seu rosto - Se eu soubesse que você conseguiria pará-lo, teria evitado mandar o exército. Odeio limpar os corpos depois.

Chrome soltou o rosto do irmão e voltou-se para o invasor. O uniforme branco imediatamente deixou-a em alerta, mas com certeza foi o anel azul com asas em prata que a fez estremecer.

-Foi você quem fez isso? Meu pai, meu irmão…

-E não esqueçamos sua mãe. - fala o ruivo com deboche, Chrome volta a olhar para o irmão, empurrando alguns fios para o lado para que visse melhor o rosto que a impulsionou a seguir em frente por tanto tempo - Uma família de ilusionistas, esperava ter mais sucesso no experimento. Uma pena - o ruivo balançou a cabeça - Nenhum sobreviverá no final.

A púrpura levantou-se com o maxilar trincado, pegando o tridente do irmão caído ao seu lado.

-Eu vou matá-lo. - fala ela com calma e quando vira-se para encará-lo, ela retira o tapa-olho que usava e seu olho direito estava vermelho mostrava o kanji de número um - Em nome da família Spade, irei mandá-lo ao inferno.


	16. Frágil

**Aproximadamente 2 anos e meio após ataque ao castelo**

_Ela é fraca_. Foi o que o informante dissera.

_Ela é frágil_. O próprio Glo Xinia é quem havia preparado a mistura que a filha de Lorde Daemon tomava, garantindo a dose certa de veneno para que ela morresse aos poucos.

_Ela é indefesa_.

Então porque aquela mulher continuava atacando-o tão ferozmente? Não tinha nada de frágil ou indefesa nela. Os golpes tinham precisão de quem praticara por anos a fio, a força usada era controlada e direcionada com maestria. Ela não era fraca. O olho direito que antes tinha o número um representando o primeiro caminho, algo que ele imaginou que ela usara como forma de atemoriza-lo, mudara para o número 3 e teve de desviar das cobras que caíram do nada sobre onde estava antes. Cobras **reais**.

Fazia muito tempo que Glo não lutava seriamente, mas abriria uma exceção para a garota.

-Parece que seu tio estava errado sobre você. - tenta acertá-la com um movimento da espada, mas ela usa o tridente para aparar o golpe e dá alguns passos atrás - Talvez se fosse você a passar por todos aqueles experimentos, os resultados teriam sido diferentes.

Viu ela franzir o cenho, o desenho em seu olho mudou novamente e sorriu vendo uma ilusão do irmão e do pai em cada lado dela, ambos carregavam uma foice do tamanho deles.

-Acha mesmo que essas ilusões adiantarão contra mim menina? Você está apenas usando uma ilusão de que pode usar os caminhos.

Ela ainda assim tentou. As ilusões vieram em sua direção e tentaram acertar-lhe em golpes rápidos, ela tentava usar a movimentação das ilusões para esconder os próprios golpes. Inútil, pensa com um sorriso. Ela nunca conseguiria.

-Eu estudo-as desde antes de você nascer, sou a pessoa mais capaz de reconhecer a diferença entre o real e o criado. - desviou-se da ilusão, permitindo que a lamina ilusória de Mukuro atravessasse seu braço - Você não tem a menor chance contra mim.

A ilusão de Daemon avançou, a foice descendo numa curva que seria fatal se fosse real, mas como esperado a lâmina atravessou-o sem causar dano. As ilusões funcionavam apenas enquanto acreditasse no que via, o cérebro podia ser treinado para não cair em truques como aquele. E o dele era mais que treinado. Engasga-se, sangue acumulando-se em sua boca e encara a ilusão. Não pode ser, era uma ilusão, tinha certeza! Mas ao olhar para baixo, viu um punhal cravado em seu estômago. Como…?

Olha ao redor vendo que a sua frente estava Mukuro, o verdadeiro, ainda deitado mas encarando-o com um dos olhos abertos e a irmã a sua frente.

-Não se culpe, mesmo o Vongola caiu nesse truque. - fala a menina e gira o tridente nas mãos uma vez antes de atravessar uma das pontas em seu pescoço - E você está errado. Meu irmão e eu somos um. Você é quem nunca teve chance contra nós dois.

Chrome puxou a arma vendo o homem tombar. Não sentiu mais nenhuma presença na área. Olhou para a ilusão do pai e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

-Obrigado papai. - ele sorriu de volta antes de desaparecer.

Mukuro respirou fundo e Chrome teve de evitar rodar os olhos. Super protetor até quando estava a beira da morte. Teve de se controlar muito para não acertá-lo na cabeça para ter certeza de que estava inconsciente mesmo.

-Pare de se forçar Mukuro-nii. Não precisava usar suas ilusões também.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, fechando os olhos novamente.

-E deixar você com toda a glória? - ele disse em voz baixa

Chrome checou os ferimentos do irmão. Muitos ferimentos novos e antigos, costelas quebradas (quase certeza que aquelas eram marcas das tonfa de Kyoya, o rapaz era do tipo que terminava a luta acertando direto onde doeria mais). Um assovio baixo fez com que se virasse, reconhecendo a presença do antigos guardiões.

-Você é uma mocinha assustadora. - fala Laman com um sorriso - Vir na frente, sem ninguém para dar cobertura e derrotar aquele exército inteiro sozinha.

-Aprendi com o melhor. - fala com um sorriso - Sunny, você poderia dar uma olhada neles?

A morena acenou e aproximou-se de Kyoya, e após observar seus ferimentos por algum tempo fez alguns gestos para Laman que puxou da bolsa que carregava algumas faixas de tecido e talas.

[...]

Quando Mukuro acordou não foi surpresa nenhuma ver Chrome ao seu lado na cama. Não estavam mais no forte porque aquele quarto não parecia com nenhum que vira lá, mas não era totalmente desconhecido

-Estamos em casa. - fala a sua gêmea e ele vira o rosto para observá-la. Ela colocou o livro de lado - Você quase me matou de susto sabia? Esteve dormindo a três dias direto, se não fosse pela ajuda de Laman e Sunny poderia ter morrido com tantas infecções dentro de você.

-O objetivo era que eles não me pegassem vivo. - fala com um sorriso de canto e ela faz um biquinho - Você está diferente. Não costumava reclamar tanto comigo.

-Já fazem dois anos. Tenho algumas acumuladas. - ela deu um sorrisinho e entrelaçou os dedos aos dele - Mukuro-nii, não sei se você sabe sobre nossos pais…

-Mortos. - completa e ela aperta mais sua mão - Papai morreu para me proteger quando o encontrei no forte e mamãe estava sendo vítima de experimentos como eu fui. - usa a mão livre para esfregar as têmporas - Enquanto estava lá eu não me lembrava de muita coisa. Na verdade eu lembrava mas não sabia mais diferenciar o que era verdade e o que eram memórias que eles colocaram em mim porque todas eram reais demais. - observa a irmã mais nova - Sei que as que tem você são verdade então as que estamos com os outros também são verdade. Onde estão Ken e Chikusa?

-Mortos. - ela baixa os olhos - Eles já tinham umas feridas bem inflamadas antes, tentamos usar as chamas neles mas eles não aguentaram. - ela massageou seu cabelo e fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação. Era difícil para os dois engolir as notícias.

-Já fazem dois anos desde que nos vimos?

-Já. - abriu os olhos observando a irmã mais atentamente

-Você tem peitos agora. - ela deu-lhe um tapinha

-Eu sempre tive.

-Mas agora dá pra notar.

-Pelo menos eu não rio como um maníaco.

Os dois riram, mantendo uma das mãos entrelaçadas. Era tão bom, tão familiar. Mas agora ela era a única família que sobrara. Apertou mais a mão dela. Não queria arriscar que algo acontecesse a ela.

-Mukuro-nii.

-Hum?

-Você sabe onde o papai guardava o anel Vongola? - ele franziu o cenho. Vários soldados de branco vieram atrás dele com a mesma pergunta. Chrome mostrou na mão livre o meio anel - Ele é parecido com esse.

-Papai sempre guardava coisas importantes na lareira. Pode estar lá. - ela franziu o cenho em confusão

-Não seria na mesa? - deu um sorriso de canto apoiando melhor a cabeça no travesseiro. Não era uma ilusão, sua gêmea sabia que a mesa de seu pai tinha gavetas e fundos secretos. Ele até tentaram abrir todos num dia só, sem nenhum sucesso.

-É, eu devo ter me enganado.

Uma batida leve na porta e os dois viraram para ver quem é. Chrome levantou-se num pulo e correu para abraçar o moreno que mal entreabriu a porta e Tsuna retribuiu com tanto carinho quanto. Mas então Tsuna olhou para Mukuro e viu o alívio em seus olhos, o sorriso que o moreno deu. Tsuna soltou Chrome e aproximou-se dele, mas não esperava receber um abraço também. Ficou sem jeito para retribuir e encarou a irmã que apenas riu de seu embaraço.

-É muito bom ver você Mukuro. - fala o moreno.

Enquanto estava naquela prisão Mukuro havia visto o uso das chamas então podia senti-las. Pode sentir a onda de harmonia, a maior força da chama do céu, inundar o quarto e envolver Chrome quando o moreno a abraçou, como ela pareceu relaxar mas ao mesmo tempo estar alerta porque seu Céu estava lá com ela. Imaginou que durante dois anos, eles haviam se aproximado e criado um grande elo de confiança, isso explicava porque mesmo sem vê-las parecia que as chamas do moreno envolviam-na com a mesma intensidade que as dela protegiam-no. Mas não esperava a mesma dose de harmonia que ela recebeu para si mesmo.

-É bom revê-lo também Tsunayoshi. - fala dando um tapinha nas costas do moreno que sentou-se na cama. Chrome havia saído sem que notasse.

-Agora que eu sei que está bem. - o sorriso dele, apesar de se manter no lugar, perdeu parte do calor e ele segurou-o pela orelha - O que você estava pensando fugindo daquele jeito? É idiota por acaso?

Nunca esperava receber uma bronca com tanta seriedade do moreno. Mesmo depois que ele largou sua orelha (que havia ficado bem vermelha por sinal), ele continuou reclamando por cada coisinha que ele perdera que Chrome conseguiu e quanto mais ele falava, mais envergonhado o mais velho se sentiu. Sabia que havia agido por impulso, mas na época parecia que era a melhor decisão. Depois de uns bons trinta minutos levando sermão de Tsuna ele já não tinha tanta certeza.

-E eu achando que Kyoya já dava trabalho… - terminou o moreno com um muxoxo e suspirou puxando os cabelos para trás. Havia olhado para o lado evitando os olhos do moreno, a última coisa que queria era que ele percebesse que se arrependia de sua decisão - Mukuro.

-Sim?

-Eu quero que seja meu guardião da névoa. - virou-se para ele com surpresa

-Eu? Por que? Você já tem Chrome. - franziu o cenho para o moreno - Por acaso ela não serve para você?

-Na verdade, ela é bem melhor que eu em muitas coisas. - fala ele com tranquilidade - Mas quero que você seja meu guardião também.

-É impossível ter dois guardiões.

-Aaaaah, na verdade não. - o moreno coçou a cabeça - Reborn tinha comentado algo sobre o anel Vongola representar o conhecimento do passado sendo transmitido de geração em geração. Cada geração que usou o anel Vongola gravou suas experiências no anel. - ele levantou a mão mostrando o anel redondo com seis pedrinhas coloridas envolvendo a do centro que tinha o brasão da família Vongola - E eu também meio que descobri porque essa história com gêmeos, apesar de ter dado uma dor de cabeça terrível.

-E onde quer chegar com isso?

-Um dos portadores do anel tinha de passá-lo para um de seus filhos, mas ele tinha dois igualmente bons e que poderiam herdar, Tsunayoshi, não eu, o primeiro, eu sou só o décimo, e seu irmão gêmeo Takumikuro. E ele não queria escolher entre os dois então ele pediu que o anel se dividisse junto com os conjuntos para que cada um herdasse um. Só que Taku não aceitou muito bem a decisão e começou uma guerra contra o gêmeo para ter a outra metade do anel. Por isso dizem que ter filhos gêmeos é má sorte, muita gente morreu até terminar a guerra. - o moreno coçou de leve o queixo - E antes que pergunte sim, ele teve que matar o gêmeo só assim poderia ter o outro conjunto. Mas é claro que foi só com eles, outros tiveram herdeiros gêmeos que dividiram o anel sem levar mais da metade da população com eles então…

-Por que eu? - perguntou cortando a tagarelice do moreno - Eu não devo nada a você, não tenho sua lealdade.

-Por que você já me escolheu. - ele respondeu com tranquilidade - E eu não posso escolher entre vocês dois. Então quero os dois.

Chrome entrou nessa hora, trazia o meio anel Vongola na mão e deu-a ao moreno. Tsuna colocou o anel da mão de Mukuro e segurou a mão de Chrome

-Então, o que vem agora pode deixar vocês meio zonzos, mas tentem não vomitar. - e antes que eles perguntassem o que, ele encostou a mão de Chrome e Mukuro fazendo os dois meio anéis e seu próprio anel se tocarem.

Foi como ver as lembranças de Giotto, mas agora eram de Daemon. Viu ele com a esposa e filhos, podia sentir o amor que ele tinha por cada um, como ele sempre estava trocando o pessoal que cuidava de sua casa porque aconteciam “acidentes” a seus filhos gêmeos com frequência. Daemon buscava remédios para Chrome em qualquer lugar e gastara boa parte do que ganhava para salvar a filha, viu as incontáveis vezes ele sentado no escritório fazendo contas do que poderia diminuir ou no que investir para que não ficasse sem recursos.

As últimas cenas foram as que mais o pertubaram. Daemon estava em seu escritório, assinando vários papéis, mas era óbvio que estava preocupado por alguma coisa. Viu outro homem entrar, ele tinha os cabelos escuros como os de Daemon, mas os olhos eram de um roxo mais próximo ao de Chrome.

-Irmão, boas notícias. - ele fala entrando com um sorriso - O navio com a medicação de Chrome já está próximo. Farão a revista de sempre e poderá atracar em até uma semana.

-Ela não tem uma semana Angelo. - ele pegou um papel, escrevendo uma nota rápida para que o navio atracasse sem fiscalização e assinou-o, colocando também no papel o seu selo - Entregue ao capitão da guarda, mande ele trazer o remédio da minha filha e levar imediatamente. Se sair hoje a noite ele vai chegar justo no dia em que acabar o remédio dela e não quero arriscar que ela passe mal novamente.

-Pode deixar. - o irmão dele tinha um sorriso malicioso, mas Daemon não notou. Havia se recostado na cadeira e esfregava o rosto para espantar o cansaço.

Quando ele notou o ataque ao porto pela fumaça e pelo som de canhões, a reação de Daemon foi imediata. Viu ele abrir um compartimento na mesa, depois de fazer uma sequência de cliques pelo objeto. Uma explosão soou, mais perto dessa vez.

-Daemon! - Elena entrou no escritório, usava apenas a camisola de dormir - O porto!

-Encontre Angelo e saiam daqui. - ele retirou o anel do dedo - Eu vou ganhar tempo para vocês. - Daemon guardou o anel no compartimento secreto, pegou um anel de névoa comum e fechou-o

Quando o anel deixou sua mão, as lembranças de Daemon também acabaram. Mas ao invés de terminar, viu que elas continuaram, dessa vez eram lembranças de Mukuro. Viu quando ele encontrou o pai e então como ele morreu. Teve um vislumbre da mãe, de quão frágil ela estava quando morreu e de como tentou consolá-lo com uma ilusão. E então mudou novamente, para o mesmo cenário do céu sem chão abaixo de si.

Os gêmeos choravam (sinceramente não os culpava, eram imagens e sentimentos demais jogados de uma vez), mas só piorou vendo a figura a frente deles.

-Pai. - eles falaram ao mesmo tempo e Daemon abraçou-os. Só agora podia ver o quanto ele parecia com Mukuro, apesar do cabelo ir até quase a cintura e dos olhos serem lilases em vez de azul escuro. Ele usava uma roupa de diplomata, o azul e ouro de Caelum caiam-lhe muito bem. O homem apertou os filhos tão próximo quanto podia, sussurrando algo para os dois antes de levantar os olhos para Tsuna.

-Obrigado. - deu um sorriso para o homem e estavam de volta ao quarto.

Viu as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos dos gêmeos e ele mesmo forçou-se a engolir um soluço. Levantou-se, dando um espaço para eles digerirem tudo o que tinha acontecido, e foi ver como estava Kyoya. Ainda tinha que entregar o meio anel do pai ao guardião da nuvem.

[...]

O ruivo estica os braços para trás e ouviu o estalo, suspirando aliviado. Alongou-se e até deu alguns socos no ar para testar, mas seu equilíbrio estava perfeito. E mesmo que não estivesse, suas chamas nunca o deixariam cair. Foi engraçado que uma vez andou pelo teto enquanto testava até onde ia seu domínio com as chamas e quase matou Adelheid do coração por isso. Sentiu a chama tão comum de Kyoko aproximando-se, devia estar a uns dez metros do quarto, mas não se surpreendeu quando ela bateu a sua porta em poucos instantes.

-Majestade? - ela entra com o natural sorriso, mas este some substituído por um leve franzir- Não acredito que esteja se esforçando

-Me sinto muito melhor. - ela o encarava sem acreditar - E minhas chamas já estão limpas novamente.

-Mesmo assim…

-E caso minha Chama da Terra se corrompa novamente, eu terei você pra me chamar de volta para o caminho certo. - completou e a moça ficou com as bochechas levemente rosadas. Deu um sorriso, ela ficava ainda mais linda quando envergonhada

-É só não deixar que pensamentos de dúvida, desânimo ou de culpa te consumam de novo. Não precisa de mim para isso.

-Então vamos. - fala pegando uma arma e colocando no coldre da cintura - Julie já preparou tudo o que precisamos para viajar.

-Mas se você piorar... fisicamente.

Viu ela fazer um bico indignada. Sabia que ela estava preocupada porque passou seis meses cuidando dele, não conseguia mover muito bem um dos braços por causa da ferida e apesar de cicatrizada ainda sentia que forçava quando tinha de erguê-lo durante muito tempo. Sem falar que sua chama ganhara uma terrível tendência a corromper-se pela chama negra que Byakuran injetara nele. Mas ele percebeu que era bem fácil livrar-se disso, só precisava não se afundar em culpa e desprezo por si mesmo. Ele era terrível nisso, mas sempre que aquela moça incentivava-o… Bom, ele não via porque não tentar certo?

-Você acredita em mim? - pergunta encarando-a com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada

-Claro.

-Acha que minhas chamas vão se corromper de novo?

-Não, é claro que não.

-Ótimo. Eu prefiro acreditar em você do que em mim. - responde com um sorriso saindo do quarto sendo seguido pela moça - Se você disser que consigo, irei até o final.

-Você consegue. - fala ela a contragosto - Mas vou com você, caso não consiga se mover novamente.

-Então confio em você para cuidar de mim Kyoko-chan.

[...]

Basil precisava admitir que sua experiência em batalha havia aumentado consideravelmente com a Varia. Não era como se tivesse muita opção, com eles era tudo questão de vida ou morte especialmente depois da grande quantidade de cercos que enfrentaram. Felizmente o exército de Yema ajudara-os a eliminar o exército branco o suficiente para que pudessem marchar ao encontro do príncipe na fronteira com Piogge.

Dizer que a notícia do súbito reaparecimento do príncipe trouxe um grande alívio nem começava a descrever. Com esse pequeno milagre, o exército achava que tudo seria possível na guerra. Aproximavam-se do acampamento e o jovem imaginava como seria o príncipe depois de tudo o que ouvira falar. Alguns diziam que ele era tão feroz em campo que parecia um leão lutando por seu território, ele até era chamado de Jovem Leão, mesmo título que pertencera ao príncipe Iemitsu, seu pai. Outros diziam que ele era tão rápido que parecia voar, que era tão forte que conseguia derrotar uma armada sozinho.

Sinceramente não esperava o que viu. Era um jovem, como ele com seus dezoito anos, magro, não muito alto nem muito musculoso, mas a presença dele causava respeito. Não do mesmo jeito que Xanxus, porque ele apavorava todo mundo que chegava perto, mas do tipo que fazia você prestar atenção no que ele falava. Ele explicava algo a um grupo de seikas no dialeto deles e não pode deixar de se surpreender, a maioria das pessoas evitava os nômades das ilhas. Sabia que o rei tinha o Guardião seika, mas ele havia crescido em Caelum no palácio, não imaginou que ele se daria ao trabalho.

-Xanxus. - fala o príncipe com tranquilidade e dá um pequeno sorriso - E a Varia. Tão poucos. - ele franze de leve o cenho - E o que houve com sua mão Squalo? Até onde lembro ela não era de metal nem tinha uma espada presa a ela.

-Voooi! Quem você acha que é pirralho?! - ele balança o braço com a espada. Na queda da ponte, Squalo foi o único que sobreviveu. Os outros que sobreviveram a queda, não suportaram as lesões, mas o prateado não saiu inteiro. Ele perdeu a mão e havia colocado uma feita em metal, onde também havia uma espada curta num mecanismo que escondia a lâmina sob sua roupa

-Sou Tsunayoshi di Vongola Decimo, primeiro príncipe de Caelum, recentemente chamado de Jovem Leão. - ele arqueou a sobrancelha - Mas você não dá a mínima para isso já que vai gritar não importa o que eu diga.

-Vooooi! - Squalo parecia prestes a rebater, mas algo inusitado aconteceu. Xanxus riu. E isso era algo tão anormal que todos ficaram encarando o moreno

-Parece que você está mostrando as garras agora moleque. - Xanxus deu um sorriso, mas parecia mais um daqueles sorrisos de tubarão, apenas mostrando os dentes para você ver o quanto eram afiados. O príncipe deu um sorriso de canto

-Preciso falar com você em particular. - fala o príncipe e sinaliza para o seguir. Para aumentar a surpresa, Xanxus o seguiu tranquilamente, a jaqueta balançando em seus ombros.

O jovem apenas observou-os caminhando. Até o andar deles parecia majestoso.

-Uau. - fala para si mesmo, puxando o cabelo para o lado

-Ushishishi. Parece que alguém se apaixonou pelo príncipe. - Belphegor riu

-Eu não o culparia. Ele está tão mais homem. - Lussuria se abana com um sorriso e um olhar sonhador- Acho que eu também estou apaixonado!

Basil apenas ignorou a conversa sem nexo. Não estava apaixonado pelo príncipe, mas ao vê-lo afastar-se pode ver algo que a muito tempo não via. Um líder de verdade, alguém que valeria a pena seguir.

[...]

-Senta. - suspirou com o tratamento rude, mas não questionou e sentou-se na mesa. Era um dos motivos de ter pedido para falar com Xanxus em particular - Em que infernos de buraco você se meteu que ninguém nessa porcaria de inteligência pode te encontrar?

-Bem longe. - fala dando de ombros. Xanxus aproximou-se e segurou-o pelos cabelos, não era forte o suficiente para ser uma ameaça, mas era como se ele quisesse ter certeza que era sólido

-Isso lá é resposta?

-Claro que é. Você já deu piores. - ganhou um leve tapa na testa quando ele soltou seu cabelo - E você não devia bater no seu príncipe

-A merda que eu importo.

-Então você não devia bater no seu adorável priminho. - fala tentando fazer um olhar inocente. Ganhou outro tapa na testa - Bom ver que se preocupou também.

-Você é um moleque problemático. - Xanxus sentou-se ao seu lado - Soube algo de Giotto?

-Não, nada que pudesse confirmar se está bem.

-Tem boatos…

-Ele não faria isso.

-Não tem como saber Tsuna. - Xanxus cruza os braços - Se for ele mesmo atacando as vilas…

-Giotto nunca faria mal a seu povo. - fala o moreno com um franzir - Deve ser algum tipo de ilusão. Um usuário da névoa.

-É o que imaginei também. Mas o exército não sabe sobre as chamas.

-Só precisamos encontrar Giotto. O verdadeiro Giotto deve estar em cativeiro, encontrando ele podemos dizer que o outro foi uma sósia. - Tsuna levanta-se ficando de frente para Xanxus - Conseguimos tirar o exército branco de quase todo o país, falta apenas Piogge. E eles também tem algo que precisamos.

-Os anéis? Meu velho falou pouco sobre eles, mas disse que eram importantes. - ele remexeu nos bolsos - Giotto deixou isso aqui comigo antes de acontecer aquilo com a ponte. - ele estendeu o par de luvas negras que retirou do bolso - Já o vi usando. São bem úteis durante a luta.

-Obrigado. - deu um sorriso agradecido. Já tinha usado um material bem semelhante dos seikas, mas eles não tinham luvas, apenas faixas que usava enrolada nos punhos. Pelo menos evitaria que queimasse a ponta dos dedos.

-Então, qual é o plano?

-Chamar todo mundo e colocar a Millefiore para longe daqui. - Xanxus deu um sorriso de canto

-Parece um bom plano para mim.


	17. Dominante

**Aproximadamente 3 anos após ataque ao castelo**

O país estava um horror. Takeshi passava por cada pequena vila destruída, cada campo queimado até as cinzas e por cada cidade atacada e saqueada apenas orando em pensamento para que sua família estivesse bem. Com a ajuda dos seikas, eles já haviam percorrido desde de Soleil até Caligo, retomando todo o litoral. Os seikas ficaram responsáveis pela defesa por água enquanto os soldados de Dino e todos os que puderam encontrar do exército de Caelum iam por terra.

Depois de perderem a capital, e boa parte de Tempesta e Tuono, o exército branco tinham feito uma grande defesa contra o ataque deles em Piogge. Levaram quase dois anos desde que chegaram ao país para reconquistar tudo o que tinham até agora, se conseguissem expulsá-los de Piogge já teriam seu país de volta.

Mas ainda não havia sinal de Giotto em lugar nenhum. Takeshi via o quanto Tsuna estava aflito, mesmo o pouco contato com Xanxus não mostrava nem sinal do paradeiro de Giotto e a última notícia que tivera dele é que o loiro iria a Piogge. Esperavam encontrá-lo, mas pelas duas cidades que passaram os relatos do rei não eram bons. Diziam que ele havia vendido o país a Millefiore, que os deixava arrasar cidades e matar aos montes.

Estavam cercando Piogge, tanto quanto possível para evitar que qualquer do exército branco fugisse com reféns ou com os anéis Vongola que haviam adquirido. Enma havia se juntado a eles no mês anterior, seus navios facilitaram um pouco nesse trabalho. Todos juntos estavam procurando um meio de enfrentar a Millefiore, mas os números deles eram assustadores! Pareciam se multiplicar como pestes, e como não podiam despender todo o exército num único ataque e deixar brechas para que invadissem por outro lado, tinham menos de mil homens para enfrentar quase cinco mil.

Dos dez navios seikas (com certeza os que mais tinham vantagem considerando que usavam as chamas do céu), nove faziam a patrulha ao redor do país indo de Caligo a Tuono e voltando, enquanto a outra metade era patrulhada por uma dezena das grandes embarcações de Yema, patrulhando de Tempesta até Nebula. Havia apenas o grupo de Akim com eles, cerca de vinte homens, a Varia e seus talvez cinquenta homens, Enma que trouxera trezentos com ele e o exército de Yema que comandado por Dino tinha quinhentos.

Ele e Tsuna observavam de longe a capital de Piogge, o moreno tinha uma luneta que tinha pego emprestado com o capitão do navio. Tsuna trincou os dentes entregando a ele e observou a cidade. Como estavam escondidos pelas árvores, ele pode ver a grande quantidade de soldados nos muros e ao olhar com atenção a cidade viu muitos deles andando pelas ruas e em posições de guarda próximo a muitas casas. Mas o que assustava mesmo era o cerco que havia do lado de fora, tendas e mais tendas onde o que sobrou do exército branco estava acampado.

-Acha que conseguimos? - perguntou ao príncipe e Tsuna franziu o cenho observando a cidade

-Teríamos de esperar juntar mais soldados conosco. Mesmo com Kyoya e Hayato podendo cobrir uma área grande, as casas são bem próximas e poderiam pegar reféns. - voltou a olhar com a luneta para a cidade, vendo as casas e então o rio que escoava bem no meio das casas com o nível mais baixo que o normal. Moveu a luneta na direção da represa e deu um meio sorriso

-Acho que sei de outro jeito para passarmos.

[...]

-Você tem certeza que vai funcionar? - perguntou Kyoya sem acreditar na ideia. Era absurda e suicida, sem falar que se desse errado poderia matar todos da cidade. Mas se desse certo, eles poderiam entrar e acabar com aquilo sem esperar por mais ninguém.

-Absoluta. - confirma Takeshi, apesar dele não sorrir tanto quanto antes, ele estava completamente sério sobre o assunto - Acontece assim a gerações. Sempre que o nível da água está muito alto na represa, um grupo de andorinhas que ele treinou é solta, elas dão a volta desde a represa até a cidade e voltam para a represa. Todo mundo sabe que quando isso acontece é para ficarem na parte mais alta da casa caso saia mais do que a capacidade dos canais

-Todas as casas tem isso?

-Sim, a parte baixa costuma ser apenas uma sala com um local para guardar ferramentas de trabalho e as escadas que levam ao andar de cima. Todos os cômodos são em cima em toda a cidade, meu irmão fez questão de avisar isso a todos os que eram de fora e vinham morar aqui. Não acho que alguém tenha se dado ao trabalho de avisar a Millefiore.

Takeshi olhou para Tsuna e quando o viu acenar, deu um sorriso. Era sua melhor chance. o centro de Piogge foi construído numa pequena colina, com uma queda íngreme que levava a praia no lado leste, mas até subir para a cidade, era uma trilha perigosa para o exército, as armaduras fariam barulhos sem falar que se houvesse uma guerra naquele caminho, que mal cabiam três pessoas uma ao lado da outra, a queda causaria mais mortes que a espada.. Havia um grupo de rochas na parte de trás do castelo, mas que levaria tempo demais para escalar sem falar que seria muito óbvio um ataque de lá então com certeza estava protegida com soldados que poderiam atirar da segurança das muralhas. E qualquer dos outros lados teriam de enfrentar o grande exército que se acumulou.

-Vamos nos dividir em quatro grupos. - começa Tsuna - Enma preciso que garanta que nenhum deles vai conseguir sair num barco. Se você ver até um de papel na água pode atirar. - o ruivo confirmou com um aceno - A Varia pode vir do norte, é alto aqui e sei que a maioria tem experiência como atiradores. Com o susto eles estarão mais preocupados com a frente então podem pegá-los de surpresa. Mesmo assim, Chrome e Kyoya vão com vocês. Quantos seriam precisos para abrir a represa?

-No máximo quatro.

-Então Takeshi, Hayato e Mukuro vão. O exército de Yema espera pelo sinal para que possamos invadir com toda a força.

-As andorinhas costumam sair às quatro horas e a água começa a ser liberada as sete. - explica o espadachim - Todas as pessoas entram em casa assim que o sol se põe as seis e sobem imediatamente, nem o comércio fica aberto.

-É melhor fazer como estão acostumados para que o exército branco não desconfie. - fala Tsuna

-Poderíamos ir por esse caminho. - fala Akim apontando para o desenho próximo a praia - Distraídos com vocês, não nos notariam chegando.

-Ótimo. - o moreno acena confirmando e olha o mapa novamente, sabia que ele revisava a posição de todos pensando se seria a melhor - É melhor a Varia começar a se mover, até que deem a volta no cerco e cheguem nas rochas, já teremos começado. 

Esperaram até as quatro. Takeshi fez o sinal para Chrome e a púrpura encarou o céu. A ilusão de pássaros saindo das árvores e voando por cima da cidade surtiu efeito imediato nos moradores, que observaram com curiosidade por fazer tempo que não viam aquilo, mas prontamente foram para a parte mais alta das casas. Os soldados sequer repararam, já estava próximo do toque de recolher que estabeleceram e apenas lamentavam-se por não ter ninguém em quem “se divertir”.

Takeshi e Mukuro esperaram anoitecer, lançaram os ganchos com cordas na represa e escalaram. Havia apenas alguns guardas lá, Hayato usou um arco para atirar nos que estavam mais distantes atraindo a atenção dos que estavam no meio. Subiram as pressas. Mukuro derrubou um homem lançando seu tridente e Takeshi derrubou o mais próximo com um soco. Empurraram todos para dentro de um dos postos de vigilância e trancaram por fora, por ser de pedra e com as janelas pequenas tinha certeza que eles não passariam. Hayato já alcançava a borda quando fecharam a porta e Mukuro observou o nível da água.

-É sempre cheio assim? - o prateado pergunta, a represa estava quase no limite da capacidade de água

-Não. Mas chegamos próximo a época das chuvas. - fala Takeshi aproximando-se da engrenagem que mantinha a porta da represa fechada - Costuma ser esvaziada aos poucos durante a noite, mas não acho que o exército branco tenha se dado ao trabalho.

Foi preciso um grande esforço deles para fazer a engrenagem girar e abrir o portão mas o efeito foi imediato. Com a represa cheia, a água correu com toda a força pela abertura, quase fazendo-os soltar a engrenagem que tremia, mas os rapazes se mantiveram firmes. Se abrissem a porta inteira mesmo os que estavam nas partes altas iriam ser levados.

-Já está quase na metade! - fala Takeshi e os outros acenaram.

Se acharam difícil abrir a porta, fechar foi ainda pior. Quanto menor a abertura mais força a água tinha na tentativa de sair. Levaram quase o dobro do tempo para fechar.

-Deu certo? - pergunta em voz baixa esfregando o suor do rosto e Mukuro olha para a cidade. A água deixou um rastro enorme, arrastando tudo em seu caminho

-Até demais.

Takeshi abriu e fechou as mãos doloridas algumas vezes, sentindo a pele queimar. Deveria lembrar-se de pagar mais aos homens que trabalhavam na represa porque abrir e fechar aquilo não era tão fácil assim. Seguiram junto ao rastro de destruição até chegar a cidade. Os soldados que estavam no lado de fora dos muros haviam sido arrastados pela água, os que não ficaram inconscientes com o impacto com a água ficaram após haverem atingido os muros. O exército de Yema passou por todos eles, tendo certeza de enfiar as lanças em seus pescoços para garantir que estavam mortos. Havia lama e o que sobrara de plantas e árvores pequenas espalhadas por todas as ruas. O nível de água nos canais ainda estava alto então evitaram passar muito perto para não serem carregados pela água escura.

Mesmo no muro da fortaleza era possível ver a marca que a água suja deixou até a altura de Mukuro. Empurraram os portões já semi abertos e viram os guardas levemente perdidos pela confusão. Hayato deu cabo do pátio externo com rapidez usando suas dinamites para liquidar os soldados que mal se recuperaram do susto que a água causara ao invadir. Ouviram alguém nos muros gritar por canhões e Hayato falar algumas pragas enquanto continuava em seu ataque explosivo.

Os três seguiram até a prisão que ficava a leste da cidade, o exército de Yema ajudava ganhando todas as atenções com seus gritos de guerra e trombetas soando. Por ser no nível do chão, um pouco de água havia entrado no local, mas felizmente não passava da altura dos joelhos.

-Takeshi! - o moreno abriu um largo sorriso

-Pai! - ele deu um golpe num soldado que se aproximou e pegou a chave dele, abrindo a cela onde seu pai estava preso com alguns outros homens. Abraçou o pai, ele parecia mais magro do que lembrava, mas estava bem, estava vivo. Mas ao olhar os que saiam da cela notou que faltava alguém - Onde está Ugetsu?

-Não sei. Giotto o levou.

-O rei? - Hayato interrompe a conversa, eles precisavam de notícias de Giotto - Para onde?

-Para a fortaleza.

[...]

Acabar com os atiradores na parte norte da muralha foi fácil demais. Seus homens já estavam entediados e ele mais ainda. Esperava mais da guarda daquela parte norte, mas parecia que o trabalho maior tinha sido o de dar a volta e agora o de descer aquelas malditas rochas.

-Ei Mammom - Xanxus encara-a e a mulher levanta de leve a cabeça - Pegue o moleque e encontre o príncipe, diga que estamos entrando.

-Mande ele sozinho.

-Vai acabar sendo atingido por uma flecha de merda e cair como um idiota. Ele está sob nossa proteção até o fim dessa palhaçada, melhor garantir que chegue inteiro.

Basil abriu a boca para dizer que sim, ele podia voltar sozinho, mas Mammon puxou-o pela gola. Olhou para as pedras abaixo e deu um sorriso, fez um sinal para que trouxessem cordas. Desceram de rapel, três de cada vez, os primeiros sendo ele, Squalo e Lussuria. Ainda nenhum sinal de inimigo, e havia apenas uns dez metros entre eles e a muralha. Aquela parecia ser um tipo de rota de fuga, havia um caminho apesar de coberto de ervas daninhas que ia em direção ao paredão no leste. Quando os últimos desceram, fez um sinal para que se organizassem numa formação.

Agora começava a parte interessante.

[...]

O grupo de espadachins liderado por Tsuyoshi era tão feroz em seus kimonos rasgados quanto o exército de Yema em suas armaduras. Eles haviam pego espadas e katanas dos soldados caídos e lutavam numa fúria controlada que apenas os anos de prática como espadachim os dera.

Aço acertava aço, movimentos longos e fluídos numa dança que se tornara tão familiar a Takeshi durante o treino. Apesar de não gostar da ideia de machucar outros, tinha que admitir que ficou muito feliz quando viu algumas pessoas nas casas gritando “Viva o Jovem Leão!”. Fez todo aquele massacre de ambos os lados ter um propósito. Havia famílias ali, pessoas que devia proteger e era a única coisa entre eles e os soldados de branco.

Um soldado da Black Spell, o uniforme negro destoando no meio dos outros, veio em sua direção brandindo o que parecia ser uma foice enorme. _Os da Black Spell devem ser mantidos vivos_ , foi a ordem de Reborn. A lâmina desceu em direção a seu tronco e aparou-a com a espada. Usou o peso do corpo para empurrar o outro, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e acertou-o com um chute que o deixou inconsciente.

Quase toda a área em que estavam estava infestada dos Black Spell. Havia repassado a ordem de Reborn mas era difícil apenas nocautear os que tentavam matá-los, mas felizmente os espadachins de lá eram conhecidos por sua habilidade e calma diante da luta. Mesmo com as constantes investidas, e apesar do tempo no cárcere, eles se defendiam com maestria. Poucos samurais haviam caído.

-Todos recuem! - reconheceu a voz de seu pai e virou-se vendo-o acenar com uma das mãos, antes de defender-se de um ataque, apagar um homem e então continuar - Unam-se a Yema!

Os homens obedeceram sem dificuldade, voltando alguns passos ainda defendendo-se dos inimigos que tentavam aproveitar-se da recuada. Takeshi viu seu pai dar alguns passos, aparar o golpe de um, e então travar. Uma lâmina larga atravessa o peito de Tsuyoshi, fazendo a boca dele encher-se com sangue.

-Pai! - grita tentando aproximar-se do genitor, mas soldados da Millefiore constantemente ficavam em seu caminho. Viu quando um homem surgiu atrás de seu pai quando seu genitor caiu de joelhos, ele limpa a lâmina na capa roxa que usava, havia outra espada em sua cintura e duas cruzadas em suas costas. O olhar frio dele encontrou o seu e viu ele dar um sorriso de canto.

Suas chamas explodiram vindo de dentro de si, envolvendo sua espada. Usando o impulso delas, em menos de um segundo estava frente a frente com o homem, que apenas deu um passo para o lado desviando-se do movimento. Mesmo com a chama da Chuva, mesmo vendo os movimentos dele acontecendo mais lentamente que o normal, ainda assim ele conseguia mover-se e desviar de seus ataques. Tentou usar todos os golpes que seu pai havia ensinado, todas as posturas de ataque, mas ele as defendia como se houvesse sido treinado para derrotá-las.

O homem consegue, num único movimento desarmá-lo e lançá-lo no chão. Rolou algumas vezes, a espada caindo longe. Não havia como recuar, todos os seus aliados haviam ficado para trás e apenas o exército da Millefiore restou ao seu redor. Viu ele dar novamente um sorriso de canto, apontando a espada em sua direção. Viu o anel índigo nas mãos dele, a pedra com duas asinhas prateadas parecia reluzir refletindo o desejo de sangue da lâmina. Mesmo usando suas chamas, ele o derrotou sem nem mesmo utilizar as deles. Perceber isso fez com que trincasse os dentes.

Um tiro atinge bem perto do pé do homem. Ele dá um passo atrás, olhando para os lados e o sorriso dele murchou.

-Não terá tanta sorte na próxima vez samurai. - fala ele guardando a lâmina. Névoa envolve o corpo do homem e em menos de um segundo ele desaparece.

Outro tiro soa bem próximo dele e Takeshi olha para o lado assustado. Viu Reborn com um longo rifle num dos muros, o tutor acenou em direção ao castelo. Engoliu a surpresa, junto com vários outros sentimentos e levantou-se. O anel em suas mãos se estilhaçou, a descarga de chamas foi demais mesmo para um nível A, os restos dele caíram como pó sobre a terra. O moreno pegou a espada, lançou um olhar para o corpo do genitor antes de olhar para o castelo. Se aquele espadachim era uma ilusão, o verdadeiro não devia estar longe.

Iria vingar-se.

[...]

Alguém estava vindo. Haviam dito que poderiam ter problemas pelo norte, mas não esperava o grupo que apareceu. Viu a moça ir embora com o rapaz enquanto os outros seguiram. Eles travaram quando o notaram por estar acima deles, alertas, as mãos sobre as armas. Queriam passar, mas não podia deixar. Eles teriam de se machucar.

Atacou o homem primeiro, era o líder. Pulou e com facilidade, a lâmina atravessou a garganta do homem. Como esperado, isso deixou os outros desorientados. O próximo foi o musculoso, ele poderia ser problemático. Um dos homens começou a gritar ordens, eles tentaram cercá-lo. Um rapaz que ignorou a ordem do que tentava liderar atacou-o, foi fácil esquivar e então usar a adaga para acerta-lo que se defendeu usando um objeto de metal. Ele era forte, mas não era páreo. Conseguiu driblar a defesa dele e acertar a lâmina no ombro esquerdo, o que ele usava mais força ao atacar. A mulher atacou, tentando desviar a atenção do que estava ferido, mas ela foi ainda mais fácil pois apenas precisou lançar a adaga na perna dela. O sangue jorrou na roupa e ela tombou com um grito de dor.

Os homens avançaram, um de cada vez, aproveitando que estava desarmado tentavam fazê-lo recuar em direção a parede, queriam encurrala-lo enquanto os dois feridos tentavam dar a volta e continuar.

Não podia deixá-los ir. Mas a lâmina, agora largada no chão a uma boa distância banhada no sangue da moça, era pequena demais, apenas uma pequena adaga para auto defesa mas que ele andava usando para cortar os braços. Por baixo da camisa havia traços finos, mal curados, mas não sentia dor quando a lâmina lambia sua pele ou quando o sangue caia. Sabia que isso era errado, mas ao mesmo tempo todo o seu corpo desejava continuar vendo sangue. Não só o seu mas o de todos, todos os que estavam ali. Eles iriam machucá-lo, já estava doendo tanto.

 _A névoa pode criar_. Lembrava de ter ouvido isso, eles viviam dizendo. Uma pequena lâmina surgiu em sua mão, pouco menor que a palma.

 _A nuvem faz aumentar_. A lâmina cresceu até ficar do tamanho de um florete, mas podia parecer um cabo de vassoura porque estava arredondado.

 _O trovão deixa firme_. A imagem translúcida ganhou forma sólida.

 _A tempestade afia._ A chama da tempestade envolveu a lâmina por um segundo, afiando e afinando as bordas do metal.

 _A chuva tempera o metal_. A chama azul apaga a vermelha e a lâmina brilha como nova e tão perigosa quanto a morte. Ouviu esgares surpresos. O rapaz e a moça atravessaram o portão que protegia.

 _O sol te faz mais forte._ Ao colocar-se em posição, já sabia que eles não tinham chance. Acabaria com todos eles e então iria atrás dos outros dois.

O problema era que eles não sabiam.

[...]

Tsuna havia se juntado a seus guardiões e ido para o castelo com Mukuro para vasculhar os cômodos em busca de qualquer pista, qualquer coisa que pudesse indicar o paradeiro de Giotto. A luta lá fora chamava a atenção na parte oeste e sul do castelo então foi fácil para Mukuro encobri-los com uma ilusão enquanto procuravam, começando dos níveis mais baixos.

Dividiram-se num corredor que se abriu em dois. Hayato e Lambo foram para a direita enquanto eles foram para a esquerda, de onde vinha uma luz trêmula de velas. O cômodo, obviamente uma sala de tortura pelos equipamentos que o ocupavam, não foram os equipamentos que o surpreenderam. Foi quem estava num daqueles aparelhos. Mukuro criou vinhas para prender os guardas a parede até matá-los sufocados.

-G! - grita correndo para o ruivo ignorando os homens agonizando num canto

Ele estava numa máquina em formato de X presa a parede que puxava seus membros até o limite, mas quando ergueu os olhos o ruivo mal esboçou reação ao vê-lo. Tsuna soltou suas pernas e então os braços e o ruivo caiu sem forças junto dele.

-G! - o moreno deitou-o no chão, temendo que movê-lo poderia machucar ainda mais o ruivo. Mukuro aproximou-se e observou G, as roupas rasgadas revelando boa parte do corpo e das marcas de surra e tortura que ele tinha.

-Isso é... uma surpresa. - fala Mukuro aproximando-se

-Precisamos tirar ele daqui.

-Você não quer dizer…

-Mukuro, não discuta comigo! - o moreno retirou a camisa e usou-a para cobrir G tanto quanto podia. Hayato chegou nessa hora com Lambo e viu os dois observarem-nos com surpresa.

-Mas que merda? - começou o prateado encarando o ruivo

-Hayato! - Tsuna fala tentando manter a calma - Só me ajudem aqui e vamos sair.

-Ni.. Nii-san… - a voz trêmula de Lambo fez com que o argumento diminuísse

O moreno havia parado em frente a alguém que estava no chão, Tsuna ficou tão chocado com o estado de G que sequer notara o outro. Apesar de também ter sofrido grandes torturas e estar bem deformado fisicamente, era impossível não ver a ponta verde dos cabelos que sem a tinta haviam crescido novamente negros. Lambo tremeu vendo o corpo do irmão gêmeo e caiu de joelhos, eles sentiram o ar se carregar com estática.

-Pre-Preciso… P-Preciso f-f-fica-ar c-c-calmo.. Pre… - Lambo repetiu essa frase, ou ao menos tentou, várias vezes em meio a soluços até que pudesse deixar suas chamas sob controle. Hayato aproximou-se do corpo de Lampo e retirou o casaco para cobri-lo, antes de virar-se para Lambo e abraçá-lo

-Está tudo bem se não conseguir ficar calmo agora. - falou o prateado e os olhos de Lambo encheram-se com as lágrimas que ele estava tentando evitar e o mais novo chora, agarrado a blusa de Hayato. Em meio às lágrimas gritos de revolta e dor e vários inícios de pergunta que ele nunca terminava. Hayato encolhia-se às vezes quando Lambo sem querer descarregava um pouco de eletricidade nele, mas apenas segurava o menino mais fortemente.

O choro de Lambo pareceu causar algum efeito no ruivo, que piscou devagar movendo-se para ver o rapaz nos braços de Hayato.

-Lampo… - a voz veio tão baixa que se não estivesse tão perto, Tsuna não poderia ouvir em meio ao choro de Lambo - Eu achei que tinha te perdido... Ainda bem… - viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho dele.

-G? - perguntou Tsuna fazendo-o virar para olhá-lo, ele piscou uma vez bem devagar - Vamos te tirar daqui está ouvindo? Mas preciso de sua ajuda.

-Lampo… Ele não conseguia respirar… Fu.. Furaram o peito… - as palavras vinham entrecortadas por respirações difíceis.

-Não se esforce! Vamos cuidar de você.

-Aquele seu amigo rouba toda a diversão - Laman entrou na sala com um muxoxo, mas então olhou para G com surpresa e então para o corpo do menino. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e pode voltar a ver parte do guardião de Laela quando ele aproximou-se do corpo - Pelo amor de minha tribo, é uma criança!

Sunny que vinha atrás dele rapidamente checou o corpo do menino e balançou a cabeça antes de se aproximar da ruiva.

-E este é...? - Sunny já usava as chamas do sol para acelerar a cura das feridas, mas viu ela fazer uma careta - Eu sei, eu sei. Sai da frente ceuzinho. - Laman empurrou Tsuna para o lado e deu a ela uma pedra de caelum, essa amarela como as chamas do sol.

Antes que pudesse perguntar o que Sunny pretendia com a pedra, a pequena colocou-a sobre o peito de G e com as mãos por cima ativou suas chamas do sol. A pedrinha explodiu, chamas do sol expandindo-se e acelerando a cura de G. O ruivo respirou mais facilmente, algumas marcas e cortes pequenos e recentes desapareceram quase completamente apesar da maioria ainda estar lá. Laman ainda assim fez uma careta quando Sunny o encarou e ergueu o ruivo nos braços

-Ele precisa de pelo menos meia dúzia de portadores da chama do sol se quiser viver. Vou levá-lo para onde está Akim

-Vamos com vocês.

Laman era bem mais forte do que o corpo esbelto deixava passar, sem dificuldade ele carregou o ruivo com Sunny correndo ao seu lado com uma mão sobre ele para que recebesse tantas chamas quanto possível enquanto não encontravam ajuda.

Mas bastou eles chegarem na entrada para travarem. Kyoya segurava o braço de onde caíam grandes gotas de sangue pelo corte que em seu ombro, também um havia em seu rosto e sangue caia sobre o olho direito, e mesmo assim ele não se movia porque atrás dele Chrome jazia numa grande poça de sangue, ela tentava estancar o sangue que escorria de um grande ferimento em sua coxa. Mas ver seus guardiões assim não foi o pior.

O pior foi ver quem causou isso. Quando o homem se virou, o florete pingando o sangue de seus guardiões, Tsuna realmente desejava estar num pesadelo

-Giotto!

-Ora, ora, ora. - Tsuna desgrudou os olhos do primo vendo um homem usando a roupa do exército branco, os cabelos ainda mais brancos que a roupa e olhos lilases que refletiam o sorriso de raposa - Vejam quem temos aqui.


	18. Descoberta

**Aproximadamente 3 anos após ataque ao castelo**

-Ora, ora, ora. Vejam quem temos aqui. - Byakuran deu um sorriso de raposa - Se não é o pequeno Tsu-chan e seus guardiõezinhos

-Você… - a voz de G, agora mais clara, apesar de ainda rouca fez o albino rir ao olhar para o ruivo que estava de pé, sendo sustentado de um lado por Laman e do outro por Sunny que ainda injetava tantas chamas do sol quanto conseguia nele. Byakuran riu maniacamente

-Eu realmente adoro esses momentos em que a máscara cai e todos mostram quem são. - ele deu um sorriso gesticulando para seus guardiões feridos - Um bando de crianças sem esperança, lutando tragicamente para tentar viver. - ele encara Tsuna e o moreno retesou - Um príncipe que causou toda a desgraça de seu povo - ele voltou seus olhos para Giotto, que encarava a tudo sem expressão - Um rei que permitiu que tudo acontecesse apesar de eu ter tentado tanto evitar essa guerra. - se possível, o sorriso do albino ficou ainda maior quando ele encarou G - E não esqueçamos é claro, da mentira-mor de toda a história. A vadia do rei.

G trincou os dentes, quase grunhindo e viu Mukuro e Hayato olharem-no de canto.

-Ah, vocês não sabiam? - o tom de Byakuran era de falsa simpatia - Claro que não saberiam. Vocês nem imaginam o grande passado que a família Vongola tem em contar mentiras e fazer as coisas diferentes do que deviam ser. - ele balançou a cabeça fazendo um baixo ‘tsk, tsk’

Kyoya e Chrome lançaram um olhar de confusão a Tsuna, mas ele estava muito mais preocupado olhando entre G e Giotto. O ruivo não parecia bem, mas estava com tanto ódio nos olhos que não duvidava que ele atacaria, mas não havia nenhuma reação de seu primo, os olhos dele estavam completamente opacos como se toda a vida houvesse sido sugada de seu corpo. Byakuran notou o olhar de Tsuna e estalou os dedos, Giotto virou-se encarando o albino.

-Agora, Gio-kun, porque não faz o que deveria ter me deixado terminar tantos anos atrás? Mate Tsuna. - o sorriso dele aumentou, os olhos lilases faiscaram em laranja por um momento refletindo as chamas do céu - Aproveite e acabe com todos os outros também. Já estou cansado de ter de lidar com atos insignificantes de vingança.

Giotto girou o florete nas mãos uma vez e foi em direção a Chrome e Kyoya, que sequer tiveram tempo de preparar-se para o golpe. Em menos de um segundo Giotto fez um movimento com o florete que seria letal, mas em vez de carne o florete chocou-se contra aço. Takeshi literalmente pulou na frente dos dois, aparando o golpe no último momento.

-Olha, se não é o aprendiz de Ugetsu. - Byakuran caminhava tranquilamente em direção a Giotto - Você gostaria de saber como ele morreu?

Takeshi arregalou os olhos e Giotto conseguiu livrar seu florete, empurrando o moreno para trás.

-Por que não conta a ele Gio-kun? Como Ugetsu gritou enquanto você matava a esposa dele, como o filho dele chorou em desespero quando matou os pais a sua frente antes de matá-lo. Conte a ele Gio-kun.

-Ele está mentindo Takeshi! - Tsuna gritou para o moreno - Não acredite no que ele diz!

Giotto avançou novamente contra Chrome e Kyoya e novamente Takeshi aparou o golpe, firmando melhor o corpo para o impacto e conseguiu fazer o loiro afastar alguns passos dos dois enquanto tentava acertá-lo com a lâmina de aço. Giotto desviava com facilidade, a expressão absolutamente neutra fez com que Takeshi franzisse o cenho.

-Estranho você dizer isso a mim, quando você mesmo guardou um segredo tão importante dos seus amigos não acha? - ele riu sozinho e viu G soltar-se de Laman e Sunny, aproximando-se de Byakuran com uma das armas de Laman na mão.

-Ele é uma ilusão! - grita Mukuro para G, mas quando tenta se aproximar para impedi-la havia algo o impedindo. Uma barreira de névoa mantinha Giotto, Byakuran e agora G cercados.

-Todos esses anos se disfarçando, vivendo uma mentira atrás da outra apenas para ficar perto do seu querido Giotto. - fala Byakuran com um sorriso, G deu um passo trôpego em sua direção apontando a arma para a cabeça do albino, forçando seu corpo a dar outro passo e mais outro e o albino sorriu ao ver o sofrimento que isso causava a ruiva - Acha mesmo que essa arma pode me matar?

-E quem disse que eu queria te matar? - G girou o braço e apertou o gatilho, um tiro de poderosas chamas da tempestade atinge Giotto na cabeça e o loiro cai. Viu o rosto de Byakuran contorcer-se com ódio e ele deu passos decisivos em direção a ela, dando-lhe um chute que a fez cair no chão. Ele inspirou e balançou a cabeça, colocando a mão na cintura como se houvesse repreendido uma criança pequena

-Não se pode estragar os planos de alguém assim, sua inútil. - ele chuta-a novamente e os outros tentaram aproximar-se, mas a barreira de névoa impediu-os de se aproximar - É uma pena, gostaria de ter me divertido mais com o Gio-kun. Acho que terei de procurar outro brinquedo. – Byakuran bate o indicador no queixo como se estivesse pensando enquanto olhava para o salão em ruínas, seus olhos passam pelo garotos feridos que estavam a certa distância e param em Tsuna – Que tal você?

O moreno pode sentir. Foi como um estalo, como se algo dentro de si quebrasse e então começasse o inferno com suas chamas enlouquecendo, gritando para sair. A chama já estava em suas mãos antes mesmo que pensasse no ato e havia disparado para cima de Byakuran, tentando acertar um soco no albino que apenas desviou rindo. Sequer pensou que era suspeito a barreira de névoa, que antes o bloqueava, permitisse sua passagem.

-Seu maldito! - tentou de novo e de novo e de novo, mas uma vez após outra Byakuran desviava de seus golpes rindo de suas tentativas. O albino segurou um de seus socos e nunca teve tanto ódio do sorriso dele como naquele momento.

-Você vai ser um brinquedo tão divertido. - ele usou a outra mão para segurar seu pescoço, sufocando-o, e se possível seu sorriso aumentou - Vou adorar quebrar você como fiz com seu primo.

-Porque eu sempre tenho que vir para salvar seu traseiro? - a voz familiar fez com que todos travassem e se voltassem para Giotto. O loiro levantou-se de um pulo, uma chama vermelha queimava vivamente em sua testa. O choque fez com que Byakuran largasse Tsuna que recuou um passo.

-Impossível. - Byakuran franziu o cenho e G sorriu.

-Você não foi o único a testar como usar as chamas na mente de outros. - replica a ruiva com um grunhido de dor. Giotto encara G e torce o lábio

-Você está um lixo mulher.

-Tire todos daqui seu idiota. - reclama G, tentando erguer-se apesar das pernas bambas.

-Feito. - fala o loiro com um dar de ombros aproximando-se de G - Ah, é melhor você não ver isso. - ele acerta-a no pescoço, segurando a ruiva antes que ela caísse no chão e joga-a por cima de um dos ombros como um saco de batatas. - Vocês ouviram a moça, todos pra fora. - fala ele em voz alta enquanto caminhava na direção da barreira de névoa

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Você não pode passar pela barreira, ninguém pode.

-Ah é? - ele vira-se com um sorriso provocador e encosta a mão na barreira, que imediatamente começa a se desfazer a partir do ponto onde ele tocou - Ops, acho que eu quebrei. - Giotto entrega G a Laman que o encarava boquiaberto - Tire ela daqui. - e sem esperar uma resposta, o loiro sumiu num piscar de olhos reaparecendo num segundo na frente de Byakuran, os punhos revestidos em chamas da tempestade.

Giotto acerta um soco no rosto do albino e um chute nas costelas. O outro perde o ar e tenta contra atacar, mas é lançado longe quando o loiro acertou-o com um soco revestido de chamas da tempestade. Ele sequer teve tempo de atingir o chão e Giotto já estava sobre ele novamente, acertando-o com socos revestidos em chamas até que o albino parou de mover-se.

-Tch, uma isca. - ele levanta-se, segurando o corpo pelo colarinho e viram o rosto de Byakuran mudar, os cabelos e pele escurecerem, um colar com uma grande pedra índigo em seu pescoço, Giotto ergueu o homem para que a pedra ficasse na altura de seus olhos. - Fique sabendo Byakuran, que você vai ficar bem pior que esse idiota se mexer com minha mulher novamente - Giotto arranca o colar e larga-o no chão novamente, em seguida bate as mãos na roupa para tirar a poeira - Vamos, vocês tem que sair daqui!

Giotto assumiu a liderança do grupo, andando em frente a eles. Takeshi ajudou Kyoya e Mukuro foi com a gêmea, viu Laman encarando Giotto com horror e só um puxão de Sunny fez com que ele andasse. Passaram sem dificuldade pelos corredores, já que a maioria dos guardas estava morta e os poucos que restaram sequer podiam ser considerados obstáculos quando o loiro arremessava-os para as paredes como se fossem leves como uma pena. Chegava a ser absurda a força que ele usava, como se estivesse no modo último desejo e não ligasse para os limites do próprio corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente focado.

-Giotto! - chama Tsuna alcançando o homem e o primo jogou um guarda contra uma parede antes de olhar para trás - O que...

-Não sou Giotto. Meu nome é Ieyasu. – fala o loiro andando a passos rápidos e teve de apressar-se para acompanhar – Fui criado por Giotto e pela ruiva como uma defesa para situações de emergência.

-Criado? Como assim?

-Ela pode explicar tudo depois. Por hora tudo o que precisa saber é que vou tirar vocês daqui. - o loiro olha para ele por um momento - Você é Tsuna certo? Está nas boas lembranças de Giotto. - ele o encarou por um momento, ponderando - Talvez você possa ajudar, mas eu não tenho muito tempo. - ele chiou, segurando a mão direita. Parecia que a mão dele estava convulsionando, movendo-se e sacudindo como se quisesse sair do corpo, ele jogou o corpo contra a parede para acertar o braço

-O que está fazendo?! - pergunta preocupado tentando segurar o primo, mas ele se afasta alguns passos.

-A consciência de Giotto está presa! - ele fala, o chiado se intensificando e ele joga novamente o corpo contra a parede - Me obedeça droga! - ele grita para o braço e então encara-o - Você tem que me ajudar a soltá-lo! Essa coisa que Byakuran deu está matando-o. Você tem que fazer seu primo voltar. Se a mente dele continuar instável não vai durar mais que algumas horas sem aquele… - um grito escapa dos lábios do loiro, a chama da tempestade em sua testa vacila e pode ver um fiapo negro no meio do vermelho. A chama diminuiu e ele caiu de joelhos.

-O que posso fazer?

-Use sua chama, a harmonia pode... – o loiro para, dando outro grito. Ele volta-se para Laman - Você tem que me apagar, diminuir o fluxo.

-Você é louco? Eu não vou te ajudar e ser preso novamente! - Giotto grunhiu com dor e encolheu-se, puxando o braço para perto do corpo - Eu só posso estar ficando louco!

Laman deixa G com Sunny e aproxima-se de Giotto e põe uma mão sobre a testa do loiro, bem no centro de onde as chamas começavam, e outra no pescoço. A chama em sua testa se apaga e Giotto encarava-o com os olhos completamente opacos.

-Usar a chama para que? – pergunta agarrando os ombros do primo, mas ele não reagiu, apenas moveu os olhos vazios para ele. Tsuna trincou os dentes - O que houve?

-Resumindo? G usou possessão de chamas nesse idiota e ele está morrendo porque tem duas chamas diferentes além da dele brigando para tomar o controle de sua mente. - Laman anda em círculos ao redor deles - Vamos a cadeia de novo Sunny! Para o nível mais baixo dessa vez! Pode dar adeus ao vento, ao céu, ao sol… - Tsuna agarrou-o pela camisa forçando o homem a encará-lo, os olhos brilharam com raiva e Laman engoliu em seco com a familiaridade daquele olhar.

-O que está acontecendo com Giotto e o que devo fazer?

Antes que o ex guardião pudesse falar algo, Akim surge junto com um grupo de seikas. Uma pequena parte de seu cérebro registrou que o plano deu certo, porque o aeghin carregava uma pequena caixa com os meio-anéis que faltavam. Ele observava o local com cuidado, mas ao vê-los ele arregalou os olhos observando a irmã. Mas não foi ele o primeiro a agir.

-Anna! - Gena correu e praticamente arrancou a ruiva ferida dos braços de Sunny, lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos enquanto ela passava a mão afastando os cabelos ruivos que insistiam em cair sobre o rosto de sua filha. Ela murmurava alguma coisa em seika e sequer precisou olhar para o lado para que dois de sua tribo se aproximassem, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva e injetando chamas do sol nela.

Akim aproximou-se da irmã, mas parou quando sentiu o olhar de Giotto voltar-se para ele. Não só ele, mas todos os seikas observavam o loiro com surpresa e alguns até recuaram um passo. Laman ergueu os braços, como para mostrar que não fez nada, então Akim deixou de encará-lo para observar Tsuna.

-Afaste-se dele. - Tsuna respeitou o moreno e soltou Laman, não podia perder um aliado, não agora - Afaste-se de Giotto. - ele esclarece, percebendo que o príncipe não entendeu a ordem anterior

-Mas ele precisa de ajuda! - fala aproximando-se do primo e viu alguns darem outro passo atrás - Por favor, algum de vocês…

-As chamas dele estão doentes. - replicou o homem - Estão corrompidas e se você ficar muito perto dele, pode corromper as suas também. Saia de perto dele.

-Eu não posso deixá-lo morrer!

-Se continuar perto dele você é quem vai morrer!

-Que jovens mais animados. - a voz faz com que parem.

Um homem aproximou-se dele, usava uma bengala para apoiar-se e caminhava com uma dificuldade que carregava a anos. A túnica negra realçava um colar de pedrinhas de caelum, chamas concentradas até tomar a forma sólida, e apesar de não enxergar pode sentir que os olhos brancos o fitavam diretamente.

-Você… - começou Gena

-Quem é você? - pergunta Tsuna com um franzir e o velho sorriu, um sorriso quase sem dentes

-Meu nome é Talbot, jovem leão. - ele apoiou ambas as mãos na bengala movendo o rosto pelo grupo - Faz muito tempo que não vejo os seikas se misturarem com as lutas do mundo. Muito, muito tempo.

-Senhor, se procura abrigo, podemos indicar onde deve ir. - fala Tsuna sem paciência. Seu primo estava morrendo! Não tinha tempo para conversar. Mesmo assim, sua intuição havia ficado estranhamente quieta desde que o velho começou a falar e havia algo de muito familiar nele.

-Procuro abrigo sim, jovem, mas acho que precisa mais de mim do que eu de você. Afinal, fui eu quem deu o Tri-ni-set a seu primo, ou será que esqueceu-se disso?

Arregalou os olhos reconhecendo o homem das lembranças de Giotto. O velho aproximou-se de Giotto, o loiro continuava ajoelhado no chão encarando tudo e nada com seus olhos vazios e passou a mão pelos cabelos dourados.

-Você está um pouco menor do que me lembrava. - Tsuna abriu a boca para replicar que ele estava ajoelhado, mas sua intuição o avisou que não era da altura física de seu primo - Não precisam se preocupar, a chama que usaram nele não vai afetá-los caso o toquem.

-Akim, leve sua irmã. - Gena levanta-se e aproxima-se de Giotto, meio incerta, mas toca a testa dele de leve como se esperasse que ele tentasse mordê-la, mas a falta de reação de Giotto fez ela franzir o cenho - Eu ajudo você a levá-lo.

-Uma sábia escolha. - aprova o velho balançando a cabeça

Os outros membros da tribo ajudaram a levar os feridos para um local mais seguro. Talbot os acompanhou, andando um pouco mais devagar que eles, mas Tsuna percebeu que a reação dos seikas com ele foi parecida a que tiveram com Reborn: mantinham-se o mais longe possível do homem, como se achassem que ele poderia fazer algo. Seria Talbot também um arcobaleno?

-Não sou. - o velho replicou virando o rosto para o moreno, que o encarou com surpresa - Não mais.

-Você consegue ler mentes? - perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Reborn se gabava de conseguir fazer isso (apesar de achar uma tremenda mentira, mas depois de tantos anos não duvidava de mais nada vindo do tutor).

-Você é muito óbvio. - o velho replica com um sorriso banguela. Tsuna rodou os olhos.

-O que...

-Sei que quer respostas, mas algumas coisas seriam melhor resolvidas longe do público.

Então ele esperou. Esperou até que chegassem num local seguro, ignorando o olhar assustado dos seikas quando viam Giotto praticamente sendo arrastado por Gena e Tsuna já que os pés dele não se moviam, apesar dos olhos vazios encararem a frente. Esperou até deixar os amigos sob cuidados de outros usuários de chamas do sol que poderiam cuidar de suas feridas, até que G fosse colocada num quarto e Giotto em outro, um pouco mais afastado dos outros para evitar o início do pânico que se criava. Deixou Giotto deitado sobre a cama improvisada e passou uma mão pelo cabelo dourado, mais longo do que lembrava, puxando-o para o lado e ele o encarou. Chegava a ser macabro encarar os olhos de Giotto, parecia que estava afundando num poço cujo fim era desconhecido.

-Creio que agora é uma boa hora para responder perguntas. - fala o velho sentando-se numa cadeira - Ai, ai, estas cadeiras de hoje continuam tão desconfortáveis quanto as da minha época.

-Por que o senhor veio agora? - perguntou Tsuna, desviando os olhos do primo para o velho.

-Ah, seu primo já tinha me chamado antes, mas não podia simplesmente agir sem a autorização do herdeiro dos anéis. - ele remexe seu colar de contas - E dada a condição dele nos últimos anos, ficou bem claro que não era a opinião dele que contaria jovem leão.

-Não me chame assim. - fala o moreno trincando os dentes - Esse título era do meu pai, não meu.

-Você é o herdeiro da Vongola. Tudo que era deles é seu, até os títulos. - Talbot encara-o com um leve franzir - Uma pena que o jovem Millefiore não percebeu que quando atacou sua família ele mesmo garantiu que o futuro incerto que a jovem seika viu se tornaria realidade.

-Laela? Ela não era seika.

-Ela foi criada lá desde que nasceu, poucos anos aqui não mudaram quem ela era. - ele abana a mão como se dispensasse a explicação - Mas o que ele fez com Giotto foi horrível. Usar chamas corrompidas requer um grande trabalho, e já se espalhou tanto.

Tsuna franziu o cenho, o velho agora parecia murmurar para si mesmo sobre o preço das chamas corrompidas. Não estava entendendo muito do que ele estava falando, mas sua intuição tentava juntar os pedaços. Giotto estava doente, suas chamas estavam corrompidas, Byakuran fez aquilo e seu primo estava morrendo.

-Desculpe, mas… - fala interrompendo o que Talbot murmurava em voz baixa - Tem como ajudar Giotto?

-Seria difícil. Muito difícil. - ele move a cabeça para o lado - Seu primo possui apenas metade das chamas do céu que costumava ter antes, já que a outra metade está com você. Mas essa chama negra já foi além das chamas do céu e começou a sugar a vida de Giotto. A única forma de salvá-lo seria doar suas chamas de volta a ele.

-Você não pode fazer isso. - Gena se pronunciou. Achou estranho a seika ficar tão quieta desde o início - Dar suas chamas para dar vida só vai levar a sua morte. Você vai acabar se matando e Giotto no processo.

-Ela tem razão. - concorda Talbot. - É um dos maiores riscos. Homens mais experientes que você morreram ao tentar, e como deve lembrar-se, a seika também. - Tsuna apertou os punhos sentindo o anel gelado contra sua pele - Mas a decisão cabe unicamente a você.

-Tsuna não. - Gena segura-o pelos ombros - Escute, a chama de Giotto não está infectando então podemos curá-lo. Vai levar um pouco mais de tempo, mas não será tão arriscado. Ele vai ficar bem.

O moreno apenas acenou a cabeça, encarando o chão. Os punhos ainda estavam fechados firmemente.

-Eu ficarei aqui para ajudar com a purificação. - fala Talbot acomodando-se na cadeira.

-Eu vou ver meus guardiões. - fala o príncipe em voz baixa, afastando-se da líder - Obrigado Gena.

A líder sequer teve tempo de responder, o príncipe saiu fechando a porta do quarto

[...]

Ela nunca pareceu muito com uma garota. Seu rosto era muito quadrado, os ombros muito largos então foi bem fácil fingir que era um garoto. Inicialmente, fizera isso por causa da sua irmã. Não queria deixar Lavina ir sozinha para um país desconhecido, e ao menos vestida como um menino, as pessoas não olhariam para ela tão de cima. Foi assim que nasceu G. Não adiantou muito. As pessoas de Caelum, não todas, mas as ricas principalmente, ignoravam ou melhor dizendo, não queriam estar próximas de seikas. Era algo geral, apenas alguns comerciantes e poucos que já conheciam os seikas a mais tempo ajudavam. No começo foi horrível, mas então ele apareceu.

Aquele loiro idiota vindo sabe-se lá de onde simplesmente pulou no meio da sua vida e resolveu não sair mais. Mas foi por causa dele que coisas boas aconteceram também, como o emprego que Lavina tinha no palácio. Haviam crescido juntos, mas nunca teve a coragem de dizer a ele, lá no fundo tinha medo que ele não pudesse aceitar.

Apesar dos anos terem passado, ela não mudara. Continuava com o rosto muito quadrado, os ombros muito largos, peitos muito pequenos para serem levados em conta (especialmente se você considerar que veio de uma família 'bem dotada') e sua voz havia engrossado na adolescência, tornando ainda mais fácil continuar com a mentira.

Mas ainda assim ele descobriu. Desconfiava que conhecia o motivo (nota mental: nunca mais contar segredos a uma criança), mas não esperava a reação dele.

-Minha nossa G! Por que não me contou antes?! - o loiro, o encarava pasmo, após confirmar a perguntar dele e escolheu virar o rosto para não encará-lo.

Certo, já devia esperar uma reação assim, mas ser puxada para o escritório absolutamente do nada fez a pergunta ter mais impacto. O loiro colocou a mão em frente ao rosto, andando em círculos a frente dela.

-E esse tempo todo eu estava achando que comecei a gostar de homens! Minha nossa, ainda bem que não falei isso ao vovô! - piscou processando a frase.

-É o que? - ele a encarou arregalando os olhos.

-Você já me viu sem roupa! - ele ficou vermelho e ela também. Sim, ela já viu. Não só ele, mas Ugetsu e Knuckle também, eles tinham decidido nadar outro dia e simplesmente ficaram nus e pularam no rio. Ela sabiamente ficou na margem, vestida, tentando ignorar a visão. - Me desculpe! - ele inclinou-se para frente e seu queixo caiu com surpresa - Nossa, que vergonha. Papai me mataria se soubesse. - ele olha para o teto - Eu juro que não sabia pai, acho que nem o senhor sabia parando pra pensar nisso.

-Você.. - ele a encarou, muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo, mas a vergonha era a maior para os dois - Você não está com raiva?

-Com você? Claro que não. - um peso que ela nem sabia saiu de seus ombros - Estou com raiva de mim mesmo.

-Por que?

-Porque se você confiasse em mim, teria me dito antes certo? - okay, o peso voltou as costas junto com um tabefe.

-Eu não contaria a ninguém Giotto, mas acho que principalmente a você. Não queria que me achasse.. estranho.

-Estranha. - ele fala, corrigindo-a e dá um meio sorriso

-Estou acostumado a ser G.

-Mas como é seu nome? De verdade.

-Giovanna. Meus pais me chamam de Anna.

-Anna. - ele tinha o rosto rosado, mas estendeu a mão - Sou Giotto e se quiser, eu posso ser seu céu.

Piscou uma vez encarando a mão. Ele estava disposto a aceitá-la, mesmo depois de quase dez anos mentindo sobre quem realmente era? Encarou o loiro, que apesar de ainda estar envergonhado, parecia bem sério sobre a oferta. Deu um tapa na mão, empurrando-a para o lado.

-Não precisa pedir idiota, você sempre foi. - ele riu desconcertado e então ela se lembrou de algo - E que história é essa que você achou gostar de homens?

-Eu achei, mas eu não tinha interesse em outros e como era só com você eu fiquei preocupado, mas já que você é uma garota.... - ele se embola nas próprias palavras, falando muito rápido e fica bem mais vermelho - Acho que o Tsuna me chamou. Já vou Tsu!

Ele nunca saiu tão rápido do escritório. Ela apenas encarou a porta por onde ele tinha saído, processando todas as palavras e riu para si mesma. Estava feliz por ele saber.

Na verdade, estava repensando se estava feliz ou não. Já vira Giotto flertar com algumas moças da corte, como elas ficavam rindo e coradas quando ele direcionava a atenção a elas, mas ela nunca realmente notou o quanto isso era forte até ter essa atenção direcionada a si mesma. Às vezes sentia que Giotto a observava demais, cumprimentava demais seus acertos e ignorava demais seus erros. Devia ter acabado com isso logo no início, mas não conseguiu. Lá no fundo, gostava dessa atenção exclusiva para si mesma.

Não demorou até começarem a namorar. Às escondidas, claro, mas ainda assim não imaginava como os outros não desconfiavam. Parecia tão óbvio! Ou talvez só fosse para ela. Tinham 16 anos quando começaram a namorar e pode dizer que foram quatro anos maravilhosos, como ter sua pequena bolha de felicidade onde havia apenas ela, Giotto e Tsuna. Mas infelizmente essa bolha explodiu.

Havia várias razões para terem acabado e ela mesma já sabia algumas delas. Giotto era o rei, precisava de uma rainha e com certeza ela não era uma opção; que imagem o rei passaria a seu povo ficando com uma seika que escondeu a identidade por anos e manteve-se como segundo no poder? E Giotto dar as chamas a Hayato, seu sobrinho, logo depois que perdeu a irmã. Foi demais e ela fez o que sabia melhor. Explodiu.

Eles brigaram feio e terminaram. Era o melhor, sabia que era o melhor! Eles seguiriam adiante, Caelum teria um rei com uma rainha e herdeiros e ela continuaria fazendo seu trabalho de protegê-lo. Mas cada vez que pensava nisso mais apertava seu peito então afastou-se. Ficava tanto tempo longe de Giotto quanto sua sanidade lhe permitia, e quando não aguentava mais voltava. Via-o apenas de longe, brincando com Tsuna ou viajando para algum compromisso em sua carruagem. Mas era melhor assim. E quando ele viajava ela passava alguns dias com Tsuna, revia Nanami e Natsu, verificava com a maid como andavam as coisas e um dia antes de Giotto chegar ela ia embora.

Ele precisava de um tempo e ela também, sem mágoas ou argumentos ou brigas, só um tempo para pensar. Passou oito anos evitando o encontro com o loiro. Foi quando recebeu a intimação de Giotto para a participação numa reunião e quando não foi, recebeu depois a notícia do casamento organizado. Voltou, sabendo que havia cumprido sua parte e que agora ficaria tudo bem.

Quando entrou no quarto de Tsuna, esbravejando porque nunca encontrava o loiro no quarto, Giotto sentou-se na cama num salto e abriu o sorriso mais feliz que já vira em toda sua vida antes de sua expressão mudar para a surpresa encarando seu rosto. Claro, a pergunta do porque ter feito aquela tatuagem viria depois, no momento estava muito ocupada chutando ele da cama de Tsuna para o banheiro. Diria que foi porque quis, mas na verdade ela ajudava a disfarçar seus traços. Com algo tão berrante em seu rosto, os poucos traços femininos que tinha ficariam completamente acobertados. Havia feito ela uma semana após terminar com Giotto.

Foi quando estavam no escritório de Giotto, poucas horas antes de Reborn chegar, de alguma forma a discussão sobre a organização do baile levou ao assunto casamento que levou a pergunta de porque o rei não havia casado ainda. Giotto encarou-o com a sobrancelha levemente erguida pela pergunta.

-Mas eu sou casado. - ele ergue a mão direita, onde o meio anel Vongola estava - Eu ofereci um anel, me declarei e ela me aceitou. - ela apenas o encarou, o queixo levemente caído pela audácia, mas ainda assim… Uma pequena parte dela sentiu alívio com aquela resposta e aquela pequena parte deveria ser extinguida.

-Não temos nada.

-Se acabou para você, então me devolva. - colocou a mão involuntariamente sobre o anel. Devolver seria mais do que acabar com qualquer compromisso romântico com Giotto. Deixaria de ser guardiã, amiga, seria largar tudo que um dia já tivera com o loiro e fingir que nada aconteceu. Desviou os olhos para o papel em suas mãos e ouviu ele suspirar - Eu não desisti de você. Só uma mulher conseguiu conquistar meu coração e não planejo deixar ela fugir pelo meus dedos, você goste ou não.

Quando ergueu os olhos novamente, o loiro já encarava os papéis, tamborilando os dedos na mesa enquanto pensava. A resposta fez a partezinha se desmanchar novamente, caindo de amores pelo loiro e se sentiu horrível por isso. Mas mesmo assim, enquanto a harmonia da chama de Giotto a envolvia, apesar de mais fraca que o normal, sentia o corpo relaxar. Ela ainda pertencia a ele.

Quando a ruiva abriu os olhos foi Hayato quem viu. Ele estava sentado ao seu lado e passava um pano úmido sobre seu rosto, mas parou quando viu que o encarava.

-Hayato? - sua voz veio dolorida, mas felizmente seu corpo não estava.

-Precisa descansar. Você levou tantas chamas do sol, que sua mãe não esperava que acordasse até amanhã. - ele move o pano úmido por seu pescoço e ergueu a mão para pará-lo, ele franze o cenho - Escuta, eu estou tentando te ajudar.

-Não…

-Eu já sei da verdade. - ele olha para o lado - Todos sabem, na verdade. Você não estava coberta quando te encontramos. - ele tinha um franzir em seu rosto que continuou mesmo quando ele passou o pano por seu rosto novamente. Não percebeu o quanto sua pele estava quente até sentir o toque do pano úmido em sua pele aliviar a sensação.

-Você devia estar com Tsuna. - fala piscando quando ele passa o pano em sua testa e acomoda-o lá - Você não parece querer ficar aqui. - ele torceu o lábio num bico emburrado, desviando os olhos - Pode ir.

-Tsuna está discutindo algo com sua mãe e Talbot. Não deixam ninguém entrar.

-E Giotto? - lembrava-se vagamente que havia usado suas chamas para possuir a mente do loiro por um tempo.

-É sobre ele que estão discutindo.

Hayato umedeceu outro pano e colocou-o em seu pescoço, em silêncio e isso era mais perigoso que tudo. O jovem não era do tipo que guardava para si o que achava e estava muito óbvio que ele estava incomodado. Não precisou fazer nada além de encará-lo para que ele perdesse a paciência.

-Por que você mentiu para… - uma batida na porta faz com que o prateado pare a si mesmo e eles veem Tsuna entrar.

-Oi Hayato. - Tsuna dá um sorriso de canto, forçado - Eu posso falar com G a sós?

-Claro. - ele se levantou sem questionar, mas pode ver ele lançar um olhar preocupado ao amigo - Eu vou checar Chrome e Kyoya e já volto.

-Obrigado.

Tsuna encostou a porta depois que o prateado saiu e aproximou-se da cama onde estava deitada.

-G. - viu os olhos dele marejados, tão cheios de preocupação que partiu seu coração ser a causa disso - Ou já posso te chamar de Anna de novo?

-Do jeito que preferir pirralho. - fala com um meio sorriso e ele passou os braços ao seu redor, deitando-se ao seu lado - Não foi nada fácil hein?

-Nem um pouco. - fala ele contra seu ombro e abraça-a com mais força - Eu estou com medo. Não sei como Gio conseguia. É demais! - a ruiva passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, um ninho como sempre, mas nem se importou quando seus dedos as vezes prendiam nos nós. Já fazia tanto tempo que vira aquele menino!

-Ele morria de medo na maior parte do tempo. - fala com um sorriso de canto - Mas quando precisava tomava algumas atitudes bem corajosas. Estúpidas num nível que eu desconhecia, mas muito corajosas. - roda os olhos lembrando-se de mil e uma besteiras que tivera que corrigir depois que Giotto fazia - Como ele está?

-Sua mãe disse que podem tentar purificar ele. - ouviu ele fungar - Vai levar algum tempo, mas pode dar certo. - suspira, aliviada por sua mãe não ter desistido de salva-lo, só esperava que não soubesse o que fez antes de chegarem - Anna?

-Sim?

-Giotto está morrendo não é?

-As chamas corrompidas podem matar e…

-Eu já vi chamas assim antes. Mas a de Gio está diferente. Pequena.

-Ele.. Não estava bem a algum tempo.

-Eu vi nas memórias gravadas no anel. Ele disse que só tinha seis anos. Já se passaram quase quatro. - ele inspirou, pode sentir os ombros dele tremendo - Por minha causa, ele…

-Escute. Giotto fez o que fez porque amava você e sei que ele faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso. - fala com um tom leve de repreensão, sentia a garganta doer, mas forçou-se a continuar - Sem falar que ele é a criatura mais teimosa que já existiu na face desta terra, pode ter certeza que se alguém pode superar uma expectativa tão pequena de tempo como essa é seu primo.

Tossiu algumas vezes e usou uma mão para encobrir a boca. Sua garganta doía tanto, os bastardos haviam forçados a tortura até o limite para ouvi-la gritar. Não duvidava que ficaria rouca por umas boas semanas. Tsuna ainda estava encolhido com a testa apoiada em seu ombro.

-Deixe eu ver você. - ele ergueu o rosto para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos, ele ainda mantinha boa parte dos traços que lembrava mas estava com o rosto mais definido, os olhos mais marcados pela pele levemente bronzeada - Você cresceu tanto. Parece com sua mãe - ele deu um sorriso e usou uma mão para limpar uma lágrima - Mas parece muito mais com Giotto.

Ele deu um meio sorriso encostando a testa em seu ombro novamente.

-Desde que o castelo foi atacado, eu me lamento por não ter dito tudo que devia a vocês. - ele inspirou fundo - Obrigado por tudo. Você e Giotto foram a única família que conheci e eu amo vocês mais do que tudo.

-Também amamos você. - fala a ruiva em voz baixa - Não precisa se lamentar por nada.

-Eu queria que você e Giotto pudessem ter uma vida diferente. Parece que tudo que aconteceu a vocês foi por minha culpa.

-De certa forma foi mesmo. - Tsuna encolheu-se, mas voltou a mover os dedos pelos cabelos morenos - E sou muito grata por isso. Por você. - ela dá um sorriso - Mas isso já está piegas demais. E está quente demais pra você ficar tão agarrado em mim

Ele sentou-se na cama com um pequeno sorriso, passando o dorso da mão sobre os olhos. G o observa com um sorriso mínimo, mas Tsuna tenta dar seu melhor sorriso.

-Obrigado Anna. Eu vou ficar com o Gio, imagino que sua mãe vai querer ficar com você. - Tsuna levantou-se e foi até a porta

-Venha amanhã. Poderei conversar melhor. - Tsuna segurou firmemente a porta por um segundo antes de virar-se com um sorriso.

-Até.


	19. Purificação

**Aproximadamente 3 anos após ataque ao castelo**

_Eu não tenho tempo_. A frase que Giotto falou a Cozarto tão antes de tudo aquilo começar ecoou em sua mente.

_-Não dá. - fala Giotto colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos. G aproximou-se preocupado, a chama vermelha na testa de Giotto sumindo - Não está aumentando._

_-As chamas deveriam ficar completas depois desse disparo, já foi o quinto hoje. - a ruiva franziu o cenho - Por que não está conseguindo absorver?_

_Giotto balançou a cabeça, também não sabia a resposta. Não importa o quanto G tentasse usar as chamas da tempestade para completar o ‘espaço’ que havia nas suas, ele sempre reaparecia quando o efeito da bala acabava. Era como um tampão, mas temporário._

_-Com as balas, eu posso lutar caso seja preciso. - fala o loiro erguendo-se e encara a ruiva - Vou proteger você e Tsuna._

_-Você tem que se cuidar! Quando suas chamas voltarem ao normal, pode se preocupar por nós - replica a ruiva guardando a arma, ela morde de leve o lábio - Não acha que deveríamos pedir ajuda dos outros? Talvez com uma combinação de chamas…_

_-Não. - o loiro fala com firmeza - Eles não sabem que há algo errado com minhas chamas e não quero envolvê-los nisso também. Se algum dos Arcobalenos souber… - ele balançou a cabeça - Eu preciso usar o que tenho para tirar os anéis do Byakuran antes que a situação piore._

_-Mas e você? Como espera durar numa luta com suas chamas tão fracas? - ela franze o cenho quando ele dá um sorriso mínimo_

_-Eu terei sua ajuda. E quanto a minhas chamas, eu mesmo darei um jeito._

_[...]_

_-Gio? Está tudo bem? - um pequeno Tsuna, com pouco mais de seis anos perguntou observando o loiro com preocupação. Giotto estava suando e o pequeno colocou o livro que segurava de lado - Gio?_

_-Tudo bem Tsu. - ele tentou dar um sorriso, mas uma gota de suor escorreu pelo seu rosto - Eu gosto muito desse poema que você leu._

_-Você está doente? - o pequeno perguntou e colocou a mão sobre a testa do primo, como tantas vezes Nanami fizera para ver se eles estavam doentes. A pele de Giotto estava mais gelada que o normal._

_-Um pouco. - ele inspira e faz uma careta, passando a mão pelo peito. Tsuna franze de leve o cenho_

_-Dói? - o loiro acenou confirmando e Tsuna olhou-o preocupado - Se eu te amar mais, vai doer menos?_

_Giotto ficou surpreso com a pergunta, mas deu seu melhor sorriso para o menino e abriu os braços. Tsuna mais que prontamente abraçou-o e Giotto deu um suspiro procurando relaxar. As chamas que haviam se revirado agitadas pela leitura do poema seika sobre as chamas do céu, acalmaram-se novamente quando ficou abraçado ao primo. A harmonia das chamas dele fazia as suas próprias acalmarem-se. Inspirou fundo novamente, dessa vez sentindo suas chamas sob controle._

_Havia tentado usar sua harmonia para envolver as chamas de Tsuna, mas percebeu que estava ficando fraco. Quando Laela morreu para dar a vida no lugar de Tsuna, ele havia absorvido as chamas dela e por ter tentado impedi-la, grande parte de suas chamas também foram absorvidas pelo menino. Quando estavam próximos assim, quase podia reconhecer as suas chamas e as de Laela no meio das de Tsuna. Eram as chamas de Tsuna, a harmonia que elas causavam, que o envolviam e confortavam, que garantiam que não importa o que fizesse o pequeno estaria de braços abertos para ele como um verdadeiro céu. Elas eram mais forte que as suas já foram um dia, mas grande demais para alguém tão pequeno._

_Só havia uma forma de usar suas chamas do céu, uma forma proibida de tantas formas, mas que ninguém saberia. E ele poderia proteger seus amigos e família. Vendo o pequeno em seus braços, sua decisão já estava tomada. Precisava garantir que ele cresceria bem, que ele poderia viver feliz e faria isso mesmo que tivesse de usar sua vida._

[...]

Ele sabia. Não precisava do anel lembrando-o para que memórias de Giotto invadissem sua mente, cansando-se mais rápido que o normal, ficando de cama por causa de um resfriado, como nunca havia notado o quanto a saúde dele ficara mais débil com o passar dos anos? Apesar que ele melhorou antes do ataque, mas ainda assim…

Andou pelo corredor e segurou a maçaneta da porta, pensando se devia ver seus guardiões, mas era melhor não. Já tinha tomado essa decisão a muito tempo, vê-los só tornaria mais difícil. Quando abriu, não ficou surpreso ao ver Talbot sentado no mesmo lugar. Fechou a porta, trancado-a por garantia.

-Parece que tomou uma decisão jovem leão. – fala Talbot com um sorriso que evidenciou as rugas em seu rosto – Tem certeza disso?

-Absoluta. - fala com seriedade ficando de frente para o mais velho - Quero que me ensine como fazer a purificação. Peço que me dê esse conhecimento, como herdeiro dos anéis – fala usando o título que o homem falara antes; o sorriso do velho se alargou.

-Então acho que não tenho escolha além de contar a verdade. – o velho gesticula para a cadeira junto a cama de Giotto. Tsuna senta-se observando o homem com um estreitar de olhos – Como eu disse antes, parte de seu primo foi ocupado por uma chama negra.

-Que está destruindo sua mente. Eu entendi essa parte. O que quero saber é como faço para tirá-las.

-Não se apresse demais meu jovem. Brincar com um assunto sério pode leva-lo a morte. – fala Talbot seriamente, ele levanta e vai até a cama, sentando-se ao lado de Giotto – Eu posso dizer como você entraria em sintonia com a chama da pessoa antes de doar as suas para fazer a limpeza, mas se por algum momento você tiver uma intenção diferente da de salvá-lo suas chamas podem ser repelidas e causar um acidente grave a você mesmo.

-Não tenho nenhuma intenção diferente de salvá-lo.

-Isso é bom. Outra coisa importante é que você deve saber a quantidade que pode doar. As chamas trabalham em conjunto com a mente e corpo da pessoa, havendo o mínimo e o máximo de equilíbrio entre eles. Se passar do limite máximo, você literalmente queimará a si mesmo e suas chamas ficarão descontroladas por alguns momentos. Foi o que aconteceu a jovem seika, mas felizmente as chamas dela encontraram caminho indo para você. Mas se uma pessoa passa do limite mínimo de equilíbrio, as chamas podem esgotar sua mente ou destruir seu corpo. É exatamente isso que acontece com seu primo. É comumente chamado de desarmonia, sendo o estado oposto a natureza da chama do céu.

-Então não posso passar de um limite máximo de chamas ou poderei morrer e se não fizer o mínimo Giotto morrerá apesar do que eu fiz?

-Exato. Essa chama que Byakuran usou apenas agrava a situação já perigosa de Giotto. Entenda que, mesmo que os motivos do garoto Mare pareçam absurdos para você, para ele é completamente aceitável e sua mente continua limpa, por isso ele pode usar as chamas sem medo. Mas desde que Giotto salvou você, ele se culpa por tudo que houve desde a descoberta dos anéis. Sem a determinação de lutar, as chamas do céu dele não voltaram a crescer deixando sua mente fraca contra as chamas e o controle de Byakuran.

-Mas achei que ele estava sob controle de Byakuran por ter perdido boa parte das chamas.

-Em poucos meses ele poderia ter recuperado, as chamas podem voltar a crescer com tempo e esforço. Mas como falei, a culpa e falta de determinação para começar uma luta contra um reino sabendo da guerra que isso traria impediu o crescimento de suas chamas. Sem falar que ele isolou-se de seus guardiões por anos, as chamas deles poderiam ter feito a de Giotto reagir, mas ele escolheu manter-se longe. Há quase 12 anos Giotto não consegue ter a mente tranquila, exceto é claro quando está em sua companhia.

-Eh? Por que? – pergunta surpreso.

-Por causa da harmonia. O efeito mais poderoso das chamas do céu: permitir que qualquer um sinta-se bem vindo, que falhas sejam superadas, que diferenças sejam aceitas. Manter um equilíbrio perfeito. - ele gesticulou com as mãos fazendo um círculo - É algo difícil de alcançar e principalmente de manter, mas que acontece naturalmente em pequenas doses. Quando estava por perto, a harmonia de suas chamas se mantinham em equilíbrio com as de Giotto, isso garantia que seu primo calmo e até certo ponto saudável. Você já deve ter percebido antes quando estavam juntos, como um calor confortável, a sensação de pertencer a algum lugar.

Tsuna encara o velho com surpresa e encara os próprios pés enquanto pensava. Não era mentira, sempre ficava muito mais confortável quando Giotto estava próximo, apenas a proximidade do primo parecia acalmar seus nervos em frangalhos. Mesmo agora, quando ele estava inconsciente sendo influenciado por uma chama nefasta, a sensação estava ali, fraca, mas ainda estava lá.

-São as chamas de Giotto dentro de você. Elas reconhecem o antigo lar e desejam estar próximas dele.

-Eu posso devolver as chamas a ele? – pergunta Tsuna encarando o velho com seriedade

-Não. - o velho franze o cenho - Você pode usar suas chamas para ajudá-lo a limpar, mas como ele não está absorvendo sequer a da tempestade que foi injetada a várias horas, tentar dar as suas apenas prejudicaria. - ele coloca uma mão dentro da veste e tira de lá um pequeno embrulho, ao abri-lo viu várias pedras de caelum - Reconhece elas certo?

-Sim. - lembrava-se delas, havia juntado várias com Natsu para fazer pulseiras.

-Elas são feitas de chamas do céu. Essas são bem pobres, apenas das chamas que sobraram pelo ar e sumiram, os restos após algum tempo se uniram e tomaram forma sólida. Quando usa a harmonia, pode fazê-las reagir e assumir novamente a forma original de chama e absorvê-las. Mas nem mesmo estas seu primo pode absorver e são as de nível mais baixo. Na forma que as suas estão hoje, elas seriam letais para ele. Poderiam queimá-lo de dentro pra fora.

O moreno fecha as mãos em punhos. Parecia que o velho estava reduzindo suas opções do que fazer, mostrando que havia apenas duas opções: ou fazia do jeito dele ou Giotto morria.

-Então o que devo fazer?

-Você deve entrar na mente dele. Por causa do domínio da chama corrompida, você precisa encontrar a mente de seu primo e fazer ele entrar em harmonia com as próprias chamas para absorver a de tempestade que foi injetada nele e só então eliminar a chama negra.

-Como eu vou encontrar a mente de Giotto? Não é como se eu tivesse feito algo desse tipo antes.

-Isso é algo que apenas você pode saber. Ele é seu primo. - o homem deu um sorriso mínimo - Parte das chamas dele está em você, elas podem te ajudar a achar o caminho. Se você não conseguir, ninguém conseguirá.

-Ótimo. – fala e deixa um suspiro escapar enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, o nervosismo fazia seu estômago se agitar e acaba levantando-se da cadeira – Posso começar?

-Sinta-se a vontade. – fala o velho e levanta-se da cama sentando na cadeira antes ocupada por Tsuna – Coloque uma mão sobre o peito dele e encoste a testa à dele. Com sorte, as chamas de Giotto ainda irão lhe reconhecer apesar do tempo que não se viram.

Tsuna senta-se na cama e coloca a mão direita sobre o coração de Giotto e encosta a testa na do primo sentindo a pele dele gelada.

-Posso apenas perguntar algo antes? - o moreno volta a olhar para o velho - Por que Giotto perdeu o título de herdeiro?

-Ter outras chamas injetadas em você ou injetá-las nos outros é proibido. Uma lei muito mais velha que eu. - o velho recosta-se na cadeira - É diferente de absorver de um ataque ou de um caelum. - ele mostra a pedra - Ter uma chama injetada muda completamente sua personalidade, muda suas chamas. O efeito mais comum é a corrupção das chamas. Elas perdem a pureza, assumem outras funções. Por que acha que as chamas da Terra são diferentes das suas?

-Porque são da terra? - responde arqueando uma sobrancelha. O velho riu

-Não. São consequências. O céu, que hoje você conhece como terra, foi tão injetado por chamas diferentes que a chama dele mudou se tornando uma completamente nova. A família Simon por muitas gerações perdeu o direito de usar os anéis e como o conjunto não pode ir pela metade…

-Ninguém da família Vongola ou Millefiore poderia usar também. Por isso Giotto foi o primeiro a encontrar você. - o velho acena

-A punição da família Simon já estava completa. Eu vivi apenas para garantir que eles entenderiam porque aconteceu e que não se repetiria, mas parece que não se pode mudar a ganância mesmo depois de dois séculos. - o velho o encarou - Dessa vez Simon foi inocente, mas Vongola e Millefiore agiram de forma errada. Então estou aqui apenas para terminar o que foi começado. Um dos dois conjuntos vai ser selado e em seu lugar ficarão os Arcobalenos, a guerra que acontece é só um meio para esse fim.

Tsuna franziu o cenho. Não concordava que tantos inocentes fossem mortos apenas pelos anéis por mais que eles trouxessem habilidades impressionantes e muito menos que o homem considerasse isso apenas um meio para a decisão. Mas Talbot apenas o encarava, com seus olhos vazios e rosto enrugado. Inspirou fundo voltando a olhar para o primo. 

-Giotto, eu vou salvar você. – fala com a voz decidida, muito mais focado nesse desejo do que estivera quando lutou contra Enma. Seu anel respondeu a seu desejo e acendeu-se envolvendo a mão direita na sua chama dourada.

Talbot observa com um pequeno sorriso quando uma pequena chama surge onde a testa deles se tocava. O rosto de Tsuna ficou neutro, como se estivesse em transe, os olhos semiabertos estavam com um tom profundo de laranja. A chama em sua testa ficou com um tom mais profundo de laranja no centro e clarissimo, quase dourado, no fim.

-E a história se repete. – fala com um pequeno sorriso retirando um colar de contas de suas mangas e começa a manusear as pedrinhas enquanto murmurava alguma canção para si mesmo.

[...]

Tinha alguma coisa errada. Podia não ter uma super intuição como Tsuna, mas Kyoya confiava plenamente em seus instintos e sentia que tinha algo errado acontecendo. Sentou-se na cama olhando ao redor, inspirou profundamente algumas vezes mas não via ou sentia cheiro de qualquer coisa suspeita. Seria só paranóia? Franziu o cenho. Duvidava. Hayato era o paranóico, não ele.

E foi então que sentiu. Parecia que algo apertava seu peito. Lembrava-se da sensação, não porque viveu mas porque quando as metades do anel da nuvem foram conectadas ele vivenciou parte do que a antiga guardiã da nuvem sentiu. Era o mesmo aperto que Aeri sentiu quando Laela morreu.

Levantou-se num pulo. Chrome, que até alguns segundos atrás estava adormecida por causa da perna, abriu os olhos assustada.

-Tsuna! - fala ela em voz baixa e tenta levantar-se

-Fique aqui. - ordena e vai até a porta, apenas para ver ela teimosamente levantar-se ainda assim. Trinca os dentes, mas deixa a porta aberta. A sensação de aperto estava aumentando, não tinha tempo para discutir com a moça.

Não sabia onde Tsuna estava, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia para onde ir. Não foi surpresa quando chegou a uma porta e Hayato tentava girar a maçaneta sem sucesso. Ele esmurrou a porta duas vezes chamando por Tsuna.

-Ora, já vou, já vou. - a voz veio detrás da porta. O homem velho que viram mais cedo entreabriu a porta e Hayato praticamente jogou-se contra ela para abrir o resto - Pode entrar, fique a vontade. - fala ele com sarcasmo

-Tsuna. - a voz de Hayato estava surpresa, mas quando tentou dar um passo Talbot conseguiu segurar a perna dele com a bengala e puxou fazendo o prateado cair de cara no chão.

-Não, não. Se chegar muito perto, vai causar problemas rapaz.

Tsuna estava na cama, inclinado sobre Giotto, com as testas dos dois se tocando, uma chama brilhando naquele ponto, o anel em sua mão direita também possuía uma chama semelhante. Mas havia um pequeno círculo de chamas ao redor dos dois, com pelo menos um metro de Tsuna até o ponto mais próximo a eles. Não parecia perigoso, mas flutuava no ar e dava a sensação de estar girando.

-O que é isso? - foi a voz de Takeshi atrás dele. Sequer notou quando ele aproximou-se, mas junto dele Mukuro e Chrome e até Lambo encaravam Tsuna assustados.

-Ele quis tentar a purificação sozinho

-Por que não o impediu?! - gritou Hayato olhando para o velho.

-Acho que nem mesmo todos vocês juntos teriam conseguido impedi-lo.

-Eu me sinto mal. - murmura Lambo próximo a ele, apertando a camisa sobre o coração e segurou a sua mão - Ele vai ficar bem Kyo-nii-san?

Queria poder dizer que ficaria tudo bem, mas Lambo tinha perguntado a pessoa errada. Takeshi e Ryohei eram otimistas. Hayato e Chrome confiavam mais em Tsuna do que neles mesmos. Sentindo o aperto no peito aumentar, como se alguém estivesse tentando colocá-lo numa caixa bem pequena, ele não tinha certeza de como ficaria seu céu. Encarou o velho e ele deu de ombros

-A chance é cinquenta a cinquenta. - ele coça o pescoço - Ele pode sobreviver ou pode morrer.

Lambo segurou sua mão mais forte. Tsuna era um irmão para o pequeno, mais do que qualquer um deles, e podia ver nele o medo de perder outro irmão quando por tão pouco não salvaram seu gêmeo.

-Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar. - ele cutuca Takeshi com a bengala - Seja um cavalheiro e puxe aquela cadeira para a senhorita, ela também não devia estar se forçando.

Eles se sentaram e esperaram. De vez em quando sentiam as chamas de Tsuna pulsar e isso fazia o aperto ficar ainda mais incômodo. Lambo havia se encostado em seu ombro bom, e achou que ele teria dormido, mas quando colocou a mão de leve na cabeça dele, olhos verdes atentos voltaram-se em sua direção. Deu dois tapinhas no cabelo cacheado revolto que fizeram os lábios do menino subirem um pouco, antes dele voltar a se encostar.

A perna de Hayato começou a mexer pela impaciência dele, mas o prateado mantinha o olhar concentrado. No início não o incomodou. Depois de cinco minutos, só não jogou uma de suas tonfas nele porque Takeshi colocou a mão sobre o joelho de Hayato com um sorriso tranquilo e ele parou.

Já fazia tempo que isso não acontecia. Essa conversa sem palavras. Parando pra pensar já fazia quase um ano que não ficavam todos juntos assim. Mesmo Mukuro, por mais que o idiota não tivesse ficado com eles durante tanto tempo, parecia meio consciente dos pequenos gestos de cada um e entendia-os.

O pulsar ficou mais forte. O círculo de chamas encolheu-se e então uma chama negra surgiu no meio da ligação entre Tsuna e Giotto

-O que é isso? - pergunta Chrome assustada.

A chama negra cresce, expande-se, subindo no ar, espalhando-se até atingir o círculo de chamas que parecia bloquear a passagem e viram Tsuna inclinar o corpo para trás, afastando-se de Giotto. A chama negra fica no ar por um momento, um fiapo de chamas do céu ainda ligando Tsuna e Giotto e ela, mas então a ligação é cortada e Tsuna cai para trás. O círculo de chamas some assim como a chama negra. Ficaram encarando o moreno, o aperto no peito afrouxou um pouco.

-Já podem chegar perto. - fala Talbot.

Hayato e Takeshi são os primeiros a chegar perto, Hayato segura Tsuna pelos ombros checando sinais vitais. Com o suspiro do prateado, todos respiraram aliviados. Ainda vivo, meio pálido, mas vivo. Tsuna franziu o cenho de leve, murmurando algo que não compreenderam.

-Mantenha-o deitado próximo a Giotto.

Takeshi ajudou Hayato a colocar Tsuna deitado e viram o rosto dele relaxar. Tsuna virou-se de lado, passando um braço ao redor do primo e colocou a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Não demorou muito para que ele ressonasse

-Ele está bem? - pergunta Takeshi colocando uma mão sobre a testa de Tsuna.

-Só vamos saber quando ele acordar. - fala Talbot - Não sinto nada de diferente em nenhum deles.

Ouviu passos apressados e Gena entra, sem fôlego.

-Mas o que houve? - pergunta a mulher olhando ao redor mas ao encarar Tsuna ela arregala os olhos - Com licença meninos

Apesar de ter praticamente empurrado Hayato e Takeshi para o lado, ela colocou uma mão sobre o peito de Tsuna e dois dedos na testa dele com o cenho franzido.

-As chamas dele não mudaram. - ela fala e então fez o mesmo em Giotto. O franzir se intensifica e veem que os olhos dela assumem o laranja das chamas do céu, sentiram uma leve onda de harmonia - Não sinto as chamas dele. - ela fala em voz baixa

-Ora, achei que estava imaginando coisas. - fala Talbot - Mas se você concorda, não deve ser impressão.

-O que houve? - pergunta Chrome - Giotto-san vai…

Ele nem puderam completar o que falaram quando um gemido chama a atenção deles. Tsuna abre os olhos, pisca uma vez antes de arregalar os olhos e agarrar-se a camisa de Giotto.

-Não! - fala o moreno balançando a cabeça - Não, não, não.

-Tsuna. - Takeshi tentou segura-lo pelos ombros, mas o moreno afastou-se dele para agarrar-se mais no primo

-Ele devia ter me ouvido. Eu tentei... - ouviram ele soluçar, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Giotto, ele apertou mais a camisa, como se segurando o tecido pudesse mudar o que aconteceu - Ele não vai acordar. Eu o perdi.

Eles se entreolharam preocupados. Takeshi colocou a mão sobre as costas de Tsuna e mesmo estando a alguma distância deles, pode sentir a brisa úmida que as chamas da chuva traziam. Lambo desencostou-se dele e foi até Tsuna, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele e passou os braços ao redor dele.

Um por um, todos aproximaram-se de Tsuna tocando levemente o cabelo, braços ou costas do moreno. Afagou de leve os fios castanhos, mas os soluços de Tsuna apenas pioravam e mesmo com todo o apoio deles, nem as chamas de Takeshi conseguiam acalmá-lo.

-Tsuna. - Gena chamou e virou-se observando a mulher - Você não é o único sofrendo meu querido, mas precisa soltá-lo.

As mãos de Tsuna estavam tremulas quando ele soltou Giotto, na verdade ele todo estava tremendo. O moreno agarrou-se na pessoa mais próxima, no caso ele, e chorou segurando-se a ele com tanta força como segurou a Giotto. Lambo abraçou Tsuna pelas costas, Chrome por um lado, Takeshi por outro. Antes que notassem estavam num grande abraço (e aquilo começava a lhe dar coceira), Tsuna soltou-o depois de um tempo e eles se revezeram sendo o apoio para o moreno. Primeiro Lambo, depois Takeshi, depois Hayato, todos eles ficaram um pouco com Tsuna e deixaram-no chorar. Lambo e Chrome foram os únicos que choraram com ele, a moça por também ter carinho por Giotto, o menino por ainda estar com o coração partido pela morte do irmão.

Quando estava na vez de Mukuro, o choro diminuiu para soluços altos e o moreno tentava parar as lágrimas. Ele murmurava algo que demorou muito até que ficasse claro.

-Desculpe. Eu não queria… Eu sinto muito. - a voz embargada não ajudava. Como nenhum dos idiotas parecia que se moveria, pegou um pouco de água e deu ao moreno. Tsuna bebeu um pouco, afastando as lágrimas com uma mão. Ele parecia ridículo, muito mais que o normal.

-Pare de se desculpar, não foi culpa sua. - fala com raiva

-Kyoya! - veio o tom de repreensão de Chrome

-É a verdade. Não vai adiantar nada ficar se lamentando. - viu a moça abrir a boca para argumentar, mas Tsuna falou antes dela.

-Desculpe. Você tem razão. - ele tomou o restante da água e afaga os cabelos de Lambo - Desculpe por preocupar vocês.

-Tsuna-nii...

-Eu preciso falar com G. Ele.. Ela não vai.. - ele inspira fundo novamente - E Knuckle, ele deve ter notado, preciso falar com ele também.

-Ryohei está vindo. - fala Takeshi tranquilamente - Ele estava na fronteira com Tempesta quando recebemos a última carta. Knuckle também vem com ele.

Tsuna apenas acenou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos, lançou um olhar para Giotto e então virou o rosto encarando a parede.

-Se você encarar em vez de fugir vai ser mais fácil. - fala e vai até a porta

-Aonde vai? - pergunta Hayato

-Chamar G. Já que nenhum de vocês parece disposto a se mexer.

[...]

Como esperava de G, a ruiva chegou com a maior carranca que já vira.

-O que pensava estar fazendo? Ficou louco? Poderia ter morrido! – grita G entrando no quarto, escorava-se no umbral por ainda sentir tontura – Usar suas chamas daquele jeito foi suicídio. Nada garante que você poderia ter retirado aquela chama negra do Giotto.

Até Natsu, seu leão e companheiro inseparável que conseguiu entrar no quarto depois de G ter quase arrancado a porta fora quando a abriu, parecia recriminá-lo com seus grandes olhos dourados.

-Cadê o Giotto? – pergunta G olhando para os lados e Tsuna empurra para o lado a cortina que haviam colocado ao redor da cama para evitar que curiosos ficassem entrando para ver Giotto (os seikas achavam que era pra evitar qualquer contato que espalhasse a chama negra, mas não fazia muita diferença). G vê o loiro deitado na cama, o rosto de Giotto estava sereno como a muito não estava e suspira - Ele está bem?

-G eu preciso conversar com você. Em particular.

-Tsuna… - começa Gokudera, mas Tsuna levanta a mão e o amigo se cala.

-Por favor, é particular. – os outros se entreolharam preocupados.

-Não veem que o garoto precisa de um momento em particular? Movam-se seu preguiçosos – fala Talbot e anda aos poucos em direção a porta. Os outros seguem-no com certa relutância.

-O que houve Tsuna? – pergunta a ruiva encarando o garoto com preocupação. Tsuna senta-se na cama, olhando brevemente para o primo antes de encarar G.

-Eu quero pedir algo a você. Mas você tem que prometer que fará.

-Se não for algo estúpido. – fala a ruiva cruzando os braços e senta-se na cadeira. Chamas do sol na dose que recebeu deixaram-na exausta e precisava dormir – Pode dizer.

-Giotto não vai acordar.

Ainda bem que ela tinha sentado ou poderia ter caído

-O que? - fala a ruiva em voz baixa encarando-o sem acreditar, ele mordeu o lábio com insegurança - Você está mentindo!

-Não estou! O que aconteceu na mente de Giotto, eu não posso reverter. - G balançava a cabeça sem acreditar - Mas preciso de sua ajuda.

-Minha ajuda?

-Quem é Aidan? - a ruiva franziu o cenho, reconhecia o nome, mas não sabia bem de onde. Até que a imagem de um garotinho veio a sua mente.

-Onde ouviu esse nome?

-Eu conto a você se me disser quem é ele.

-Na época que o conheci era um garotinho, se não me engano um ano mais novo que você.

-Ele tem alguma relação com Byakuran? - a ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha

-Como…

-Sim ou não, G?

-Sim. Não sei bem qual, mas ele vivia atrás do Byakuran. Mas faz anos que ninguém o vê, ele deve ter dezesseis ou dezessete agora.

Tsuna acenou, como se confirmasse algo, e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros de Giotto.

-Quero te pedir um favor.

-Você não me contou onde ouviu esse nome.

-Giotto falou quando estive na mente dele. - o moreno mordeu os lábios olhando para a porta e inclina-se para a frente falando mais baixo - Não menti sobre Gio. Não posso mudar o que aconteceu na mente dele, mas preciso de uma favor seu.

-O que é?

-Quero que vá embora. O mais longe que puder. Se possível, para Seik e não volte até tudo isso ter acabado.

G franziu o cenho em confusão sem acompanhar o raciocínio. Tsuna suspira

-Mas porque...?

O moreno coçou a nuca.

-É meio confuso explicar, mas talvez ajude. Vi algumas coisas na mente de Giotto e esperava que pudesse me ajudar a entender.

Ainda bem que a ruiva estava sentada. O que Tsuna falou era tão complicado e ao mesmo tempo tão chocante, que aliado a sua tontura, poderia ter caído no chão.


	20. Harmonia

**Aproximadamente 3 anos após ataque ao castelo**

O funeral de Giotto foi a noite. Havia organizado uma grande pira e enrolado bem o corpo do rei em lençóis finos que se encontravam sobre ela. A última coisa que precisava era que saqueassem a tumba de seu primo. Junto dele, fizeram uma para Lampo, Tsuyoshi, toda a Varia com exceção de Mammon e para tantos outros soldados que caíram durante a luta. Lambo estava com a cabeça apoiado na suas costelas e manteve um braço ao redor dele.

Estava sendo difícil para ambos. Takeshi havia ficado um pouco mais afastado das fogueiras, mas era muito estranho ver o rosto sempre risonho completamente sério. A maioria das pessoas ficaram apenas por alguns minutos como sinal de respeito, vendo as chamas lamberem as piras. Ele e seus guardiões ficaram sentados lá, vendo-as queimar até que não restasse mais nada.

Lambo tinha nas mãos um bonito pote de cerâmica, tanto o pote como a tampa dele tinham desenhos de pássaros e florestas e detalhes em ouro. Quando as cinzas foram tudo o que restou, eles juntaram-nas e Lambo fechou o pote. Eles o lacraram e lágrimas grandes caíram pelo rosto de Lambo quando ele abraçou o pote. Abraçou o rapaz, encostando o queixo em seus cabelos cacheados e revoltos.

Foi feita uma cerimônia de coroação em frente a todo o exército, nada muito longo ou elaborado como as tradicionais já que estavam no meio da guerra.

Akim observava a cerimônia com desdém. Um país velho com muitas tradições velhas, seria a definição exata de Caelum. Já era óbvio que Tsuna era o novo líder, não havia necessidade de fazer toda aquela pompa.

-Aeghin, estamos prontos para ir. - fala um dos membros de sua tribo. O homem olha para Tsuna, que agora havia se erguido usando a coroa - Vai mesmo deixá-los assim?

-Vim apenas resgatar minha irmã. - o moreno responde descruza os braços - Ela já está no navio?

-Já, junto com seus pais. Mas Laman e Sunny não embarcaram.

-Eles ficarão aqui com ele. - o jovem aeghin dá as costas a cerimônia, sentindo os olhos do agora rei acompanhá-lo - Não há nada mais para nós aqui. Não podemos nos esquecer que não devemos nos envolver em guerras, especialmente as que envolvem o tri-ni-set.

-Como preferir. - o homem dá de ombros - Não sei como não está preocupado com aqueles dois.

-Há algo muito pior com que me preocupar.

Akim apenas esperava que quando voltassem, G não fosse condenada a morte ou as masmorras eternamente por ter usado de chamas para controlar a mente de outros.

Tsuna observou os poucos seikas que haviam restado partir. Era grato pela ajuda deles, afinal sem eles os meio anéis do trovão, tempestade e chuva ainda estariam com a Millefiore. Apenas lamentava-se de não ter explicado melhor a G.

**Algumas horas antes…**

Entrar na mente de alguém era uma sensação estranha, algo como mergulhar para tentar atingir o fundo. Podia sentir a água ao seu redor, mas não conseguia ver através dela. Bate as pernas mais forte, vendo uma nuance de bege alguns metros abaixo, sentia uma pressão enorme nos ouvidos e nos olhos. Bate mais fortemente as pernas estendendo as mãos para tocar o fundo. Quando sua mão tocou o fundo, foi como se o mundo tivesse invertido, a areia tornou-se nada, não havia mais água e ele deparou-se de pé num salão com a mão estendida na direção do teto. Sequer tinha as roupas molhadas do mergulho.

-É quase como um sonho. – fala em voz baixa e olha para o pequeno salão. Ele era negro, do chão ao teto, os únicos detalhes que chamavam a atenção além da quantidade de portas era o tapete vermelho que se estendia na direção do único corredor.

Abre uma delas e teve que se apoiar na maçaneta para não cair. Via seus pais, estavam conversando sentados em uma poltrona aconchegante em frente a uma lareira que tornava a temperatura do quarto amena.

-Mãe. Pai. – chama em voz baixa. Os dois viram a cabeça na direção do moreno com grandes sorrisos.

-Aí está você. – fala sua mãe com a voz mais doce que já ouvira. Ela tinha um sorriso delicado e acolhedor nos lábios.

-Achamos que não iria mais vir campeão. – fala seu pai com um sorriso largo, ele tinha aquele olhar brilhante e orgulhoso.

Deu outro passo em direção a eles, mas foi subitamente interrompido quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Em menos de um piscar de olhos estava de volta ao salão olhando para a porta que entrara.

-É perigoso se aventurar na mente de uma pessoa. A mente criará armadilhas para impedi-lo de chegar ao local correto. – fala uma voz ao seu lado e vira-se, se engasgando com a saliva por um momento.

-Gio.. – ele para ao ver o homem com mais atenção.

Ele certamente tinha a aparência do seu primo, mas os cabelos eram vermelhos assim como os olhos. Ele usava uma camisa cor de vinho sob um colete negro e calças e sapatos sociais também negros.

-Ieyasu? – recebe um aceno de confirmação do homem.

-Por aqui. – fala e um castiçal surge do nada em suas mãos, a vela emitia uma chama também vermelha que iluminava o rosto do homem com um sutil brilho avermelhado.

-Você sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Aquelas ilusões não são a única forma de defesa. As chamas de uma pessoa também a protegem dos inimigos que não podem ser vistos.

-Onde exatamente estamos?

-Algum lugar na mente de Giotto. Estamos tentando tirá-lo do fundo, mas ele está preso e ainda tem essa chama hedionda impedindo nossa passagem.

-Chama? – pergunta Tsuna e um brilho leve chama a atenção, ele olha para a parede vendo algo semelhante a uma cobra negra encará-lo com seus grandes olhos sem fundo. Ela desliza pela parede entrando numa das portas deixando uma trilha negra atrás de si.

-Essa criatura está impedindo nossa passagem. Não podemos tirar o Giotto sem nos livrarmos dela e não podemos nos livrar dela porque isso mataria o Giotto.

-Mataria? Como poderia? – pergunta assustado.

-Assim.

Ieyasu abre uma porta a sua esquerda e entra seguido de Tsuna. Ele param em outro salão. Tsuna encara o salão que originalmente devia ter tido uma pintura bem colorida nas paredes, mas agora havia trilhas negras por toda a parede, chão e teto como se alguém tivesse jogado tinta de qualquer jeito pelas paredes. Aproxima-se das paredes, seguindo o conselho do homem evita tocar nas manchas.

-Essas manchas podem destruir a mente do Giotto. Numa última tentativa de salvá-lo, ele se escondeu e esperava que limpássemos isso ou que o efeito passasse. Mas até agora nossos esforços tem sido em vão. – ele coloca a mão sobre a mancha e chama vermelha aparece em sua mão; a chama da tempestade queima e se espalha por um metro antes de se apagar. Pode ver o papel de parede amarelo com desenhos coloridos por um segundo antes da mancha surgir novamente como se nunca houvesse saído.

-Nossos esforços? Como assim nossos?

-Ieyasu! – grita uma voz de garota atrás deles, ele vira-se vendo algumas crianças correrem na direção deles. Uma garota amarela (não há outras palavras para descrevê-la, ela tinha roupas, cabelos, olhos e até a pele dessa cor) vinha a frente segurando seu vestido para não tropeçar seguida de perto por uma garota roxa

-O que ouve Sole? – a garota amarela, Sole para em frente a ele, o cabelo preso em dois pitós balançaram quando ela parou subitamente a frente deles.

-Não conseguimos impedir, outras salas foram ocupadas.

-Já está em oito. – fala a garota roxa numa voz um tanto sem emoção. Ela tinha o cabelo curto, mas parecia muito com a Sole.

-Nuvola vá buscar Piogge e Nebbia na última ala e traga-os aqui, se encontrar Tuone traga-a também. – a garota roxa confirma antes de correr até uma parede. Uma porta surge em frente a ela e depois que ela entra a porta some, deixando apenas a parede manchada – Sole, me ajude a arrumar aqui.

-Sole. Nuvola. – murmura em voz baixa e então percebeu – Você são as chamas do Giotto. Mas porque são tão pequenas? – pergunta encarando a garota que não devia chegar a sua cintura

-Nós diminuímos quando Giotto deu as chamas dele a você. – fala Sole com um pequeno sorriso – Costumávamos parecer adolescentes, mas com a divisão ficamos como crianças de novo. Ele foi o único que cresceu por causa das balas especiais. - ela gesticulou para Ieyasu

-Devia ser apenas temporário, mas Giotto não pode me absover ainda. - explicou a chama da tempestade - Eu tenho o mesmo tamanho que eles, ou ao menos, terei em breve.

-Todas tem nome?

-Claro. Mas só Giotto sabe porque foi ele quem escolheu. E você sabe a dele porque ele falou - a menina amarela roda os olhos

-As chamas devem ter a mesma idade do dono? – pergunta Tsuna estreitando os olhos.

-Normalmente, mas é um erro achar que ele é nosso dono. – Sole levanta os braços animadamente – Nós somos um time! Time não tem donos, não tem maior ou menor. Somos todos importantes cada um de seu jeito.

A garota roxa, Nuvola, voltou seguida por outros três. Um garoto era índigo e vestia-se com uma roupa elegante apesar de ainda parecer uma criança, o outro garoto, este azul, usava um macacão confortável com uma camisa por baixo e uma boina grande demais sobre a cabeça que lhe caia sobre os olhos, e por fim uma garotinha verde de cabelos compridos e soltos com um vestido bem parecido com o das outras duas garotas veio por último.

-Escutem. – começa Ieyasu quando as cinco crianças fizeram uma fileira em frente a ele – Precisamos conter o máximo possível a entrada daquela criatura enquanto o Tsuna tenta chamar o Giotto de volta. – ele coloca a mão sobre um ombro do garoto – Vamos evitar que a influência dela piore, mas parte dela já contaminou a mente do seu primo. Antes de fazer o que planeja precisa deixar a consciência dele limpa.

-Espera aí, vocês não vão comigo?

-Não podemos. – fala a garotinha verde – Giotto tem medo de nós. – os outros acenam afirmativamente, pareciam magoados por isso.

-A partir do momento que entrar por aquela porta estará sozinho. – fala o garotinho índigo cruzando os braços com uma expressão frustrada, obviamente por já ter tentado fazer isso antes.

-Não se preocupe, podemos segurá-la por algum tempo. – fala o garotinho azul e tentou levantar a boina, mas ela caiu novamente sobre seus olhos. Tsuna sinceramente perguntava-se como cinco crianças poderiam impedir aquela cobra que viu.

-Não se preocupe conosco. – fala Ieyasu empurrando Tsuna na direção da única porta visível no quarto – Quanto mais cedo você for melhor.

-Espera aí! – ele para em frente a porta encarando os olhos vermelhos de Ieyasu – Como eu vou encontrar Giotto e tirá-lo da influência daquela coisa sem matá-lo?

-Você vai dar um jeito.

-É ela! – grita uma das garotinhas.

Tsuna vê uma das paredes explodir e com horror vê que a cobra que vira no corredor era o menor dos problemas. Literalmente. A que vira no corredor era nada menos que a cauda do animal a sua frente que parecia ter dezenas de cabeças de cobras maiores que um homem adulto, os pescoços longos se uniam num corpo grande e forte muito semelhante ao de algum felino. Quando aquele animal olhou para ele, não a cauda, mas a cabeça, sentiu que aquilo podia e **_iria_** transformar todos os seus pesadelos em realidade. Sentia o coração bater tão forte que seus ouvidos doíam, suas mãos suavam e com certeza estava pálido como a morte.

-Vá! – grita Ieyasu. Sem precisar ouvir uma segunda vez, Tsuna entra na porta batendo-a atrás de si quando passou.

Olhou ao redor. Por um momento parecia um quarto escuro, mas as sombras começaram a tomar forma de paredes, corredores e escadas. Em poucos segundos encontrava-se no salão de entrada do castelo, com as escadarias que levavam ao andar de cima, as portas que levavam a outros salões e uma enorme porta atrás de si que levaria a saída. Com a única diferença que este castelo estava negro, com aquelas manchas no chão e paredes e como se não pudesse piorar, aquelas manchas se moviam como uma gosma viva tentando alcançar todos os locais imaculados possíveis.

-Giotto. – chama em voz alta, mas isso apenas faz a gosma começar a andar (ou seria rastejar?) em sua direção. Vê que havia um círculo de cinquenta centímetros ao redor de seus pés em que podia ver o chão e, surpreendentemente, aquela gosma não passava desse círculo.

Começa a andar na direção das escadas, sendo seguido de perto por aquela gosma. Olha para trás vendo que o lugar por onde passara voltava a ficar manchado quando a gosma passava por ele. Inspira profundamente. Não precisava ter medo, o pior havia ficado lá trás lutando contra as chamas de Giotto. Precisava encontrar Giotto e não podia entrar nas portas erradas ou aquelas coisas poderiam leva-lo.

Pensar no primo fez a gosma se remexer inquieta e tentar novamente se aproximar dele, mas logo que aproximou-se do ‘círculo limpo’ ela se afastou. Sobe as escadas as pressas vendo a gosma se agitar nos corredores e portas. Se conhecia bem o primo ele só podia estar em um lugar. Corre até uma das portas e abre-a vendo com certo alívio que não se enganara.

O escritório de Giotto não estava muito melhor que o resto. A gosma-mancha ocupava todo o espaço, cobria cadeiras, mesas e prateleiras. Vê que num canto próximo a mesa Giotto estava sentado de cabeça baixa abraçando os joelhos. Ele também tinha um círculo ao seu redor, mas estava muito próximo do corpo e a gosma quase conseguia tocar seus pés. Pode ouvi-lo soluçar alto e encolher-se mais quando a gosma encostou em seus pés nus. O círculo se transformou num brilho sutil sobre sua pele.

-Giotto! – chama e aproxima-se dele com um sorriso aliviado. Ele levanta os olhos alaranjados e encara-o com medo.

-V-Vá embora! – fala com a voz trêmula.

-Giotto... – para em frente a ele franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele parecia uma criança, talvez com nove ou dez anos. Mais do que isso ele era uma criança completamente apavorada.

-E-Eu não quero ninguém aqui! Me deixe sozinho! – a gosma se aproveitou dessa oportunidade e encostou novamente no pé de Giotto, ele se encolheu como se tivesse levado um choque. Percebeu surpreso, que as feições de Giotto também haviam ficado mais jovens, ele agora não parecia ter mais que seis anos.

-Eu não quero fazer mal a você. – fala aproximando-se dele o suficiente para que o círculo a seus pés o envolvesse, afastando a gosma. Apoia-se num joelho em frente a ele – Está vendo, essa coisa não chega perto de mim. Não precisa ter medo, eu só quero ajudar você. – fala mantendo a voz o mais suave possível.

Giotto olhou ao redor vendo que as gosmas evitavam chegar perto de Tsuna e encara-o com olhos marejados. Giotto abraça-o, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

-Eu estava com medo. – ele admite em meio a soluços. Tsuna senta-se colocando ele no colo, o loiro segurava-o com força como se tivesse medo que ele se afastasse – Eu fiquei tanto tempo sozinho aqui. Não achei que alguém viria.

-Eu vim por você. – ele segura o rosto do primo com uma das mãos fazendo o mais novo olha-lo – E eu sempre virei.

-Mas eu não te conheço. – fala ele passando uma mão nos olhos para retirar as lágrimas. Tsuna franziu de leve o cenho. Será que o tamanho estava relacionado às memórias? Só nasceu quando Giotto tinha treze anos, com seis ele sequer imaginava que deixaria de ser o primo caçula.

-Eu conheço você. - fala com um sorriso - Você é especial para mim e eu sempre vou ajudar você.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo. – fala e levanta-se segurando ele nos braços, o garoto coloca as mãos no ombro de Tsuna – Esse lugar está bem sujo.

-Ele não vai embora. – fala num sussurro encostando a testa a bochecha de Tsuna – Eu tentei, mas fica aumentando.

-Vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Tsuna põe Giotto no chão e o garoto segura-se a suas pernas vendo que o moreno arrancou uma das mangas da camisa que usava.

Tsuna segura Giotto com a mão esquerda e vai até uma das paredes que estava suja. Passa o tecido contra a parede, vendo o papel de parede por um momento. A gosma tentou ocupar novamente o local, mas quando chegou perto do local limpo ela se afastou com um chiado.

-O que você fez? – pergunta Giotto com curiosidade vendo que a gosma começava a se afastar do lugar onde Tsuna limpara

-Eu só estou limpando. Quer ajudar? – o loiro confirma e Tsuna rasga a outra manga da sua camisa e entrega a criança.

Giotto estende a mão e esfrega a parede com o tecido enquanto segurava a calça de Tsuna com uma mão. Como a gosma parecia se afastar dos locais onde eles limpavam Giotto limpou o chão ao redor deles e sorriu vendo que a gosma se afastava deixando apenas aquelas manchas de tinta enquanto fugia. Com muito esforço braçal, ele e Giotto conseguiram tirar todas as manchas do escritório.

-Cansei. – fala sentando-se.

Giotto estava sentado ao seu lado olhando para o escritório agora limpo. Não era o mesmo que ele usava no castelo, era maior com mais livros e quadros. Quando viu um dos quadros na parede, um homem de cabelos negros sedosos que caiam até o ombro com uma loira que abraçava a barriga volumosa é que entendeu. A posição era a mesma de sempre, a que estava acostumado, mas por dentro Giotto via o escritório do pai, o lugar onde ele e G jogavam damas, tinham aulas ou ouviam histórias quando eram menores.

-Esse lugar é bem bonito. - fala o pequeno olhando para os quadros. Um deles mostrava as ilhas Seik e tinha certeza que ele não conhecia o lugar com essa idade. Seria um resquício de memória?

-Lá fora é bem mais. – diz Tsuna e vê Giotto encarando-o com certo receio – Você não precisa ficar aqui sozinho, tem pessoas lá fora que podem ajudar você.

-Você vem comigo? – pergunta ele abraçando os joelhos

-Claro que sim.

Levanta-se e estende a mão para Giotto que aceita de bom grado. Eles saem do escritório voltando ao corredor e descem as escadarias. Giotto segura sua mão, observando com preocupação o local escuro pelas manchas negras.

-Porque está tudo tão preto?

-Só precisa de uma boa decoração. Talvez um pouco de tinta.

-Eu queria que as paredes fossem verdes. – fala Giotto e o salão tem suas paredes tingidas de um verde brilhante. Os olhos do garoto brilharam e o queixo de Tsuna caiu – E o chão laranja e o teto azul.

Tsuna observa abismado enquanto Giotto transformava o corredor num turbilhão de cores. O mais novo riu vendo que o cômodo obedecia suas ordens e não apenas mudou as cores, como também criou desenhos e móveis onde não havia nada.

-Uma mesa vermelha e um vaso azul e cadeiras laranjas e… - o menino continuava super empolgado a decorar aquele corredor. Apenas balançou a cabeça andando com ele, talvez se ele tornasse tudo colorido a chama negra perderia a força.

Quando terminou de pintar e criar tudo o que queria no corredor, eles viraram em outro e Giotto recomeçou o processo. Sinceramente não sabia para onde ia, só estava tentando voltar por onde viera mas a cada cor acrescentada sentia que todo o lugar mudava, inclusive as entradas e temia se perder. Giotto agora conversava sobre o pai, o avô, os tios e primos, o lugar já mudava apenas quando ele olhava sem precisar que ficasse dizendo em voz alta o que fazer

-E estava tão chato! Então eu saí para passear na rua, mas não queriam me deixar ir então eu corri e bati num menino e caí. - ele mal tomava fôlego entre as histórias - Ele fala engraçado, mas é bem legal e ele me ajudou a fugir.

-Ah é? E você o conhecia?

-O nome dele é G, ele vem de outro país por isso fala engraçado. - ele explica e observa-o com surpresa, ele entende que está interessado e continua falando - E ele tem uma irmã e ela é tãaaao linda! Mais até do que Marilin. E ela se chama Helen, mas o nome dela mesmo é Lavina e ela disse que só pessoas especiais podiam chamar ela de Lavina, mas que eu poderia também porque eu era especial. E eles vão morar conosco porque o vovô disse que ela nos ensinaria piano.

-Parece ser divertido.

-Aham. Vou ter um amigo para brincar. Meus outros amigos moram longe. Meus primos estão fazendo aulas e nem sempre posso brincar com eles. - ele fez um biquinho triste mas então abriu um sorriso - Mas eu vou poder brincar com G o dia inteiro e posso ouvir Lavina tocar piano também e papai disse que G e eu podíamos ter aulas juntos.

Sorriu para o pequeno. Giotto sempre quis um amigo, desde bem pequeno e mais do que nunca era grato por G ter sido uma amiga. Apesar da mentira toda sobre ela ser um homem, mas conseguia entender outra parte do motivo. Se contasse que era uma moça, Giotto teria de tratar ela de forma diferente porque o pai o ensinou a ser um cavalheiro, ela talvez não participasse tanto das brincadeiras ou das loucuras que sabia que Giotto fizera quando pequeno e ela não queria ter um tratamento diferenciado só por isso.

-Tenho certeza que vocês vão ser grandes amigos. - fala com um sorriso ao qual ele retribui

-Você pode ser meu amigo também não é?

-Claro.

-Tsuna. – chama uma voz atrás deles e o moreno vira-se vendo Ieyasu seguido das outras chamas – Você conseguiu. - fala ele com um sorriso, mas Giotto encolheu-se.

-Está tudo bem. – fala o moreno quando Giotto se escondeu atrás das pernas dele – Eles vieram ajudar você também.

-Oi. – fala ele timidamente. Ieyasu inclina-se e estende a mão para Giotto.

-É um prazer finalmente ver você. – o garoto dá uma breve olhada em Tsuna antes de apertar a mão do homem - Quer que eu te leve? - ele estende os dois braços e Giotto observou-o por um momento antes de estender os braços. Quando se ergueu com o pequeno nos braços, Ieyasu tinha o rosto de seu tio Massimo, até os cabelos ficaram negros!

-O que houve com.. - observa Giotto que brincava com o cabelo de Ieyasu balançando as pernas como a criança agitada que era sem imaginar que o perigo estava a espreita - Aquilo? 

-Acho que você o irritou. - ele franze o cenho - Ele veio para cá por isso vim atrás de vocês.

Ouviu um grito e eles se viraram para o fim do corredor. Piogge apareceu vindo da direita, pegou um vaso e jogou na direção que veio.

-Solta ela! - ouviram o _CRAC!_ quando o vaso atingiu o alvo e então algo abocanhou-o levando o menino para longe de sua vista.

-Fique com ele. - Ieyasu joga Giotto em seus braços antes de disparar pelo corredor e virar a direita

-O que está acontecendo? - pergunta Giotto assustado ouvindo rugidos e gritos e sons de coisas quebrando.

-Tem, como posso falar… sabe aquilo que sujou onde estávamos? - o menino acenou - Pode dizer que é a mamãe daquilo. E está muito brava.

-Mas não posso deixar meu pai sozinho! - ele aponta para o corredor onde Ieyasu virou - Você não pode ajudar eles?

O moreno mordeu o lábio em dúvida. Sua intuição dizia que não, mas Giotto o implorava com aqueles olhos enormes. Segurou o loiro firmemente nos braços e correu na direção do barulho.

Não estava nada bonito. A boa notícia é que aquela coisa só estava com uma cabeça, a má notícia era que segurava Tuono, apertando a mordida as vezes fazendo-a gritar. Os outros pequenos pegavam qualquer coisa ao alcance e tentavam acertar aquele monstro negro para que ele soltasse a menina, mas ele parecia querer quebrá-la para poder engolir. Quando Nebbia jogou uma vassoura que se partiu contra o pescoço do bicho, ele mordeu Tuono novamente, mas ela parou de gritar.

-Não! Aguenta firme Tuono! - Ieyasu jogava coisas revestidas em chamas da tempestade. Tinha mais efeito que o que os outros jogavam porque queimava parte do corpo daquilo, mas também deixava-o mais agitado movendo a cauda para tentar acertá-los.

Se ele estava horrorizado com a cena, seu rosto deveria estar parecido com o de Giotto. Ele encarava a briga com olhos arregalados de pavor, a boca ligeiramente aberta como se ele quisesse gritar.

-Parem. - o loiro fala baixinho cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos - Parem de brigar! - ele gritou e viu que as chamas travaram no lugar - Eu não quero que vocês briguem!

Ieyasu olhou para ele em pânico. Nenhum deles se mexia, estavam paralisados encarando Giotto. Eles não podiam agir contra a vontade de Giotto. Pode jurar que a criatura sorriu, apesar de ter Tuono na boca. Sem resistência, seria muito mais fácil para ela tomar conta.

-Giotto, eles tem que lutar. - tentou falar com o menino mas ele balançou a cabeça com os olhos fechados - Se eles não lutarem, não podem te proteger!

-Não! Eu não quero! Não quero lutas! - ele gritou e empurrou-se para longe de seu braço caindo sentado no chão - Papai disse que brigar não leva a nada. Só serve para machucar! Não quero que ninguém se machuque! Por favor… - ele encarou o monstro - Por favor, Aidan, não podemos ser amigos?

Tsuna franziu o cenho com o nome, mas viu que o monstro tomou forma de um homem. Por um momento achou que era Byakuran, mas era mais magro, o cabelo maior sem falar que não parecia ter mais que 20 anos. Ele tinha pele, roupas e cabelo em tons de preto e cinza e sufocava Tuono com um dos braços, seu rosto mostrava raiva ao encarar o menino.

-Amigos? O que aconteceu comigo foi por sua causa! Você me fez perder tudo que eu amava! Eu odeio você!

-Por favor! - Giotto chorava - Deixa ela ir Aidan!

-Eu vou matar eles! Cada um deles - ele aponta para as outras chamas de Giotto - Do mesmo jeito que você deixou que ele fizesse comigo!

-Eu não sabia! Eu tentei parar! - sentiu as chamas de Giotto pulsarem uma vez reagindo. Tsuna encarou o primo que apesar de chorar e estar assustado, tentava convencer o outro a não lutar. Giotto estava tentando usar a harmonia.

-Você me deixou desse jeito! Ele me odeia por sua causa! - o homem em negro deu um passo atrás, o ódio em seu rosto substituído por um misto de sentimentos. A harmonia de Giotto tentava estabilizar a chama negra - Por sua causa eu tive de fazer coisa ruins! - lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dele também - Eu me odeio! Eu te odeio porque foi por sua causa!

-Você não precisa mais fazer nada ruim. Eu fico com você! - a surpresa em seu rosto era idêntica à do outro, que até largou Tuono - Você pode viver aqui comigo! Tem muito espaço pra você também e… - ele inspira uma vez - E eu quero que você seja meu amigo.

-Não. - a voz do outro era firme - Eu não posso.

-Pode sim! Meu avô disse que as vezes pessoas boas fazem coisas ruins, mas elas ainda são boas! - ele insiste - Eu sei que você é bom! Eu não vou desistir de você!

Sentiu novamente aquele pulsar e o homem negro diminuiu. Agora não parecia ter mais que quinze. Ele chiou e saiu correndo, virando num corredor. Era só impressão sua ou ele parecia mais cinza claro do que negro?

-Espera! - Giotto chama e corre atrás dele.

Tsuna ficou na dúvida se devia ir atrás dele ou não, mas vendo que as chamas de Giotto ainda estavam paradas no mesmo lugar, seguiu o loiro.

-Aidan! - ouviu a voz do loiro chamar e conseguiu vê-lo entrar por uma porta.

Por muito pouco conseguiu segurá-la antes que sumisse. Abriu a porta vendo um cômodo pequeno. Giotto estava próximo a ele e o rapaz negro estava contra a parede. Viu que ele tentou abrir uma porta, mas estava trancada e Giotto aproveitou para pular nas costas do outro e abraçá-lo pelas costas.

-Me solte!

-Não! - sentiu as chamas de Giotto pulsarem novamente.

A chama negra reagiu, tentando atingir tudo ao redor, mas Giotto continuava segurando firme. Ele precisava de ajuda. Aproximou-se, a chama negra atingiu de leve seu braço, mas as suas próprias chamas reagiram circundando-o numa pequena cúpula de chamas alaranjadas.

Giotto, pensa preocupado, precisava alcançar Giotto. Suas chamas reagiram buscando o loiro. Não soube bem dizer o que aconteceu porque suas chamas rodopiavam a seu redor formando um escudo, mas quando elas diminuíram Giotto foi lançado contra ele e caiu sentado no chão.

-Gio! - colocou uma mão sobre a testa dele, mas ele estava adormecido.

-Tsuna! - era Ieyasu. Levantou os olhos tentando ver além do escudo de suas chamas - Ele está fugindo! Vamos expulsá-lo! Precisamos de ajuda!

Foi tão rápido quanto pensar. Só precisou imaginar que suas chamas estavam ajudando as de Giotto empurrando para longe a chama corrompida, que o escudo se expandiu, passando pelas chamas de Giotto que ficaram protegidas também. As pequenas chamas o observaram com surpresa e então correram pra abraçar Giotto.

-Está quase todo para fora! - fala Ieyasu

-Ieyasu! - a chama da tempestade o encara com surpresa - As chamas de Giotto, preciso passar pra ele.

-Não vai dar tempo. - fala Piogge - Quando aquilo sair você vai sair também! Tentar voltar de novo vai ser perigoso.

-Mas… - suas chamas já haviam se espalhado, limpando os locais que estavam infectados. Encarou as chamas e viu neles o que ele mesmo sentia - Ele merece viver bem mais. Quase metade da vida dele foi perdida por minha causa

-Você não pode dar parte de suas chamas da vida. - fala Sole - Mesmo que fosse muito pouco você morreria só por tentar!

Olha para o menino desmaiado em seus braços. Não podia fazer nada? Ieyasu colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Você já fez mais que suficiente. Giotto não precisa mais de nós.

-Que?

-Se usarmos a nós mesmos, Giotto pode viver, mas… - começa Nebbia

-Não se lembrará de nada. - completa Piogge, Tuone estava abraçada a ele.

-Vocês fariam isso?

-Claro. - fala Tuone - Se acontecer qualquer coisa com Giotto nós deixaremos de existir, mas se deixarmos de existir, ele ainda continuaria vivo. Não é como se fossemos morrer.

-Na verdade é sim. - fala Nuvola e ganha um tapa de Ieyasu

-Pode ir Tsuna. Podemos assumir daqui. - Ieyasu deu um sorriso - Você já limpou mais do que jamais conseguimos.

Giotto se remexe em seus braços e abriu os olhos, sentando-se. Ele olha ao redor confuso até ver Tsuna.

-Cadê ele?

-Está indo embora. - fala Tsuna e morde o lábio - E eu também.

-Você vai voltar? – pergunta ele com tristeza, segurando sua mão.

-Não, não por enquanto. Eu vou ficar um tempo fora, mas vamos nos encontrar de novo. Enquanto isso, você pode terminar de arrumar esse lugar. Algumas salas precisam de cores novas.

-Vou deixar tudo bem colorido e quando você voltar eu te mostro. – fala Giotto acenando a cabeça e olha ao redor de novo - Você pode achar o Aidan? Eu não sei onde ele foi. - ele fez um biquinho triste e pode ver os olhos dele marejados - Ele estava chorando, deve estar tão triste. Você encontra ele para mim? Promete?

-Claro. – fala com tristeza, o loiro franziu as sobrancelhas com a mudança no tom de voz de Tsuna. O moreno lançou um olhar a Ieyasu, mas a chama levantou dois dedos. Dois minutos no máximo – Escute Giotto, eu amo muito você. Você é muito especial pra mim, é minha família. - fala abraçando o menino

-Eu amo você também. – fala o garoto afastando-se apenas o suficiente para vê-lo com um grande sorriso.

-Tudo o que eu fiz é apenas para que você tenha um futuro. O futuro que eu retirei de você. Não quero que fique zangado comigo.

-Do que você está falando? – pergunta ele e Tsuna encosta a testa a do garoto – Eu nunca ficaria zangado com você. – ele passa os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço de Tsuna, movendo os dedos pelo seu cabelo. O gesto era tão familiar, mas estava ao contrário porque normalmente era ele a criança enquanto Giotto o segurava e lembrar disso fez com que sorrisse.

-Obrigado. – fala sentindo os olhos marejarem e afasta-se de Giotto, encarando os olhos brilhantes do primo – Não importa quanto tempo passe, eu sempre vou cuidar de você.

-Eu sei. – Giotto sorri – Você me lembra meu primo Dante. Por isso eu não me preocupo.

-Está na hora dele ir Giotto. – fala Ieyasu abaixando-se e pega Giotto nos braços. Tsuna encara o homem e surpreende-se vendo seu próprio rosto encará-lo de volta. - Obrigado por tudo.

Apenas acenou sem confiar na própria voz. Sentiu um puxão em seu estômago e viu a imagem deles tremer.

-Não deixem que ele seja ligado a Vongola de novo. - pediu e sentiu novamente o puxão. Achou ter visto eles acenarem, mas esperava que eles tivessem ouvido

Voltar foi mais fácil que ir. A sensação de mergulhar foi trocada, parecia que estava sendo levado por uma correnteza na direção certa. Quando piscou uma vez, estava no quarto. Seus guardiões estavam lá, ouviu a voz de Gena. Precisava mentir. Se as chamas de Giotto iriam se sacrificar para dar a seu primo uma nova vida, ele poderia aguentar uma mentira.

[...]

G passou a mão pelo cabelo curto processando toda a história.

-Então…

-Ele vai acordar, mas não será o Giotto. Não vai se lembrar de nada G, provavelmente nem da própria família. - Tsuna mordeu os lábios - E quero que continue assim. G, quero que o leve embora.

-Mas você…

-Eu vou ficar bem. - fala o moreno com um sorriso de canto - E não confio em mais ninguém para cuidar do Gio. Sei que você pode fazer mais por ele que eu.

-Isso é errado. Tudo isso.

-Giotto fez muito mais que isso para garantir que eu estaria protegido. O que faço é para garantir que ele vai viver. - G abriu a boca para argumentar, mas levantou a mão impedindo-a - Viver de verdade Anna, fazendo o que ele quer, indo aonde quiser, coisa que ele nunca conseguiu especialmente depois de assumir o trono. Ele merece uma vida longe de tudo isso. Não sei quanto tempo de vida as chamas puderam acrescentar a ele, então quero que seja bem aproveitado.

A ruiva trincou os dentes e reconheceu a expressão. Ela procurava outra forma, um outro jeito em que eles pudessem ficar todos juntos apesar de tudo o que explicou a ela.

-Anna, por favor. - ele segurou suas mãos - Até mesmo você sabe o quanto Giotto já perdeu.

Ela acenou concordando.

Mas mesmo agora, horas depois de ter embarcado no navio de volta a sua terra natal com Giotto deitado numa maca que improvisaram para levá-lo sem que outros percebessem, a ruiva ainda se perguntava se tinha tomado a decisão correta deixando tudo nas mãos do jovem príncipe.


	21. União

**Aproximadamente 3 anos após ataque ao castelo**

A vida até que não estava ruim, decidiu Laman. Conseguiu provar um pouco da liberdade, muito da vingança, e agora um pouco da comida de Caelum. A de Seik era definitivamente bem melhor. Estava num quarto esperando confortavelmente deitado na cama, Sunny havia adormecido com a cabeça sobre seu peito. Espetou um pedaço de queijo com a ponta da faca e mastigou devagar. Porque os caelis faziam queijo tão salgado sempre seria um mistério para ele.

Sunny moveu-se e então sentou, esfregando os olhos. Apesar de ainda não parecer ter mais que quinze, ela com certeza não agia como uma garota. Preguiçosamente, ela recolheu a roupa que haviam largado no chão e o olhou com repreensão por não tê-la acordado antes.

-Achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase Sunny. - fala com um sorriso e ela rola os olhos, mas senta-se no seu colo e encosta o queixo em seu peito - Porque está chateada? Não estamos mais na prisão.

Ela olhou ao redor. O quarto, apesar de ser bem maior que a cela mínima que eles dividiram, ainda era uma prisão porque não podia sair até que o rei ordenasse. Mas havia comida, uma cama e lençóis macios e ainda tinham suas armas, que aliás deviam estar debaixo de alguma pilha de roupas a essa altura. Ela abriu a boca e segurou um pedaço de queijo nos lábios, ela mordeu a outra metade e deu-lhe um beijinho casto. Ela apoiou o queixo em seu peito novamente e mastigou, a cabeça movendo-se com o movimento e riu. Ela estava entediada.

-Então que tal eu manter você bem ocupada? - coloca a faca no queijo e puxa a pequena, tomando os lábios finos em um beijo. Ela gemeu, passando a mão por seus cabelos, e deitou-a na cama. Ela fez um bico - Não começa, você ficou por cima da última vez.

Ela sorriu quando beijou-a novamente, mas é claro que alguém tinha de estragar tudo na melhor parte. Fortes batidas na porta, fizeram com que ela olhasse para o lado achando que ele não notou e até apontasse quando ele se esforçou tanto por ignorar.

-Que é? - grita para a porta, ainda sem parar de provar Sunny com beijos na pele alva tanto quanto podia alcançar. Ela envolveu sua cintura com as pernas para facilitar sua movimentação, a respiração dela estava acelerando acompanhando a dele.

-O rei deseja vê-los. - alguém falou do outro lado - Pediu que descessem.

Sunny gemeu com prazer, mas ainda inclinou a cabeça em direção a porta. Ele ainda estava lá e esperava uma resposta. Grunhiu com raiva

-Descerei em dez minutos. - o corpo pequeno arqueia-se quando ela alcança o ápice - Talvez quinze.

-Se não descer, eu irei levá-lo.

Felizmente o inconveniente foi embora e ele pode concentrar-se apenas nela. Adorava quando ela ficava com o rosto rosado por causa dele. Mordeu levemente o pescoço dela, ouvindo um gemido baixo e ela arranha suas costas. Talvez devesse ter dito trinta minutos, afinal já fazia tempo que não tinha um momento a sós com Sunny.

[...]

O ruivo estava preocupado. Seu estômago agitava-se nervosamente e sentia que poderia vomitar apesar de não ter comido nada desde a noite anterior. O ataque súbito do exército de Caelum teve um elemento surpresa que nem mesmo ele, com todos os seus cálculos e estratégias, havia considerado. E como consequência estava ali, largado na prisão junto com tantos outros do Black Spell, apenas esperando que o rei o condenasse em praça pública porque a guerra fazia coisas assim.

A prisão, mais parecida com um porão, era um espaço amplo com nada além de terra batida e uma escada que levava a portinha no teto. Cada vez que ouvia a portinhola abrir, encolhia-se, sentindo que era a morte que vinha a seu encontro, mas respirava aliviado todas as vezes que não era. Na verdade, o exército de Caelum estava bem dedicado a prender todos do Black Spell num só local e a maioria deles não parecia ferido. Sentiu o estômago revirar e colocou uma mão sobre a barriga na esperança que isso aliviasse.

-Oi! Tirem a gente daqui! - grita Nosaru, os cabelos rosa escuro agitaram-se quando ele balançou a cela - Eu vou matar cada um de vocês quando sair daqui seus covardes! Abram!

-Não está ajudando Nosaru. - fala Tazaru, o homem de pele morena passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros - Porque estão nos separando do White Spell?

-Imagino que devam ter alguma tática para obter informações. - responde ajeitando os óculos - Como os líderes eram na maioria do White Spell estão nos colocando aqui como garantia.

-Garantia de que?

-De que podem tentar comovê-los com nossos gritos, talvez.

-Oi Irie! Pare com essa falação! - grita Nosaru para ele - Se você é tão brilhante quanto diz ser, porque não nos tira daqui? Construa alguma coisa ou use suas chamas ou, ou… Sei lá! Qualquer coisa! Faz alguma coisa!

-Não tem o que fazer. - replica o ruivo abraçando os joelhos.

-Não fique assim meu jovem. - o coronel Magno, um dos homens mais velhos do exército quase com seus cinquenta anos, mas completamente ativo em proteger a família real, colocou a mão em seu ombro - A esperança só acaba quando desistimos.

-E esse lema nunca ficou melhor em alguém do que na família Nero. - a voz fez com que eles se virassem.

A porta abrira e viram um loiro alto, uma capa de viagem ao redor do pescoço. Nosaru, que ainda estava na escada, abriu um largo sorriso ao reconhecer o homem.

-Gamma-nii!

Os homens da Black Spell imediatamente se animaram, a maioria se levantando para tentar ver o loiro mais de perto. Apesar da Millefiore ser um reino só, as famílias Nero e Gesso haviam mantido a divisão do exército de acordo com as cores, e na verdade os exércitos não se davam muito bem apesar de trabalhar bastante juntos. Os líderes do grupo Nero, ou Black Spell, haviam mandado Gamma numa missão a quase três anos em Caelum. Sempre imaginou que ele estivesse infiltrado, mas vê-lo ali e a porta da prisão aberta trouxe a calmaria a seu estômago revolto.

Mas em vez de fazê-los subir, Gamma desceu. E não desceu sozinho. Uma mulher desceu com ele, e apesar do rosto ainda estar coberto pela capa, os contornos do corpo eram visíveis e ganharam alguns assobios dos soldados. Gamma estendeu a mão ajudando-a a descer o último degrau.

-Antes de subir, tem algo que vocês precisam saber. - fala Gamma e então solta a mão da mulher, que abaixa a capa revelando o rosto. Os mais novos, como ele, não a reconheceram de imediato, mas os mais velhos arquejaram de surpresa.

-Sephira-sama! - a mulher deu um sorriso tão doce quanto seus olhos azuis.

-Sou neta dela na verdade, chamo-me Aria. - ela observou os olhos de cada um dos soldados, o sorriso se mantendo - Sinto muito por não me reconhecerem e lamento não conhecer a maioria de vocês, mas sou neta de Sephira e herdeira da família Nero.

Agora todos arquejaram com surpresa. Claro, como não notou? Havia uma estátua da rainha Sephira numa fonte em frente ao castelo, um tributo do rei quando ela morreu e sua única filha fugiu deixando o trono por parte da família Nero vazio. Ela era igualzinha a Sephira, exceto é claro, pelo pequeno desenho de flor embaixo do olho esquerdo.

-Ela é minha missão. - fala Gamma apontando para a morena - O rei Gesso a todo custo tentou acobertar que nossa líder estava viva e preparando-se para assumir seu lugar de direito. Não só eu, mas vários antes de mim foram mandados aqui para protegê-la até que estivesse pronta.

-Como é que ninguém sabia disso?

-Só o alto escalão sabia. - responde a morena - Creio que daqui há apenas um membro. Magno, correto?

-Sim senhora. - fala o homem com um sorriso andando até em frente a moça e ajoelha-se em frente a ela - Não sabe o quanto esperei pelo dia em que a veria pessoalmente princesa.

-Por favor, não se ajoelhe. Não sou acostumada a isso. - ela segurou o braço do homem e puxou-o, ajudando-o a levantar-se

-Você trouxe? - ela acenou afirmativamente e viu que debaixo da roupas, ela tirou um pingente de ouro, reconheceu a raposa em alto relevo com o olho de ônix era a marca do selo da família Nero. Magno pegou o pingente e levantou-o para que todos vissem - Este pingente foi dado por nossa amada rainha Sephira a sua filha antes dela fugir de casa. O que mantivemos em segredo de todos é que esse ato foi apoiado pela rainha. Ela sabia que o rei Gesso era cruel e poderia levar seu povo a grande destruição então ela manteve a princesa Luce a salvo e bem longe do trono durante muito tempo, pedindo que nós mantivéssemos o segredo e nos preparássemos para a volta dela.

Irie ouvia a explicação detalhada do homem, desde a fuga da princesa Luce, seu casamento com um nobre de Caelum, o nascimento de Aria e como tudo foi encoberto pelo alto escalão do exército. Naquele momento, pequenas coisas que nunca entendera direito se encaixaram.

Como o porque de quando tinham desfiles, os mais velhos recusavam-se a saudar a bandeira branca, lembrava-se de Magno dizendo para que nunca confiasse nos exército branco, que um dia eles poderiam se separar, mas sempre achou a ideia tão impossível afinal não havia motivo para uma guerra interna. Ou como em alguns dias específicos do ano, que não eram datas especiais, apareceriam rosas vermelhas circundando a fonte da rainha e agora que ele falava, a data coincidia com o aniversário de Aria e Luce.

Desde de sempre o exército negro os estava ensinando, preparando debaixo dos panos, a apoiar a verdadeira líder. Magno contou como apenas os melhores guerreiros, os mais leais, eram mandados para proteger pessoalmente a princesa sempre que o Rei Louco dava sinais que poderia ter descoberto onde ela se escondia. Se seu estômago estava revoltado, agora ele havia afundado e criado algum peso em seu corpo.

Aria colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Magno, impedindo que ele continuasse falando. A morena devia ter notado o olhar abismado da grande maioria.

-Não peço sua lealdade agora porque nunca a tive, mas acreditem quando falo que me importo por minha família. Sinto falta de viver em minha terra natal, de conhecer os locais sagrados que foram frequentados por minha avó e minha mãe, mas não por mim. E sei que Byakuran tem oprimido a muitos de vocês.

A menção ao rei Gesso fez com que muitos ganhassem um franzir. Pessoalmente, Irie nunca teve nada contra ele, Byakuran apoiava muito o desenvolvimento e pesquisas que fazia então estava de certa forma sob suas asas. Mas era o único. Todo o resto do exército já havia sofrido por causa dele, parecia que Byakuran fazia questão de mandá-los na linha de frente de qualquer batalha e apenas quando grande parte do exército Nero havia caído é que o exército branco entrava. Isso sempre causou discórdia, muitos reclamavam que Byakuran tirava deles os direitos e salários e usava a seu bel prazer, e disso o ruivo não podia duvidar. Afinal ele sabia quanto dinheiro entrava nos cofres reais, mas apesar da Millefiore ser um país bem desenvolvido, o rei não investiu nem metade do que ganhava no país, preferindo gastar a maior parte para si mesmos e seus Roku Chouka, os Seis Coroas Fúnebres, seus seis escolhidos.

-O que peço de vocês é sua ajuda. - fala a princesa com determinação - Por muitos anos, a família Vongola me manteve escondida e por causa disso Byakuran começou uma guerra com eles. Não é meu desejo lutar, muito menos que qualquer de vocês lute por mim. Mas preciso da ajuda de vocês.

-Tem algum plano princesa? - perguntou Magno e Aria deu um pequeno sorriso

-É hora de avisar o alto escalão que o dia D está próximo.

_Dia D_? Irie não conhecia aquela sigla, mas não era completamente estranha. Mas Magno havia dado um grande sorriso, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o presente que mais queria de natal.

-Vamos tomar de volta nosso país e nossos direitos. - os soldados murmuraram em aprovação - E se o Gesso não quiser nos dar, ele vai entender porque sempre fomos uma nação maior. - alguns deram alguns gritos apoiando - O Vongola está tão determinado a tirar Gesso do trono quanto eu. Tudo que precisamos fazer é abrir caminho.

Ele podia sentir nela. Algo diferente, que fazia com que as pessoas quisessem segui-la. Imaginava se a forma que a olhava era semelhante a que já vira os Roku Shouka observar o rei Byakuran porque naquele momento, mesmo que odiasse guerra, estava disposto a ajudá-la a tomar de volta seu país. A princesa Aria o encarou e deu um sorriso, e sentiu o rosto corar.

-Magno, pode avisar que toda cidade que estiver com a bandeira negra içada nos muros servirão como nossa rota até a cidade real. Ninguém precisa lutar, se eles erguerem a nossa bandeira nós passaremos. E ai do exército branco se tentar nos impedir.

[...]

A sala que usavam para reuniões estava vazia, e ele nunca sentiu tanto o peso disso como agora que tivera de reunir os líderes de seu exército. Tsuna tirou os olhos da janela quando ouviu uma risada e a porta abrindo.

-Estava nos procurando céuzinho? - pergunta Laman com um sorriso malicioso

-Estava sim. - responde com tranquilidade - É melhor sentarem. - fala gesticulando para as cadeiras que havia disponível na sala.

Sunny encarou Laman e ergueu levemente os ombros, ele fez o mesmo gesto e sentou-se numa cadeira, colocando os pés por cima da mesa. Ela deu um tapinha nele, mas ainda assim ele manteve os pés sobre a mesa e isso fez com que risse.

-Tenho uma notícia para vocês.

-Já vamos voltar para a prisão? Estava começando a gostar daqui. - ele joga a cabeça para trás, como uma criança que teve o brinquedo tomado. Sunny apenas roda os olhos

-Na verdade não. Vocês estão livres.

O susto foi tão grande que achou que Laman cairia da cadeira, mas ele apenas se desequilibrou por um momento antes de voltar a sentar e encará-lo com surpresa e então desconfiança.

-Como é?

-Estão livres.

-Talvez para você, mas ainda teremos de voltar para a prisão. O arcobaleno de lá é..

-Bermuda, o conheci. - e esperava não revê-lo nem tão cedo, acrescenta em pensamento; o homem enfaixado causou arrepios quando entrou na sala acompanhado por Aria, mas enquanto falava com ele parecia que a própria temperatura do cômodo diminuira durante a conversa - Ele concedeu a vocês a liberdade. Até pedi que ele assinasse um documento para ter certeza. - mostra a eles o papel que havia deixado em cima da mesa.

Eles se entreolharam sem acreditar, Sunny tinha os olhos marejados enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos no papel com tanta delicadeza que parecia temer que ele se desmanchasse sob seu toque.

-Por que fez isso? - perguntou Laman com surpresa

-Bom, eu vi algumas coisas do seu passado. - Tsuna remexe no anel Vongola por hábito - Já tinha acontecido com os outros, de ver as lembranças de ambos os guardiões anteriores. Eu vi o que aconteceu no porto. - Sunny arregalou os olhos - Você foi um idiota, mas não fez nada contra a lei. - viu a moça colocar a mão sobre o braço de Laman, que apenas o encarava surpreso.

Havia ficado surpreso quando vira a lembrança de Laman na primeira vez, o único outro guardião de Laela que vira quando uniu os aneis foi Aeri, mas descobriu depois que foi porque Kyoya se perguntava como ela havia aprendido a usar as chamas em batalha daquela forma então foi isso que viram.

Quando uniu o anel de Takeshi, sabia que o amigo se perguntava o que aconteceu com Ugetsu e também o que tinha feito Laman ser tão fechado com os outros quando pelo que contou antes ele era bem mais amigável. Foi difícil para Takeshi sentir a mesma rejeição que as chamas de Ugetsu sentiram quando Giotto atacou seu forte, as chamas da chuva de seu amigo nunca ficaram tão desesperadas ao seu redor, como se ele também tivesse medo de ser rejeitado.

A lembrança de Laman foi bem mais simples comparada a essa. Viu ele vir a Caelum, desejando vingança contra tudo e todos, querendo encontrar quem fora o responsável pelo ataque que causa a morte de Laela. Sunny havia seguido-o, mas em algum momento enquanto cruzavam a cidade a noite, um grupo de homens havia cercado a moça e imobilizado ela com cordas e sem poder falar, ela ficou a mercê deles. Felizmente, Laman notou rapidamente que ela havia sumido e quando foi buscá-la, encontrou-a amarrada pelos homens que discutiam entre si o que fazer com ela. Louco de raiva, ele atacou os homens usando suas chamas e libertou Sunny, voltando com ela a Seik. Descobriram que ele usou as chamas contra um grupo de homens que não podia usar e durante o julgamento, o rapaz não dera uma palavra para se explicar ou se defender, apenas encarando o chão em fúria não contida. A única frase que ele disse em todo o julgamento e interrogatório foi: “Se eu saísse e topasse com outros como eles faria tudo de novo.” Acharam melhor prendê-lo para que não machucasse ninguém. Sunny havia agarrado-se a ele, chorando, e por mais que tentaram afastá-la, ela insistiu em ir com ele. A última lembrança deles, foi quando ele passou por Akim, saindo do julgamento e a caminho da prisão e tirou o anel devolvendo-o ao rapaz com um sorriso e uma provocação. “Viva bem sua vida enquanto eu estiver aqui.”

-Até onde eu sei, legítima defesa é apoiada por qualquer lei, especialmente as de Seik considerando que tantas moças sofrem abusos físicos quando saem de seu país. Você apenas defendeu Sunny. - fala com tranquilidade - Quando expliquei os fatos a Bermuda ele disse que vocês nunca deram problema na prisão e poderia considerar a liberdade já que estavam sendo de tão grande utilidade. Eu tive uma pequena ajuda para convencê-lo que vocês não mostram perigo nenhum ao mundo e que podem ficar livres. - e devia lembrar-se de agradecer Aria devidamente por isso.

-Então estamos livres? De verdade? - o início de um sorriso se formou no rosto dele - Tá ouvindo isso Sunny? Nunca mais vamos morar num cubículo! - ele ergue as mãos e ela repete o gesto. Riu e empurrou outro papel para perto deles.

-Pode considerar isso como meu gesto de gratidão por sua ajuda. - eles encararam o papel com curiosidade - É uma carta de recomendação minha, vai fazer com que sejam bem vindos em qualquer país que desejem ir. Claro, em alguns países talvez garanta um quarto de hóspedes, mas na maioria só vai evitar que aconteçam problemas.

-Minha nossa. Ainda bem que estou sentado. - Sunny pegou o papel e quase esfregou na cara de Laman - Eu estou vendo! Já pensou em que lugar poderíamos ir primeiro? - ela abre a boca como se quisess falar algo e faz um triângulo com as mãos, ele riu - Podemos ir a Paris, podemos ir a qualquer lugar! - ele levantou-se, segurou ela pela cintura e girou-a no ar algumas vezes. Ela o abraçou fortemente quando pararam de girar e Laman lança a ele um olhar de gratidão - Obrigado. Tsuna.

-De nada.

-Mas não ache que vou embora até meter um tiro no meio dos olhos do desgraçado que matou a Laela.

-Não esperaria menos. - replica sorrindo.

A porta abre novamente, seus guardiões entrando. Laman e Sunny puxam duas cadeiras para o canto, ele falava animadamente em Seik sobre aonde poderiam ir e o que poderiam comer chegando lá. Takeshi deu um sorriso para os dois antes de olhar Tsuna e o moreno apenas coçou a cabeça. Ambos sabiam que era mais do que justo depois de passar 13 anos na prisão que eles desfrutassem um pouco do mundo.

Aria entrou pouco depois, seguida de Gamma, Reborn e dois homens de uniforme da Black Spell, um ruivo com talvez sua idade e um senhor de cabelos grisalhos. Basil, Dino e Enma foram os últimos a chegar, Basil trazia alguns mapas que eles passaram muito tempo procurando. Eles estenderam sobre a mesa os mapas da Millefiore, o país não chegava a ser metade do tamanho de Caelum mas tinha quase a mesma quantidade de pessoas e muitas vilas próximas.

-Está na hora de fazer uma visita ao Rei Louco.


	22. Peste

**Aproximadamente 3 anos após o ataque ao castelo**

Não gostava da ideia de ser deixada para trás. Por mais necessário que fosse, Haru odiava ter de ver os amigos partir. Apenas Tsuna e os guardiões haviam seguido no navio, junto com parte da Black Spell e quase toda frota de Gravitta. Os soldados de Yema ficaram para ajudar a proteger o país no caso de um eventual ataque ou simplesmente para conter a população.

-É suicídio. - fala com preocupação enquanto rondava pela sala - Tem tanta coisa que pode dar errado que se fizesse uma lista ficaria sem papel.

-Temos um plano. Não podemos adiar mais e sabe que se ficarmos aqui, nosso exército pode ficar doente também. - fala Tsuna com um sorriso tranquilo - Estou delegando o comando a você.

-Eu? - pergunta com surpresa.

-Vou precisar de todos os meus guardiões para acabar com isso. Você é a melhor para comandar esse lugar enquanto não estou. - Tsuna segurou seus ombros - Por favor, Haru. Garanta que vamos ter um lugar para voltar.

Mais fácil falar que fazer. Os soldados que conheciam Haru, que a viram lutando, tranquilamente a obedeceram. Os que não queriam ouví-la foram convencidos, de alguma forma, de que o contrato de casamento era válido e que ela e Tsuna eram casados (o que não era uma completa mentira, já que ainda não tinha sido cancelado, mas também não era verdade porque não havia sido assinado). De todas as formas, ela foi colocada no comando do país durante a ausência do mais novo rei.

A guerra tinha causado um desastre no país muito maior do que podia imaginar. Campos destruídos, milhares mortos e o que era pior: milhares doentes e famintos. Achou estranho a tática de colocar todo o acampamento concentrado num lugar só, mas entendeu o porque em poucos dias. Muitos soldados da Black Spell estavam doentes e haviam sido deixados para trás em aldeias e a beira de estradas, definhando para morrer ou morrendo pelo ataque da própria população que estava enraivecida contra os soldados.

Os que haviam ficado no castelo de Piogge, estavam sob os cuidados dela, de Kyoko, I-pin e Bianchi. Como os médicos anteriores e também muitos soldados que os vigiavam haviam caído doentes também, usavam máscaras, roupas grossas e luvas para poder cuidar dos homens, mas sinceramente não podiam fazer muita coisa além de esperar. Nenhum remédio combatia as manchas vermelhas que apareciam na pele ou aliviava as dores, tosse e febre. Eles tinham de esperar que os doentes melhorassem por conta própria e isso era uma tortura.

Mas essa ainda não era a ideia mais cruel que Byakuran teve. A maioria dos poços que abasteciam as cidades haviam sido envenenados, então as pessoas precisavam tirar água dos rios (que costumava ser vigiado por arqueiros que matariam qualquer pessoa que chegasse perto). Agora que os haviam retomado, a foz de um dos rios que desaguavam no mar, era um despojo para os muitos mortos, que eram levados pela correnteza e sumiam no oceano, tornando aquele inviável.

Com boa parte dos campos destruídos, os seikas estavam sendo de grande ajuda passando por onde podiam pelo país e colocando um pouco de chamas do sol aqui e ali. Não o suficiente para fazer mal a terra, afinal aquilo não era exatamente natural, mas ajudaria os campos a se recuperarem e em menos de um ano poderiam começar a plantar novamente. Já começava a planejar em mandar mais das mulheres para cuidar das plantações já que a quantidade de homens não era suficiente nem mesmo para montar uma pequena guarda.

-Miady Haru. - chamou um soldado - Achamos uma coisa que a senhora precisa ver.

Aquela foi a pior coisa que Byakuran pode fazer. O soldado acompanhou-a até a nascente de um rio, o local era até bonito, mas cercado por uma mata densa o que tornava difícil o acesso.

-Encontramos mais cedo minha senhora. - explica o soldado - Vimos um pano flutuando na água e subimos o rio para verificar se podia ser algum inimigo escondido.

Chegando no local havia outros cinco homens armados, inseguros ao olhar para ela, mas percebeu que eles mantinham uma distância da água. Havia um corpo lá, era possível ver as pernas balançando com a leve corrente, mas estava preso num grosso tronco que devia ter caído. Derrubado, corrigiu-se vendo as marcas na base da árvore. Haviam feito aquilo de propósito. E entendeu porque chegando mais perto. O corpo do soldado estava cheio de manchas vermelhas.

-Para onde vai esse rio? - pergunta com olhos arregalados seguindo a trajetória da nascente. Esperava estar errada.

-Segue para sudoeste senhora. - explica o homem - Junta-se ao rio Delaila pouco depois da próxima vila.

O rio Delaila era o maior do país. Sempre gostou da história de como o rei Tsunayoshi Primo conquistou todas as terras e deu esse nome ao rio em homenagem a amada esposa, dizendo que por onde aquele rio passasse, seria a terra dela. Ele percorria toda Piogge em linha quase reta, passava pela capital onde ganhava uma largura impressionante e ia para Soleil, um pouco menor em largura, mas com boa profundidade, onde desembocava no mar. Era daquele rio que toda a capital e Soleil tiravam a água para suas plantações e necessidades básicas. Colocou um lenço sobre o rosto e aproximou-se do corpo. Estava extremamente deteriorado, a água tinha amolecido muitos pedaços de pele e arrastado rio abaixo. Afastou-se com o cenho franzido. Se o corpo estava ali a tanto tempo então…

-Soldado. - o homem empertigou-se - Quão bem você conhece a região?

-Muito bem senhora. Morei toda minha vida em Piogge.

-Encontre outros que conheçam tão bem quanto você. Faremos grupos para descer o rio e ver até onde esta doença foi carregada. Peça um cavalo para mim também e avise a Lady Bianchi que participarei das buscas.

-Mas senhora... - ela lançou um olhar severo (que aprendeu com Kyoya) que fez o soldado encolher-se.

-É uma ordem soldado. - ele bateu continência, falando um rápido “sim senhora” e partiu para cumprir suas ordens - Vocês. - os outros cinco que ficaram empertigaram-se - Um de vocês vá com ele, os outros me ajudem a tirar esse corpo daqui e então subam o rio até a nascente e vejam se há mais por lá.

Foi complicado retirar o corpo do rio. Dois soldados rasgaram as capas para que outros dois pudessem proteger mãos e rostos, mas ainda assim quando ela e os outros conseguiram erguer o galho que o prendia só o suficiente para que pudesse sair, uma perna descolou do corpo e afundou no rio.

-Merda. - reclama vendo a carne branca afundar. Podia alcançar com as mãos, mas o contato com a água… Usou um pedaço de pano rasgado e pegou a perna colocando-a junto com o resto do corpo - Temos de queimar isso. - jogou o pano sobre o corpo e fez os soldados pegarem alguns galhos secos para que pudessem fazer uma fogueira.

Quando o soldado voltou, os outros tendo de esperar com os cavalos onde a mata não era tão densa, o fogo já lambia a pele queimada. Havia cercado o corpo com pedras antes de começar o fogo para garantir que não se espalharia. Encontraram outros corpos rio acima, tornando a água uma das maiores causadoras da doença naquela parte do país. A morena trincou os dentes. Dando uma ordem para que os soldados ficassem atentos e avisassem os outros para que não tomassem da água daquele ponto do rio para baixo, ela montou no cavalo e seguiu com outros rio abaixo.

Muitas vezes tiveram de se dividir quando o rio se bifurcava, os soldados seguiam o rio até as vilas, davam uma breve olhada e perguntavam na entrada mesmo sobre doentes e então voltavam. Ela se manteve na linha principal, mas quando chegou ao ponto que o rio novamente se bifurcou quando estava sozinha, trincou os dentes. Devia seguir em frente, onde o rio se alargava ou pegar o pequeno curso que ia para a esquerda? Ouviu o som de cascos e viu um dos soldados aproximando-se. Apontou para o caminho a esquerda e mandou que ele fosse reto.

O rio, agora riacho pela diminuição considerável de tamanho, passava ao lado de uma pequena vila e formava um pequeno lago. Viu muitas plantações de arroz ao redor da vila, a água era aproveitada para irrigar também milho e batatas. Uma das poucas plantações intactas, e agora completamente perdidas por causa da água. Trincou os dentes, entrando na vila apressada. Esperava ver doentes, caindo pelas casas e ruas como nas últimas três cidades a beira do rio que passou, mas para sua surpresa havia apenas um doente que aliás, estava sentado confortavelmente na varanda de sua casa tomando chá.

-Com licença. - aproxima-se sem desmontar do cavalo - A doença chegou aqui também? Há muitos caídos?

-Não senhora. - responde o homem - Havia muitos, mas graças a nossa médica, já estão todos melhores. Eu mesmo estava caído numa cama até duas semanas atrás e já estou quase pulando aqui. Poderei voltar a plantação em breve.

-O que sua médica deu aos doentes?

-Teria de perguntar a ela. - ele aponta para uma casa, ligeiramente afastada - Ela mora ali. Cuidado com o jardim, ela tem ciúme das plantinhas.

Aproximou-se da casa, desmontando do cavalo quando estava de frente a pequena cabana. Uma mulher entreabriu a porta, os cabelos castanhos claros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e ela usava um avental que tinha manchas verdes, imaginava que fosse das ervas que exprimia.

-Posso ajudá-la?

-Por favor, meu nome é Haru. - fala fazendo um leve meneio com a cabeça - Estou ajudando a cuidar dos doentes em Piogge, muitos foram afetados pela doença porque alguém doente caiu no rio e espalhou-se por toda a parte. Esta cidade é a única que não está sofrendo por isso e disseram que você teria um remédio. - inclina-se levemente - Por favor, diga-me como prepará-lo.

-Não há necessidade de curvar-se. - fala a mulher, abrindo a porta por completo - Entre, por favor, não precisa tirar os sapatos. Haru não é? Meu nome é Dafne. De quanto você precisa? - ela foi em direção a uma prateleira

-Tem mais de mil pessoas sob meu cuidado. - a mulher quase tropeçou, não caiu apenas por ter segurado na mesa e olhou-a com surpresa

-Eu levarei um tempo para fazer para tantos. - fala ela, mas pega alguns frascos grandes - Tenho estes prontos, devem servir para talvez cinquenta pessoas por dois dias. É só dar uma colher de sopa por pessoa, uma vez por dia.

-Quanto tempo levaria para preparar?

-Menos de um dia, mas para fazer tantos… - ela morde os lábios - Os ingredientes estão escassos até mesmo na mata, onde cresciam naturalmente.

Um dos soldados encontrou-a na vila e entrou na porta, esbaforido.

-Milady. - ele suspirou aliviado ao vê-la bem e conversando com a mulher - Perdão senhora, mas você veio sozinha...

-Milady? - perguntou a mulher e arregalou os olhos, inclinando levemente a cabeça - Senhora, perdão eu não…

-Por favor, não temos tempos para formalidades. - fala Haru e estende um dos frascos para o soldado - Leve isso a Bianchi, uma colher por pessoa por dia, consegue lembrar? - o homem acenou - Ótimo. Quando os outros terminarem, mandem-os vir aqui e trazerem água limpa da parte mais alta da nascente.

-Não é necessário, temos um poço aqui. - fala a mulher em voz baixa, como se tivesse medo de interrompê-la agora que descobrira que era da nobreza. Não a culpava, a Millefiore havia reinado com terror nos últimos anos, nem queria imaginar o que os nobres que se aliaram a eles fizeram a população.

-Seu poço não foi envenenado pelo exército branco? - pergunta com o cenho levemente franzido.

-Sim... Senhora, foi sim senhora. - ela se enrolou um pouco - Mas eu e meu mestre conseguimos encontrar uma fórmula que combatia o efeito e tornava a água limpa novamente, mas depende de quanta água tem no poço.

-Quem é seu mestre?

-Shamal senhora. - ela apertou os lábios. O nome soava familiar. - Ele saberia ajudar melhor que eu.

-Posso mandar chamá-lo. Onde está?

-Está morto senhora. Tentou envenenar a comida do exército branco e o mataram para ser um exemplo para outros. - ela mordeu os lábios - Ele era um homem muito bom. Com algumas ideias estranhas, mas muito bom. Ele me ensinou como cuidar dessa doença assim que ela começou a aparecer aqui e morreu dois dias depois.

-Lamento. - fala colocando uma mão delicadamente sobre o ombro da moça

-Não tem problema. - fala ela com um sorriso - Tenho um pouco da solução que usamos aqui para os poços, mas não sei como ele calculou.

-Haru! - agora era Kyoko que entrou na casa - O soldado me contou que você tinha encontrado alguma solução para a doença. - ela estava levemente arfante, mas deu um sorriso doce, inclinando levemente a cabeça - Oi, eu sou Kyoko e você?

-Dafne.

-Kyoko, preciso que me ajude em algo. - fala dando um sorriso para a amiga que confirma com um aceno - Pode me mostrar onde é seu poço?

-Sim, claro.

Dafne foi com elas até um poço artesanal que ficava no centro da vila, junto ao que parecia ser onde as mulheres lavavam as roupas pela grande concentração de mulheres e tecidos em bacias largas. Deu um sorriso para as mulheres, que comentavam discretamente o fato dela e Kyoko usarem calças justas ao corpo e botas em vez daquelas saias ou calças cheias de babados. Olhou para o poço, era possível ver apenas um pequeno reflexo de água no fundo. Analisou a estrutura com roldanas que usavam para puxar a água com auxílio de um balde.

-Acho que te aguenta Kyo. - fala e a moça dá um sorriso - Pode ver quão fundo?

-Claro.

Kyoko toca levemente na calça, que na verdade não era uma calça, mas sim uma fita que enrolava-se a cada perna e que podia esticar, encolher e até ficar rígida o suficiente para cortar com a ativação das chamas do sol deixando a moça com um short na metade das coxas. Teve de segurar a vontade de rir quando o queixo de Dafne quase caiu. Kyoko apenas jogou a fita na viga maior, ela enrolou-se praticamente sozinha num nó forte e a moça jogou-se no poço segurando a fita.

Dafne aproximou-se da borda do poço, preocupada porque ela se jogou! Num poço! Mas Haru não contou mais que dez segundos até a fita começar a contrair-se e Kyoko aparecer, completamente molhada. Ela sentou-se na borda e espremeu o cabelo para tirar o excesso de água, as fitas quase automaticamente enrolando-se em suas pernas novamente.

-Quase dois segundos até chegar na água. Precisei dar quatro braçadas até tocar o fundo, mas ainda senti uma leve corrente. Deve vir de uma fonte natural subterrânea.

-Quase vinte metros até o fundo, considerando a altura que você caiu você teria afundado na água…- Haru começou a dedilhar enquanto pensava - Dá mais ou menos 10 mil litros de água. Um pouco mais se considerar quanta água já foi gasta.

-Arredonde para quinze mil. - fala Kyoko jogando o cabelo para trás do ombro - Tem muitas roupas sendo lavadas, imagino que sejam todas da época que a peste atingiu a cidade.

-Quinze então. - fala com um aceno e vira-se para Dafne - Pode nos ensinar qual era a solução que seu mestre colocou no poço? - a mulher estava surpresa demais com as duas para fazer qualquer outra coisa além de concordar.

Haru não podia prometer que quando eles voltassem tudo estaria resolvido e o país estaria às mil maravilhas. Mas garantia que quando voltassem, eles encontrariam pessoas esperando e uma terra disposta a melhorar sob a direção de alguém melhor do que aqueles tiranos de branco.

[...]

**Aproximadamente, 13 anos antes.**

-Mano, você pode me contar uma história? - o pequeno puxou o lençol para o colo e sentou-se ao lado dele

-Tem certeza? Essa que vou contar não é do tipo felizes para sempre

-Conta, conta.

-Tá bem, calma. Fique quietinho aí enquanto conto está bem.

Era uma vez um príncipe que vivia num grande castelo _._

_O príncipe era você?_

_O que foi que acabei de dizer?_

_Vou ficar quietinho, prometo_. A risadinha infantil arrancou um riso do rapaz mais velho.

_Certo. Onde é que estava?_

_Mas você é o pequeno príncipe não é?_

_É, é. Agora escute._ Esse príncipe morava com toda sua família, mas amava muito uma de suas primas. O nome dela era Dália. _Isso mesmo igual a flor, quietinho enquanto eu conto._ Dália era a moça mais linda que existia, seria a futura rainha porque o rei, que era pai dela, não teve nenhum outro filho. Ela cantava como um anjo e gostava de contar histórias para o pequeno príncipe. _Entende? Ele amava ela mais que todo mundo que conhecia._ Um dia, durante uma festa, Dália conheceu um príncipe de outro reino. Ele era bonito e inteligente, gostava de conversar com ela. Eles saíram às escondidas e fizeram amor.

_Que quer dizer?_

_É coisa de adulto, eu te explico depois_. O que Dália não sabia era que o príncipe era mau. Ele não amava ela de verdade, só queria se divertir e então iria embora. Quando o rei, pai de Dália, soube ele ficou tão bravo. Ele gritou muito com ela por ter deixado o príncipe mau fazer o que quisesse. Dália carregava um bebê dentro dela, filho do príncipe mau. Ele mandou que Dália fosse atrás dele e que não voltasse até que estivesse casada com ele. _Mas sabe o que aconteceu?_

_O que?_

Quando Dália chegou lá, o príncipe já estava casado. _Um arfar surpreso do menino._ Ele não podia casar com Dália, mas não podia deixá-la ir embora. Então sabe o que ele fez? Ele trancou ela, para que ela nunca mais voltasse para casa. Ninguém sabia o que o príncipe mau tinha feito, nem a família dele.

O pequeno príncipe nunca esqueceu dela. Ele sempre sentia falta de Dália e sua bela voz, seu sorriso tão doce, ela o amava muito mais do que seus pais jamais o amaram. Mas ela não voltava nunca então ele perguntou a todos se sabiam onde ela estava. Mas ninguém falava dela e uma vez quando o pequeno príncipe perguntou demais, ele recebeu uma bronca do rei. “Ela é apenas uma vergonha para nós” eles disseram “Não procure mais saber sobre ela”.

“Mas ela é sua filha” ele tentou dizer “Você não a ama?”

“Eu não tenho nenhuma filha” foi o que o rei respondeu.

_Como ele é mau_ , o pequeno tinha um bico ouvindo a história.

_Sim, ele era muito mau_. Mas o pequeno príncipe nunca desistiu de procurar. O rei casou de novo e teve outros filhos. Mas ele ouviu o rei dizer que Dália teria um bebê e que não deveria voltar até estar com o príncipe, então sabia que ela devia estar com o príncipe mau. E sabe o que aconteceu? Depois de um tempo, ele encontrou o príncipe mau numa festa, e ele estava com a mulher que casou e um bebê, mostrava-o a todo mundo. Mas quando perguntou a ele onde estava Dália, sabe o que ele disse? “Nunca conheci ninguém com este nome.”

O pequeno príncipe sabia, sabia que ele estava mentindo. Aquele bebê era filho de Dália, mas a doce princesa havia sumido então o que poderia fazer? Ele precisava de provas. Então, ele se tornou amigo do príncipe mau e de sua família assim ele poderia procurar Dália quando fosse a casa deles. O príncipe procurou muito, por muito tempo, até achar cartas que o príncipe mau e Dália haviam mandado um para o outro. O príncipe mau sabia que Dália tinha um bebê e a mulher com quem casou teve um bebê que nasceu morto. Então o pequeno príncipe pensou “E se ele tiver trocado os bebês de lugar?”

_Porque ele faria isso mano?_

Pra ficar com o bebê longe da família de verdade. _O pequeno fez um ‘o’ com a boca_. Se ele pudesse ficar com o bebê, Dália ficaria com ele para sempre. Então o pequeno príncipe decidiu que traria o bebê para casa assim Dália não precisaria mais ficar presa e poderiam voltar a viver juntos.

_E o que aconteceu?_ pergunta o rapaz, ansioso para ouvir o final e apenas deu um suspiro

O pequeno príncipe não conseguiu trazer o bebê. A família do príncipe mau era muito grande e forte e só ele sozinho não conseguiria. Ele nunca conseguiu encontrar Dália e o filho dela cresceu com o príncipe mau, mas só porque não tinha ninguém para ajudar ele.

O pequeno príncipe descobriu que tinha um poder especial, que poderia mudar o mundo, então ele decidiu que levaria o filho de Dália embora. Ele várias vezes tentou trazer o bebê para casa, mas nunca conseguiu

-Só porque não tinha ajuda? - perguntou ele com um leve franzir e acenou confirmando - Eu ajudaria você. - fala o rapaz decidido e deu um sorriso

-Não devia falar o que não pretende fazer Aidan.

-Mas eu faria isso mano. Eu ajudo você a trazer a Dália de volta.

E Byakuran não podia dizer não para aqueles olhinhos brilhantes que imploravam para que o deixasse fazer parte da história também.


	23. Chama branca

**Aproximadamente 3 anos após o ataque ao castelo**

Com a ajuda dela e de Kyoko, Dafne conseguiu produzir a solução que limpava a água dos poços até o anoitecer e a ruiva pode voltar a Piogge com uma pequena guarda que a ajudaria a colocar o quanto pudesse em todos os poços pelo caminho. Havia muitos mais afetados, principalmente em Soleil e Tempesta, mas qualquer início já era bem vindo. Com a ajuda de I-pin e Bianchi cuidando dos soldados, poderiam aliviar e muito a situação do país se os homens pudessem voltar a cuidar dos campos que ainda sobraram.

Mas Haru havia reparado em uma coisa e tinha certeza que Kyoko havia notado também. Os ingredientes e ervas que a mulher misturavam eram os mesmos que elas tentaram dar, em quantidades diferentes, mas os mesmos. Havia analisado as quantidades enquanto ela ensinava e não vira nada de espetacular para causar uma reação tão boa nos doentes.

Kyoko foi a que mais perguntou enquanto ela as ensinava a fazer, afinal apesar de lutar usando suas fitas a maior especialidade da ruiva era e sempre seria os cuidados médicos que poderia oferecer com suas chamas do sol, mas pode ver no leve franzir da ruiva enquanto amassava ervas e misturava-as a água limpa que haviam fervido que ela já havia tentado aquilo antes.

Agora que a noite havia caído e que a lareira era a única iluminação da pequena casa de Dafne enquanto elas continuavam preparando os ingredientes, começava a se perguntar se a moça adicionava algum ingrediente sem que notassem, mas soava impossível. Haviam aprendido a identificar qualquer mínimo ato que pudesse indicar um movimento suspeito graças a Bianchi e seus constantes, porém involuntários, envenenamento do que comiam.

-Descanse um pouco. - fala para a moça. Podia ver que Dafne estava encostando-se mais a mesa enquanto mexia as ervas

-Não, tudo bem. - ela girou os ombros para espantar o cansaço.

-Não vai ajudar em nada se nós duas estivermos cansadas. Você pode dormir primeiro e daqui algumas horas trocamos para que eu descanse também.

-Certeza? - deu um sorriso, dava para ver que ela estava a ponto de dormir em pé

-Absoluta.

A casa de Dafne era muito pequena, havia além da sala, apenas um quarto e o banheiro e só havia porta no último. Quando a morena deitou, conseguia ver ela deitada através do umbral da porta. Continuou trabalhando na mistura para as manchas por outras cinco horas enquanto ela dormia (quem disse que Reborn só tirava o sono de Tsuna estava para lá de enganado, todos eram tão capazes de passar três dias direto acordados em meio a luta quanto de ficar semanas dormindo apenas poucas horas). Quando a acordou, ela até perguntou se devia trocar os lençóis para que dormisse e apenas riu abanando a mão. Poderia dormir até no chão, mas ela não acreditou quando falou isso.

Deitou-se, felizmente ainda estava escuro o suficiente para que da sala ela não notasse que ainda a observava. A moça não parecia ruim, na verdade até ajudara bastante, mas havia aprendido a não dormir num lugar que não fosse seguro.

Foi então que notou, o brilho suave nas mãos de Dafne.

A médica analisava as soluções que fizera antes, verificando o cheiro, se ainda estavam quentes, algumas ela colocava um pouco na palma e provava. Mas teve certeza que viu não só uma, mas a cada vez que ela tocava os frascos que conseguiram uma pequena chama branca. Ela nem parecia ter consciência do que fazia e Haru franziu o cenho. Nunca ouviu falar sobre uma chama branca, e a única outra da que nunca ouviu falar antes era a negra e causou uma tremenda confusão. A última coisa que precisava era outra chama desconhecida mexendo com a cabeça dos outros.

Mas quando foi se levantar, a força faltou a seus membros. A morena olhou para a sala, Dafne nem tinha notado que tentara se mover ou será que estava apenas ignorando? Tossiu algumas vezes e a cabeça girou. Seu cérebro tonto conseguiu juntar os pontos rápido apesar de estar se arrastando para a inconsciência: estava com a praga. Mas tinha certeza que havia se protegido enquanto cuidava dos doentes! Então lembrou-se do rio, o contato com a água não havia sido pouco, mas levou tempo até fazer efeito.

Quando tossiu novamente Dafne levantou os olhos da mistura e então arregalou os olhos. Colocando os frascos no lugar, ela aproximou-se e colocou a mão sobre sua pele sentindo-a arder.

-Haru, você pegou a peste também. - ela parecia genuinamente surpresa, parte de sua desconfiança diminuiu, mas não completamente - Espere aqui.

Ela pegou da mistura que havia feito, a que vira ela tocar com a chama branca, e trouxe um pouco para que bebesse. Balançou a cabeça negando, mas ela colocou a colher em sua boca ainda assim. Franziu o cenho, as ervas tinham gosto amargo apesar do cheiro doce, mas o gosto havia mudado e era estranhamente doce, lembrando muito um chá de maçã com muito mel.

-Você precisa descansar. Vou continuar dando o remédio a você.

Quando Kyoko voltou e soube, quase pulou dentro do quarto para cuidar dela, sendo por pouco impedida por Dafne. Via elas trabalharem nas misturas, sem fazer nada além de tossir e sentir o corpo doer como se tivesse levado a pior surra de toda sua vida e quebrado alguns ossos. Pensando bem, ossos quebrados não doíam tanto, mas como seu corpo ardia!

Mas a mistura que Dafne deu, fez com que melhorasse. Como ainda estava no início, precisou apenas de três dias na cama, mas tomava mais do que uma colher por dia por causa da dor (aparentemente, se você já quebrou algum osso antes a dor era maior então isso explicava porque sentia seu corpo queimar tanto). As manchas mal tinham aparecido e já começavam a sumir. Dafne deu um sorriso vendo que a manchinha que surgiu em seus braços já havia diminuído pela metade e honestamente, Haru não viu nada naquela mulher que merecesse sua desconfiança.

-Obrigado Dafne. E desculpe pelo trabalho. - fala levantando-se

-Pode continuar deitada. Melhor que fique em um dia de descanso do que sair por aí e acabar piorando. - ela segura-a pelos ombros e senta-se novamente na cama com um suspiro. - Kyoko e o irmão já me ajudam bastante, não precisa se preocupar.

Isso era verdade. Com a chegada de Knuckle, eles haviam praticamente dobrado o que fizeram. O lorde havia trazido consigo muitos dos materiais que necessitavam para fazer o suficiente para semanas. Eles já começaram a fazer para enviar as outras cidades e Knuckle já considerava em mandar a moça pessoalmente para as regiões que estavam mais afetadas para cuidar dos doentes.

Mas ainda achava estranho. Sempre que desconfiava da moça, que via aquele brilho sutil queria contar a Kyoko, mas bastava que ela chegasse perto o suficiente que parecia que toda a vontade sumia. Será que a chama dela forçava as pessoas a submissão? Precisava saber mais e avisar aos outros.

Só alguns dias depois, quando finalmente saiu da casa de Dafne completamente recuperada e pode voltar ao centro de Piogge é que pode sentir a diferença. O ar parecia mais pesado no forte, cheirava a doença. Ou talvez fosse ela que estava acostumado ao cheiro dos muitos remédios que eram preparados. Encontrou Bianchi dando algumas ordens sobre as plantações que deveriam ser feitas naquela área agora que conseguiram limpar o rio. Assim que os soldados foram dispensados, Bianchi abraçou-a fortemente.

-Estava tão preocupada! Kyoko disse que você ficou doente também. - a voz dela, normalmente firme e segura, estava ligeiramente embargada - Juro Haru, que se me assustar assim de novo eu mesma vou acabar te matando.

-Desculpe. - fala apertando a mais velha com um sorriso - Eu não tinha percebido também até estar caindo.

Bianchi deu-lhe um tapinha na cabeça. Se fosse com um dos meninos, teria sido bem mais forte e bem no meio da cara, mas para as meninas Bianchi sempre era mais gentil até na repreensão. Como uma irmã mais velha deveria ser.

-Você está chorando? - pergunta a mais velha segurando seu rosto com preocupação - Eu estava brincando sobre te matar.

Ri tirando a lágrima que escapou por seu olho. Mesmo tendo cinco irmãs e os cunhados que considerava irmãos, eles não eram tão próximos. A maioria mal se importava. Aqueles três anos que havia passado com seus amigos havia tornado eles sua família muito mais do que sua própria família de sangue. Bianchi principalmente, era a que mais considerava como sua irmã mais velha. Era ela quem lhe dava os melhores conselhos, que entendia suas paixonites não correspondidas e que insistia que mesmo tendo de aprender a lutar, elas ainda precisavam lembrar que eram meninas e deveriam usar uma roupa bonita, arrumar o cabelo e causar inveja a concorrência.

-Só saudade. Não achei que só uns dias fora fariam tanto efeito. - ri ganhando um balançar de cabeça da mulher - O que houve com o lugar? Parece tudo tão tenso.

-Tenso? - ela inclina uma sobrancelha - Comparado com uns dois dias atrás, está bem melhor. Tem mais pessoas recuperadas, o povo começa a se animar sabendo que há um remédio. Ao menos os daqui. Os poucos nobres que restaram estão sendo… bem insistentes… - ela esfregou a têmpora enquanto procurava as palavras.

- _Estão sendo idiotas?_ \- pergunta em seik. Ela pisca uma vez, e então ri. Era difícil arrancar uma gargalhada de Bianchi, mas risos breves como aquele eram até fáceis.

-Isso. Exatamente isso

Rodou os olhos, sem querer imaginar o que viria a seguir. Os poucos nobres que sobraram tinham exigências tão ridículas sobre como deveriam ser tratados como prioridade que queria ter o poder de colocar algum senso na cabeça deles. Talvez com uma de suas agulhas.

-Vá tomar banho primeiro, você parece não ver uma ducha a semanas. - ela usou os dedos para fechar o nariz e enxotou ela com outra mão - Vai, vai.

Quando Haru entrou em seu quarto foi recebida com um abraço tão forte que poderia tê-la derrubado.

-Haru-nee. - Ipin levantou olhos marejados - Você está bem mesmo.

-Estou. - fala rindo e passa a mão no cabelo da moça. Mesmo com quase cinco anos de diferença entre elas, Ipin com seus quatorze anos já estava do seu tamanho. - Que está fazendo aqui?

-Fugindo. - arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela desviou os olhos - A mãe de Bianchi é muito malvada. Não quero ficar com ela.

Ah, sim, Kyoko havia contado que encontraram a mãe de Bianchi. O pai, infelizmente, não havia sobrevivido a peste, mas estavam cuidando da mulher. Ipin contou o tormento que vinha sendo cuidar da mulher, que recusava-se a tomar o medicamento a não ser que fosse dado pela filha e quando qualquer fazia, ela começava um escândalo.

-E ela fala coisas muito ruins para Bianchi-nee também. - fala a mais nova, sentando na cama enquanto Haru pegava algumas roupas - Que ela não era mais a mãe dela e estava feliz por isso.

Não conseguia imaginar Bianchi aguentando ouvir tanta besteira assim. Apesar de ser mais educada que o irmão, tinha o temperamento tão curto quanto o dele.

[...]

Hayato procurou em todos os lugares. Absolutamente todos e não havia sinal do maldito animal em lugar nenhum. Porque aquela maldita gata não podia ser tão obediente a ele como Natsu era a Tsuna?

_-Trouxe algo para você. - sua avó havia entrado em seu quarto, pouco antes de partir - É para te proteger._

_Colocou o caderno com suas anotações codificadas de lado, ninguém entenderia mesmo, estava trabalhando naquele código a quase três anos. Encarou com curiosidade o felino amarelo nos braços da avó._

_-Não sei como um gato faria isso. - a mulher riu_

_-Gata. E ela é mais forte do que você imagina. - ela coça a cabeça do bichano que ronrona feliz - Mas ainda é pequena, então você vai ter que ensiná-la._

_O prateado encarou o felino com dúvida. Parecia uma gata normal, com pelo amarelo e pintinhas marrons, mas quando abriu os olhos viu-os vermelhos. Completamente vermelhos. Chegava a ser macabro, mas até que era bonito._

_-Oi. - fala estendendo a mão para o gato, que cheira seus dedos._

_-Acenda sua chama da tempestade e dê a ela. - arqueou a sobrancelha, mas com um aceno positivo da mulher fez o que ela sugeriu. A gata lambeu as chamas e quando não havia nada, lambeu seu anel e dedos, dando um miado triste._

_-Awn. Você é muito pequena para comer tanto. Ai! - tinha tentado acariciar a gata, mas ela arranhou sua mão e pulou para o chão desaparecendo embaixo da sua cama. - Sua feia, gata feia! - o felino chiou de debaixo da cama. - Como é que dizia feio em seik mesmo? Uriko… Seu nome vai ser Uri._

_-Parece que vocês vão se dar bem. - a mulher apenas riu antes de seu sorriso murchar - Preciso ir agora, Anna vai precisar de mim. Um último abraço? - ela abre os braços e roda os olhos, mas abraça a mulher - Venha me visitar_

_-Pode deixar_

_-E leve sua irmã também._

_-Meia-irmã. - corrige e ela afasta-se encarando-o com o cenho franzido - Não prometo, mas vou tentar._

_-Por que ‘meia’. Ela é sua irmã, também é filha de Lavina._

_-Não é. - fala franzindo o cenho - Eu sou o único filho bastardo dela. - a mulher franziu o cenho com o que falou._

_-Claro que não é. Lavina teve dois bebês, uma menina e um menino. - ela teimosamente insistiu - É só olhar para Bianchi, ela é a cara de seu avô quando era mais jovem._

_-Bianchi é filha de Marie, a esposa do meu pai. - fala levantando um pouco mais o tom de voz, soltando a mulher._

_-Hayato, não discuta com sua avó. - ela repreende calmamente vendo que ele começava a perder a calma - Então faremos assim. Tenho cartas que sua mãe me mandou desde que se mudou para cá e também os diários dela. Eu tenho certeza que ela disse que teve uma filha, no mesmo dia que essa Marie teve bebê também. Mas quando deram a ela a criança era um menino que nasceu morto, quando ela teve certeza que viu uma menina que chorava quando estava sendo limpa._

_Franziu o cenho sem acreditar na avó. Bianchi sempre foi a protegida por ser filha de sua madrasta, que ganhou um certo gosto em bater nele quando criança por qualquer coisinha que fazia. Ela nunca era castigada se fazia algo errado e sempre recebia o afeto de sua madrasta, coisa que ela nem disfarçava que tinha para ele._

_-Se você tem dúvida, é só olhar para aquele cabelo dela. Aquele tom claro de vermelho só vem de famílias seikas. Seu avô tinha o cabelo rosa que nem ela quando o conheci._

_-Meu cabelo não era rosa. - seu avô aparece na porta, com os braços cruzados. Ele era tão largo que poderia ser uma porta. Sua avó apenas abanou a mão_

_-Claro amor, claro. - ela rodou os olhos - De todas as formas, eu vou encontrar e te mostrar. Lembre de me visitar quando tudo isso acabar. - sua avó deu-lhe um último abraço._

_-A gatinha precisa comer carne além de chamas. Uma dose regular de chamas da tempestade a cada semana vai ser suficiente para que ela cresça forte. - seu avô fala da porta, dando um passo para o lado para que a esposa passasse - E lembre de ensinar ela a não matar você. - ele dá um sorriso para sua expressão de confusão - É uma gata. Trate ela como você trataria uma mulher._

Um miado baixo veio da porta e viu Takeshi entrar com o bichano nos braços.

-Ei Hayato, essa é sua gatinha? Ela é tão linda. - a gata miou feliz, esfregando a cabeça em Takeshi.

-Aí está você seu diabinho. - levanta-se, fechando a tampa do baú em que procurava. A gata mostra os dentes para ele quando chega perto e quando estende as mãos para pegá-la, arranha sua mão antes de pular dos braços de Takeshi e sair correndo - Sua peste. - sopra a mão onde o machucado ardia de leve. Takeshi apenas riu.

-Você devia ser mais gentil com ela. Eles sentem o que você sente sabia?

-Então espero que ela esteja tão furiosa quanto eu agora porque estou a ponto de matá-la.

Sinceramente, não estava tão irritado com a gata, mas com o que havia ouvido da avó. Sabia que quando foram a Seik, sua irmã havia se mantido tão longe quanto possível de seus avôs. Achou estranho no início, mas devia ser bem esquisito para ela encontrar a família de seu meio irmão. Mas se ela era mesmo sua irmã, porque Gena não havia tentado se aproximar dela também?

[...]

-Eu deveria saber. Nunca senti chutar. - a mulher murmurava para si mesma. Bianchi encheu a colher com sopa e colocou próximo aos lábios da mãe. A mulher engoliu mal mastigando e perguntou-se novamente porque ela fazia tanto escândalo até para comer, recusando que qualquer chegasse perto dela - Também não fiquei feliz com o nascimento, nem um pouco.

Sua mãe passava todo o tempo falando frases incompletas e as poucas que faziam sentido normalmente eram para xingar alguém ou gritar para que ficassem longe dela. Mexe a sopa com calma, tendo cuidado para não envenená-la sem querer.

_-Veneno? Parece algo bem difícil. - o homem tinha um sorriso quando falava com ela - Mas com certeza deve ser fácil para você. Além de linda, inteligente e perigosa. Tenho pena dos que forem contra você._

_Havia ficado sem jeito com o comentário de Khali, o homenzarrão havia deixado os garotos andando livres por aí e sentou-se com ela perto do lago, murmurando algo sobre estar ficando velho quando esticou as pernas na grama. Haviam falado pouco, ele não era exatamente o tipo conversador e procurava manter os olhos grudados no lago. Ele parecia tanto com seu irmão que chegava a doer saber que ele poderia ter fugido para Seik bem antes, antes do casamento e da guerra, e ter uma família que o receberia com tanto carinho. Não havia deixado ele ir, não só pelo receio de ele se perder ou arrumar encrenca (porque convenhamos seu irmão era desse tipo), mas porque tinha medo que ele se decepcionaria ao encontrar a família dele em Seik._

_-Não vai querer ficar com Hayato? Afinal vocês nunca se viram. - havia dito num momento, encarando o lago. Sabia que teriam de partir em breve e sabia que a guerra não seria fácil. Não queria pensar na chance deles não voltarem, mas se não voltassem se sentiria culpada de tomar o tempo que ele poderia ter usado com seu irmão._

_-Terei tempo para ver ele. - ele falava com tanta certeza que deu um pequeno sorriso - Não posso ficar com minha neta também? - ergueu os olhos para o homem. Os olhos castanhos eram doces e ternos, e apesar dele não lembrar em nada seu pai, a sensação foi muito parecida a que tinha quando tinha um pesadelo e ia em busca do genitor por proteção._

_-Verdade, vocês não fazem diferença se é parente direto ou não. - fala com um sorriso tranquilo._

_-Não fazemos mesmo. Todos são família. - ele dá um sorriso passando a mão por seus cabelos com afeto - Quer beber alguma coisa?_

_-Tem uísque e gelo?_

_-Finalmente, alguém com bom gosto nessa família._

_Khali foi com ela até uma das poucas casas de pedra do lugar. Achou impressionante ver alguém que transformava as chamas da chuva em pedrinhas de gelo, e o homem serviu um copo para ela. Agora, qualquer semelhança com seu pai tinha ido pro ralo. Seu pai nunca a deixaria beber. Mas enquanto olhava Khali por cima do copo, contando alguma história sobre a vez que ele fez uma competição de bebida com sua esposa só para descobrir que ela não podia ficar bêbada, havia dado um sorriso e imaginou que ter uma família adotada não era tão ruim. Afinal seus amigos já haviam se tornado parte da família, ele poderia também._

Esperava poder voltar para tomar outro copo com o mais velho. Ele era uma companhia bem agradável. E no momento, bem melhor que sua mãe que ainda falava coisas sem sentido.

-Eles vieram pelo mar, sabiam que a tropa estava fraca. - começa a duvidar que ela sabia do que estava falando. Tempesta era quase impossível de entrar pelo mar, havia pedras pontiagudas por quase toda a extensão do estado permitindo somente barcos pequenos de marujos que conheciam bem o local passarem. - E aquele animal branco, subindo pelas paredes. Acabaria entrando pelas nossas gargantas enquanto dormimos.

Okay, agora era oficial. Sua mãe estava louca. Tinha procurado de todas as formas evitar admitir isso, mas a guerra havia acabado com ela. Além de não falar nada com sentido, ainda continuava achando que todos eram seus inimigos e podiam matar-lhe. Teria de começar a colocar algum remédio para dormir em pequenas doses para que ela não ficasse tão violenta como na vez que ela quase mordeu Ipin. A pobrezinha tinha medo dela até hoje, não que a culpasse.

-Pronto, mamãe. Já comeu tudo. - fala com um suspiro, colocando a tigela agora vazia sobre a bandeja - Agora descanse um pouco enquanto pego seu remédio. - tentou dar um sorriso tranquilo, mas isso causou uma reação oposta na mulher

-Você está planejando me matar não é? - ela falou, aumentando o tom de voz à medida que andava até a porta - Vai me envenenar, aproveitando que estou doente para que ninguém desconfie como fiz com ela! Eu sei seus planos! Não tomarei nada!

Bianchi havia travado na metade da frase, voltando-se para a mãe com surpresa.

-Ela quem? - pergunta com cuidado. Agora que voltava a prestar atenção, a mulher parecia falar consigo mesma.

-Aquela vagabunda. Ela queria roubar meu marido, me colocar na sarjeta completamente envergonhada por seu desquitada. E ainda por cima, uma seika. Bárbaros sem modos, como ele pode considerar isso? - Bianchi sentiu a bandeja tremer por um momento e percebeu que era por causa de suas mãos. Segurou o metal firmemente

-Você está falando de Lavina? A mãe do meu irmão. - perguntou quase entredentes.

-E sempre se achando a melhor porque teve um menino. Eu poderia ter tido um também, mas a idéia de ter crianças… - ela sacudiu os ombros como se tivesse um calafrio - Aqueles chás sempre funcionaram bem, até ter você. Você é uma traidora desde o ventre, vindo quando não devia e ainda ficando tão amiguinha daquela vadia. Eu deveria saber que você não era meu próprio sangue.

A bandeja com os utensílios caíram fazendo um barulho alto no chão enquanto ela aproximou-se a passos pesados da mulher. Segurou sua mãe pelo colarinho da blusa

-Você matou a mãe do Hayato? - pergunta, falando cada palavra pausadamente - Você matou Lavina?

Talvez por estar tão próxima, quase soltando fumaça de tanta raiva, um pouco da sanidade de sua mãe pareceu voltar e ela abriu a boca surpresa, mas então a fechou e virou pro outro lado. Não conseguiria arrancar nada dela agora. Largando a mulher e respirando fundo, Bianchi sai do quarto pedindo a alguém que pudesse vir limpar e segue para o próprio quarto, procurava lembrar-se como era a fórmula que aprendera para aquele veneno que deixava as pessoas tão mais fáceis de falar. Se sua mãe não falaria, arrancaria a verdade dela a todo custo.


End file.
